Leur histoire malgrè eux
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Voldemort veut un descendant il choisit HG comme mère,DM s'interpose malgrè lui & se trouve contraint de s'inventer une relation avec Hermione pour échapper à la marque,ils doivent alors paraitre un couple..voir l'être...Ils ont un an pour être parents !
1. Echappatoire

Salut tout le monde,

ca va ?

comme vous pouvez le voir je suis de retour (même si je vous ai pas vraiment quitté) pour une nouvelle fic. Je me suis dit qe ca serait bien pour terminer cette année 2007 et commencer la nouvelle 2008 (au cas ou qu'on soit pas d'accord sur la date)

donc BONNE ANNEE a vous tous lecteurs qui auraient le courage de lire cette fic (A)...

J'ai beaucoup hésité je ne savais pas quelle fic j'allais mettre mais finalement c'est celle-ci la plus avancée XD

Résumé : Voldemort décide d'avoir un descendant il choisit Hermione, Drago s'interposant se trouve contraint de s'inventer une relation avec Hermione pour échapper à la marque.

Je suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de mes résumés, si vous doutez lisez le premier chapitre c'est un peu une introduction...

Reviewss

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 1: Échappatoire**

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir sans un sourire pour son reflet au contraire il se regardait avec dégoût d'un geste assuré il attrapa la capuche de sa cape noire et fit en sorte qu'elle couvre ses yeux et les trois quarts de son visage.

« Tu es prêt ? Demanda sa voix à travers la porte.

- Oui.

- Alors dépêche toi il va nous attendre. »

Il ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui souriait d'un sourire de dément. Finalement il se tourna et il dut suivre l'homme qui venait de parler croisant des sorciers qui les regardait avec un certains effroi. Aucune émotion n'apparaissait même si personne ne pouvait le voir.

« Entre. »

Il obtempéra. Il s'avança dans la pièce glaciale où un homme était assis entouré par quelques autres.

« Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Il n'écoutait déjà plus ce que le déchet à coté de lui disait, il regardait autour de lui sans pour autant bouger, la pièce était en parfait harmonie avec l'assemblée : glaciale par le froid, dangereuse par les chaînes et instruments de torture, mortelle par les cadavres de souris qui jonchaient le sol. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il était dans cette demeure.

« J'ai décidé d'avoir un descendant. Fit le sorcier. »

Personne ne dit rien même si ce fut une surprise pour l'assemblée, l'homme le sentait à cause du froissement des capes.

« Il faut que ma descendance soit puissante pour continuer mon œuvre donc pour cela il faut que je choisisse une sorcière puissante. Mon choix s'est porté sur Granger.

- C'est une sang de bourbe. Coupa son voisin. »

L'homme soupira intérieurement tandis que le voisin en question était en train de comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de ne pas réfléchir. Mais le nom de Granger le ramena sur terre.

« Donc comme je le disais j'ai choisi de prendre Granger comme mère porteuse. C'est une sorcière puissante, intelligente, en pleine forme et surtout c'est la meilleure amie de notre cher Potter ce qui fera qu'il n'osera jamais levé la main sur l'enfant. De plus j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe. »

Cette annonce fit l'annonce d'une douche froide à l'homme qui sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait:

« Non. Dit-il.

- Comment ça non ?

- Oui je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Il me semble que c'est ton ennemie. »

Il ferma son esprit rapidement connaissant la suite des événements:

« Drago. Gronda Lucius Malefoy: son voisin. »

Il chercha :

« J'ai une relation avec elle. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent.

« Depuis quand ?

- Quatre mois. »

Les murmures continuèrent tandis que Lucius Malefoy semblait trembler d'une rage croissante.

« Sortez d'ici sauf vous trois.

- Bien maître. Firent quelques mangemorts en sortant. »

Dans la salle il ne restait plus que Rogue, Malefoy, Voldemort et lui: Drago Malefoy. Bizarrement Voldemort souriait de son sourire démoniaque:

« Voyez vous cela, le jeune Malefoy entretient une relation avec une ennemie. »

Il ne baissa pas les yeux et affronta le mage dans les yeux, ce qui fit élargir le sourire du sorcier.

« Tu as du cran.

- Lord je tiens à elle. »

Lucius commençait à bouillir sur place il ne manquait plus que la fumée qui sorte de ses oreilles pour ressembler à la locomotive de Poudlard.

« Tiens donc. Fit le Lord avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Comment en êtes vous arrivés là ? Questionna son géniteur.

- Je voulais la faire souffrir et finalement je me suis aperçu qu'elle comptait pour moi. Personne ne nous a jamais vu nous entretenions une relation secrète personne à part elle et moi ne nous a vu. »

Le ton de Drago était assuré rien ne le perturbait, Rogue ouvrit les yeux en grands puis il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Rogue que penses-tu de cela ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait laisser faire Drago.

- Lucius.

- Puis-je la tuer ?

- Non Malefoy, cette jeune fille doit rester en vie à une condition. »

Drago écouta attentivement le mage noir, tandis que Malefoy et Rogue se démontaient la mâchoire.

« Pourrais-je la rejoindre ?

- Avant je dois te parler. Sortez vous deux. »

Les deux mangemorts partirent.

« Je te laisse Granger.

- Merci.

- Tu recevras ta marque cette semaine.

- Lord si je puis me permettre, ne me posez pas la marque tout de suite, sinon elle se méfiera de moi et j'aurais Potter et Weasley sur le dos.

- Tu feras un excellent bras droit. »

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Elle n'est pas une sang pure. Dit Drago tout simplement.

- En effet mais le fait est qu'elle est puissante, mais comme toi aussi tu es puissant votre enfant sera un bon partisan.

- Je préfère de loin que ce soit avec elle qu'avec Parkinson.

- Mais attention si votre relation échoue elle sera à moi.

- Bien.

- Va la retrouver. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

- Oui. »

Il quitta le mage et se retrouva face à son géniteur.

« Tu vas me le payer. Cracha-t-il. Tu sympathises avec l'ennemi maintenant.

- Laisse moi être avec elle.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais tuée.

- Non tu n'as pas intérêt. Je dois y aller.

- Drago tu peux venir je dois te demander quelque chose. Siffla Rogue.

- Bien. »

Ils quittèrent le mangemort.


	2. L'union fait la force

Salut,

ca va ?

bon si je suis là c'est que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic...j'espère que le deuxième vous plaira autant ou plus...mais c'est à vous de me le dire...sinon bah merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages XD ca fait toujours plaisir !!!!!

donc voila...la rencontre Drago-Hermione est sur le point de se faire vous allez voir ce que ça donne lol

qu'ai-je à dire de plus ?

Bonne lecture, ca vous va ?

et Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 2: L'union fait la force**

Ils transplanèrent vers un endroit fréquenté de Londres après s'être changés.

« A quoi tu joues ? Depuis quand tu défends cette fille ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Drago. Mais même si je n'arrive pas à la voir en peinture je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce qu'elle se fasse violer par lui.

- Tu es suicidaire ma parole.

- Je me le demande.

- Comment tu vas faire pour votre relation ?

- Je vais faire et c'est tout. Je vais aller la voir. Au moins il me donnera pas cette foutue marque tout de suite.

- Tu ne veux pas être un mangemort ?

- Et puis quoi encore. »

Severus esquissa un sourire changeant de ses expressions glaciales.

« Suis moi. »

Ils transplanèrent, Drago ne posa pas de question, il suivit les instructions de Severus pour se retrouver devant la maison des Black. Il y entra et se retrouva entouré d'une dizaine de sorcier baguette pointée vers lui.

« Que fait-il là Severus ? Demanda un homme que Drago reconnut comme Maugrey fol-œil.

- Il est là pour entrer à l'ordre. »

Drago se posait de plus en plus de questions. En tout cas tous baissèrent leur baguette.

« Suis moi on va voir Dumbledore, Lupin va chercher Granger, Potter et Weasley.

- Ils ne sont pas là, Ron et Harry sont partis chercher le dernier Horcruxe et Hermione travaille. »

Pendant que son ancien professeur de potion débitait un flot de paroles critiquant à tout va Potter, Weasley et Granger, Drago se dit tout à coup qu'il avait finalement fait une grosse bêtise, jamais Granger et lui se feraient passer pour un couple et encore moins pour un couple amoureux. De toute manière elle se ferait violer comme elle n'acceptera jamais, il deviendrait mangemort et Voldemort aura gagné. De plus Potter et Weasley allaient faire tout rater. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Dumbledore qui lui posait une question:

« Drago.

- Excusez moi professeur je réfléchissais.

- Comme je le disais c'est très courageux ce que tu as fait.

- Mais aussi suicidaire.

- Un peu en effet. Donc nous allons prévenir miss Granger.

- Il devrait peut-être y aller. Fit Severus.

- Cela me paraît une excellente idée. En tout cas je suis fier que tu rejoignes notre camps. Bien que maintenant tu ne pourras pas venir souvent puisque Voldemort te surveille. »

Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Il se le demandait. Il transplana jusqu'à chez la lionne tenant une lettre de Dumbledore au fond de sa poche au cas où son ennemie ne le croirait pas. Ce qui était plus que probable. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se demandait quelle pouvait-être sa profession : médicomage ? Aurore ? Langue-de-Plombs ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas sa maison paraissait cent fois plus petite que la sienne et cent fois plus accueillante par la même occasion. Il souffla et frappa à la porte. Il sentit une présence magique derrière lui. Un mangemort sûrement. Voldemort n'avait pas gobé son mensonge, il aurait dû s'en douter. Comment monter à une personne qu'on l'aime sans que l'autre ne vende la mèche ? Il chercha une solution qu'il trouva enfin au bout de quelques secondes. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir que Drago l'enlaça, l'embrassa avec passion et la força à entrer sans paraître brusque. Ce geste le dégoûta au plus au point mais c'était ça ou il échouerait du début. Quand la porte fut fermée il posa sa main sur la bouche de Granger mit un sort d'insonorisation et jeta une illusion pour que les fenêtres montrent un couple ressemblant à Granger et lui s'embrassant avec passion sur le divan.

« Malefoy ? Mais…Mais…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Cria-t-elle. »

Drago la détailla quelques secondes. Elle avait changé c'était sûr. Elle avait des formes plus rebondies, une silhouette assez fine, un visage qui n'était pas désagréable quand on le regardait et sa tenue était plaisante.

« TU POURRAIS ME REPONDRE AU LIEU DE ME REGARDER DE HAUT EN BAS !!! »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui, l'air plus que menaçant.

« Granger si j'ai fait ça ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as manqué. Tu peux baisser ta baguette je ne te veux aucun mal. Disons que nous avons un problème tous les deux. Calme-toi parce que la situation ne me plait pas non plus…tu as une brosse à dents ? Demanda-t-il pour l'énerver.

- Tous les deux ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Répliqua-t-elle au quart de tour sans se préoccuper de la fin de sa phrase.

- Mais il va y en avoir un bientôt crois moi. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Malefoy tu te dépêches, ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas vus, ce qui ne m'a pas gêné, on a toujours été ennemis en tout cas ce sont mes souvenirs, et là tu arrives tu m'embrasses et…

- Si tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe arrête de parler. Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir.

- Non je préfère rester debout.

- Comme tu veux…Comme tu le sais mon père veut que je sois un mangemort donc là ça faisait une semaine que j'étais à son repère que Voldemort a eu une brillante idée. Il veut avoir un descendant.

- Comme ça quelqu'un reprendra le flambeau. Mais je viens faire quoi dans l'histoire ?

- Utilise ta tête un peu Granger. Il veut une sorcière puissante, intelligente et proche de Potter. Il te veut. Il veut que tu sois la mère porteuse de son enfant. »

Drago esquissa un sourire quand il vit que Granger perdait toutes ses couleurs et qu'elle s'assit. Elle fit apparaître un verre avec sa baguette qu'elle baissa.

« Continue.

- Je sais pas comment j'ai pu dire ça mais enfin j'ai dit non et j'ai inventé toute une histoire comme quoi je tenais à toi et que ça faisait quatre mois qu'on sortait ensemble. »

Hermione explosa de rire qui n'était en rien franc.

« Dis moi que tu plaisantes.

- Pas du tout. »

Elle avala son verre d'un trait.

« Mais dis-moi, Voldemort aurait gobé ça ? Alors qu'il prétend être le mage le plus grand et le plus puissant.

- Apparemment. »

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Parce que si notre soi disant relation échoue il te prendra. Ah oui j'oubliais, il m'a dit que je devais t'épouser et te faire un enfant dans l'année qui arrive. »

Hermione fit apparaître un deuxième verre, que Drago attrapa et vida. Du whisky pur feu. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Il se laissa tomber juste à coté d'elle.

« Pourquoi ça ne serait pas une ruse ? »

Il soupira, lui montra son avant bras et lui tendit finalement la lettre.

« Je vais finir folle.

- Écoute ça ne m'enchante pas non plus et c'est un euphémisme. Il va falloir qu'on s'entre-aide je ne veux pas finir à la botte de lui et toi je suppose que tu ne veux pas te faire violer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Parce que j'ai senti que quelqu'un venait de transplaner et je crois que c'était un mangemort, j'ai posé un sort sur la maison pour ne pas qu'on entende tes hurlements et un autre pour qu'on nous voit nous embrasser.

- Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir cohabiter.

- Oui.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen .

- T'es butée ma parole. Laisse moi t'aider Granger. Même si tu as été à Gryffondor et que tu as du courage à revendre tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir seule.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si t'as toujours été mon ennemie jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience enfin je veux dire le fait que Voldemort ait abusé de toi sans que je n'ai rien fait.

- C'est très chevaleresque ça. Se moqua Granger.

- Et je voudrais bien sortir vivant de cette histoire.

- Ca m'aurait étonné. »

Ils restèrent un moment assis puis il dit :

« Tu vas devoir apprendre l'occlumancie.

- Je le maîtrise déjà.

- On verra ça après.

- Je te dis que je le maîtrise. »

Il lui jeta un sort sans prévenir. En effet elle le contrôlait. Zut ! Et lui qui voulait lui en mettre plein la vue.

« Bien. »

Elle croisa les bras l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas la prendre pas pour une idiote.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

- Me battre…bon allez viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Bien. »

Elle lui fit traverser la maison.

« Granger je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour tout ce que je t'ai dit mais je tiens à m'excuser.

- Tes excuses ne sont pas valables tu ne fais que ça parce que grâce à moi si l'on peut dire ça tu n'affrontes pas Voldemort et en plus tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Ta chambre est là, la salle de bain est juste en face, les toilettes à coté et ma chambre adjacente à la tienne.

- Merci. »

Elle ne lui fit aucun signe pas de sourire. Rien. Elle redescendit tandis que Drago regardait sa chambre: verte. Étonnant pour une Gryffondor. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur son lit avant de redescendre.

« Granger ?

- Dans la cuisine. »

Il entra dans la pièce et y trouva la jeune femme car c'était bien à présent une jeune femme près d'une grosse boîte qu'elle ouvrit laissant s'échapper une odeur délicieuse qui rappela à Drago qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné.

« Tu aimes la cuisine moldue Malefoy ?

- Jamais goûté.

- Il faudra t-y habituer parce qu'ici on vit à la moldu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as entendu sauf cas exceptionnel on ne fait pas appel à la magie pour des choses enfantines. »

Elle lui tendit une part de ce qu'elle appelait pizza et lui dit de manger.

« Alors.

- J'ai connu mieux. »

Drago alors qu'il détestait la pizza mangea avec délice le plat.

« A part ça t'as connu mieux. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

« Heureusement que tu dois être fou amoureux de moi.

- Il va falloir qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître si l'on fait un seul faux pas ça peut nous être fatal à tous les deux.

- Donc plus de remarque et cela aussi bien seuls ou avec du monde.

- Plus d'insultes donc. Supposa Drago.

- Ton nom entier ? Moi c'est Hermione Jane Granger.

- Draco Lucius Malefoy. As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Moi non.

- Non.

- Quel est ton métier ?

- Je recherche un remède pour la lycanthropie.

- Je te voyais plus médicomage, auror ou langue de plombs.

- Je voulais devenir auror mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je me tourne vers mon premier choix: la recherche, comme ça si je trouve un remède ça nous enlèvera une épine du pied. »

Et ainsi de suite, Drago apprit de nombreuses choses sur l'ex-Gryffondor. Entre autres qu'elle aimait être avec ses amis, lire, l'aventure, parler de sujet intéressant avec des personnes intéressantes, cuisiner etc. En une après-midi il découvrit la facette que tout le monde connaissait de la jeune femme qui à la fin finit par dire:

« On doit former un couple donc il faut qu'on s'habitue à nous appeler par nos prénoms.

- Bien. On se donne deux jours pour nous connaître bien et après demain on sortira en pleine rue pour acheter des vêtements.

- Pourquoi des vêtements ? Ils sont très bien. »

Elle porta une jupe légère bordeaux et un débardeur blanc.

« J'ai pas dit ça. Soupira Drago.

- Tu peux éclaircir ta pensée dans ce cas ?

- Mais bien sûr. Que fait un couple quand il se balade dans une avenue commerciale ? Ils font les boutiques et moi figure toi que toutes mes affaires sont restées au QG des mangemorts donc je préfère ne pas y retourner c'est pourquoi vendredi nous t'achèterons des vêtements et moi aussi.

- Tu pourrais éviter d'être agressif ? Non ? Ou c'est plus fort que toi ?

- Je ne suis pas agressif ? Siffla-t-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- On a pas la même notion de l'agressivité. Si nous devons passer des semaines ensembles pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance d'être vivable parce qu'en plus tu vas devoir faire croire à tout le monde que tu m'aimes. »

Elle avait raison et c'était ça le pire. Il décida de faire un effort.

« Je m'excuse. Voilà t'es contente.

- Je serai contente quand tu y croiras.

- Si tu veux que j'y mette du mien mets y aussi du tien une relation c'est à deux et pas seulement l'un. »

Elle semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Elle se leva et partit. Finalement ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, moins de cinq heures de conversation pour deux ennemis devenus amants en dix minutes était impossible sans un prise de bec. Mais le temps de Drago était précieux s'il parvenait à faire croire le plus vite possible à son père et à Voldemort qu'Hermione était son grand amour alors il aurait la paix. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre les répliques acides, les insultes, les regards assassins et tout ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer des journées à se disputer avec elle pour un oui ou un non, sinon ce serait une perte de temps trop grande. Il se leva et traversa la maison pour trouver la jeune femme. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Dégage. »

Il entra dans la pièce pour y découvrir une chambre mauve très chaleureuse, la jeune femme était quant à elle près de la fenêtre.

« Je crois que t'es sourd je t'ai dit de dégager.

- Je suis désolé. Soupira-t-il. »

Elle se tourna et le regard dans les yeux avec un regard suspicieux. Il baissa le regard:

« Mais mets toi à ma place bien que je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation sans vraiment le vouloir c'est une chance pour moi d'échapper à ça. Je ne suis pas comme mon père ni comme eux. Je ne veux pas tuer, décimer, torturer des familles qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues parce qu'elles sont différentes de ce que je pense ou de ce que je veux. Pendant une semaine j'ai vu tous ce que Voldemort était prêt à faire rien que pour le pouvoir et même pour ça je n'oserai pas devenir un criminel. Laisse moi t'aider pour ne pas que Voldemort parvienne à ses fins et comme ça moi aussi je pourrais m'en sortir. Même si tu crois que c'est égoïste je te jure que je ne le laisserai pas poser la main sur toi. »

Drago releva la tête et put voir qu'Hermione avait un sourire en coin.

« Je crois que tu viens de me faire découvrir une parcelle de toi et cela sans que je te pose des questions et c'est le plus important. Assis-toi. »

Drago obtempéra, elle s'installa juste à coté de lui.

« Écoute moi, que nous le voulions ou pas nous allons devoir passer du temps ensemble. Nous voulons tous les deux échapper à Voldemort, mais on a un sale caractère et on est têtus alors il va falloir tout faire pour que nous puissions nous supporter. Si nous voulons paraître convainquant je vais devoir te présenter à mes amis et à mes parents. »

Drago grimaça un peu.

« Comme tu dis. Enfin bref il va falloir que tu laisses place à tes émotions parce que sinon personne ne pensera que je puisse t'aimer. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Tu ne m'offenses pas.

- Nous devons tous les deux faire un effort.

- Bien. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adultes. Drago sourit:

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Rien.

- Drago. Gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais aller aussi vite en besogne. »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre, Drago dut lui montrer avec ses yeux ce à quoi il pensait pour que la jeune femme comprenne.

« Sale pervers. S'exclama-t-elle. »

Drago sourit mais déchanta quand il se prit un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Tu vas me le payer. »

Il attrapa un oreiller mais le temps d'essayer de la frapper avec elle courait déjà en dehors de la chambre. Il voulut se venger courant derrière elle, mais elle se stoppa et lui dit:

« J'ai une idée. Fit-elle. Je vais inviter des amis pour que nous mangions ensemble comme ça on va pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on a appris sur l'autre.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Mais si.

- Pour demain alors.

- Bien. »

Elle attrapa un objet appuya sur des touches, le porta à son oreille et attendit:

« Tu fais quoi ?

- J'appelle mes…salut Stef ça va ? Je voulais savoir si demain soir ça te tentait de venir manger à la maison ? Super bon bah à demain bisous. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question qu'elle recommençait la manœuvre plusieurs fois appelant ainsi: « Stef », Kim, Sam, David, Max, « Rox », Kate, Sean, et Jason.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Oui demain tout ceux que j'ai appelé viendront.

- Comment peux-tu appeler quelqu'un avec ça ?

- Ceci est un téléphone c'est votre cheminée version moldu…Malefoy euh Drago je vais devoir t'apprendre des choses sur les moldus sinon ça va être un carnage. Viens avec moi. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'emmenant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ca m'aurait étonné. Hermione sans une bibliothèque.

- C'est toi sans Parkinson. »

Il avait presque oublié sa répartie ce qui le fit sourire.

« Ca me manque presque Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? Ta baffe de troisième année ?

- Non ta répartie. Tu te souviens quand on a été préfets en chef ?

- Bien sûr. Heureusement qu'on a pas eu à cohabiter sinon j'aurais fait un meurtre. »

La bibliothèque de la jeune femme était plus grande que les chambres réunies ce qui n'étonna en rien Drago. Elle dut monter sur une échelle pour atteindre une étagère:

« Tiens. Tu liras ce livre pour demain.

- Des devoirs ?

- On va dire ça comme ça. Dans ce livre il y tout ce que tu dois savoir sur les moldus et leur façon de vivre. Tu liras en priorité tout ce qui concerne la télé, le téléphone…

- Deux secondes. Coupa-t-il. Tu peux y aller moins vite. »

Elle attrapa une plume qui était posé sur son bureau et une feuille et inscrivit des indications.

« Tiens. Tu liras ça ce soir. Ça va vite ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si demain tes amis viennent il faut que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements. Demain matin on ira. »


	3. Premiers pas en couple

Salut,

je devais mettre une suite dimanche mais je n'ai pas eu le temps donc je ne la mets que maintenant, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

toutes les semaines je mettrai une suite à une fic donc ayant 4 fics vous faites le calcul !!!

j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passés pour ceux qui vont reprendre lundi (comme moi) sinon bah bonnes vacances pour les autres XD

vous serez peut-être contents de voir que le duo (ou duo parce qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments pour l'autre ) donc que le duo gagne en complicité, aujourd'hui ils vont faire une petite journée de shopping

le prochain chapitre s'appellera Menaces...je vous laisse imaginer

bsxxx

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 3: Premiers pas de couple**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla mais sans ouvrir ses yeux il se demandait si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. L'odeur de vanille lui prouva le contraire ou alors Voldemort devenait de plus en plus fou et parfumait sa demeure de vanille ce qui serait très étonnant. Après s'être préparé il descendit. Finalement il allait vite s'accommoder à cette vie: un sommeil réparateur, une odeur de vanille dans la chambre pour un réveil en douceur et un parfum de pain grillé dans toute la maison pour le petit déjeuné. Que demander de mieux ? Une femme, une vie paisible et peut-être après des enfants.

« Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ?

- Assez oui. Et toi ?

- Super bien.

- Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné hier soir ?

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu t'en souviendras. Est-ce que tu aimes les crêpes avec de la confiture ou du nutella ?

- Du quoi ?

- Nutella c'est une pâte au chocolat que les moldus adorent surtout les enfants.

- Mais il me semble que tu n'as pas d'enfant. Fit Drago.

- Je suis une grande enfant. Plaisanta-t-elle. Tu veux goûter ?

- Oui. »

Autant montrer tout de suite à la jeune femme qu'il avait décidé de faire un effort. Elle lui tendit une crêpe recouverte d'une substance marron. Il goûta un bout de la crêpe appréhendant le goût qu'elle pouvait avoir. C'était délicieux.

« Alors ?

- C'est bon. »

Ils se mirent à table, Drago ne dit rien mangeant presque toutes les crêpes à lui tout seul.

« Je me change et on va t'acheter des fringues.

- On passera à la banque comme ça je prendrai de l'argent.

- Il faut que je passe chez Fleury & Bott's aussi.

- Ca m'aurait étonné. Alors moi j'irai voir dans le magasin de quidditch.

- Bien. »

Elle monta sous le regard de Drago. Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit:

Achat avec Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse ou plutôt achat tout court !

Jouer le jeu pour paraître un couple amoureux et heureux !

Se tenir la main pour que tout le monde le voit !

Baisers sur la joue et sur la bouche !

Putain de merde !

Il s'imaginait faire cela, mais fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui ne ces

sait de passer devant ses yeux.

« Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oh je…réfléchissais.

- Ah quoi ? »

Il hésita pendant un instant mais ça la concernait aussi donc il se lança:

« Au fait que si nous allons sur le chemin de Traverse cela signifie nous balader en amoureux. Et donc c'est se tenir la main et s'embrasser. »

Hermione comprit tout à coup ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

« De toute façon il va falloir y passer. Fit-elle sans y croire vraiment.

- Oui. Soupira-t-il. On y va ?

- Oui. »

Ils sortirent de la maison.

« On va transplaner dans un coin. Viens.

- Hermione. »

Drago releva la tête et vit que la voisine d'Hermione l'appelait:

« Bonjour madame.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Moi aussi. Qui est ce jeune homme ? »

Le couple s'approcha de la voisine, Drago enlaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione ce qui lui valut un petit sourire qu'il rendit et il se présenta:

« Bonjour madame je suis Drago le petit ami d'Hermione. »

Ça y est c'est dit !

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois.

- Je ne viens que tard le soir, et on se rejoint souvent en ville.

- Hermione tu aurais pu m'en parler.

- Je crois que je pensais tellement à lui que je n'ai pas pensé à faire les présentations.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ?

- Ca fait un peu plus de quatre mois.

- Aaaahhh l'amour. Soupira la voisine. Vous savez quand j'étais plus jeune tous les garçons étaient tous amoureux de moi. Mais mon grand amour lui m'a quittée après 50 ans de mariage. 50 ans de pur bonheur. En tout cas j'espère que vous vivrez la même chose que moi.

- Nous l'espérons. Fit Hermione.

- Je vais vous laisser jeunes gens. Je suppose que vous avez mieux à faire que de parler avec une vieille dame.

- Vous avez un esprit jeune et c'est ce qui compte. Rassura Hermione.

- Drago ne la laissait pas filer cette jeune femme est une perle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Il desserra son emprise au niveau de sa main pour lui enlacer la taille.

« Je crois que je la tiens bien. Plaisanta-t-il. »

La vieille voisine rit de bon cœur tout comme Hermione.

« Cela vaut aussi pour toi Hermione. »

Drago sentit les bras de la jeune femme l'entourer.

« Il ne filera pas non plus.

- Je dois vous laisser les feux de l'amour m'attendent. Au revoir. »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Je l'aime bien elle est sympa. Fit Hermione.

- Oui elle est naturelle et un peu fleur bleue.

- Oui un peu.

- Hermione, c'est quoi les feux de l'amour ? Questionna-t-il ce qui fit rire Hermione. »

Elle lui expliqua tranquillement, Drago rit:

« Je crois que ça va pour l'instant.

- Oui. Continue comme ça. Même si je dois t'avouer que je ne te connaissais pas ainsi.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas de moi. »

Il lui fit un large sourire. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Drago prit la main d'Hermione en paraissant naturel. Elle lui sourit et roula des yeux. Il l'emmena à la banque, en sortant il lui laissa le choix:

« On va d'abord pour toi. Fit-elle. Tu n'as plus rien à te mettre.

- Bien. »

Ils allèrent dans un magasin sorcier pour hommes où Drago essaya des pantalons, des chemises et des vestes. Tout ce qu'il portait avec élégance…enfin pour lui.

« Tu sais Drago ça te va bien toutes ces chemises, ces vestes et ces pantalons mais c'est trop habillé il te faut des vêtements plus décontractés.

- Plus décontractés ?

- Attends je reviens. »

Il regarda la jeune femme partir et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de vêtements de couleurs différentes.

« Enfile ce jean avec…voyons voir…cette chemise. »

Drago attrapa les vêtements au vol et les enfila sans rien dire après tout il devait former un couple uni.

« Alors ?

- Pas mal. »

Ça lui allait assez bien, le jean était légèrement moulant et la chemise était celle qu'il avait essayé peu de temps avant: bleue ciel ouverte de trois boutons.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. En plus ça te va aussi bien que les autres vêtements. »

Deux heures, 1250 essayages, 698 conseils, 1357 changements d'avis, une centaine de vêtements achetés plus tard: Drago Malefoy sort du magasin pour homme avec un coffre à peine touché et plein de petits paquets dans le sac d'Hermione qui lui tenait la main.

« Maintenant à toi. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle fronça des sourcils:

« A quoi tu penses ?

- Tu verras…chérie. S'amusa-t-il. »

Elle rit mais se posait des questions il le voyait très bien. Il la fit entrer dans un magasin similaire à celui de Drago mais pour femme.

« Drago tu sais je ne veux pas…

- Tututut entre.

- Mais c'est trop cher !

- Écoute moi pour une fois. Tu choisis tout ce que tu veux.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas. »

Il poussa Hermione dans le premier rayon et s'installa comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Elle entra en cabine quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques vêtements: trop peu à son goût. Elle ressortit de la cabine habillée d'une robe à fines bretelles pourpre assez légère qui faisait une deuxième peau à la jeune femme.

« Pas mal. Elle te va bien. Fit-il. »

Il en profita pour déshabiller la jeune femme du regard.

« Ca va je te gêne pas ?

- Pas du tout. »

Elle soupira.

« On la prend continue. »

Hermione essaya plusieurs vêtements trop sages au goût de Drago.

« Reste dans la cabine je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

Il laissa Hermione avec un regard inquiet, il fouilla dans les rayons et en trouva un particulièrement intéressant. Il prit pas mal de vêtements de celui là. Quand il revint à la cabine une grosse pile flottait derrière lui. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.

« Tu veux que j'essaye tout ça ?

- Oui je veux tout voir. »

Ce qu'il avait choisi allait beaucoup mieux à la Gryffondor, les robes étaient plus osées mais restant élégantes et belles, les pantalons habillés et décontractés, les hauts habillés, osés et décontractés, ce qu'elle approuva du moins au début:

« Drago Malefoy comment oses-tu ? »

Drago explosa de rire elle avait enfin découvert les vêtements qu'il avait trouvé dans le rayon le plus intéressant pour lui: les sous vêtements.

« Auras-tu le courage de les mettre ?

- Bien sûr mais tu ne me verras pas dedans. »

Drago s'approcha de la cabine et chuchota:

« Il va bien falloir puisque nous devons avoir un enfant ensemble. Charma-t-il.

- …

- Je peux regarder ?

- …Non… »

Trop tard Drago avait passé sa tête dans la cabine il ouvrit et ferma la bouche. Hermione portait un ensemble de sous vêtements rouges en dentelle il n'eut pas le loisir de regarder plus le corps de l'ex Gryffondor.

« Sors de là. Ordonna-t-elle en le repoussant. »

Une vendeuse regarda Drago avec insistance.

« Ma chérie tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pu se voir pendant une semaine que c'est de ma faute et que tu vas me punir. »

Il entendit un soupir.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pervers. Murmura-t-elle. »

Drago sut qu'il avait gagné.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille tandis qu'elle portait à présent des sous vêtements verts plus osés. Le vert te va divinement bien mais le rouge m'excite encore plus. »

La jeune femme frissonna.

« Te ferais-je de l'effet ?

- Non mais comme tu me souffles dans le cou ça me donne froid.

- Veux-tu que je te réchauffe.

- Ca va pas la tête ? »

La voyant s'énerver il lui tendit une chemise de nuit.

« Essaye ça pour voir. »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et le mit dehors. Il attendit patiemment quand elle sortit elle s'était rhabillée.

« Mais… »

Elle leva un doigt pour lui dire qu'ils verraient ça plus tard. Une vendeuse arriva:

« Puis-je vous débarrasser ?

- Nous prenons tout.

- Sauf la nuisette. Précisa Hermione en la tendant. »

La vendeuse partit alors que Drago allait protester. Hermione s'approcha de lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Écoute moi bien Drago ce n'est pas parce qu'on doit jouer le jeu que tu vas forcément en profiter. C'est bien clair ? Tu ne me feras pas porter des choses comme cette nuisette pour satisfaire tes fantasmes ou tes envies. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue au moment où la vendeuse arriva. Drago acquiesça ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres de la jeune femme. Ils firent plusieurs magasins puis retournèrent chez elle le soir pour qu'elle prépare le repas. Drago rangea tout ce qu'il avait acheté et rejoignit « sa petite amie » dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Tu verras bien. Rends toi utile à quelque chose mets la table et sort des gâteaux et des verres sur la table basse. »

Il obtempéra. Une demie-heure plus tard les amis arrivèrent. Hermione n'eut pas à ouvrir la porte que ses amis étaient entrés sans frapper.

« Salut ma Minionette ! S'exclama un garçon en la serrant contre lui.

- Salut Sam. »

Drago resta à l'écart invisible aux yeux des autres.

« Les amis laissaient mois vous présenter Drago. Finit-elle par dire. »

Les amis en question se retournèrent vers celui qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Il salua tout le monde et s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Drago je te présente Sam, David, Stéphanie, Roxane, Max, Jason, Sean, Kate et Kimberly. »

Sam était grand musclé, brun aux yeux bleus. David était quand à lui de taille moyenne, châtain aux yeux marrons. Stéphanie était plutôt grande des yeux en amande vert et très brune. Roxane la plus petite du groupe était métis les cheveux de jais et les yeux de charbon. Jason était plus petit que Sam pas très musclé blond aux yeux verts marrons. Sean lui était assez grand aux yeux bleus très foncés et aux cheveux roux. Kate était aussi grande qu'Hermione mais blonde platine aux yeux verts très claire. Max était métis lui aussi, moyen, des cheveux noirs tout comme ses yeux. Pour finir Kimberly était la plus grande des filles, châtain aux yeux marrons.

« C'est la première fois qu'on te voit. Tu connais Hermione depuis longtemps ? Demanda Roxane.

- Assez oui depuis qu'on a onze ans.

- Et elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi. »

Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione et remarqua qu'elle avait un sourire en coin.

« Hermione pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé de Drago ? Demanda David.

- Parce qu'avant nous étions ennemis. Répondit-elle simplement.

- Maintenant vous êtes quoi ? Questionna Kim sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé.

- Maintenant nous sommes amants. Dit Drago tout simplement en prenant Hermione par la main. »

Les neuf amis se regardèrent et d'un accord commun sans une parole ils acquiescèrent. Drago se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer. Hermione avait toujours son petit sourire en coin.

« Installez vous j'apporte les boissons. »

Drago suivit donc les amis d'Hermione.

« Alors comme ça tu connais Hermione depuis que vous avez onze ans. Répéta Max.

- Oui. Fit-il avec calme.

- Comment en êtes vous arrivés là ? Demanda Kate.

- J'ai fait un pari comme quoi j'allais la faire souffrir et en fait je me suis fait avoir. »

Ils semblèrent surpris par ce que venait de dire Drago.

« Depuis combien de temps sortez vous ensemble ?

- Depuis environ quatre mois, un peu plus maintenant. Répondit Drago toujours aussi calme.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Questionna Sam à Hermione.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne pouvions pas.

- Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté que je sorte avec elle.

- Drago est d'une famille de noble, son père n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il fréquente une fille du peuple. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais maintenant il est au courant et des choses font que nous pouvons rester ensemble.

- Qui veut quoi ?

- Un gin tonic. Dit Jason. »

Elle avait habilement dérivé la conversation pour ne pas qu'ils soient en terrain glissant. Évidemment les filles pour parler entre elles partirent quelque part dans la maison et les garçons restèrent dans le salon.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si amoureux. Fit remarquer Sam.

- Oui tu n'es pas contre elle ou tu ne l'embrasses pas. Approuva David.

- La raison est simple comme personne n'était au courant de notre relation ça ne nous dérangeaient pas mais maintenant ça nous gêne un peu.

- C'est vrai David regarde Hermione elle a toujours été mal à l'aise quand elle nous présentait son nouveau petit copain. Sûrement parce qu'on en a fait fuir pas mal. Finit par dire Jason. »

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Drago le regard qui était tout sauf amusé.

« Écoute nous, je te jure que si tu fais du mal à Hermione tu vas souffrir. Dit David.

- On ne plaisante pas. Fit Jason.

- On la considère comme notre petite sœur. Informa Max.

- Alors…

- Laissez tomber ça marche pas avec moi. Dit Drago calmement. Je vais dire ce que vous voulez: je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'Hermione soit heureuse et de lui donner ma vie s'il le faut. »

Les cinq garçons échangèrent un regard puis:

« Tu sais que tu nous as cassés notre délire. Fit Sean. »

Ils rirent à six.

« Dés qu'elles arrivent tu devras l'embrasser, d'un baiser passionné. S'exclama Max.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- Non. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Mais on t'aime bien toi. Fit Max. »

Ils attendirent patiemment que les filles reviennent et finalement ce fut Sean qui alla les chercher.


	4. Menace

Bonjour tout le monde,

ca va bien ?

je croyais que je devais mettre la suite de la fic : Affaire de sexe ou affaire de coeur mais non apparemment c'est celle-là

XD

donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, pour moi c'est toujours un plaisir de l'écrire

je vous remets vite fait dans le contexte :

Drago et Hermione ont fait du shopping, le soir, des amis moldus d'Hermione viennent pour manger et les amis en question dise à Drago d'embrasser l'ancienne Gryffondor passionément lol

bsxxx

bonne lecture

PS : merci pour les reviews !!!!!!

**Chapitre 4: Menace**

Sous le regard des garçons les filles redescendirent Hermione s'était changée. Elle portait un jean et un haut avec un superbe décolleté.

«Regardez comment elle est trop belle notre Minionette ! S'exclama Kate.

- Tu n'avais jamais mis des vêtements aussi…aussi…Chercha Max.

- On s'en fiche t'es sublime. Coupa Jason.»

Drago se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes par son voisin. Il se leva, fit un sourire en coin à sa belle. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et l'embrassa, il l'enlaça pour la serrer contre lui et elle, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Drago put enfin faufiler sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qu'ils rompirent. Manque de souffle. Elle embrassait divinement bien. Qui l'aurait cru ? La miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout de Poudlard connaissait aussi l'art d'embrasser.

«Bravo.»

Il se tourna et vit tous les amis entrain d'applaudir. Hermione elle souriait bien qu'elle était toute rouge. Mais rouge de quoi ? De gêne ? Par la chaleur ? Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas sur cette note de gaieté ils passèrent à table. Drago laissa la jeune femme installer ses amis tandis que Kim s'approcha de Drago et lui souffla:

«Votre relation est faite pour durée.

- Oui vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Ajouta Kate.»

Drago haussa des sourcils surpris par les propos des jeunes femmes. Comment en un baiser pouvaient-elles savoir que leur relation allait durée et mieux encore qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble. La soirée fut un enchantement: finalement vivre avec des moldus n'étaient pas si terrible. Ses nouveaux amis étaient drôles surtout Jason qui était un vrai clown alors que Max lui était plus l'équilibre. Juste avant de partir Jason lui glissa à l'oreille:

«Pas top de bêtise.»

Drago l'avait regardé bizarrement.

«Alors cette première soirée avec des moldus ? Questionna Hermione quand leurs amis venaient fermer la porte.

- Très instructive.

- Comment ça ?

- Les moldus ne sont pas si inintéressants que ça, et la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard cache bien son jeu.

- Aide moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.»

Drago sortit sa baguette et en une formule rangea tout.

«Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans pas de magie ici ?

- Arrête un peu.»

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme avec une démarche prédatrice. Bizarrement la tenue d'Hermione, le baiser échangé et l'atmosphère faisait qu'il avait envie.

«Arrête ça Malefoy ça ne sert à rien.

- Tiens il est passé où mon prénom ?

- Arrête ça Drago ça ne sert à rien.»

Il était à présent très proche d'elle, il pouvait sentir son parfum: vanille: comme la chambre. Il posa ses mains à l'endroit où aucun vêtement ne couvrait sa peau crémeuse.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas avec toi ?»

Une lueur s'alluma tout à coup dans les yeux de la lionne. Elle remonta ses bras autour du cou du serpent et les y noua.

«Si je me souviens bien le rouge est une couleur qui t'excite. Insinua-t-elle.»

Était-ce encore la Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait c'était que ça lui plaisait.

«Terriblement en effet.»

Elle s'approcha de lui, pour l'embrasser, il se baissa pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile quand il voulut poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tourna la tête:

«Mes sous vêtements sont rouges.»

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Hermione Granger venait disparaître définitivement.

«Intéressant.»

Ses mains glissèrent malencontreusement sur les fesses d'Hermione. Elle les attrapa:

«Bas les pattes. Tu vois c'est ça qui ne marche pas ton petit jeu de séduction. Je ne suis pas à vendre et en plus ce n'est pas parce qu'on doit s'embrasser devant tout le monde que je vais me laisser faire pour aller plus loin. Et dis moi depuis quand est-ce que tu dragues les sangs de bourbe ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis je m'excuse pour ça. Tu ne peux pas me juger sur mon passé, juge moi sur mon présent.

- Miss-je-sais-tout c'est toujours mon présent.»

Hermione se recula et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, Drago s'assit sur la table basse.

«Tu n'as pas eu le même passé que moi. Tu as toujours été super avec les autres, tu n'as rien à prouver. Moi j'ai toujours été le méchant Serpentard, je veux repartir à zéro.»

Elle le sondait il le sentait.

«Laisse moi faire…laisse moi te prouver que j'ai changé. Je m'en fiche pas mal de savoir si tu es une sang impur ou non.»

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger.

«Bien je te laisse me prouver que tu as changé mais c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me draguer ça ne marchera pas.

- Même pas un peu ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Même pas un peu. Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu vas te casser les dents. Mais dis moi qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé pour vouloir me mettre dans mon lit ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Toi quand je t'ai vu en sous vêtements et le baiser de tout à l'heure. Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ?

- Moi aussi j'ai mes secrets. Bonne nuit Drago. Fit-elle en partant.

- Non moi je veux savoir.

- Non.

- Allllleeeeeeeeezzzz. Supplia-t-il.

- C'est nouveau que tu supplies ?

- Oui.

- Non tu ne sauras rien…»

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un hibou venait d'y toquer. Elle prit le message et le lut.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Demain Harry, Ron, Ginny, et Tom viennent ici demain toute la journée.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Entraînement.

- …

- Tu verras bien demain. Bonne nuit.»

Drago sortit deux secondes de sa transe:

«Hermione.

- Oui.

- Dis moi Sean Max Jason et les autres font ça à chaque fois ?

- Oui. Pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est pour voir si celui ou celle avec qui on est tient vraiment à nous. Je crois qu'ils ont tout gobé pour nous deux.

- Tant mieux, ça fait un problème de moins.

- Heureusement que Kim et Kate ne t'ont pas dit que notre relation est faite pour durer parce que tu as 99,9 de chance que ça soit vrai.»

Ils allèrent se coucher, Drago se demandant ce que serait l'entraînement du lendemain. Il s'imaginait déjà battre le grand, le magnifique Harry Potter d'un sortilège de désarmement bien placé. Ce dernier le regardait avec surprise et peur, tout comme Weasley alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec admiration et sautait sur lui, vêtu des sous vêtements…

«Debout Drago.»

Ne dites pas que c'est un rêve.

«Drago lève toi bon sang ils arrivent dans une demie-heure.»

Merde ! Il ouvrit les deux yeux tout en se levant brusquement. Résultat: Hermione et lui se cognèrent la tête.

«Aïe ! Putain mais tu pourrais pas faire gaffe je viens te lever et toi tu…

- Pardon je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Encore heureux.»

Ils se massèrent tous les deux leur front rouge.

«Tu devrais t'habiller parce que cette tenue ne devrait pas déplaire à Ginny.»

Il remarqua qu'il était en boxer.

«Est-ce que Dumbledore leur a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas on verra bien. J'espère pas parce que Ron peut faire une gaffe.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de Weasley.

- Boucle là sinon je te fais avaler ton oreiller. Ah oui t'habilles pas trop classe pour en mettre plein la vue parce que ça sera toi le plus ridicule. Un jean suffit.»

Cette journée commençait décidément bien, il avait été réveillé en plein milieu d'un merveilleux rêve, il les avait presque assommé et des choses allaient encore se passer il en était sûr. Le temps de se préparer quand il descendit souriant à la pensée de voir la tête de la jeune femme quand elle le verrait. Quand elle lui tendit une tasse :

«A quoi tu joues ?

- T'as dit qu'un jean suffisait.

- La prochaine fois je dirai que tu dois sauter d'un pont.

- Ca marchera pas désolé.»

Il enfila un tee-shirt et les autres arrivèrent.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Cracha Weasley en le voyant.»

Non le vieux fou n'avait rien dit.

«Il a un prénom et c'est Drago. Fit Hermione. Tout comme ils ont des prénoms n'est-ce pas Drago.»

Il acquiesça avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je suis avec elle. Répliqua Drago sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.»

La réaction des trois autres ne se fit pas attendre, Weas…Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Ginny ouvrit la bouche, Harry lui lançait un regard d'ahurissement.

«On vous expliquera tout quand l'entraînement sera terminé.

- Merci Hermione. Fit Tom l'entraîneur avec un sourire.

- De rien.»

Drago lança un regard noir à Tom, il était musclé grand brun aux yeux noirs. Le parfait ténébreux. Pire que Potter…Harry.

«En place.»

Il se mit avec la merveille, la belette avec le ténébreux, la belette bis avec Hermione. Son rêve de battre la merveille ne se réalisa pas, bien au contraire. Il se retrouva en quelques sorts désarmé, la tête en bas. Il vit le brun s'approcher:

«Fais du mal à Hermione et je te jure que tu ne reverras plus la lumière du jour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis le premier à la défendre. Je ferai tout pour elle.»

Harry esquissa un sourire, il lui tendit sa baguette.

«Tiens.

- Merci. Euh tu pourrais me…

- Oui.»

Le survivant coupa le sort et Drago put dire bonjour au parquet d'Hermione. Il maudissait intérieurement Harry Potter.

«Harry tu vas te battre contre Ron. Drago contre Hermione et Ginny tu viens avec moi.»

Elle s'approcha de lui:

«Ginny n'aurait pas un faible pour Tom ? Questionna Drago en insistant sur les prénoms pour montrer qu'il faisait un effort.

- Un peu.

- T'es prête ?

- Oui.

- 1...2...

- 3 experliarmus !

- Protego.»

Un combat s'engagea, jamais il aurait cru qu'elle pouvait se battre aussi bien, bien sûr il n'utilisait pas de sortilège de magie noire. Les autres regardaient le combat ayant fini depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait presque entendu Ginny et Tom faire un pari pour savoir qui allait gagner.

«Experliarmus ! S'écria-t-il.»

La baguette d'Hermione atterrit dans sa main mais elle ne bougea pas.

«J'ai gagné chérie. Se moqua-t-il.»

Il la vit se rapprocher, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien il se retrouva à terre, plus précisément face contre terre et Hermione assise sur son dos l'empêchant de se lever et les baguettes dans ses mains. Les autres avaient explosé de rire bien entendu. Il sentit son souffle près de son oreille puis elle lui dit:

«J'ai gagné chéri.»

Puis elle se releva. Tom s'approcha de Drago se baissa et lui dit:

«Règle numéro un: ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire et encore moins si c'est une femme, et même s'il est sans arme. Il faut que tu le mettes hors d'état de nuire.»

Drago s'appuya sur ses bras et se releva.

«De toute façon si c'est un mangemort je le mettrai k.o dés que je pourrais.

- Il faut que tu imagines que tu te bats contre un mangemort c'est comme ça que tu progresseras. Harry au milieu, Drago derrière, Hermione à gauche, Ron en face, Ginny à droite. Prêts ? C'est parti.»

Harry se battait seul contre les quatre. Il se défendait sans problème. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il gagna face à Drago qui s'était plutôt bien défendu même si les attaques au départ fusaient dans tous les sens. L'entraînement dura toute la journée, bien entendu le midi ils durent parler de la relation d'Hermione et lui.

«Hermione comment peux-tu aimer ce type après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? Questionna Ron.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? Demanda Harry.

- Quatre mois. Fit Hermione.  
- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent le trio.

- Pas la peine de crier. Dit Drago.

- Pas la peine de crier on voit bien que t'as pas ta meilleure amie qui sort avec ton pire ennemi. Ragea Ron.

- Je sors juste avec mon ex pire ennemie. Taquina Drago.

- Drago. Gronda Hermione. Écoute Ron si on ne vous l'a pas dit et moi la première c'est parce que le père de Drago était trop sur son dos pour qu'on puisse nous montrer devant tout le monde.

- Ah oui et maintenant ? Questionna Harry. Tu es déjà une cible potentielle avec moi comme ami et tu trouves le moyen de sortir avec le fils d'un mangemort…

- Qui deviendra mangemort à…

- Jamais. Coupa Drago. Jamais je ne deviendrai un mangemort j'ai profité d'un des plans pour ne pas à avoir la marque.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

- Je devais infiltrer votre jolie bande pour ensuite donner des informations à Voldemort. Il croit que je drague Hermione pour son compte.

- Comment peut-on te faire confiance ? Demanda Ginny qui le testait.

- J'ai confiance en lui.»

Drago lança un regard de remerciement à Hermione, mais il était étonné par sa sincérité.

«Tout comme Dumbledore, parce qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre.»

Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, Drago se demandait s'il allait exploser.

«De toute façon je savais que tu ne deviendrais pas un mangemort mais je ne me doutais pas que tu rentrerais dans l'ordre et encore moins qu'Hermione et toi vous seriez ensemble. Informa Harry.

- Vous passerez très mal à l'aise pourtant. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- On a pas encore l'habitude d'être avec des autres personnes. Inventa Drago.»

Ils gobèrent le mensonge sans problème.

«On reprend l'entraînement ? Questionna Tom.

- Oui assez parlé. Approuva Ginny.»

Évidemment la journée fut éreintante mais il ne montra rien pour ne pas être la risée du groupe. Quand ils partirent, Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Hermione le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

«Alors ?

- T'es toujours obligée de parler ?Crevant mais j'ai encore appris quelque chose, tu sais te battre et sans baguette.

- Je te l'avais dit je garde des petits secrets.»

Drago fut surpris quand Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule mais ne fit rien, à la fois trop épuisé et ça ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'elle ne lui faisait rien.

«Dis Drago tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

- Arriver à quoi ?

- Toi à ne pas avoir cette marque et moi à ne pas être violée par Voldemort.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensemble mais est-ce que Voldemort sera dupe ?

- J'espère, parce que je pense que si on nous découvre je serai tué par mon père ou par lui. Ça ne fait que trois jours et on s'en sort plutôt bien.

- Oui je trouve. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Bouge pas.»

Il murmura une formule et un plat apparut, comme il sentait le reproche:

«On est tous les deux crevés autant ne pas bouger.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Donc tu n'es pas contre le fait d'utiliser la magie ici ?

- Non c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on l'utilise pour un rien.»

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et se couchèrent peu de temps après: fatigués par la journée qui se finissait. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs jours n'ayant rien à faire sauf les courses dans un magasin moldu. Drago put ainsi découvrir les joies de la conduite, et du cinéma grâce à Hermione qui se transforma en guide pour l'occasion.


	5. Retour à la réalité

Bonjour ,

voici mon petit cadeau pour les vacs enfin surtout pour la zone B pour l'instant lol

bonnes vacances à tout le monde (même ceux qui n'y sont pas encore)

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à la réalité**

Une routine s'était installée entre les deux adultes et cela en quelques jours. Hermione devait partir travailler toute la journée. Drago se levait en même temps que la jeune femme pour lui tenir compagnie et il lisait le reste du temps attendant Hermione. Ce midi là, Drago dut répondre au téléphone comme le lui avait demandé Hermione au cas où ce serait un membre de l'ordre tel que Ron ou Harry qui appelait.

« Allô !

- Allô !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le père d'Hermione mais je crois que j'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

- Non c'est le bon numéro, elle s'est absentée puis-je prendre un message ? »

Il n'allait pas non plus dire qu'elle était partie travailler sinon le père allait se poser des questions sur la présence de Drago dans la maison de sa fille.

« Je voulais savoir si elle voulait venir dîner avec nous ce soir.

- Je lui dirai.

- Dites moi c'est la première fois que j'entends votre voix…qui êtes-vous ?

- Drago Malefoy.

- Vous êtes un ami ?

- On peut dire ça, je suis son petit ami.

- Elle ne nous a rien dit.

- Notre relation est restée secrète c'est pour ça.

- Si elle accepte vous êtes invité bien sûr.

- Merci, je lui dirai de vous rappeler.

- Au revoir Drago.

- Au revoir monsieur. »

Il raccrocha et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne enfin revenir de son travail.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas payée pour les heures supplémentaires. Fit Drago tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. »

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme en guise de réponse. Drago lui dit pour l'appel de monsieur Granger, Hermione l'appela et accepta l'invitation avec résignation. Elle soupira en raccrochant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

- J'avais pas envie d'y aller.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre la jeune femme.

« Mes parents sont disons très énervants comme tous les parents tu diras mais je sais pas je n'arrive pas à les supporter pourtant on peut pas dire que je les ai beaucoup vu pendant mon adolescence.

- Comment ça énervant ?

- Tu verras bien.

- En tout cas moi je vais commencer à m'énerver j'en ai assez de rester ici sans rien faire.

- Tu veux travailler ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Attends j'ai coup de téléphone à passer. »

Hermione monta les escaliers et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était changée. Elle se servit un verre et le but tranquillement:

« Alors ?

- Désolée j'avais oublié. J'ai trouvé la parfaite occupation pendant que je travaillerai.

- Et c'est ?

- En même temps que je travaille.

- J'm'en fiche de ça…C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Je connais des personnes ?

- Oui deux. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire par contre c'est très physique. Enfin tu verras bien. On mange et je file faire des courses.

- Je viendrai avec toi. »

Drago décida de se changer pour pouvoir aller faire des courses, il alla donc dans sa chambre où un hibou l'attendait, il prit la lettre et le hibou se volatilisa:

_Drago,_

_Voilà plus d'une semaine que tu es chez cette fille. Le Maître veut savoir les projets de Potter mais surtout de ce vieux fou. Bien que cette image me répugne nous voulons savoir si tu as fait part de tes intentions de mariage ou si tu l'as mise enceinte. Tu sais que le temps t'est compté et que si tu échoues je ne serai pas aussi indulgent que le maître._

_Aujourd'hui tu viendras donc au Q.G Severus t'attendra sur le chemin de Traverse, pour 16h près de l'allée des Embrumes._

_Sois à l'heure._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Drago grimaça il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir sur ce coup là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il leva le regard vers Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, il n'eut pas le temps de cacher la lettre:

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une lettre.

- Ca je m'en doute. Mais de qui ?

- Tu sais que tu es curieuse. Taquina Drago.

- C'est ton père ? Demanda Hermione avec un ton grave.

- Oui. Soupira-t-il.

- Il…Commença Hermione avec de la panique dans les yeux.

- Il ne sait rien. Rassura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- On va aller voir l'Ordre. Ils vont trouver une solution.

- Je suis pas trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Drago tu vas pas commencer l'union fait la force si tu joues en solo ça va pas le faire, en plus il me semble que je suis concernée. Viens on y va. »

Drago soupira mais obtempéra. S'il n'y allait pas il signait son arrêt de mort, s'il y allait et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme il le fallait il allait recevoir des doloris. Il fallait qu'il dise à Voldemort ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Écoutez Drago vous avez bien fait de venir dans ce genre de situation il ne faut pas être seul. »

Drago écouta attentivement ce qu'il devait dire à Voldemort puis Dumbledore lui tendit une fiole:

« Buvez, c'est une potion qui permet de ne pas être sous l'effet du sérum de vérité il faut être sûr que Voldemort n'utilise pas ce sérum pour vous soustraire des informations. Vous avez tout compris ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Allez-y il ne vous reste que peu de temps. Bonne chance.

- Merci. »

Il sortit du bureau de son ancien directeur et passa par le salon pour ensuite pouvoir sortir, il y trouva le trio d'or, Hermione paraissait inquiète, quand elle le remarqua, elle se leva :

« Tu y vas ?

- Si je n'y vais pas je signe mon arrêt de mort. Murmura-t-il.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi il ne me fera rien.

- Et ton père ?

- Mon père ne fera rien qui va à l'encontre des projets de son maître.

- Ne joue pas les héros.

- Ca c'est les Gryffondors pas les Serpentards. »

Elle esquissa un sourire qui était presque inexistant. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà mis ses mains autour de son cou et qu'elle s'était collée à lui. Il l'enlaça à son tour. Drago ne savait pas ce qui leur prenait, Hermione était sans doute inquiète parce qu'il jouait leurs deux vies.

« Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard et on n'arrive jamais en retard à ce genre de rendez-vous. »

Hermione leva la tête pour le regarder, il sourit pour la rassurer il lui caressa la joue:

« Tu m'attends à la maison ?

- Oui.

- Harry, Ron je vous la confie. À tout à l'heure. »

Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme sans problème et pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche aux yeux des autres puis se sépara d'elle. Ça lui avait fait du bien mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et encore moins ce qu'il lui avait fait du bien en tout cas il partit directement au chemin de Traverse où il arriva quelques minutes en avance.

« Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait ?

- Oui. On y va ?

- Tu es si pressée de revoir cette sang-de-bourbe.

- Severus.

- Appelle la comme tu veux mais c'est ce qu'elle est: une sang de bourbe et toi tu es un sang pur qui est entrain de gâcher sa vie.

- Ma vie j'ai failli la gâcher quand on a voulu me mettre cette marque. Je préfère avoir une idylle avec que d'être avec mon père. »

L'ancien professeur de potion semblait étonné par les paroles de son protégé.

« Je crois que la fréquenter ne t'arrange pas. On y va. »

Il prit un portoloin qui les emmena au Q.G de Voldemort plus précisément dans la salle où se tenait Voldemort assis caressant Nagini et son père debout à coté. L'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même que celle qui régnait à l'ordre et pourtant il était obligé de venir ici.

« Alors Drago comment va ta relation avec notre chère Gryffondor ? Demanda la voix doucereuse du Lord noir.

- Elle va très bien, nous nous aimons toujours autant si ce n'est plus. »

Cette phrase fit que son père fut parcouru d'un frisson, Drago le vit au mouvement de la cape.

« L'amour est un sentiment inutile et pourtant il m'a causé plus d'une fois ma perte. J'ai pitié de tous ceux qui l'éprouve. Enfin bref est-elle enceinte ?

- Je ne pense pas mais c'est en bonne voix.

- N'oublie pas que tu as un an.

- Je le sais Lord, mais elle veut que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous avant d'aller plus loin.

- Ton descendant sera le premier de ma future armée de mangemort.

- J'en ai conscience Lord.

- C'est bien. As-tu été accepté parmi les autres ?

- Plus ou moins j'ai très vite eu la confiance de Dumbledore alors que Potter et Weasley se méfient encore, ils ne me croient pas.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps comme pour Severus amadoues-les. Et notre cher Potter comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'est blessé.

- Ah oui!

- Oui.

- Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien personne ne semble vouloir me le dire ou savoir. »

Voldemort rit de son rire glacial et cruel caractérisant sa personnalité:

« Notre cher Survivant devient faible pour se blesser avec un rien il me fait presque pitié. Quels sont les plans de Dumbledore ?

- Je crois…

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? Coupa Lucius Malefoy.

- Lucius.

- Désolé maître.

- Donc je crois qu'il cherche de nouveaux alliés, parce que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Potter et lui.

- Rien de plus.

- Non je suis désolé.

- C'est déjà bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Alors je vais vous laisser discuter en famille. Fit-il avec un sourire de dément. Mais avant je veux te parler seul. »

Personne ne dit rien et partit sans un mot:

« J'ai réfléchi à ton cas Drago. Fit Voldemort ses yeux le transperçant. Si tu réussis cette mission tu auras prouvé à tous que tu as mérité une place d'honneur. Je ferai en sorte que notre chère Granger devienne mangemorte à son tour. Et tu seras récompensé dignement tu prendras la place de ton père. Il devient trop sûr de lui et se croit tout permis alors que toi tu sais quoi faire comment te comporter. Comme Bellatrix. »

Drago ne bougeait pas même si Voldemort parlait de lui c'était plus un monologue.

« Tu as un avenir plus que prometteur à nos cotés. Écoute moi attentivement tu vas faire en sorte de te trouver avec Granger sur le chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine nous y ferons une attaque de petite ampleur juste pour lui faire peur comme ça elle acceptera plus vite de faire une famille avec toi.

- Bien Lord.

- Va. »

Drago soupira ça allait être sa fête, il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées que Lucius l'accosta tout de suite :

« Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur, Drago, sinon en plus de la honte que tu infliges à notre nom tu devras en subir les conséquences. »

Dans son langage c'était égal à la mort.

« Je vous montrerai de quoi je suis capable. Répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

- Si le maître n'avait pas été là je te jure que tu aurais été puni pour tout. Sa clémence devrait t'honorer. »

Il serra la mâchoire et les poings:

« Elle m'honore.

- On ne dirait pas.

- Ce qui vous dérange c'est tout simplement que je sois épargné de tout ce que vous avez à subir.

- Doloris. »

Il l'avait mérité, il avait été un peu loin dans ses propos. Il tomba à terre comme d'habitude mais ne cria pas malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et comme d'habitude il sentit son nez saigner.

« Tu ne me parles pas comme ça est-ce clair ? Tu es peut-être sous la protection du maître mais dés que tu auras fini ta mission je te jure que tu subiras mes foudres. »

Il se releva et lança un regard noir à son père essuyant son nez.

« Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres vous êtes peut-être mon père mais je suis adulte.

- Doloris. Tu vas m'obéir. »

Il était énervé ça ne faisait pas de doute. Le deuxième sort était par contre plus virulent. Quand il s'arrêta:

« Jamais je ne vous obéirez je suis mon propre maître. Adieu. »

D'un pas assez assuré il prit la direction de la sortie.

« Drago ?

- Quoi ? »

Oh non pas elle ! Bien qu'elle soit assez attirante Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien dans la tête et le seul mot qu'elle comprenne devait être : coucher, pour Drago elle n'était qu'une traînée. Elle n'était pas puissante, Voldemort s'en servait pour attirer des nouveaux mangemorts ou encore soutirer des informations à l'ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

- Ca quoi ? Et de toute façon je m'en fou lâche moi. »

Il transplana, et se retrouva devant chez Hermione. Avant d'entrer il s'aperçut qu'il saignait à la lèvre, d'un revers de manche il essuya le filet de sang ce qui n'arrêta pas les saignements.

« Drago ?

- Oui. »

Il alla dans le salon et y trouva le trio:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione inquiète. »

Elle fit venir un glaçon qu'elle allait poser sur la lèvre de Drago.

« C'est rien c'est mon père qui n'accepte toujours pas le fait que je sois sous la protection de son maître. »

Il fit une grimace en sentant le glaçon sur sa lèvre.

« Qu'a dit Voldemort ? Questionna Harry.

- Rien il semble content de son plan et des trucs que j'ai du lui dire. Merci. Finit-il par murmurer.

- De rien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- On va vous laisser.

- D'accord à bientôt. »

Drago laissa faire Hermione, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls:

« Je vais te soigner sinon tu vas pas pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment à mes parents. »

Drago acquiesça. Elle désinfecta la plaie, Drago la regardait tandis qu'elle était absorbée par sa tâche. Il dut avaler plusieurs potions et se retrouva comme neuf.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Elle acquiesça, aucun des deux ne voulaient aborder le sujet, il aurait du s'en douter. La douche lui fit beaucoup de bien et il décida de faire quelque chose, il s'habilla quand il n'entendit plus l'eau de la douche, il comprit que la jeune femme avait terminé. Drago s'approcha sans un bruit d'Hermione vêtue d'une serviette en simple vêtement. Elle avait sans doute oublié ses vêtements. Elle fouillait dans une armoire à la recherche de vêtement sans doute. À peine eut-il posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qu'elle lui attrapa et le contorsionna de telle manière qu'il se retrouva à genou devant elle et qu'une simple pression qu'elle pourrait exercer sur son poignet ferait qu'il serait cassé.

« Tu peux me casser le poignet mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'embrasser. »

Elle esquissa un sourire. Hermione s'agenouilla pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de Drago gardant toujours une certaine prise sur lui. Avec le revers du bout de ses doigts elle caressa la joue du jeune homme. Il fixait ses yeux et elle ses lèvres. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut aux adultes ils pressèrent leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre. C'est Hermione qui intima à Drago de prolonger le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres de quelques millimètres pour l'inviter à entrer dans son antre, le serpent le sentit et accepta sans aucun mal l'invitation de la lionne y faufilant sa langue. Il lui arracha un gémissement. Le chasseur semblait avoir dompté sa proie. Il s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle se replie ou qu'elle abandonne la lutte face à ce vil prédateur. Il était allongé sur elle, n'attendant qu'avec une impatience qui grandissait à chaque mouvement de leur part qu'elle se laisse faire. Ses bras empêchant à sa proie de fuir et permettant de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur elle. La lionne semblait domptée. Il la sentit bouger quelque peu sous lui, glissant ses jambes contre les siennes. Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué et Drago le savait très bien, pourtant il se fit avoir. La lionne reprit l'avantage sur le chasseur extirpant à ce dernier un gémissement rauque. Elle se releva quelques secondes juste le temps de lui lancer un léger sourire moqueur étant presque à califourchon sur lui. Il essaya de se relever mais elle l'en empêcha mettant l'une de ses mains à sa gorge. Il voulut protester mais elle étouffa ses protestations avec ses lèvres envoûtantes qui se lassèrent bien vite de la bouche pour le menton puis le cou, elle se retrouva bloquée par sa chemise, donc une fois de plus elle se releva un peu juste assez pour jouer avec les nerfs de son prédateur, il essayait d'entamer un baiser encore plus bestial mais elle reculait à chaque fois et sa main sur sa gorge l'en empêchait l'étranglant presque, il essaya un autre moyen de remettre la situation à son avantage. Tel un serpent ses mains se faufilèrent sournoisement sur le tissu blanc essayant de le faire glisser. Mais la lionne prévoyante stoppa ses mouvements avec ses deux mains et se releva:

« Je crois que j'ai gagné. Fit-elle avec un certains calme. »

Malgré le regard assombri par le désir, leurs lèvres rougies par le baiser, leurs peaux aussi chaudes que la braise, leur passion débordante, et la soif de l'autre, ils parvenaient à rester éloignés. Drago appuyé sur ses bras dans une position mi-assise mi allongée, tandis qu'Hermione le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et de sa majesté. Hermione attrapa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Drago se laissa tomber sur le sol couvert par un tapis et soupira. Il fixait la porte d'où venait de disparaître la jeune lionne. Une porte qui la séparait de lui comme leurs vêtements quelques secondes avant. Elle n'était pas contre ses avances alors ! Il sourit à cette pensée, il réfléchit quelques instants encore toujours allongé sur le tapis d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi pourquoi tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'avais peur parce que même si avant on était ennemis tu risques quand même ta vie pour moi et tu fais partie de mes amis même… »

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase à cause du hibou qui venait de frapper à sa fenêtre: il allait en faire du poulet rôti. Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme attendant qu'elle finisse sa lecture:

« Alors ?

- Oh c'est rien, une amie française voudrait passer quelques jours ici.

- Elle arrive quand ?

- Demain matin…oh non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami et c'est toi qui dort dedans, ça va paraître louche si on ne dort pas dans le même lit.

- Pourquoi elle vient ton amie française ?

- Dumbledore veut qu'elle parte en mission avec Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes questions. Elle s'occupe de la magie ancienne et elle est très douée, Harry a besoin d'elle pour une mission avant de pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Comment on va faire ?

- Elle ne peut pas dormir chez Potter ?

- Ils ne se connaissent pas.

- Ils feront connaissance sur l'oreiller.

- Drago.

- Je plaisante.

- Pas moi nous allons devoir dormir ensemble pendant plusieurs jours et…

- Écoute il ne se passera rien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je ne profiterai pas de toi je te le jure…

- C'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…on va mettre tout de suite tes affaires ici. »

En quelques minutes les affaires de Drago se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jolie jeune femme. Il voulut lui reparler du baiser mais évidemment ils furent encore une fois dérangée par un coup de téléphone.


	6. Mes Beauxparents et moi

Bonjour tout le monde,

ca va ?

bon techniquement je devrais bosser au lieu de vous mettre des suits mais j'en ai marre comme vous le voyez !

donc j'espère que ce lourd sacrifice vous conviendra mdr

en plus c'est la rencontre de Drago et de ses "beaux parents"

bsxxx

**Chapitre 6: Mes beaux-parents et moi**

Hermione poussa la porte d'une grande maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Drago la suivait ne voulant pas paraître trop bizarre.

« Hermione ?

- Oui. »

Un couple arriva dans le hall, Drago remarqua avec un certains amusement que madame Granger et sa fille ne se ressemblait pas énormément au contraire de ce qu'il avait imaginé, monsieur Granger quand à lui n'avait que très peu de traits de ressemblance. Elle serra ses deux parents contre elle.

« Maman papa, je vous présente Drago…c'est mon petit ami.

- Bienvenu jeune homme. »

Il serra la main du père de sa « petite amie », puis il fit un baise main à la mère d'Hermione.

« Hermione tu ne nous avais jamais dit qu'il était aussi poli.

- Drago est d'une famille de noble dans l'aristocratie sorcière. »

Les deux parents semblaient très surpris par les propos de leur fille.

« Chéri amène Drago au salon Hermione viens avec moi. »

Drago déglutit avec difficulté, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit signe de suivre monsieur Granger.

« Alors comme ça tu sors avec ma fille.

- Oui monsieur.

- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur ça me vieilli appelle moi Jonathan.

- Bien.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

- Ca fait plus de quatre mois.

- Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à nous dire votre relation ? »

Drago se trouva face à un dilemme il se demandait ce que pouvait bien dire Hermione à sa mère, si leur version ne concordait pas ils auraient des problèmes, alors il décida de dire ce qui lui paraissait le plus judicieux:

« Pour dire vrai, c'est à cause de moi. »

Aïe ! Le regard du père devint moins accueillant tout à coup.

« Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez quoique vous croyez. Comme vous le savez je suis d'origine noble et disons que le fait que je sois avec Hermione n'aurait pas été bien accueillit surtout par mon père qui avait prévu un mariage avec une fille que je hais.

- Vous voulez dire que tu vas à l'encontre de ta famille, parce que tu aimes Hermione !

- Oui.

- Que ferais-tu pour elle ?

- Tout.

- Ton père est-il dangereux pour ma fille ?

- Je ne pense pas de toute façon il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à ses cheveux. »

Tout à coup le regard de Jonathan fut plus rassurant, Drago en avait peut-être un peu trop dit :

« J'espère que votre histoire va durer Drago.

- Merci.

- Tu peux c'est bien la première fois que j'entends Jonathan dire ça. Fit madame Granger. »

Hermione qui était juste derrière sa mère acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux.

« Dans ce cas je vous remercie d'autant plus. »

Il reçut une tape amicale de la part du père d'Hermione. Hermione s'installa à coté de lui et lui déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres:

« Bon acteur. »

Cette réplique le fit sourire, tandis que madame Granger semblait croire qu'Hermione venait de lui dire un mot doux et donc regardait son époux avec tendresse. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts pour paraître plus convaincant.

« Dis moi Hermione avant tu ne t'habillais pas comme ça. Remarqua madame Granger.

- Drago et moi avons fait du shopping il y a une semaine et j'avais envie de changer. »

Drago allait répliquer mais Hermione lui tritura les doigts d'un simple mouvement et qui plus est super discret.

« Oui. Dit-il.

- En tout cas ce nouveau look te va très bien.

- Merci maman.

- Je trouve que ton débardeur est un peu trop décolleté et que ton jean un peu trop bas on voit un peu ton dos.

- Moi je trouve au contraire que ça la met en valeur.

- Drago qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le père d'Hermione.

- Je suis de l'avis de madame Granger, je veux dire il n'est pas encore trop exagéré, il est élégant, féminin et ça la met en valeur. Le pourpre est une couleur qui lui va très bien. Pour le jean il n'est pas trop bas juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas non plus qu'on voit ses sous vêtements, ce qui lui manque ce sont quelques bijoux.

-Tout a fait d'accord Drago. »

Drago lui fit un sourire du genre « tu vois je suis pas qu'un sale pervers ». La discussion dériva sur le fait que Voldemort était de plus en plus dangereux:

« Je vais vous demander quelque chose qui va peut-être vous paraître subit, en tout cas je pense que vous devriez partir quelques semaines en vacances. Les temps sont peu sûrs et j'ai peur pour vous. Je pense que si vous alliez quelques jours en France voir tante Gabrielle vous ferez du bien et vous serez plus en sécurité.

- Il est vrai que cela fait un bout de temps que nous n'avons pas vu la France mais toi ? Questionna madame Granger tout à coup inquiète.

- Moi j'ai mon garde du corps. Plaisanta-t-elle en se rapprochant de Drago. Et je sais qu'ils ne me feront rien.

- Mais si tu commences à voir que ça sent le roussi tu viens en France.

- Promis si ça peut vous décider.

- Oui. »

Après un long débat, Hermione parvint à convaincre ses parents de partir tout le mois de juillet plus la première semaine d'août, en contre partie Drago devait la surveiller, et elle devrait toutes les semaines leur envoyer un message pour les rassurer ou leur dire quoi. Drago approuva Hermione, lui aussi pensait qu'avec les ambitions de Voldemort et avec la colère de son père qu'il serait plus sûr pour la famille d'Hermione d'être partout sauf en Angleterre. Drago comprit pourquoi Hermione ne supportait pas ses parents: monsieur Granger était trop protecteur considérant presque sa fille comme une petite fille et madame Granger était quand à elle trop exigeante, Drago comprit pourquoi Hermione était aussi sérieuse et travailleuse. Tandis que Drago et Jonathan buvaient le thé ensemble alors qu'Hermione et sa mère étaient allées voir une nouvelle robe de madame Granger, Jonathan lui dit:

« Tu m'as dit que c'était du sérieux entre elle et toi.

- Oui. »

Il porta ses lèvres à la tasse et commença à en boire une gorgée.

« Avez-vous déjà fais l'amour ? »

Drago eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir du pétrin?

« Si vous voulez savoir si ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe, je vous rassure que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je le sais ça sinon elle ne t'aurait pas présenté.

- Papa ce ne sont pas tes affaires il me semble.

- Hermione…

- Jonathan tu m'avais promis. »

Drago soupira de soulagement tandis que Jonathan soupirait d'agacement.

« Je veux juste savoir s'ils font attention.

- Jonathan ta fille a 19 ans tu ne penses pas qu'elle est assez grande.

- Si bien sûr mais…

- Chéri. Gronda madame Granger.

- Bien. Désolé.

- Nous allons vous laisser.

- Voyons Hermione il est à peine onze heures et demain c'est ton jour de repos.

- Je sais mais une amie arrive demain de France et comme je la connais elle va arriver super tôt. En plus je suis fatiguée alors je vais aller me coucher. »

Drago en entrant dans la maison d'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander si elle voulait boire quelque chose que la jeune femme s'était déjà assoupie dans le fauteuil.

« C'est pas vrai. Hermione. Murmura-t-il. »

Aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Il soupira, la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la posa, il ferma la porte et alla lui aussi se coucher.

« Drago debout.

- Maieuh…je viens juste de te coucher.

- Tu plaisantes il est 9h. »

Il cligna des yeux, c'était comme s'il venait de se coucher.

« Mélissa va bientôt arriver.

- Qui ?

- La française.

- Dis lui d'arriver demain.

- Arrête ton cirque tu veux !

- Non. Laisse moi dormir.

- Écoute Drago ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensembles et ça fait une semaine que tu te la coules douce.

- Pas vrai je t'ai fait à manger.

- Avec ta baguette.

- C'est l'intention qui compte.

- Alors moi j'ai l'intention de te lever illico presto.

- Bon d'accord je me lève.

- Maintenant.

- Deux secondes. »

Drago frissonna, elle venait de faire disparaître ses draps et l'air frais de cette matinée le réveilla complètement:

« Sadique. »

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit :

« Vas-y rince toi l'œil je te dirai rien.

- Me rincer l'œil sur quoi ?

- Hou toi. Menaça-t-il.

- J'ai peur, grouille toi dans une heure elle arrive si elle est ponctuelle.

- Pourquoi si ?

- Parce qu'elle est toujours en avance. »

La sonnette de la maison retentit:

« Ne me dis pas que…Commença Drago.

- Si, vite nettoie la chambre de fond en comble en un coup de baguette et file sous la douche.

- Ok. »

Drago se précipita sur sa baguette en deux coups de baguette tout était impeccable, il ne manquait plus que de se préparer. Il se dépêcha de se laver :

« Merde ! »

Il n'avait pas pris de vêtements, il enroula avec beaucoup de précautions la serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit de la salle de bain:

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? Demanda une voix avec un léger accent.

- Si bien sûr. »

Drago se tourna et fit face à deux jeunes femmes: Hermione et il supposa que l'autre était Mélissa: elle était grande brune aux yeux marrons et un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

« Mélissa je te présente Drago. Drago je te présente Mélissa.

- Salut Mélissa t'as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'accueil. Fit-elle.

- Je reviens je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Il se demanda si durant un instant Hermione avait été jalouse mais ôta bien vite cette pensée pour savoir comment il allait faire pour s'amuser un peu. Il retrouva les deux jeunes femmes assises dans le fauteuil, Hermione dos à lui, il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta:

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

Il s'installa près d'elle et écouta la discussion des deux femmes:

« Je crois que demain Dumbledore veut nous voir pour nous informer de ta mission avec Harry et aussi pour Drago et moi.

- Bien, le plus vite sera le mieux.

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi il a fait appel à toi ? Je veux dire…

- J'ai compris t'inquiète pas, je pense que comme Voldemort a dû faire appel à de la magie ancienne et que ça doit être sportif comme expédition, il a pensé à moi.

- Comment le connais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop un jour il m'a contacté et voilà. »

Sur ces derniers mots elle claqua des doigts.

« Bon c'est pas le tout mais que fait-on ?

- Ce que tu veux. Répondit Hermione.

- Une journée entre fille ça te tente ? Questionna Mélissa.

- Oui mais Drago…

- Laisse c'est bon tu peux faire une journée shopping avec Mélissa.

- Shopping peut-être pas tes fringues te vont supers bien, par contre esthétique te ferait un bien fou. Drago n'aura qu'à aller chez Harry.

- Remarque c'est une super bonne idée, comme ça toi tu vas pouvoir bosser.

- Comment ça ?

- Ah oui ce que tu vas faire c'est tout simplement des entraînements avec Harry.

- Cool. Soupira Drago.

- Je l'appelle pour lui demander. »

Elle se leva pour téléphoner.

« Alors comme ça, ça fait quatre mois que vous êtes ensembles.

- Oui. »

Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait la question ? Ils ne les croyaient pas ou quoi ? Bon c'est vrai, le couple Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy était plus qu'improbable mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

« Tu es française ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ça te gêne ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Je sais.

- Comment c'est la France ?

- C'est le plus merveilleux pays du monde. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, à part qu'il y a de plus en plus de mangemorts. Tu sais ma famille est une famille de sang pur et elle reçoit des menaces de mort si elle ne se rallie pas à Voldemort.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de me battre à vos côtés. Et toi comment es-tu arrivé à entrer dans l'Ordre ?

- Mon père est un mangemort, il est le bras droit de Voldemort, il voulait que je devienne mangemort à mon tour, j'ai saisi une occasion: Voldemort m'a donné une mission juste avant qu'on me mette la marque, je devais espionner Harry, j'en ai profité en disant que si j'avais la marque ça serait plus dur. Bref ils m'ont cru.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'épates.

- Merci.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée, ce soir on ira en boîte de nuit.

- Je suis pas sûre que ça soit…

- Allez Hermione s'il te plait pour une fois.

- Bien, mais on rentre pas trop tard.

- Promis.

- Bon Drago, Harry t'attend, je te conseille d'enfiler quelque chose de plus décontracté…

- Qu'elle aura vite fait de retirer tout à l'heure. Plaisanta Mélissa.

- Très drôle.

- Ne me dis pas que vous l'avez jamais fait.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Bon on y va ?

- Oui…t'embrasse pas Drago.

- Deux secondes…je…je vais chercher mon sac avant. Mentit Hermione. »

Drago sourit, il remarqua une légère couleur sur les joues d'Hermione qui lui allait bien. Il y repensa. Quand elle redescendit, Drago l'attendait à moitié assis sur le dos du canapé, Mélissa près de la porte. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

« Quand est-ce que je serai marraine avec un baiser pareil ? Hermione tu pourrais faire un effort. »

Drago explosa de rire tandis qu'Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser soit de honte soit de stupéfaction. Elle avait été touchée dans son amour propre surtout si c'était une de ses amies qui lui disait. Elle l'embrassa avec passion jusqu'à plus souffle, Drago en resta bouche bée. Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Tu vois quand tu veux.

- De toute façon qui te dit que ce sera toi la marraine de mes enfants ?

- Parce que sinon je serai plus ton amie.

- Tu sais que ton chantage me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- On va en parler tout à l'heure. A tout à l'heure Drago.

- Ouais. »

Drago se changea tout en passant en revu certains événements depuis son arrivé. Il transplana jusque chez Harry:

« Salut Drago.

- Salut Harry.

- Hermione t'as prévenu.

- Oui. »

Ils allèrent dans une salle d'entraînement.

« On commence par quoi ?

- Il y a quoi ?

- Je t'apprends à te défendre sans arme, à la moldue, avec des armes, avec ta baguette.

- Comme tu veux.

- On va commencer par le moins dur, avec la baguette. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'est capable de faire un mangemort. Donc il faut que tu essayes de savoir ce qu'il va faire avant même qu'il attaque. Dis toi que si tu te trouves face à Bellatrix ou ton père et que tu leurs donnes quelques secondes d'avance tu peux mourir. On essaye ?

- Oui. »

Drago se mit en position d'attaque tandis qu'Harry en faisait de même.

« Prêt ?

- Oui.

- Un deux trois…experliarmus.

- Protego. »

Drago fixait son adversaire dans les yeux, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le battre mais s'il lui en faisait baver ce serait déjà bien.

« Ne regarde pas que mes yeux Drago regarde ma baguette les sorts informulés existent. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'appliquer le conseil de son entraîneur qu'il se retrouva tête en bas, et baguette à terre. Harry stoppa le sort.

« Il y a du boulot. Se moqua-t-il.

- Très drôle.

- Il faut que tu regardes ton adversaire et non pas être totalement fixé sur ses yeux, parce que tu pourras toujours me regarder tu ne verras rien. »

Drago se mit debout, et ils réessayèrent, le combat dura un peu plus longtemps mais il se fit avoir une nouvelle fois. Bientôt il coula sous le flot de conseil du Survivant qui ne semblait pas fatigué par trois heures d'entraînement.

« Bon on mange et après on verra. Fit son bourreau.

- Merci.

- T'as quand même progressé. »

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient un bon plat de pâte.

« Elle est à toi cette maison ?

- Non, Dumbledore me la prête, elle est protégée de plusieurs sorts et je peux m'y entraîner.

- T'habites tout seul ?

- Non avec Ron mais il est en mission. Et toi pourquoi t'habites chez Hermione ?

- J'y habite que depuis plus d'une semaine c'est tout. Avec Hermione on en a pas encore parlé de vivre vraiment ensemble.

- Tu voudrais ?

- A ton avis ?

- Et le fait de vous marier et d'avoir des enfants ? »

Drago fronça ses sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de louche serait-il au courant ? Non, personne n'était au courant.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore discuter. Et à vrai dire ça me fait un peu peur, j'ai peur que mon père ne tente quelque chose.

- Oui je t'en voudrais à mort.

- Et moi dont ! Ça serait à cause de moi. »

Bien sûr, il ne serait pas totalement fautif puisque Voldemort la veut, mais il s'en voudrait quand même.

« On y retourne ? Cette fois à la moldue.

- Je crois que je vais encore plus souffrir. »

Drago apprit en quelques heures à se battre sans arme ni baguette, du mois juste assez pour pouvoir presque mettre Harry à terre. D'habitude lui qui ne transpirait que peu et ne souffrait pas par les exercices physiques, fut bien vite à bout de force vers 18h30, heure à laquelle les filles décidèrent de montrer le bout de leur nez.

« Ca va ? Questionna Hermione sur le point d'exploser de rire.

- Oui. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du Survivant qui semblait lui aussi sur le point de rire. Il remarqua à ce moment là que les cheveux d'Hermione étaient lis et complètement domptés, son visage plus gracieux et ses yeux mis en valeur. Ils burent quelques verres laissant à Harry et Mélissa le temps de faire connaissance. Ainsi ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard qu'ils laissèrent Harry, qui avait accepté la proposition de venir en boîte avec eux, et donc qui devait se préparer. En rentrant Drago prit une longue douche pour se détendre bien que des courbatures faisaient leur apparition. En sortant de la salle de bain, Hermione lui tendit deux fioles :

« Anti-courbatures et l'autre pour que tu puisses tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on se couche. Dit-elle tout simplement tout en partant. »

Cette fille était vraie incroyable, il ne lui avait rien demandé pourtant. Comme prévu, ils allèrent en boîte qui plus est dans la boîte la plus branchée du chemin de Traverse, Hermione portait une jupe plutôt courte noire plissée avec des bottes et un débardeur blanc. Mélissa, elle portait une jupe un peu plus courte en jean et un haut asymétrique blanc. Mélissa lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille juste avant de rentrer dans la boîte de nuit:

« Je te conseille de la surveiller. »

Drago acquiesça de toute façon s'il laissait faire les garçons ça allait paraître bizarre, il retrouverait sûrement Hermione dans de sales draps tout comme Mélissa mais Harry semblait surveiller la française d'un regard aussi fraternel que quand il regardait Hermione.

« Alors tu es ma nounou ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh oui, la tâche de te surveiller me revient. J'en ai de la chance. Ironisa-t-il. »

Il se prit une tape sur la tête.

« Eeeeehhhh…

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises ne pourrais-tu pas m'inviter à danser ? Harry nous regarde. »

Il fit une courbette, l'invita à danser, elle accepta bien entendu, et comme de bien entendu c'était un slow. Drago la colla contre lui et Hermione noua ses bras autour du cou du blond posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci pour les potions au fait. »

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« De rien, les premières fois que j'ai eu le droit à un entraînement ces potions m'ont été plus qu'utiles.

- Dis donc pour des amoureux vous vous embrassez pas beaucoup. Fit une voix moqueuse. »

Ils se tournèrent et virent Mélissa et Harry dansant ensemble, Harry la renversa tandis qu'ils riaient.

« On vous a rien demandé. Répliqua Drago tandis qu'Hermione tirait la langue à leurs amis.

- Viens Mélissa je te paye un verre.

- Avec plaisir très cher. »

Il la releva et ils les quittèrent avec un pas de tango.

« Ils sont faits pour être amis ses deux là.

- C'est sûr que si on m'avait dit que je serai un de tes amis j'aurais ris.

- Moi aussi.

- Je dois t'avouer que grâce à toi je peux être moi même.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me l'avouer je l'avais remarqué. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort t'aurait autorisé de te balader torse nu dans sa demeure. Ou je ne pense pas que ton père t'autoriserait à rire avec nous.

- En tout cas ça me fait un bien fou. »

Après le slow, ils rejoignirent Harry et Mélissa qui riaient tous les deux.

« Dites moi vous pensez vraiment que les français sont allumés ? Questionna Mélissa.

- Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur. »

Ils explosèrent de rire. Après avoir bus plusieurs verres de différents alcools plus ou moins fort, qui les faisaient rire encore plus et pour un rien, ils reprirent le chemin de la piste de danse ou ils dansèrent tous les quatre des slows et des rocks ne laissant personne s'incruster dans leur cercle vertueux. Seules quelques connaissances de Poudlard telle que Cho, Neville, Luna et quelques autres. Les heures passaient ils avaient vite dépassé minuit. Drago regarda Hermione qui se déhanchait sur la piste juste à coté de lui. Quelques filles en manquent de drague allèrent voir Drago tandis que des garçons intéressaient par Hermione se rapprochaient. Drago remarqua que l'un d'entre eux semblait plus dangereux que les autres. Il commença à danser avec elle, Hermione était un peu trop saoule pour s'en rendre compte en tout cas pour Drago il commençait vraiment à être très possessif. Il l'avait enlacé et semblait en profiter pleinement. Il vit que l'inconnu glissa quelques mots à Hermione qui acquiesça. Après lui avoir offrit un verre il se dirigeait soit vers la sortie soit vers un balcon.

« Lâchez-moi. Ordonna-t-il aux filles autour de lui. »

Drago se rapprochait au fur et à mesure.

« Hermione, on doit y aller. »

Hermione se retourna vers Drago, l'homme qui l'accompagnait aussi alors qu'il allait s'en doute l'emmenait dans un coin. Il remarqua qu'il était assez vieux dépassant très facilement les 40 ans.

« Tu vois pas qu'on parle ?

- Ca te dérange pas que je reparte avec ma fiancée ? Tu viens Hermione ?

- Hum…je sais pas…

- Tu vois elle veut pas, allez dégage.

- Hermione, Mélissa et Harry nous attendent.

- Écoute, ça c'est vieux comme le monde, si tu veux l'avoir tu passes par d'autres moyens.

- Toi tu peux te la fermer, t'as l'âge d'être son père. Viens Hermione.

- J'arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes ensembles ? Je ne vois pas de bague à vos doigts ?

- Écoute-moi mon vieux m'énerve pas je vais pas lui faire un enfant là juste pour te prouver qu'on est ensemble. Vas voir tes enfants et laisse les jeunes s'amuser. »

Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'emmena aux toilettes des filles, où de nombreuses filles se maquillaient en sautant pour n'importe quoi. Toutes lui envoyèrent un regard noir et sortirent des toilettes laissant le couple seul.

« Vous pouvez pas faire ça autre part ? Demanda une fille qui sortait. »

Il sortit sa baguette aspergea le visage de la jeune femme d'eau.

« Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- Si, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et j'ai pas beaucoup mangé. »

Il regarda l'heure:

« Sachant que tu as bu ton dernier verre d'alcool il y a quelques minutes. Je pense que j'ai eu raison de t'amener ici.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?…Je suis pas bien. »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard Hermione fut prise d'une nausée et courut aux toilettes. Drago fit apparaître un verre d'eau, et attendit qu'elle finisse de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac.

« J'aurais pas dû l'écouter. Dit Hermione. »

Hermione après avoir passé son visage à l'eau but ce que lui tenait Drago.

« C'est pour que l'alcool s'en aille plus vite, par contre on va devoir rentrer ça à des effets de somnolence. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils repartirent avec Mélissa, Harry rentrant chez lui. Drago murmura quelques mots à l'armoire qu'il y avait à l'entrée du club, qui acquiesça. Drago laissa Hermione prendre une douche la première:

« Elle a trop bu.

- Oui, elle avait pas assez mangé et elle était fatiguée…

- Elle tient l'alcool d'habitude.

- En réalité, tout à l'heure je l'ai laissé dansé quelques minutes et un gars d'une quarantaine d'années dansait avec et ça m'a paru louche surtout quand il lui a offert un verre. Il l'a drogué, si je l'avais laissé faire, je crois qu'elle se serait faite violée. »

Mélissa regarda Drago d'un air grave:

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé seule ?

- Je l'ai pas laissé seule, j'étais à coté juste qu'on a été séparés je gardais un œil sur elle.

- Tu devrais te laver.

- Vas-y moi je vais le faire en un coup de baguette.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Il monta et remarqua qu'Hermione venait de finir de se mettre en pyjama.

« Tu veux que je dorme en bas ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il prit son pantalon de pyjama et se changea derrière le paravent de la jeune femme. Quand il fut prêt il se glissa dans le lit d'Hermione.

« Euh tu penses pas qu'il fait un peu trop chaud pour mettre une couette ?

- Tu verras bien. Bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. »

Il se mit au dessus de la couette et s'assoupit aussitôt tout comme la brune quelques secondes avant. Il fut parcourut de frisson lors de son sommeil, le réveillant, il faisait très frais dans la chambre de la jeune femme pourtant les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et les fins rideaux refermés. Elle avait dût lancer un sort, en tout cas il dut se glisser sous la couette pour être au chaud.


	7. Une dure vérité

Bonjour tout le monde,

bon je me dépêche dans 5 minutes je dois partir pour ma semaine de cours --' donc dsl pour mon blabla habituel

juste le temps de vous mettre le chpitre

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 7: Une dure vérité**

Évidemment le lendemain matin, le réveil fut des plus délicats, Drago n'ayant plus l'habitude de boire autant pu souffrir d'une magnifique gueule de bois. Il se réveilla néanmoins plutôt que Hermione qui dormait paisiblement près de lui…trop près de lui. Elle était sur le dos toujours à sa place tandis que lui s'était rapproché pour être sur le coté juste à coté d'elle. Il se leva doucement enfila un tee-shirt et descendit, il alluma la télé tout en buvant un thé. Il regarda l'heure…merde ils étaient en retard ! Ils avaient oublié le rendez-vous à l'ordre qui était à une heure. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches, réveilla Hermione le plus doucement qu'il put:

« Euh Hermione, il faut te réveiller.

- Ne crie pas. »

C'est mal parti.

« Hermione il y a une demie-heure qu'on devrait être à l'ordre.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, il est 13h30. »

Elle devait être elle aussi bien touchée par l'alcool car elle ne sauta pas du lit mais se leva très lentement.

« Drago tu sais où est mon armoire à pharmacie ?

- Oui.

- Vas chercher trois fioles argentés, sur la quatrième étagère en commençant par le bas, vingtième fiole en partant de la droite. Moi je vais réveiller Mélissa.

- Ok. »

Drago descendit, il entra pour la première fois dans la pièce qui renfermait toutes les potions d'Hermione, il chercha et trouva enfin ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé. Quand il remonta il trouva Mélissa et Hermione dans le lit se rendormant. Ils burent les potions qui les mirent tout de suite en pleine forme. Là ce fut la course pour arriver le moins en retard possible…Résultat ils arrivèrent à 14h30 au Q.G de l'ordre.

« Nous sommes désolés professeur, nous avons eu une panne de réveil. Expliqua Hermione très mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry était lui aussi en retard il est arrivé il y a une demie-heure. Mélissa veux-tu me suivre ?

- Oui.

- Attendez nous dans le salon, vous pouvez aussi prendre un petit déjeuné. S'amusa Dumbledore »

Drago put s'enfiler à sa guise de la pâtisserie et des gâteaux de madame Weasley. Il put aussi entendre madame Weasley le critiquer quand Hermione et elle parlait:

« Hermione chérie, c'est Drago Malefoy il t'a persécuté pendant 7 ans…en plus j'ai toujours pensé que toi et Ron vous alliez…

- Écoutez Molly, je vous ai toujours considéré comme une seconde mère, cependant, Ron et moi n'avons été qu'amis. Avec Harry nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, je ne veux pas perdre leur amitié juste parce que je ressens plus que de la fraternité à leur égard. En plus Drago m'a peut-être fait vivre un enfer, mais il est vivable à présent, et nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre mois. Il m'a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était contre lui et en plus il reste avec moi alors qu'il y a son père.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, ma chérie. Je suis très fière que tu me considères ainsi. Drago est de notre coté je le sais.

- Mais…

- Il ne te mérite pas.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger cela. Excusez moi je dois le rejoindre. »

Drago se retrouva face à une Hermione en colère. Il s'attendait à un reproche mais il n'eut rien.

« Viens.

- On va où ?

- Dans le salon, comme l'a dit Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu le sais très bien, tu as tout entendu.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi tu es en colère ?

- Parce que ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle souhaite que je me mette avec Ron et ça m'énerve. Voilà tout. Elle ne comprend pas que je le considère comme mon frère. Elle dirige ma vie comme elle a dirigé celle de ses enfants, Bill et Fleur…

- Fleur ? Ça me dit quelque chose.

- Fleur Delacour, tu sais la française qui a participé au tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année.

- Cette fille était la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu.

- Normal pour une demie vélane.

- Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

- Bill et elle sont mariés et ils ont une fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se marient ensembles, elle voulait que Bill se marie avec Tonks.

- La colorée qu'on a vu la dernière fois ?

- Oui.

- Mais elle est pas avec Remus ?

- Si.

- C'est compliqué vos affaires de cœur. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Il avait appris d'Harry qu'elle faisait souvent ça surtout quand elle voulait décompresser ou penser à quelque chose.

« Merci pour hier, je crois que j'étais trop sous l'effet de l'alcool pour m'apercevoir que ce gars était dangereux.

- De rien.

- Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir que j'allais tout rendre ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

« Je l'ai vu te servir.

- …

- Le temps que j'intervienne tu avais déjà bu ton verre.

- Mais comment savais-tu que j'allais être malade ? Tu connais ce genre de potion ?

- Oui et non. Non parce que je ne les utilisais pas et oui parce qu'ayant habité avec des mangemorts j'ai vu de quoi ils étaient capables juste pour satisfaire leur besoin. Celle qu'on t'a fait boire n'était pas complète, il y a une deuxième potion. Et quand tu absorbes la deuxième là tu deviens très vulnérable. Comme tu ne l'as pas bu, la première t'a rendu malade.

- En tout cas merci, tu t'es occupé de moi et tu m'as sauvé. »

Elle releva la tête et lui déposa un baiser juste à la commissure des lèvres de Drago qui en fut plus que surpris. C'est à ce moment là que Mélissa, Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent, Drago remarqua un sourire amusé de la part du professeur alors que les deux autres les regardaient plus avec attendrissement.

« A vous. »

Ils suivirent le vieux directeur, dans un bureau aux allures miteuses et froides ce qui contrastait énormément avec la personne qu'incarnait Albus Dumbledore.

« Harry et Mélissa vont partir en mission dans quelques jours pour un mois au grand maximum. Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre indépendance vis à vis de l'autre. Severus m'a informé que Voldemort allait faire une attaque cette semaine et que tu dois y amener Hermione pour la pousser à fonder une famille avec toi.

- Oui, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Tu vas devoir pourtant, sinon Voldemort va avoir des doutes. De toute façon, ils ne la toucheront pas.

- Peut-être mais j'ai moins confiance en mon père.

- Écoute Drago, je sais me battre et de toute façon tu es obligé sinon on va être découvert et on a tous les deux beaucoup à perdre.

- Toi plus que moi.

- Tu peux en mourir, moi pas, ils ont besoin de moi. »

Drago dut accepter, il n'avait à vrai dire pas son mot à dire. C'est Hermione qui trancha entant que Gryffondor.

« Hermione où en es-tu dans tes recherches ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, il me faut l'accord de Remus pour la tester.

- Je lui dirai quand doit-il venir te voir ?

- Lundi matin quand il veut.

- Bien. »

Dumbledore parla à Drago du fait qu'il s'entraîne avec Harry et l'encouragea vivement à continuer. Quand ils purent partir, Harry et Mélissa les attendaient dans le salon discutant tranquillement de la soirée de la veille. Ils se séparèrent. Évidemment Drago aurait dû s'en douter, vivre avec une française qui plus est Mélissa n'était en rien de tout repos. Elle n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde, le soir ils allèrent se coucher plutôt que la veille. Même si la veille, Drago et Hermione avait été trop fatigués pour en discuter, le soir Drago questionna une nouvelle fois Hermione, tandis qu'elle se changeait derrière son paravent.

« Tu veux que j'aille dormir dans le canapé ? On fait semblant de se disputer et voilà tout.

- Tu m'as déjà posé la question hier soir, tu ne vas pas me la poser jusqu'à ce que Mélissa s'en aille quand même ? Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu ne ronfles pas. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je ne ronfle pas rassure toi. »

Elle apparut vêtue d'une chemise de nuit à bretelles pourpre, cette couleur qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Elle avait l'air si heureuse alors qu'elle allait peut-être se faire violer. Il eut une sorte de flash qui lui fit imaginer qu'Hermione et lui avaient été découverts et que Voldemort la violait pour qu'elle ait un enfant de lui. Pendant ce temps lui il serait torturé par son père pour tout ce qu'il avait fait contre Voldemort, les mangemorts et surtout contre son géniteur. Il sentit une pression tout contre lui ce qui lui remit les pieds sur terre. C'était Hermione qui le serrait dans ses bras.

« On y arrivera ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle avait deviné toute seule ce qui le préoccupait, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, il la serra contre lui:

« Je te promets qu'il ne te touchera pas.

- Je te crois. »

Elle se mit sur le pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis elle se glissa sous la couette. Drago avait été surpris c'est sûr, il ne s'attendait pas ça. Il se coucha lui aussi, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec cette fille, il se mit comme elle, sur le dos pour admirer le plafond:

« Si Voldemort n'avait pas voulu avoir de descendant tu crois que tu aurais rejoins notre coté ?

- Je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas aussi courageux que vous.

- Il ne s'agit pas de courage, mais de volonté. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ta vie diriger par un fou furieux. »

Drago laissa les paroles de la Gryffondor en suspend. Elle avait raison comme toujours. Il s'endormit sur ces paroles. La semaine fut à l'image de la journée: épuisante, Mélissa débordait d'énergie et elle en faisait cadeau à Hermione et Drago. Hermione avait réussi à mettre un terme à la lycanthropie de Remus permettant ainsi de retirer une épine du pied à l'ordre, mais la découverte devait rester secrète jusqu'au jour-j. Hermione était aussi dans une forme olympique grâce à sa découverte, elle eut le droit à quelques jours de vacances. Drago et Hermione avait installé un règlement pour qu'ils s'embrassent, le matin dans la cuisine pour se dire bonjour, si l'un rendait service à l'autre, et le soir avant de se coucher, ça ne signifiait rien pour le duo. Mélissa partit un matin, Drago retrouva la chambre au début de leur relation mais il laissa dans la chambre d'Hermione ses vêtements au cas ou la française reviendrait à l'improviste. Ce matin là, il reçut un hibou.

_Aujourd'hui 16h30 sur le chemin de Traverse devant Fleury & Bott._

_Soyez à l'heure._

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'elle avait déjà prit le papier.

« Eh je te permets pas. Imagine si c'est ma maîtresse.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'on forme un couple. »

Première douche froide de la journée.

« Peut-être mais tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensembles, chérie.

_- _Et alors on peut-être un couple libre. Répliqua Hermione. Et si je lançais la rumeur que je refusais de te faire l'amour parce que tu t'y prenais comme un pied et que c'est pour cela que tu as une maîtresse. »

Deuxième douche froide de la journée.

« De toute façon tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi donc tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Peut-être mais il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savons. Si tu dis ça tu vas te faire charrier. »

Troisième douche froide. Ne disait-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?

« Revenons à nos hiboux. Parce que ça devient usant d'avoir toujours le dernier mot sur toi.

- Toujours n'exagérons rien.

- Tu disais ?

- Fais comme si t'avais pas entendu.

- Si tu marmonnes j'y peux rien moi.

- C'est ça. »

Drago et Hermione continuèrent leur passionnante discussion jusqu'à l'heure prévue. Elle put acheter plusieurs livres que Drago jugea comme inintéressants.

« Je te dis que c'est intéressant.

- Bien sûr, un homme qui en dormant comprit que je ne sais plus trop quelle créature dévorait ses rêves pour en faire des cauchemars, ou aussi les lois sur les créatures dangereuses.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse toi ? Les pornos ? »

Une sorcière âgée regarda les deux jeunes adultes avec un regard sévère et choqué.

« Je plaisante madame. Informa Hermione.

- Non, je préfère l'histoire des fondateurs, tout ce qui est légende de la mythologie égyptienne, grecque et celte.

- Je suis impressionnée. Se moqua-t-elle.

- D'ailleurs je trouve que ta bibliothèque manque cruellement de livres sur ce thème.

- Tu as lu ?

- Tous les livres sur ce thème, et sur l'histoire sorcière mondiale, après moi l'arithmancie j'aime pas trop ça.

- Pourtant c'est bien la matière que je préfère.

- Je l'avais remarqué. »

Ils entendirent des cris qui les alertèrent.

« On y va ?

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui. »

Drago et Hermione sortirent et virent une troupe de mangemort sur le chemin de traverse. Drago se mit devant elle, comme par réflexe. Tu parles d'une attaque de petite envergure, il y avait minimum trente mangemorts.

« Il a pas tellement la même conception du petit.

- T'as remarqué aussi. »

Drago sortit sa baguette et commença à attaquer tout comme Hermione.

« On reste ensemble. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid et sans réponse pour ne pas qu'Hermione essaye de répondre. Elle acquiesça. Les premiers mangemorts vinrent vers le duo.

« Alors mon cher fils, tu fricotes toujours avec l'ennemi ? »

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione, sachant très bien ce que son géniteur pourrait faire: juste pour pousser Hermione à lui faire un enfant et il ne le voulait pas.

« Tu me connais si bien ?

- Oui. »

Drago se servit de ses entraînements avec Harry pour pouvoir contrer les attaques de Lucius Malefoy. Il fut plus que surpris en découvrant que son père n'était pas dupe, et qu'il connaissait beaucoup de tactique qu'il s'était gardé d'apprendre à Drago. Les Malefoy n'ont jamais confiance, surtout en un autre Malefoy.

« Tu profites de la naïveté de tes ennemis pour leur prendre leur force ou tu cherches à me surpasser et à me doubler ?

- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez appris à ne me fier à personne surtout à un Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas raté tant que ça ton éducation apparemment. »

Drago se prit un doloris dans le dos, il ne cria pas mais se tordit sous la douleur.

« N'oublie pas qu'on peut toujours attaquer par derrière. Je ne suis pas comme le maître moi, et je n'accepte pas qu'on me manque de respect comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois…

- Drago. S'affola-t-elle. »

Il se releva du mieux qu'il put, et se mit devant Hermione pour la protéger. Il vit que le mangemort qui avait envoyé le sort n'était autre que Parkinson pas étonnant qu'il soit virulent pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle était K.O, Hermione sans doute. Cependant il se prit un deuxième doloris et cette fois de son père, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois parterre. Quelques secondes après, son père stoppa le sort et c'est un cri strident qui retentit, il tourna la tête et vit qu'Hermione souffrait du sort qu'il avait subit mais il semblait pire. Il attaqua son père qui regardait avec un sourire démoniaque le duo. Drago s'affola quand il remarqua qu'Hermione saignait au niveau de l'entre jambe. Bizarrement les mangemorts se retirèrent à ce moment là. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la releva tandis que des sorciers les entouraient :

« Hermione ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- …J'ai mal…ramène moi à la maison…

- Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

- S'il te plait.

- Non tu saignes.

- Parvati viendra à la maison.

- Bien. »

Ils transplanèrent.


	8. Coup monté

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je suis trop contente !! Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est que le huitième chapitre et pourtant j'ai déjà 100 reviews !! JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE ! (bon je respire et je me calme)

Merci beaucoup pour les messages et les encouragements !! Mais surtout ne vous arrêtez pas c'est très bien comme ça, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre XD

En attendant je crois que je vais refaire mon petit sondage :

- Que pensez-vous de Mélissa ? Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous voulez que je change !! Mais aussi des autres personnages

- La "relation" Drago-Hermione ?

- Vos pronostiques genre qui va faire quoi ? Ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

- Si vous avez des remarques !!

Etc etc...

Bref tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...**

J'espère que vous me laisserez encore **pleiiinnn de reviews **XD

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 8 : Coup monté**

Drago déposa Hermione sur le lit, exceptionnellement il avait transplané directement. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de la laisser courir un tel risque, il aurait dû se douter que son père allait tout faire pour se venger. Hermione était couverte de sang, surtout ses jambes.

« J'appelle Parvati pour qu'elle vienne, tout de suite. »

Elle se releva et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Je vais bien.

- Je… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre lui avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase. Il répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. »

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant d'Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal, et je n'ai rien. Je vais t'expliquer. Avant je vais prendre une douche parce que tout ça ne me plait guère et j'appelle Parvati pour qu'elle vienne boire le thé au cas ou Voldemort aurait posté des hommes pour vérifier. »

Quelques minutes plus tard tandis que Drago ne comprenait toujours rien, Hermione revint dans la pièce et s'assit près de lui, elle le resserra contre elle:

« Merci de m'avoir défendu. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'ai pas vraiment défendu.

- Pour une fois que tu ne te vantes pas. Se moqua-t-elle. Je vais t'expliquer.

- J'aimerai bien en effet.

- Comme je savais qu'il y allait y avoir une attaque j'ai fait en sorte que quand on m'attaque et que ce soit par ton père, qu'un sachet de faux sang venant de chez les Weasley farces et attrapes se perce pour faire croire que j'ai fait une fausse couche.

- Tu veux dire…

- Que j'ai joué la comédie ? Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te vengeras de ton père. Tu feras croire à Voldemort qu'à cause du doloris j'ai fait une fausse couche d'un mois de grossesse. »

Drago comprit ce que la jeune femme venait de faire et la serra fort contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Merci.

- De rien. Par contre je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici pendant deux jours c'est le délai minimum. »

Parvati arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ca fait si longtemps.

- Oui, je sais j'avais tellement envie de te voir.

- Moi aussi mais je n'osais pas parce que j'ai appris la nouvelle sur ton couple avec Drago.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es la bienvenue chez moi comme tous mes amis. »

Ils burent un thé tranquillement dans le salon après avoir posé des illusions dans la maison au cas ou un mangemort voudrait voir ce qu'il se passe. Hermione dit à Parvati qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche mais ne précisa rien d'autre. Pendant les deux jours Drago et Hermione ne sortirent pas de la maison, Drago tenant compagnie à Hermione et ainsi ils jouaient au couple malheureux d'avoir perdu leur enfant. Hermione et lui passaient leur journée allongés dans un hamac à l'ombre d'un arbre, discutant, lisant et dormant. Bien entendu la première fois qu'il put tester cette magnifique invention qu'était le hamac, il fit un joli salto arrière avec atterrissage sur le ventre pour dire bonjour à la pelouse d'Hermione. Dumbledore vint leur rendre visite le deuxième jour :

« Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Voldemort. Informa Dumbledore.

- Je le crois aussi, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose. Pourriez vous me donner encore la potion de la dernière fois ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai une question à vous poser. Severus est un mangemort je veux dire il sait où le Q.G est, tout comme moi. Mais pourquoi ne pas attaquer ?

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Le fait est que la fausse couche d'Hermione vous donnera un peu de temps mais pas assez pour vous croire invincible, dites vous qu'après Harry vous êtes les cibles de Voldemort. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen pour que Voldemort vous laisse tranquille quelques temps mais en même temps qu'il ne s'occupe pas d'Harry. »

Après l'avoir bu, Drago transplana directement au Q.G des mangemorts. Il ne montrait que sa haine:

« Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Severus.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Où est mon père ?

- En réunion. »

Drago le poussa et courut jusqu'à la pièce où était les sorciers. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui mais il ne le laissa pas réagir qu'il frappa son père de toutes ses forces: ça faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait envie qu'il en profita ayant une excuse bien que fausse. Deux mangemorts attrapèrent Malefoy tandis que lui aussi avait été attrapé par son parrain.

« Tu vas me le payer. Crièrent-ils.

- Tiens tiens Drago que fais-tu là ? Demanda la bienheureuse voix de Voldemort. Lâchez les. »

Drago se laissa faire.

« Alors avec notre chère ennemie comment cela avance ?

- Très mal.

- Arrange ça alors.

- Elle ne veut plus avoir d'enfant à cause de lui ! Elle a fait une fausse couche alors qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois. On avait dit qu'on devait lui faire peur et non lui faire du mal. Hurla-t-il sur son père. »

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un doloris sur son père, bien entendu il ne pouvait pas pensé à l'enfant qu'ils avaient soi-disant perdu mais il pensa à tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir lors de son enfance. Personne ne bougea même pas Voldemort qui souriait. Drago arrêta le sort de lui même. Son père voulut riposter:

« Non Lucius. Ordonna Voldemort. Cela t'apprendra à ne pas suivre les plans, à cause de toi nous perdons du temps. Si ton fils ne l'avait pas fait c'est moi qui l'aurait fait.

- Je suis désolé maître, cela ne se reproduira plus, merci de votre bonté.

- Sortez tous d'ici. »

Le mage noir et Drago discutèrent enfin Drago écouta le long monologue du mage et acquiesça au moment venu bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal. Il transplana directement ne croisant ni son père ni Severus.

« Alors ? Demanda Hermione tandis qu'il rentrait.

- Alors il a tout gobé. Par contre j'ai plus intérêt à croiser son chemin. »

Hermione le serra dans ses bras, décidément cette fille était vraiment une perle. Elle agissait comme si c'était Harry ou Ron à sa place alors qu'il l'avait fait souffrir pendant toute sa scolarité.

« Oui mais quand tu croiseras son chemin toi tu seras libre que lui sera enfermé à Azkaban et Voldemort sera mort…T'as faim ? Questionna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Oui.

- Je t'ai fait du gâteau au chocolat.

- Miam.

- Oui et la voisine ne va pas tarder.

- Tu l'as invité ?

- Oui, elle est toute seule à longueur de temps, ses petits enfants ne viennent la voir que de temps en temps, et d'habitude je l'invite toutes les semaines pour qu'elle boive le thé avec moi.

- Je vais me changer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils m'ont touché.

- Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mais non. »

Drago se changeait tout en racontant à Hermione ce qui c'était passé.

« C'est quoi ces marques ? Questionna Hermione. »

Alors qu'il allait enfiler un tee-shirt, Hermione avait dû remarqué ses cicatrices.

« Lesquelles ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Drago. »

Il ne se tourna pas et la regarda dans le miroir, elle se leva et se mit derrière lui, elle pencha légèrement la tête, le visage très sérieux. Drago esquissa un sourire, elle semblait essayait d'imaginer ce qui avait put arriver pour qu'il ait des cicatrices aussi conséquentes. En effet, sur tout le dos il avait des cicatrices plusieurs assez grandes. Il sentit qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts les bêtises de son enfance. Il était mitigé par deux sentiments mais ce fut celui d'une nostalgie plutôt douloureuse qui l'emporta ce qui était le contraire de l'autre.

« C'est…

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui. Je lui ai dit une fois, je ne lui ai plus jamais redit. Pendant une semaine il m'a torturé.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas lui dire ?

- Non j'attends juste le bon moment pour me venger. Cracha-t-il. »

Il sentait toujours les doigts de la jeune femme sur sa peau, dessinant les cicatrices, les examinant, les effleurant jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie résonne dans la maison.

« Je vais ouvrir.

- J'arrive. »

Il soupira quand la jeune femme ne fut plus dans la pièce, enfila le tee-shirt et descendit rejoindre les deux femmes.

« Bonjour madame.

- Bonjour Drago.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. Je vous ai apporté du thé glacé par ce temps et cette chaleur il faut boire énormément.

- Voulez-vous du gâteau madame MacArthur ?

- Oui je veux bien. »

Ils discutèrent pendant quelque temps, Drago trouvait la voisine attendrissante, drôle et très maternelle. C'était presque comme une grand mère pour lui.

« Vous ne voyagez pas ? Vous êtes jeunes et vous restez ici, ce n'est pas intéressant.

- En ce moment disons que nous ne le pouvons peut-être dans quelques mois. Fit Hermione.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi ?

- Une amie française est partie voir de la famille, elle doit bientôt revenir, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues donc j'attends au moins qu'elle retourne en France.

- Oui je comprends. J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mon mari, nous avons surtout été en France, nous en sommes tombés amoureux c'est le plus beau des pays mais rien ne vaut l'Angleterre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tout ce qu'il y a eu dans ce pays. »

Drago écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive il se préoccupait d'une seule chose, y réfléchissant, y pensant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coupe:

« Drago veux-tu du gâteau ?

- Désolé je suis légèrement distrait, oui je veux bien. »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione pour la remercier.

« Merci mon cœur. »

Intérieurement, il riait de cette mascarade, bien que le fait de mentir à cette vieille femme ne l'enchante pas et le fait de la mettre en danger encore moins.

« Ah l'amour, comme je vous envie, profitez de chaque instant que vous vivez ensemble parce que tout peut arriver du jour au lendemain, nous vivons dans un monde bien dangereux comme il y a 20 ans et du jour au lendemain tout est redevenu plus calme. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre…

- Attendez vous êtes une sorcière ? Questionna Drago. »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et la vieille femme sembla tout à coup surprise:

« Vous êtes des sorciers ?

- Oui. Répondit Drago.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais invité chez vous. Comprit Hermione.

- Je ne m'en serai pas doutée, tu n'as rien de magique dans les pièces que tu m'as fait visiter.

- J'ai caché tout dans des pièces pour ne pas que mes amis les voient. »

Hermione fit visiter à sa voisine les pièces cachées, qui ne l'étaient pas pour les sorciers.

« Très ingénieux. Admira la voisine. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. À vrai dire mes enfants transplanent directement chez moi sauf quelques jours. Je dois vous avouer qu'ils viennent presque tous les jours. »

Ils discutèrent un bon bout de temps sur l'actualité sorcière. Drago apprit ainsi comment le mari de la voisine d'Hermione était mort, ils s'étaient installés dans le fauteuil, Hermione dans les bras de Drago presque allongée :

« Quand vous-savez-qui était encore puissant, il a voulu rallier mon mari à sa cause mais John a rejoint le camps de cher Dumbledore avant, il était prophète, Voldemort l'a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il agonise et il a demandé à ses larbins de me ramener sa dépouille. Je me souviendrais toujours de son corps. Il est mort en héros. Je n'en suis que plus fière. Tous les ans à chacun de nos anniversaires je vais au cimetière déposer une fleur sur sa tombe. C'est pour cela que vous devez profiter de chaque instant de votre vie de couple. Moi je ne regrette aucun de nos moments. Je vais peut-être y aller.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, mes enfants vont sûrement passer me voir. »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis quand Hermione revint:

« Bon comédien. Se moqua Hermione.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci mon cœur. Imita-t-elle. »

Il rit de bon cœur avec sa partenaire.

« Comme tu es chou. Se moqua-t-elle. »

Il plissa ses yeux puis finalement dit:

« Je t'aime en secret tu ne le savais pas ? Mon amour avec tes yeux marrons ressemblant à un gâteau carbonisé et tes fesses si musclées qu'elles en sont molles…

- Et toi mon amour avec ton regard chaud comme un iceberg, ta bouche aussi enflammée qu'un glaçon et ton torse aussi musclé que du chocolat fondu. »

Ils explosèrent de rire, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le sofa.

« Je crois que finalement Voldemort aura fait quelque chose de bien pour nous deux. Informa Hermione.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il nous a permis de devenir des amis.

- C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses un jour compter parmi mes amis. »

Hermione sursauta.

« Quoi ?

- Rien je ne pensais pas que tu le reconnaîtrais.

- Je ne suis pas aussi buté. »

Hermione roula des yeux et le laissa en plan:

« Je vais prendre un bain. »

Drago en aurait bien fait autant mais il était plus habitué à une baignoire à la grandeur d'une piscine pour pouvoir y faire des longueurs. Tout à coup il eut une idée pour ce que le lord lui avait demandait:

« Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Je vais sur le chemin de traverse, je reviens bientôt.

- Ok. »

Quand sa course fut terminée, il était l'heure de manger, il arriva donc juste à temps pour mettre les pieds sous la table:

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Oui.

- Que voulais-tu ?

- Rien je voulais aller voir le nouveau balai de quidditch.

- T'es bien comme Harry et Ron.

- Même pas vrai. »


	9. Première scène de ménage

Amis du Jour Bonjourrr !!

Amis du Soir Bonsoirrr !!

Ne sachant pas à quelle heure vous lirez cette suite !!

Ca fait longtemps je sais, mais les vacances approchent...enfin pour vous (je l'espère) moi je vais bosser !!

Qu'ai-je à dire ? Merci pour les reviews...ca fait toujours chaud au coeur ! Ensuite bah merci pour vos encouragements...ca faut toujours chaud au coeur aussi

Bon j'arrête mes bêtises ! Pour le moment...

Donc Hermione et Drago sont toujours entre les griffes de Voldy...non ca fait pas assez méchant...ajoutons une petite musique d'ambianc style film d'horreur ou style la question en or d'Attention à la marche mdr...tadam Hermione et Drago sont toujours entre les griffes assérées de Voldemort qui a perdu une chance d'avoir au moins une relation sexuelle dans sa vie...remarquée c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est méchant mdr ! Il a du se faire rembarrer par une fille à Poudlard et il s'est dit qu'il se vengerait

Ca y est encore une connerie de plus à mon actif --' déprimant...désespérant : /

pffff

En attendant la suite

Bonne Lecture

Plein de reviews

Gros BSxxx

Lavande (assez énervée)

**Chapitre 9: Première scène de ménage**

Voilà plus de deux semaines que Drago et Hermione vivaient toujours en couple, ils faisaient quelques sorties, quelques visites aux amis de celle-ci mais rien de plus. Drago n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort ni de son père mais il savourait son coup de poing et la tête qu'il avait fait. Cependant il lui restait une chose à faire et que Voldemort lui avait expressément demandé de faire. Il ne lui restait que deux semaines pour le faire et il ne savait à vrai dire pas comment faire et il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Le jour même, Mélissa revint.

« Mon couple préféré. Cria-t-elle en les prenant dans ses bras. »

Ils rirent à trois :

« Comment s'est passée ta mission avec Harry ?

- Désolée mais vous connaissez la règle. »

Avec ses doigts elle ferma sa bouche avec ce qui ressemblait à une fermeture éclaire, puis tournant une clé tout aussi invisible pour la jeter.

« En tout cas tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je vais devoir rester encore quelques semaines. Désolée mais votre vie de couple va être secouée. »

Elle rit à ses paroles et Drago lui sourit, si elle savait que leur vie de couple n'était en réalité qu'une mascarade qui fonctionnait par miracle.

« Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Il y a eu une attaque et j'ai fait une fausse couche. Dit Hermione qui semblait triste.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais enceinte ?

- Oui.

- De combien de mois ?

- Un.

- Mais comment ?

- J'ai reçu un doloris.

- Je suis désolée Mione. Vous auriez voulu garder l'enfant ?

- Bien sûr. Firent les deux adultes.

- Il était voulu ?

- Non mais je n'aurais jamais eu le cœur à avorter.

- N'en parlons plus. Fit Mélissa. Ce soir madame Weasley nous a invités à manger au Q.G.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ?

- Hermione il faut te changer les idées.

- Bien. Je vais me changer.

- Moi aussi. »

Hermione passa derrière le paravent et se changea pour mettre un pantacourt noir et un dos nu blanc tandis que Drago enfilait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Drago prévint Hermione d'un plan mais ne lui dit pas tout.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ça ?

- Tu verras tout à l'heure.

- Ce…

- Fais moi confiance.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris la seule chose que j'ai à faire c'est qu'on fasse en sorte qu'on se dispute et qu'à la fin je te dise oui.

- Tu as tout compris, je savais que la plus miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard comprendrait rapidement.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

- Je l'espère. »

Ainsi le soir, quand le trio d'or, Drago, Mélissa, Ginny et les autres furent à table :

« On voulait vous dire que j'ai fait une fausse couche. Annonça Hermione. Je voulais que vous le sachiez. »

L'annonce tomba sur la table comme une bombe. Comme Mélissa quelques heures avant on leur posa des questions.

« Vous allez essayer d'en avoir un autre ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je ne veux plus en avoir pour l'instant.

- Quoi ?! »

Ca y est la dispute commençait :

« Drago tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir perdu un enfant.

- Je le sais puisqu'on l'a fait ensemble, à moins que ce n'était pas de moi.

- Et de qui veux-tu que cet enfant soit ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a senti la douleur et ça ne fait que cinq mois qu'on est ensembles.

- J'avais oublié qu'il te fallait une dizaine d'année avant de pouvoir concevoir le fait d'avoir un enfant. »

Le ton montait de plus en plus et ils se criaient à présent dessus, ils jouaient le jeu à la perfection :

« Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Alors dis moi comment ça se fait que je sois tombée enceinte ?

- Tu l'as dit toi même c'était une erreur. Tu n'as jamais eu le projet d'avoir un enfant avec moi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Hurla Hermione. C'est juste que je trouve que ça va trop vite. Je veux une relation normale même si on est en temps de guerre et on ne fait pas un enfant en cinq mois de relation.

- Ah oui, alors je voulais te demander en mariage donc tu vas dire non ? »

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, elle venait sûrement de comprendre le plan de Drago :

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu voulais vraiment me demander en mariage ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si j'ai été un salaud pendant sept ans à Poudlard c'est là que nous nous sommes connus et donc ça s'ajoute à notre relation. En plus je me suis dit que comme on avait perdu notre enfant ça nous aurait fait penser à autre chose. Enfin notre couple aurait survécu. Mais je connais ta position sur la décision donc pas la peine que je te demande. »

Il aurait explosé de rire si le contexte n'était pas grave, heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dit à Hermione, là au moins elle jouait à la perfection son rôle.

« Je suis désolé…je vais y aller. Au revoir. »

Il ferma son visage de toute expression quitta la table sous les regards surpris sauf celui de Dumbledore qui était amusé pour changer.

« Vas-y. Entendit-il.

- Drago. Appela-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber, on en reparlera plus tard. À tout à l'heure.

- Non attends. Oui. »

Il esquissa un sourire, c'était digne des films que la voisine pouvait regarder, un parfait film d'amour exagéré.

« Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour me marier avec toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Il lui offrit l'anneau qu'il avait acheté il y avait de cela deux semaines. Les autres applaudirent tandis que Drago dut embrasser Hermione. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la serra dans ses bras tandis que les autres venaient les féliciter.

« Jeunes gens il faut que nous parlions. Dit Dumbledore après un bout de temps. Je vous emprunte les futurs mariés, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas leur dire que le mariage est impossible. »

Hermione et Drago suivirent Dumbledore, leurs doigts entrelacés, quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore ils se séparèrent :

« C'était donc ça ton plan.

- Oui il fallait que tu sois surprise, comme vous vous connaissez par cœur il fallait qu'eux les premiers ils y croient.

- C'est réussi il me semble.

- Tu as joué à la perfection.

- La scène que vous nous avez fait a été particulièrement convaincante cependant tu aurais pus nous avertir Drago.

- Je sais mais je voulais que sa réaction soit convaincante.

- Bien, je suppose que Voldemort t'a obligé.

- Oui il m'avait donné un peu plus d'un mois. Il veut que je l'oblige à avoir un enfant.

- Est-ce que le délai de votre mission prend en compte la naissance de votre soi-disant enfant ?

- Non elle doit être enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher. Il semble assez pressé.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, j'ai appris il y a quelques temps qu'il avait enlevé plusieurs sorcières qui avaient eu les meilleures notes à l'école, plusieurs d'entre-elles sont aurors. Je suppose que vous connaissez la suite…

- Elles vont être violées par les mangemorts les plus puissants jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enceinte et quand elles auront mis au monde le bébé, si elles ne sont toujours pas d'accord pour devenir mangemort elles seront tuées.

- Mais c'est abominable. S'horrifia Hermione.

- Tu comprends à présent pourquoi tu as eu beaucoup de chance quand Drago a dit que vous étiez ensembles, comme il est un futur mangemort pour Voldemort tu comprends pourquoi il t'a laissé à Drago.

- Oui.

- Le fait est qu'en pressant votre union, il assure une nouvelle partisane à sa cause.

- Moi. Murmura Hermione.

- Oui. Si Drago a dit qu'il t'aimait plus que lui, Voldemort se doute que pour toi c'est pareil et que donc vous ne vous séparerez jamais.

- Il nous tient.

- Pas encore. Il ne fera rien tant que vous n'êtes pas mariés et Hermione tant que tu ne seras pas enceinte.

- Mais la patience de Voldemort a des limites.

- Oui, nous allons donc programmer votre mariage pour le jour de l'automne. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps.

- Harry est-il prêt ?

- Pas totalement, là où je les avais envoyés n'était qu'une étape pour trouver la suite et donc la fin de leur mission. Ils se reposent et par la même occasion ôtent des éventuels soupçons de Voldemort. Vous devez faire semblant de décider la date de votre mariage ce soir sinon je crois qu'Harry va se douter de quelque chose.

- Et Remus aussi. Ajouta Hermione.

- Remus c'est une autre histoire, il est plus ou moins au courant mais n'en saura pas plus si tout se passe bien. Rejoignez les autres. »

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago qui lui passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle en fit autant. Ils se regardèrent avec un regard complice, dés que Dumbledore eut le dos tourné Hermione déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Drago ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement. Elle lui sourit et ils descendirent pour rejoindre les autres. Ils n'eurent pas la peine de chercher à paraître le moins suspect :

« Alors Drago maintenant que tu as fait ta demande quand pensez vous vous marier ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Moi non plus.

- Si on se mariait le jour de l'automne ? C'est un jour spécial !

- Un mois et demi ça me paraît court…

- Oui mais sinon j'ai peur que mon cher père et son cher maître découvrent le pot aux roses. »

Hermione semblait réfléchir puis dit:

« J'accepte. Ginny pourrais-tu être mon témoin ? Questionna Hermione.

- Avec joie. »

Drago demanda à Harry d'être son témoin. Il devait bien avouer qu'il arrivait à le supporter plus que Ron et pourtant c'était le Survivant qui avait été jusque là son plus grand ennemi. En tout cas Harry accepta, Ron ne fut pas réjoui d'être laissé sur le coté mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Hermione lui dit alors :

« Ron, je te promets que tu seras le parrain de notre premier enfant…mais ne t'attends pas à…

- Merci Hermione, ça me fait plaisir. Dit-il en tirant la langue à Harry. Je comprends j'attendrai. »

Voldemort avait réussi à leur faire passer une étape, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre Hermione enceinte mais ça il allait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive jamais si la jeune femme ne le voulait. Le soir tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit d'Hermione, il vit qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que depuis que je suis toute petite je rêve de mon mariage et…et…

- Je comprends. »

Il s'assit, et prit Hermione dans ses bras, il est vrai que d'être obligé de se marier n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Quand elle eut fini de sangloter :

« Je suis désolée…je m'en veux…j'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste que je n'imaginais pas mon mariage comme ça.

- Je ne le prends pas mal, t'inquiète pas, moi en tout cas je préfère ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Sinon c'était me marier avec une fille que mes parents choisiraient, qui est bête et moche les ¾ du temps. »

Hermione pouffa et fit une moue adorable :

« Ca veut dire que tu me trouves belle et intelligente ? »

Il sourit pour toute réponse et effaça grâce à son pouce la dernière larme qui stagnait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Écoute je vais te faire une promesse à défaut d'être l'homme de tes rêves. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je ferai tout pour te protéger de Voldemort. »

Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

« Tu m'as déjà sauvée. Et à défaut d'être le prince charmant t'as déjà les cheveux. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui !

- A ton avis comment une petite fille imagine son prince charmant ? Blond ou brun.

- Ron n'aurait pas pu être ton mari alors. »

Il se prit une tape sur la main.

« Merci, ça m'a fait du bien…je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser pleurer après tout nous allons devoir nous supporter.

- Dis-moi t'es devenu sage maintenant. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais ça.

- Moi non plus.

- Demain on s'occupe des faire-parts ?

- Oui. »

Elle se leva prit un parchemin, une plume et un livre :

« Il faut qu'on organise le peu de temps qu'on a à la préparation de notre mariage. Demain les faire-parts.

- Il te faut une robe de mariée et moi un costume. On ira la semaine prochaine.

- Toi le matin moi l'après midi.

- Pourquoi…

- Même si ce n'est pas un vrai mariage ça porte malheur de voir la robe de la mariée.

- Comme tu veux.

- Il nous faut une salle.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé la salle de bal de mon manoir mais ça va pas aller.

- Non…on se contentera d'une salle des fêtes. Fit Hermione.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, on pourrait faire notre mariage dans un château pas très loin d'ici le propriétaire est un cracmol que je connais bien.

- Je te laisse faire. »

Il sourit :

« Quoi ?

- Merci d'avoir confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi depuis que tu m'as fait comprendre que grâce à toi Voldemort ne m'aura pas. En tout cas tout ce qui est vaisselle…

- On peut demander à Dumbledore pour qu'il nous prête les elfes et la vaisselle de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi pas. »

Ils continuèrent d'organiser le mois et demi qu'il restait avant le jour-J. Ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit :

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS! »

Drago attrapa sa baguette et la pointa face à celle qui venait de le réveiller.

« Du calme je ne vais pas t'attaquer. »

Il baissa sa baguette tandis qu'Hermione la fusillait du regard.

« Il est passé midi et vous dormez encore…qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?…J'ai rien dit ça ne me regarde pas.

- En effet. »

Drago sourit de ce sourire plein d'allusion tandis qu'Hermione rougissait à vu d'œil.

« Drago dis pas de bêtises, c'est pas ce que tu penses. Nous avons préparé l'organisation du mois pour le mariage. »

Mélissa acquiesça avec un sourire coquin.

« C'est fini oui ! Retire ce sourire de tes lèvres.

- C'est pas ma faute si je trouve que c'est trop bien. »

Elle sauta sur le lit des futurs mariés et les prit dans ses bras :

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

- On est pas encore mariés. Remarqua Hermione.

- Je sais et alors ?

- Non rien. Soupira Hermione.

- Je vais vous laisser pour… »

Elle attrapa la feuille d'Hermione et lut :

« Que vous puissiez envoyer les faire-parts. »

Elle fit un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et de Drago et quitta la chambre en criant :

« Je reviens ce soir. »

Drago rit tout comme Hermione. Ils se regardèrent comme pour se donner du courage l'un l'autre. Hermione coupa la première le contact et alla se doucher, Drago en profita pour regarder. La journée fut chargée pour les deux mais au final le soir tous les faire-parts étaient prêts pour que le lendemain tout puisse être envoyé. Drago lui avait décidé de profiter de ça pour aller voir le mage noir et lui annoncer la nouvelle, Hermione l'avait compris mais ne tenta rien pour l'en dissuader sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il sentait tout de même son regard pesait sur lui quand il avait le dos tourné. Tandis que Mélissa était absente, Drago passa un bras autour d'Hermione la collant ainsi contre lui :

« Il ne me fera rien parce qu'il a besoin de nous. Donc arrête de t'inquiéter parce que je le sens.

- Désolée mais tu sais comment ils sont et je ne pense pas qu'on soit sortis d'affaire, même si on se marie tu les connais mieux que moi et tu devrais le savoir. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Mais je préfère y aller de mon plein gré sinon ça va paraître étrange à la fin si je n'y vais pas sans qu'il soit obligé de m'envoyer des lettres. »

Elle acquiesça cessant là puisque Mélissa arriva dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? Désolée si j'interrompe votre petit moment amoureux. »


	10. Comment faire ?

Hello Everybody !!

Ca va les vacances ??

Ayant posté mes autres fics hier...je me suis dit que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle mais bon j'ai fait quelques modifs...

Le seul truc c'est que je pense que j'aurai dû supprimé un passage --' mais bon...j'hésitais, finalement j'ai laissé

J'espère que ca ira

Bonne lecture

Bonnes vacances

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 10: Comment faire ?**

« Elle a donc accepté.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Je préfère garder la date secrète parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous c'est juste que j'ai peur que mon père l'apprenne. »

Voldemort semblait satisfait de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Pour l'enfant ?

- Elle ne veut pas en avoir pour le moment, elle pense que c'est trop tôt dans une relation déjà que pour le mariage c'était limite. »

Voldemort appela son serpent près de lui, et d'un geste montrant son impatience refoulé, il caressait la tête du reptile. Quoique caressait est un bien grand verbe, une caresse est une marque d'affection, Voldemort ne ressentait qu'un sentiment : la haine.

« Débrouille-toi ! Mais je veux que cette fille tombe enceinte avant la fin de ta mission. Est-ce clair ? Siffla-t-il.

- Oui je ferai tout mon possible.

- Non tu le feras. Si elle ne tombe pas enceinte tu sais ce qui va se passer, elle sera à moi et ce même si elle est ta femme.

- Je sais, mais elle tombera enceinte.

- Sors d'ici et va la rejoindre. Dis à ton père d'entrer. »

Il dut acquiescer et retrouva Hermione qui fut rassurée.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Il ne t'a rien demandé ? Questionna Mélissa.

- T'es curieuse toi. Non il ne m'a rien demandé. Rassura-t-il. »

Et voilà un nouveau mensonge, quoique ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge puisque Voldemort ne lui avait pas demandé mais ordonné d'avoir un enfant. Bien sûr si Hermione l'apprenait elle le tuerait sur place puisqu'elle appelait cela jouer sur les mots. Drago en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire de bout en blanc qu'il fallait qu'ils aient un enfant au cas où Harry ne vainc pas Voldemort. Premièrement ça serait avouer qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Harry, ce qu'elle ne peut admettre, puis ce serait montrer qu'il voudrait passer par la facilité. Il eut alors une idée qui lui parut bien meilleure, mais il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment. Il réfléchit à la meilleure tactique qu'il puisse adopter et trouva celle qu'il voulait.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien qui ne soit important. »

Voilà une semaine qu'il avait eu cette discussion et pourtant elle lui trottait toujours la tête. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de Ron, Mélissa, Harry, Tom et Ginny. Quoique Ron n'avait pas réellement un regard attendri, il gardait quand même une certaine distance à l'égard de Drago. Il se pencha un peu et l'embrassa tendrement, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finalement se laissa faire entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Tous restèrent pour manger, Drago fit son possible pour pourvoir parler à Harry à part, mais il ne le put qu'à la fin de la soirée :

« Dis-moi, si on te demandait de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire mais que tu es obligé de faire pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problème pour une autre personne en plus que toi…

- Attends de quoi tu me parles là ? Demanda Harry tout à coup très sérieux.

- Viens avec moi. »

Il l'entraîna dedans quelques instants pour faire le thé tandis que les autres discutaient tranquillement.

« Tu me parles d'Hermione et toi ?

- Imaginons qu'on t'oblige à faire quelque chose entraînant quelqu'un dans ta mission si on peut dire…mais si tu ne le fais pas la personne peut avoir de gros problèmes.

- Eh bien je pense que je le ferai pour sauver la personne.

- Est-ce que tu le dirais à la personne alors qu'elle est plus ou moins concernée ?

- Tout dépend de ce que c'est. Mais si la personne court moins de risque si je fais ce qu'on m'oblige à faire alors je le fais sans rien dire à personne. »

Drago soupira intérieurement, il venait de lui enlever un poids qui devenait de jour en jour pesant. Cependant Harry se doutait de quelque chose à présent.

« Voldemort t'a demandé quelque chose ?

- Non à un autre mangemort mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait à sa place alors je voulais avoir ton avis.

- Tu es sûr. »

Attention ! Deuxième mensonge concernant ce thème délicat, bien qu'encore une fois il ne mentait pas mais joua sur les mots, et en plus il ne l'avait pas demandé à Drago mais au futur mangemort qu'il était.

« Oui. »

Harry reprit son sourire.

« Dis moi le mangemort n'aurait pas ta sympathie ?

- Peut-être…je le plains…Et si nous préparions ce thé.

- Oui sinon ces dames vont s'impatienter.

- Et ces messieurs aussi. »

En sortant, ils remarquèrent que Ron se balançait sur sa chaise, il devait être coulé par la discussion des filles, tout comme Tom, juste à ce moment là un pied de la chaise céda. Il fit une jolie pirouette en arrière. Les autres explosèrent de rire. Il devint rouge comme une tomate, répara la chaise et s'assit normalement quand il eut vérifié qu'elle était bien stable.

« Une chaise a quatre pieds Ronald. S'amusa Drago.

- Arrête on croirait ma mère. »

Hermione et Drago purent se coucher une heure plus tard : quand tout fut rangé et que les invités furent partis, sauf Mélissa qui vivait toujours chez Hermione. Il laissa Hermione se changer derrière le paravent comme d'habitude. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil :

« J'y repense encore, mais c'est étrange que Voldemort n'est pas reparlé du fait que je ne sois toujours pas enceinte… »

Drago en entendant cette phrase n'ouvrit pas les yeux ne préférant pas répondre pour lui dire la vérité. Et comme elle n'avait pas continué, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il la sentit se glisser dans les draps du lit qui était le leur depuis quelques temps. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant quelque chose. Elle lui remit une mèche en place, la mettant derrière son oreille, se rapprocha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ! Il sentait son parfum vanillé. Ses cheveux lui avaient légèrement effleuré le visage. Il rêvait ! Il se réveilla en même temps qu'Hermione et décida de rire un peu, il commença à la chatouiller, son rire s'étendit dans toute la pièce du matin. Drago en fut presque de bonne humeur.

« Dis-moi que me vaut ce réveil ?

- J'avais envie.

- Alors parce que tu en as envie tu le fais ?

- Oui.

- Et moi je peux ?

- Fais comme chez toi.

- Mais je suis chez moi. »

Et sans prévenir elle se retrouva sur Drago le chatouillant à son tour.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi chatouilleux. Taquina-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

- Tout est possible. »

Il approcha sa main du visage d'Hermione ce qui la surpris surtout quand il remit une mèche en place.

« Ca va mieux. »

Il lui sourit:

« Au fait tu as été achetée ta robe hier, mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment elle était.

- Même si nous devons nous marier je ne veux pas que tu l'as vois, c'est une surprise.

- Tu me réserves aussi une surprise pour la nuit de noce ? Séduit-il en commençant à poser ses mains sur le corps de le jeune femme. »

Hermione explosa de rire.

« Tu rêves. »

Il la renversa sur le lit, ayant envie de voir jusqu'où irait la jeune femme, il commença à remonter sa chemise de nuit tout en approchant son visage du sien. Avec un peu de chance il parviendrait à ses fins.

« J'ai toujours été un grand rêveur. »

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment de complicité…

« Hermione tu peux me…je suis désolée je ne voulais pas… »

Mélissa était entrée dans la pièce sans frapper. Elle commença à reculer tout en fermant les yeux et mettant ses mains dessus pour être sûre de ne filtrer une image de plus. Hermione le poussa et se releva aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis que Drago explosait de rire. Valait mieux rire que pleurer face à cette malchance continue.

« Je crois que je vais voir ailleurs si vous n'y êtes pas.

- Reste, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Mais il allait se passer quelque chose, la prochaine fois je frappe promis. »

Elle se cogna contre la porte, les rires de Drago redoublèrent, malgré un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. Mélissa mit une main derrière elle pour trouver l'encadrement et filer à l'anglaise : il lui manquait un mètre.

« Que voulais-tu ?

- Rien laisse tomber tu étais très occupée.

- Mais non, ouvre les yeux. »

Mélissa fit ce que son amie lui dit :

« Je voulais que tu me prêtes ta robe rouge.

- Oui. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la penderie et donna la robe en question à Mélissa qui se confondit en excuse, quand elle eut fermé la porte :

« C'est malin.

- Quoi ?

- T'étais obligé de faire ça alors que tu sais qu'elle ne frappe pas.

- Si on peut même plus s'amuser et en plus ça lui montre qu'on est un vrai couple puisqu'on a le fait.

- On peut avoir une relation sexuelle sans que derrière on soit ensemble.

- Serait-ce une proposition ?

- Non.

- Dommage. Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi me le proposes-tu alors ?

- Je ne le propose pas je dis juste que des personnes sont ensembles et que le seul lien qui les unisse est celui du sexe. »

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là, Hermione le laissa là, tandis que lui se préparait pour faire un tour. Leur mariage arrivait à grand pas et Drago n'était pas à l'aise, pas qu'il était stressé mais parce que les mangemorts avaient été très calmes, trop calmes, depuis trop longtemps. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire puis but un verre. Drago se sentit tout à coup bizarre comme si on venait de lui lançait un sort qui le paralysait. Son esprit sombra dans un monde noir, emprisonné dans ses pensées, sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Il se voyait, enfermé dans son propre esprit ; cependant à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se défendre pour s'en sortir, il ressentait une douleur fulgurante qui l'électrisait. Il se calma et tenta alors de s'échapper par l'Occlumancie. Il se sentait comme étranger de son propre corps, ce qui rendait la tâche plus éprouvante et bien plus difficile. Les secondes ressemblaient à des heures. En se concentrant, il parvenait à ressentir des choses, des choses que son corps vivait : tout d'abord il sentit comme un liquide glisser sur lui. Puis, après un temps qui lui semblait interminable : une douleur fulgurante. Il en profita pour reprendre le dessus. Ce fut alors une odeur nauséabonde qui le fit sortir de sa transe, le noir devint de plus en plus lumineux, il sentit de l'eau…ou du moins quelque chose d'humide, puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux après avoir émis un grognement :

« Debout.

- Quoi ?

- Debout ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle soit aussi énervée ? Il ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières et croisa le regard méprisant de Mélissa. Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'il était à terre, trempé, dans la salle de bain, de surcroît en boxer et qu'autour de lui était éparpillé des morceaux de verre. Il essaya de se relever mais la baguette de la sorcière le ramena sur terre :

« Attention à toi. Un mouvement brusque et je te jure que tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- J'ai vraiment une tête à me foutre de toi ? Pourquoi j'étais à terre ? Pourquoi je suis mouillé ? Pourquoi je suis en boxer ? Et pourquoi tu pointes ta baguette sur moi ? »

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et sentit une bosse. Il grimaça, la bosse était énorme, il saignait, et c'était douloureux.

« Et pourquoi j'ai une bosse ? »

Mélissa le regardait toujours avec haine.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Enfile ça. »

Il se releva toujours surveillé par Mélissa et enfila le plus vite qu'il put ses vêtements.

« On va dans le salon. »

Drago obtempéra, il s'installa dans le salon. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait sous le choc. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard indescriptible Drago en frissonna. Elle s'installa le plus loin de lui et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Ses yeux ne croisant plus les siens. Drago posait son regard soit sur Hermione soit sur Mélissa…essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Tu ne sais rien ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si c'est une blague je la trouve de mauvais goût.

- C'est loin d'être une blague. Tu ne sais rien ?

- Mais de quoi ?

- Ce qui vient de se passer.

- J'étais dans le salon je buvais tranquillement un verre et je me retrouve déshabillé dans la salle de bain allongé avec une bosse. »

Mélissa chuchota quelques mots à Hermione qui partit dans une pièce, elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole qu'elle donna à Mélissa.

« Drago ceci est du sérum de vérité, tu vas en boire quelques gouttes et nous allons t'interroger.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir et si je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Drago but toute la fiole.

« T'es malade. Fit Mélissa.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au moins vous serez sûres de son efficacité.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Drago Lucius Malefoy.

- Es-tu un mangemort ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu veux du mal à Hermione ?

- Non. »

Ses réponses étaient claires, nettes, précises, et spontanées.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait du mal à Hermione ?

- Oui pendant toute notre scolarité.

- Et depuis que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Je ne pense pas en tout cas je fais tout pour que non.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain ?

- Non.

- De quoi tu te souviens ?

- Je buvais mon verre et j'ai senti une drôle de sensation et une douleur à la tête d'où ma bosse je suppose ensuite l'odeur nauséabonde de ce que tu m'as mis sous le nez.

- Tu n'as donc pas conscience de ce qui s'est passé ! »

Mélissa et Hermione se regardèrent étonnées. Mélissa baissa sa baguette.

« Je vais vous laisser, je vais envoyer un message au professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle rangea sa baguette et sortit de la maison. Drago comprit plus ou moins qu'il était la cause d'un événement et qu'il avait fait du mal à Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Si…je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est mon corps qui t'a fait du mal.

- Accio pensine. Tiens bois ça c'est un antidote à la potion de vérité. »

Une bassine arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle se posa face à Drago. Hermione fit tout pour qu'il voit le souvenir en question, Drago se pencha et fut aspiré.

_Il atterrit dans la salle de bain, personne. Il se retourna et fit face à Hermione, qui était celle de son souvenir à en juger par ses vêtements et son air décontracté. Elle commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux de Drago qui tourna la tête un instant pour ne pas voir la jeune femme complètement nue : ce n__'__était ni l__'__endroit, ni l__'__heure, ni les circonstances. Quand elle fut sous la douche et que la porte fut fermée Drago se mit dans un coin et attendit patiemment. Son lui du passé arriva doucement se déshabilla sans bruit jusqu__'__à ce qu__'__il soit en boxer, son expression semblait sauvage, une expression qu'il n'avait jusqu'à là jamais eu, il passa sur sa lèvre inférieure sa langue. Drago écarquilla des yeux, il n__'__allait tout de même pas faire ça ! Il espérait de tout son cœur de se tromper mais le souvenir de la jeune femme lui prouva le contraire. Le Drago du passé ouvrit la porte de la douche et s__'__y faufila._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je prends ma douche avec toi. »_

_Il vit qu__'__il forçait Hermione à l__'__embrasser:_

_« Drago non !_

_- Nous en avons tous les deux envie._

_- Drago lâche moi s__'__il te plait._

_- Tu supplies maintenant ? C__'__est encore mieux. »_

_Il remarqua qu__'__Hermione essayait de se défendre mais qu__'__à cet instant précis elle était bloquée, prise au piège et donc ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle essaya de le repousser le poussant avec ses mains mais son lui du passé les lui attrapa, il se colla encore plus à elle et commençait à dévorer son cou, à le lécher._

_« Drago lâche-moi._

_- Non ma belle. Nous allons faire ce bébé que nous voulons tous les deux._

_- Non Drago s'il te plait. »_

_Drago remarqua qu__'__elle commençait à pleurer tandis qu__'__il semblait fit glisser l__'__une de ses mains vers le bas ventre de la jeune femme tout en continuant d__'__embrasser la poitrine d__'__Hermione. Drago se sentit sale bien sûr il se mit à la place d__'__Hermione, et pensa à ce qu__'__il lui avait fait, comment avait-il pu faire ça ?_

_« MELISSA AIDE__…__ »_

_Elle n__'__eut pas le temps de crier que Drago lui avait mit une main devant la bouche abandonnant l__'__intimité de la jeune femme._

_« Voyons laisse toi faire nous allons tous les deux aimer. En plus tu as des formes appétissantes. »_

_Il l__'__embrassa avec sauvagerie, Hermione, malgré l__'__eau qui coulait sur sa peau, pleurait, elle ne pouvait à cet instant faire que ça. Mélissa arriva à ce moment là, elle attrapa le premier vase qui lui passa sous la main et l__'__abattit sur la tête de Drago. Drago remarqua qu__'__Hermione avait des marques rouges sur toute la poitrine, le cou et ses lèvres, et même que sa lèvre inférieur saignait. Mélissa lui apporta une serviette qu__'__elle utilisa pour entourer son corps. Hermione explosa en sanglot sur l__'__épaule réconfortante de la française._

_« C__'__est fini, vas t__'__habiller je m__'__occupe de lui et tu nous rejoins dans le salon. »_

_Hermione acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce. _

Drago retourna dans sa réalité, il ne leva jamais le regard ne voulant pas croiser celui de la jeune femme.

« Je…je crois que je suis impardonnable. Je suis désolé. »

Il se leva et quitta la maison. Il pleuvait des cordes, il ne fallut pas très longtemps à sa chemise pour être trempée comme si c'était fait exprès. Une chanson lui revint en mémoire :

Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer, somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right I survived I'm alive again

Cauz of you made it through every storm

What is life what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Because you live, and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl, (you live) my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live, and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl, (you live) my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live girl, (cauz you live) my world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live

I live.

Les mêmes questions s'interposaient :

« Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça a fait ça ? »

Ne sachant pas où aller, il décida d'aller le voir.

« J'arrive…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est-elle ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie. »

Son regard changea il devint noir :

« Quoi comme grosse connerie ?

- Je peux entrer ? »

Il le laissa entrer sans un mot à part un visage dur qui signifiait ses sentiments, Drago lui raconta toute l'histoire d'un trait :

« Je me dégoûte je pourrais plus la voir.

- Je m'en doute.

- Harry si je suis venu te voir ce n'est pas pour recevoir des répliques mais pour en parler.

- Bien que j'ai envie de te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Hermione, je ne pense pas que tu sois coupable, sinon le sérum de vérité t'aurais parlé même des éléments oubliés par ton esprit.

- Alors comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

- Tu as bien dit que t'as ressenti comme une paralysie avant de t'évanouir.

- Oui.

- Je pense que tu as été possédé. »

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé lors du viol lui revinrent en tête comme un flash :

« Dire d'une femme qu'elle a des formes appétissantes et que quand elle supplie c'est encore mieux…il n'y a qu'une personne pour dire ça.

- Dis moi ton cher papa ne serait pas la cause de cette histoire ?

- Je vais le tuer…

- Calme tes ardeurs, si Voldemort est derrière tout ça tu vas avoir du fil à retordre.

- Mais j'ai failli la violer.

- Peut-être mais on ne peut prendre le risque que tu te fasses prendre bon écoute, je vais demander à Dumbledore s'il peut faire quelque chose pour ne pas qu'on puisse te contrôler. Là, tu devrais rentrer je pense qu'Hermione doit être vulnérable si tu l'as laissé en plan.

- Bien. Se résigna-t-il.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Si ton père a fait ça tout seul il doit être dans de sales draps mais s'il a agit sous l'ordre de Voldemort, je veux dire, en la violant on t'aurait emprisonné ou mis hors d'état de nuire alors pourquoi avoir fais ça.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Drago savait au contraire pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait et ne voulait le dire à Harry. Si son père avait réussi à la mettre enceinte, Voldemort aurait été satisfait.

« Merci Harry.

- De rien. Même si on a été ennemi pendant des années, nous voulons tous les deux le bonheur d'Hermione donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, en plus, vu comment tu t'en veux pour des choses que ton père a commises tu ne peux pas être mauvais.

- Et toi tu es loin d'être balafré, ou tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

- File. Avant que je t'en colle une pour m'avoir rappelé tout ça. »

Drago décida de faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse où il passa chez le bijoutier où il acheta un bracelet en argent, il demanda au bijoutier d'envoyer le bijou avant qu'il arrive chez la jeune femme, puis il alla chez un fleuriste sorcier qui lui conseilla des fleurs magiques au nom imprononçable pour se faire pardonner. Il en prit un énorme bouquet :

« Vous avez fait si grosse bêtise pour devoir lui offrir un si gros bouquet ? Demanda le vieux fleuriste.

- Oui pour moi elle est irréparable.

- Et pour elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas il est rare de voir un jeune homme se racheter en offrant un bouquet de fleurs qui correspond à ce qui se passe.

- J'y tiens.

- Tant que vous ne lui offrez pas de roses jaunes ou noires tout va bien.

- Merci du conseil, la prochaine fois je vous achèterai le plus gros bouquet de roses rouges qu'on ne vous a jamais commandé. Plaisanta Drago.

- Je retiens jeune homme.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien. »


	11. Sans répit

Bonjour tout le monde,

D'abord un grand merci pour les reviews ca me fait chaud au coeur !!

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déplaira pas --'

Je voulais vous dire que la rentrée approche, et cette année plus que l'année dernière sera synonyme de boulot donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais autant poster ! Donc vous aurez deux chapitres comme cadeau pour la rentrée et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau poster !!

Je m'arrangerai du mieux que je peux. Je tenais à vous le dire J'essaierai quand même d'avoir des dates fixes, mais je ne promets rien.

Donc voila je crois que j'ai tout dit !

Merci encore (je ne le dirai jamais assez)

A bientot

Bonnes Vacances

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 11: Sans répit**

Il transplana directement chez Hermione, pendant un instant il avait voulu aller voir son père et Voldemort pour demander des explications, mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il fallait sans doute mieux écouter Harry et ne pas y aller tout de suite. Il fit donc une entrée discrète et écouta ce qui se passait entre Hermione et Mélissa :

« Tu vas mieux ? Questionna Mélissa.

- Oui, savoir que ce n'est pas Drago qui l'a fait consciemment m'a soulagé, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça.

- Tu m'étonnes il avait l'air violent et plus dangereux que d'habitude…Disons que quand on ne le connaît pas, la première impression n'est pas la bonne. Son allure est plutôt froide et on ne peut pas l'imaginer avoir des sentiments…mais quand on le voit te regarder on sait qu'il t'aime. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire il ne ferait jamais ça j'en suis sûre, j'ai confiance en lui… »

Drago se gifla mentalement, il aurait dû attendre un peu avant de rentrer, le hibou venait tout juste d'arriver :

« Tiens, je pense que c'est pour toi. Fit Mélissa. Personne ne sait où je suis et je leur ai demandé de ne pas me contacter. »

Drago entendit l'écrin s'ouvrir, les exclamations des deux jeunes femmes retentirent dans la pièce. Drago soupira, le cadeau lui plaisait et c'était le principal. Il écouta quelques instants encore la conversation des deux jeunes femmes, puis avec précaution, il se recula pour ouvrir et fermer la porte d'entrée pour prévenir de son arrivée :

« Drago ? »

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que la jeune femme se précipita pour passer sa tête dans l'encadrement qui menait à la cuisine. Sa mine était inquiète, mais elle parut se rassurer de sa présence.

« Oui. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le bouquet sans plus attendre. Hermione avait toujours entre ses doigts l'écrin. Elle semblait embarrassée…elle ne semblait pas elle l'était ! Ce que Drago ne pouvait lui reprocher. Elle ne lui ferait pas confiance de si tôt.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Mélissa prit le chemin de sa chambre et derrière Hermione, elle lui fit un signe d'encouragement, levant ses deux pouces, il acquiesça, bizarrement ça lui faisait déjà du bien d'être soutenu.

« Non Mélissa, c'est nous qui allons dans notre chambre. Fit Hermione. »

Mélissa acquiesça, elle prit le bouquet des mains d'Hermione et alla se servir une tasse de thé pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Hermione le précéda et sans qu'il puisse détacher son regard :

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu offert ce bracelet et le bouquet ?

- Je voulais me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait.

- Si c'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, passant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme qui était un peu enflée, l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait du mal. Je veux dire si je n'avais pas existé tout aurait été plus simple.

- Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé tout serait beaucoup plus simple, et on a besoin de toi…j'ai besoin de toi, si tu n'avais pas existé j'aurai été violée et je serai peut-être enceinte de ce monstre. Tu fais des choses biens et tu n'es pas le pire des sorciers qui existent sur terre ! Enfonce-toi bien ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du blond et lui dit :

« Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça, parce que même si tu en doutes je te connais, et je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. T'as peut-être été un goujat à Poudlard. S'amusa-t-elle. »

Cette réplique fit rire les deux sorciers.

« Mais tu n'es pas un violeur et tu ne le seras jamais. Je crois qu'on t'a contrôlé tout simplement parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais comparé à de la viande…Et tu ne m'aurais jamais forcé à te faire un enfant. »

Drago soupira. L'intelligence de la jeune femme le soulagea.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que tu me fais en disant ça. Fit-il en inspirant une bouffée d'air, tout en fermant les yeux. »

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres:

« Merci pour les fleurs et le bracelet. »

Il sourit, il prit par la suite l'écrin que la jeune femme avait posé :

« Tu permets ? »

Tout en demandant cette permission il s'approcha et descendant sa main de long de son bras, le lui effleurant par la même occasion, il lui prit délicatement le poignet. Puis de son autre main, il détacha le bracelet de l'écrin et le lui attacha. Le bracelet lui allait bien.

« Il est magnifique. Murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui tapota la main et s'écarta.

« Tu sais qui a fait ça n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai des suppositions.

- Ton père en fait partie je suppose. »

Drago lui fit part de ses doutes et Hermione acquiesça, tout en réfléchissant et finalement cassa ses hypothèses une par une.

« Ton père ne ferait jamais rien contre Voldemort et Voldemort lui ne ferait rien contre sa future armée. Ironisa-t-elle. Surtout si ça peut le ralentir, déjà que la bêtise de ton père a fait que maintenant il est bloqué.

- Pas réellement puisqu'il a trouvé d'autres mères porteuses, pardonne-moi pour le terme. »

Hermione n'en tint pas compte :

« Ne parlons plus de cela dans quelques semaines c'est notre mariage nous devons paraître heureux. »

Drago aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il se retint, cependant il était sûr qu'Hermione l'avait compris et elle en sourit.

« On va rejoindre Mélissa ? Sinon elle va croire que ça a mal tourné. »

Il acquiesça et s'approcha d'Hermione puis lui prit la main, ils se sourirent.

« Tu sais quelques fois je me plais à me dire qu'on pourrait presque tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Fit Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Moi Hermione Granger tomber amoureuse du désinvolte Drago Malefoy jamais de la vie. Rigola-t-elle. »

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et commença à faire des sortes de rond sur sa chemise. Il ne comprit plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Complètement perdu, il attendit qu'elle parle. Avec une moue enfantine elle dit :

« Seulement quelques fois ? »

Ils explosèrent de rire, à la réplique d'Hermione :

« J'espère en tout cas que tu seras heureuse le temps pour moi d'être ton mari.

- Drago j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Tu sais que les mariages sorciers sont très difficile à annuler ?

- Oui je sais mais si c'était nécessaire ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison valable. Nous allons devoir passer notre vie ensemble.

- …Le principal c'est que nous soyons en vie et que Voldemort soit détruit.

- Tu as parfaitement raison !

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Oui c'est ça et moi je suis Morgane.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais Morgane est morte depuis très longtemps et elle s'était une sorcière connue.

- Eh !! Tu sais que c'est méchant de dire ça surtout à ta future épouse. »

Ils rirent ensemble et finirent par descendre. Ils trouvèrent dans le salon, Harry et Mélissa discutant.

« Ah ! Firent les deux.

- Quoi ? Demanda le couple.

- Vous vous êtes remis ensembles ! Dit Mélissa.

- On s'est jamais quittés. Informèrent-ils en chœur.

- C'était une façon de parler. Répliqua Harry. Je venais vous dire que Dumbledore allait venir vous voir dans une heure.

- Si tôt ! S'exclama Mélissa. Ça doit être grave s'il se déplace en un aussi court lapse de temps. »

Drago ne fit rien ni n'ouvrit la bouche, il était assis dans le fauteuil, un bras négligemment posé sur les épaules d'Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il les regardait débattre de ce que serait la prochaine attaque de Voldemort. S'il ne les connaissait pas il aurait pu dire qu'ils iraient parfaitement ensemble, seulement ils s'entendaient trop bien pour finir ensemble. Hermione le garderait au stade d'ami. Drago réprima un sourire quand Hermione leur dit de parler d'autre chose, Voldemort étant un sujet trop présent pour en plus lui accorder plus d'importance. À cette phrase, Drago se rendit compte du poids qu'ils avaient tous sur les épaules. Ils avaient dix-neuf ans, ils devraient tous chercher après leur âme-sœur, sortir pour s'amuser et non se battre pour rester en vie, tout en essayant de supprimer un mage complètement fou.

« T'as raison, si on faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier ? Questionna Harry.

- Mais Hermione déteste ce jeu elle n'en a sûrement pas.

- Eh bien figure toi que si, à force de lui réclamer elle a cédé et elle a un jeu. Fit Harry fier de lui. »

Il murmura un sort vers la table basse et qui se changea en un échiquier plus grand que d'habitude avec des détails qui donnaient l'impression que les figurines étaient de vrais sorciers. Drago ne dit rien, Hermione ne lui avait rien dit à propos de cet échiquier, et pourtant Harry et Ron étaient venus plus d'une fois depuis qu'il habitait dans la maison d'Hermione. Il trouvait quand même cela étrange que Mélissa et Harry ne se posent pas de questions sur leur remise en couple qui fut il faut bien le dire très rapide. Même trop. Mais si tout fonctionnait à merveille que demander de plus. Il resserra son étreinte sur Hermione quand Mélissa leva le regard. Ce geste fit sourire Mélissa qui se replongea dans le jeu. Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Mélissa, Harry et Ron écoutaient d'une oreille tout en jouant.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé de moyen pour que tu ne sois plus sous le contrôle de qui que ce soit.

- Rien n'existe pour bloquer mon esprit ?

- Non rien, tu sais déjà fermer ton esprit grâce à Severus mais pour posséder une personne rien ne te sert de fermer ton esprit. En tout cas il est très dangereux de faire cela. La personne qui fait ça n'a rien à perdre. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort prendrait le risque de te perdre.

- Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille. Sous-entendit Drago.

- Rien ne l'empêche d'avoir ce qu'il veut et tu lui es bien trop utile en tant que taupe pour son compte pour qu'il risque de tout faire échouer. En tout cas la meilleure chose pour que cela ne se reproduise plus c'est qu'Hermione tu gardes ta baguette avec toi et que tu n'hésites à frapper Drago s'il change de comportement.

- Je sais me défendre mais ça m'a tellement surprise et c'était comme si on m'avait paralysé. »

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il était quand même responsable et ce même si Hermione s'obstinait à dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Je trouve qu'on se débrouille pas trop mal. Fit Drago, le soir en se changeant.

- Oui. »

Quand Hermione se faufila sous les draps il aperçut les traces rouges qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause du tee-shirt qu'elle avait porté toute la journée. Il tira les draps pour voir les marques ce qui surpris Hermione, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce geste. Il posa ses doigts sur une marque, puis Drago attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait comme d'habitude sous son oreiller; il murmura une formule plusieurs fois. Les marques disparurent. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue:

« Comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses ce genre de sort ?

- Même si maintenant je suis dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Pour pouvoir suivre les réunions de mangemort il faut passer un rituel de torture que Voldemort fait lui même et c'est pas beau à voir quand on est pas habitué. Tu passes une semaine horrible et après tu entres dans l'anti-chambre de l'enfer. Finit-il par plaisanter. Cette semaine-là, pour pouvoir sortir comme tout le monde j'ai dû recourir à des potions et des sorts pour effacer tout ça…

- Vas-y !

- Quoi ?

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose! Vas-y dis le.

- Je veux que la prochaine fois si j'ai un comportement étrange et que je deviens menaçant, je veux que tu n'hésites pas à me mettre K.O.

- T'es entrain de me dire que tu veux que je te frappe.

- Je suis habitué aux coups mais je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Promets-le moi.

- Je te le promets.

- Je sais que je vais peut-être te demander un effort mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendue ?

- Au début tu m'as surprise je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un entre en sachant que vous étiez à coté surtout qu'il n'y a pas de possibilité de transplaner sauf exceptionnellement. Je crois que le fait que tu puisses me faire ça, ça m'a complètement paralysé je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire ça. Et le fait qu'après je sois bloquée contre toi je n'ai pu rien faire. »

Drago ne répondit rien. Ils étaient tous les deux face à face une main sous l'oreiller, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu sais j'ai une drôle d'impression.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression que ma vie se bouscule que je n'arrive plus à la contrôler et que ça nous arrive d'un coup quand on s'y attend le moins.

- J'ai aussi cette impression mais ça a toujours été plus ou moins comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Harry a un don, il attire les ennuis comme personne. Plaisanta Hermione. Des fois tout était calme et parfois on ne savait plus où donner de la tête. »

Drago sourit à la réplique de son ex-ennemi. La nuit fut très longue. Le jour-j était vite arrivé, la cérémonie venait juste de débuter, il était en train de se marier avec elle, Hermione était vraiment très belle, portant une magnifique robe de sorcière, son sourire était éclatant et rien ne montrait à l'assemblée qu'ils n'étaient un couple. L'assemblée qui était présente à leur union, était essentiellement constituée de la famille et des amis de la jeune femme, Drago n'ayant pas invité les mangemorts ou sa famille…de mangemorts. Ils étaient tous heureux pour le couple, même Drago. Quand Drago eut dit oui et qu'il eut embrassé la mariée d'un baiser passionné, profitant largement des lèvres de celle qui était son épouse, une armée de mangemorts arriva, accompagnée d'un nuage noir, à sa tête : son père et Voldemort qui semblaient furieux de s'être fait avoir :

« Tu m'as menti à moi, ton maître. Vociféra Voldemort. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte que je vais m'empresser d'écraser. »

Voldemort ne se fit pas prier, il tua Harry sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Drago vit le corps du Survivant tomber, il était raide mort. Le rire des mangemorts résonna comme quelque chose d'irréel, surtout celui de Voldemort qui était inhumain.

« Personne ne peut rien contre moi. Je suis le mage noir le plus puissant du monde. Et toi un insecte qui a voulu me doubler. Tu t'ais cru assez malin pour te débarrasser de moi ?! Tu vas me le payer ! Et pour finir tu ne l'as même pas mise enceinte. Je pari que tu ne l'as même pas touché. »

C'est son père qui lança l'incantation ultime après lui avoir lancé un sort pour le vider de son sang, les yeux remplis d'une haine indéfinissable. Drago pour protéger Hermione se mit devant elle. Ce fut comme un film au ralenti : le sort, sa direction, le saut de Drago. Il prit le sort en pleine poitrine, son corps finit par tomber au sol Hermione le prit dans ses bras pleurant, sa robe de mariée imprégnée de son sang. Voldemort ordonna à ses sbires d'attraper Hermione qui essayait de rester près de son cadavre. Ils durent la mener aux appartements du Lord, des mères qui avaient été violées pour le compte de Voldemort essayèrent de lui faire enfiler des vêtements provocants et très vulgaires. Elle se débattit et finalement c'est Voldemort qui lui arracha sa robe pour la violer. Elle essayait de se défendre mais ni parvint pas. Elle pleurait sous les coups de rein de plus en plus violent du Lord noir. Il la viola plusieurs fois, et ce jusqu'à qu'elle tombe enceinte. Dans un coin d'une pièce étrangement sombre, elle pleurait :

« Drago ! Murmurait-elle. »


	12. Une complicité qui se forge au fils du t

Bonjour tout le monde...enfin bonsoir comme vous voulez !

J'avais envie de poster une suite donc voila ! Sympa comme coup de tête surtout quand le chapitre précédent a mis une certaine pagaille dans vos esprits ' navrée...j'ai voulu jouer la sadique...mais j'aurais peut-être pas dû.

Donc pour éclaircir vos esprits j'ai décidé de mettre une suite rapidement : /

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira

la fin étant moins ambiguë je ne mettrai pas de suite aussi rapidement XP

sauf si vous me laissez plein de reviews...genre plus de quinze !

Je suis sûre que vous en êtes capable

Bon je vous laisse lire !

Oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait

Bsxxx

Bonne lecture

Lavande

**Chapitre 12 : Une complicité qui se forge au fil du temps**

« Draco ! »

Elle ne cessait de répéter son prénom mais de plus en plus fort tandis que Voldemort la violait, il riait. Ne voulant pas voir ce spectacle il préférera fermer les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'encore une fois ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Hermione s'était relevée un peu et elle avait sûrement essayé de le réveiller en le secouant mais finalement ce fut ses appels qui avaient eut raison de lui. Son corps était couvert de sueur, sa respiration était saccadée. Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour respirer un grand coup.

« Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oui et comme à chaque fois je n'arrive pas à te sauver je me fais tuer par Voldemort…enfin par mon père…et tout ça le jour de notre mariage…même Harry n'a pas le temps de le tuer. Et toi tu te fais violer.

- Tiens. »

Drago se retourna trop vite et le verre que lui tendait Hermione se renversa sur sa nuisette. Il se confondit en excuse ce qui la fit rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour le grand et arrogant Drago Malefoy s'excuserait pour un simple verre d'eau.

- Ca va me rendre fou cette histoire. J'ai l'impression qu'on se joue de moi.

- Écoute n'en parlons plus, tu n'as rien à craindre, détends-toi, dans une semaine nous nous marions et Voldemort ne nous causera plus de problème et ce pendant quelques temps.

- Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est qu'il puisse découvrir le pot aux roses.

- Allez viens ne te tracasse pas pour ça, personne ne sait la vérité à part Dumbledore, Severus et Rémus qui s'en doute un peu.

- Tu as raison. »

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?

- Oh rien je me posais une question. »

Il avait envie de la taquiner un peu, voulant oublier le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il s'approcha de son épouse et commença à jouer avec la bretelle de sa nuisette et de son autre main avec une mèche brune.

« Dis-moi, dans une semaine tu seras ma femme donc madame Malefoy…tu as prévu quelque chose pour notre nuit de noce ? Charma-t-il.

- Hum…on a le droit à des cadeaux de mariage entre les mariés il me semble. Nous verrons ce que je pourrais t'offrir.

- Moi j'ai déjà une idée du cadeau que tu pourrais me faire, ou au contraire celui que je pourrais te faire.

- Ah oui et quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui montrait clairement qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

- Tu verras bien c'est une surprise.

- Allez arrête tes bêtises et vas te coucher. Finit-elle par dire en lui frappant juste derrière la tête d'un coup amical.

- Eh ! On ne frappe pas l'homme de sa vie.

- Bah voyons, Drago Malefoy tu commences à délirer. »

Ils se couchèrent et Drago ne fit plus de cauchemar cependant le lendemain matin, un parfum de vanille beaucoup plus présent qu'à son habitude le réveilla.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua que son bras servait à Hermione d'oreiller et que son autre main était posée sur sa hanche. Elle, elle avait posé une de ses mains sur sa taille. Ils étaient en quelque sorte enlacés. Il la regarda un instant, la respiration silencieuse et régulière ses traits relâchés, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment ainsi. Il ne s'était jamais attardé à regarder son visage avec application et soin. Elle n'avait plus ce petit air courageux et sérieux.

C'était Hermione Granger, jeune femme et sorcière de 19 ans.

Ses boucles étaient comme elle, à la fois sauvage, elles encombraient son visage, et en même temps sage, bien dessinées. Elle retira par elle-même les mèches qui la gênaient, lui rendant son visage d'étudiante. Ses traits étaient bien moins plissés et tirés, lui rendant en quelque sorte sa jeunesse. Elle avait perdu cinq ans peut-être dix. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas parfaits, Drago avait déjà fréquenté des filles avec un visage bien plus harmonieux, mais celui d'Hermione était différent, pas repoussant. Il lui trouvait ce petit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Drago pouvait voir à travers les paupières de la jeune femme, les yeux couleur chocolat qui étaient d'habitude pleins de courage. Son regard glissa vers ses lèvres, à peine entrouvertes…Il bougea légèrement pour essayer de partir, mais elle se rapprocha de lui, attiré par un aimant.

Finalement, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago ainsi qu'un de ses bras. Drago s'amusa : toujours endormie, Hermione faisait de légers mouvements avec ses doigts, comme pour le masser. Son souffle lui chatouillait le torse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, ne pouvant plus faire un seul mouvement.

Il la sentit bouger et se relever brusquement, rouge comme une jolie pivoine, Drago en rit :

« Alors miss Granger, je suis si beau que même dans votre sommeil, vous êtes attirée par moi.

- N'importe quoi. Nia Hermione toujours aussi rouge.

- En attendant je n'ai pas pu me lever parce que tu ne voulais pas que je te quitte. »

Hermione le poussa, Drago ne se souvenait plus qu'il était déjà au bord du lit et que par conséquence il tomba. Il vit le visage inquiet d'Hermione apparaître :

« Ca va ? »

Drago explosa de rire :

« Alors Malefoy on préfère mon tapis à mon lit ?

- Vas-y moque toi mais je te jure que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Paria-t-elle. N'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours battu, à Poudlard, au corps à corps, et en duel.

- Je n'oublie pas que tu étais à Gryffondor et que vous êtes des gros vantards. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut tour à tour son oreiller puis celui d'Hermione en pleine figure. Une bataille d'oreillers et de polochons démarra brisant une lampe, renversant tout sur le passage tandis que les deux jeunes adultes prenaient le lit comme bouclier. Ils arrêtèrent quand ils furent à bout de souffle sans vraiment savoir qui avait gagné. Hermione rangea tout ce qui avait été balayé par la tornade et Drago, lui répara jetant des sorts un peu partout dans la pièce. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent quand tout fut en place et ils explosèrent de rire.

Ils avaient été de vrais gamins !

Rectification !

Ils étaient de vrais gamins.

Étant dimanche, Hermione ne travaillait pas. Drago, lui ne subissait l'entraînement d'Harry, mais ils devaient aller à l'Ordre pour se faire entraîner par Tom qui sortait officiellement avec Ginny, bien qu'il ait cinq ans de plus qu'elle, au plus grand malheur de Ron qui ne pouvait plus rien dire à sa sœur puisqu'elle était majeure. Quoiqu'il ne se privait pas de proférer des menaces à Tom. Drago put prouver qu'il était bien plus fort et que face à Tom : il maîtrisait l'épée, le sabre et toutes les armes moldues blanches sans problèmes. Il ne le dirait jamais à Harry, mais c'était grâce à lui qu'il était aussi puissant à présent. Cependant, pendant l'entraînement il aperçut Severus passer dans le couloir.

Il s'éclipsa tandis que Tom expliquait à Harry ce qu'il fallait faire, et que Ginny, Hermione, Mélissa et Ron discutaient de choses et d'autres. Reprenant ainsi des forces.

« Severus !

- Drago, tu ne t'entraînes pas normalement ?

- Si mais il faut que je te parle.

- De quoi ?

- Viens. »

Drago poussa Severus dans une pièce sombre:

« Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore t'en as parlé, mais quelqu'un a essayé de me posséder pour que je fasse un enfant à Hermione ce qui revient à la violer…mais grâce à Mélissa cela à échouer. Je voulais savoir si tu ne pourrais pas te renseigner et savoir qui a fait ça.

- Je vais voir, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais un grand cœur Severus. »

Severus le regarda bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

- Oh ! Rien c'est juste que tu es différent. Tu sais que tu viens de plaisanter alors qu'on vient de parler de mangemorts ? Je crois que cette fille te transforme.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- As-tu des sentiments pour elle ? Cracha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Drago. Écoute grâce à elle je ne suis pas un mangemort et grâce à moi elle sera pas violée.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à elle ? »

Drago fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- Drago, la question est on ne peut plus simple. As-tu des sentiments pour elle ?

- C'est une amie, on a des moments de complicité…

- Et des moments d'intimité. Vous devez ressembler à un couple, vous dormez ensemble et sûrement plus. Je te connais, tu apprécies d'être avec les filles.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin tout en restant cassant.

- Non en effet. Mais n'oublie pas qu'avant d'être dans cette position tu étais fiancée à une sang pur et futur mangemort voir bras droit du Lord.

- Je le sais et cette vie je l'ai toujours haïe, je ne veux pas me marier à une fille sans cervelle et devenir un meurtrier. Tu aurais préféré cette alternative ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu vas devoir te marier avec elle. Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, amie de Potter et Weasley, une miss-je-sais-tout, une sang de bourbe…

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. Ordonna Drago. Je préfère me marier avec elle que de me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle au moins elle a du cœur et elle ne regarde pas que les apparences sinon je crois que je ne serai pas ici. »

Severus eut une sorte de rictus, Drago, lui, haussa des épaules puis ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Harry :

« Tiens Potter on écoute aux portes maintenant ?

- Non je cherchais Remus en réalité et comme techniquement vous deviez être avec, je vous cherchais. De toute façon je n'ai pas d'excuses et je voudrais parler à Drago. Seul à seul. »

Il avait du cran, jamais un ancien élève de Severus ne lui avait parlé ainsi, sauf Drago mais ce n'était pas pareil. Personne n'osait, puisque les élèves craignaient à la fois le professeur et l'homme, même quand les élèves étaient bien plus vieux que Drago.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, Rogue, vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir sur moi, à part celui de l'âge et encore. Drago faut qu'on parle.

- J'arrive laisse-moi deux secondes. »

Il se tourna vers Severus et avec un sourire narquois, refermant légèrement la porte :

« Dis-moi Severus, il me semble que tu arrivais à maîtriser le célèbre Harry Potter à Poudlard.

- Ce morveux a de la chance d'être le seul moyen de le vaincre.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien.

- DEGAGE DE LA ! »

Drago rit face à la colère dévastatrice de Severus et rejoignit Harry qui semblait lui aussi sur le point d'exploser.

« Ce soir chez moi. Finit-il par dire très calmement.

- Bien, mais ne le dis pas à Ron pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore n'était pas contre l'idée que tu le saches, mais Ron je ne sais pas. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils retournèrent voir les autres et au plus grand étonnement de Drago quand il enlaça Hermione, Harry n'avait plus le même regard. C'était plus un regard de méfiance et de distance, un regard qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il le surveillait.

« Jeunes gens je suis désolé de couper votre entraînement, mais il faut que je parle à Harry, Drago et Hermione. Fit la voix calme et sereine du directeur. »

Hermione croisa son regard et ne put qu'acquiescer, elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi et Drago haussa des épaules avec un air désolé. Ils quittèrent le groupe, Hermione enlacée dans les bras de Drago, elle lui lança un regard :

« Severus. Murmura-t-il. »

Ce simple nom dut faire comprendre à Hermione que Drago n'était pas le fautif de l'histoire ou du moins pas le seul. Dumbledore les mena dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

« Bien. Inutile que Drago aille chez toi ce soir Harry, autant en discuter ici. »

Drago ne cherchait même plus à savoir comment le vieux directeur savait tout.

« Drago. »

Il prit son souffle sachant qu'il fallait raconter tout depuis le début.

« Il y a de cela près de deux mois et demie, j'étais au QG de Voldemort et donc des mangemorts. Commença-t-il. J'y étais depuis plusieurs jours et c'était vraiment lugubre, je me dégoûtais moi-même de porter cette cape et encore plus de participer à ces réunions. Mais mon père m'y obligeait. Un matin, Voldemort nous avait convoqué dans la salle de réunion et il a émis le projet d'avoir un héritier et une armée de mangemort qui serait entraînée dés la naissance. Bref, quand il nous a informé de son projet, il a nommé Hermione, ça a attiré mon attention. Alors il a dit qu'Hermione serait une parfaite mère-porteuse, excuse-moi pour le terme.

- C'est rien.

- Mais Hermione est une sang impur. Constata Harry.

- Oui mais elle est une sorcière puissante. Son enfant sera donc puissant comme elle et c'est tout ce que Voldemort désir. Comme la plupart des mangemorts qui était présent, la connaissait il a inventé une histoire comme quoi, elle était en fait une sorcière au sang pur. Les mangemorts ne pouvant pas se révolter contre lui, lui ont fait confiance.

- Comment en es-tu arrivé là alors ?

- Parce que quand j'ai appris son projet de la violer, et que je m'y suis un peu opposé si je puis dire. Comme je me suis mis dans le pétrin j'ai dû inventer une histoire comme quoi Hermione et moi avions une liaison de quatre mois, et que j'avais beaucoup de sentiments pour elle. Voldemort m'a accordé une année pour qu'Hermione tombe enceinte sinon c'est lui qui le ferait. Severus m'a amené ici pour que je rencontre le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai dû aller chez Hermione pour l'informer. Quand je suis arrivé chez elle un mangemort a transplané sans doute pour voir si je disais vrai. J'ai dû l'embrasser pour ne pas que le mangemort se doute de quelque chose. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Voilà tu sais tout…enfin les grandes lignes. »

Drago avait expliqué rapidement la situation. Harry n'eut pas de réactions apparentes. Il semblait réfléchir à la situation. Son front plissait, ses yeux dans le vide, soucieux, il mordait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Harry, je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, à toi, Ron et Ginny, je préférais que vous vous comportiez à notre égard comme si nous étions un vrai couple.

- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je ne vais pas te faire une scène. Concernant l'Ordre, j'ai des secrets, tu en as, c'est normal…mais quand tout sera fini tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

- Notre couple nous permet à chacun d'échapper à Voldemort, Hermione ne se fait pas violer et moi je ne deviens pas mangemort.

- La fausse couche ? Questionna Harry après un moment de silence.

- L'attaque qu'il y a eut au chemin de Traverse était prévue par Voldemort pour qu'Hermione aie peur et qu'elle veuille un enfant. Elle a fait semblant de faire une fausse couche nous permettant de rallonger notre délai. J'ai pu faire croire à Voldemort qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir d'enfant à cause de ça, mais il m'a ordonné de la demander en mariage. Voilà toute l'histoire. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant aux questions qu'il pourrait poser.

« Ca devient plus clair, je me disais que votre remise en couple avait été rapide. Dit Harry faisant référence à l'incident de la douche.

- Oui, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui est sous cette histoire.

- Mais tu sais qu'en étant marié à Hermione, Voldemort se doute que rien ne vous séparera et donc qu'elle te suivra.

- Nous verrons bien.

- En tout cas ça éclairci des points qui me paraissaient louche. Au début on pouvait pas vraiment dire que vous aviez l'air très amoureux mais au fil du temps vous êtes devenus amis et ça a forgé une complicité qui vous a permis d'être plus crédible. »

Drago se demanda un instant si Harry avait dit ça pour eux ou plus pour lui-même. En tout cas il avait totalement raison.

« Harry tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas que les autres soient au courant. Informa Dumbledore.

- Oui, mais de toutes façons je n'avais pas l'intention de le dire aux autres. »

Le vieux directeur acquiesça.

« Ca veut dire que vous allez devoir vivre jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…ensemble. Finit par dire Harry. »

Le couple acquiesça, Harry et le directeur eurent l'espace d'un instant un sourire mystérieux, du moins pour Drago, Hermione comprenait sûrement le pourquoi de ce sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

« Bon je crois que vous devriez rejoindre vos amis. »

Comme par enchantement, les doigts d'Hermione se mêlèrent à ceux de Drago, ils échangèrent un regard complice et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

« Vous venez ma chère ?

- Oui. »

Ils descendirent avec un regard complice qui n'échappa pas à Ginny et qui leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient finalement fait l'un pour l'autre. À cela Hermione rougit et Drago et Harry se regardèrent amusés. Drago se sentit soulagé de ce poids, finalement le fait qu'Harry soit au courant n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.


	13. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr

Bonjour,

comme vous vous doutz, vous avez posté quinze reviews...assez rapidement je dois dire...donc je vais pas vous loupez !

Je n'aime pas forcèment recourir à ce genre de procédé, mais cela oblige les personnes qui ne mettent jamais de commentaires d'en poster.

Je ne donnerai pas les noms, mais franchement ça serait cool de me laisser une remarque quand même ! C'est pas long et ca fait toujours plaisir !

Sinon j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais...vous verrez

Bonne lecture ,

je remets mon chantage au bout du jour...20 reviews si vous arrivez à 25 tout seul ça serait encore mieux (bon la j'en demande un peu trop peut-être)

je sais que vous pouvez y arriver puisque 42 personnes m'ont mis dans leur Alert pour cette fic et 22 dans leur fic préférée ! En plus c'est la rentrée donc tout le monde devrait être rentré !

Bon je vous laisse lire

Bsxxx

Bonne rentrée si on ne se voit pas d'ici là !

Lavande

**Chapitre 13 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

Il faisait déjà nuit, il était passé 2h du matin, Drago ouvrit la porte et transplana, Severus lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire que Voldemort voulait le voir en toute urgence, pour une réunion avec tous les mangemorts. Hermione dormait tout comme Mélissa, il n'avait pas eu de mal à quitter la maison, prenant tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il mit sa cape, recouvrit ses yeux et entra dans le repère, il était le dernier forcément, mais Voldemort ne dit rien ce qui provoqua des froissements de cape.

« Où en êtes-vous dans le recrutement de nouveaux mangemorts ? Lucius.

- Deux sont dignes de confiance…

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger.

- Je suis désolé maître…

- Poursuis.

- Dix autres prétendent à une place de mangemorts.

- Je veux les voir, tous, dans dix minutes. Débrouille-toi, Lucius, prends avec toi Crabbe, Goyle et Malesky.

- Bien maître. »

Lucius quitta l'assemblée.

« Bien. Drago, approche. »

C'était la première fois que Drago était au centre de l'intérêt de toute une assemblée comme celle-là.

« Oui, Lord.

- Où en es-tu avec Granger ?

- Nous préparons le mariage.

- Bien. Est-elle enceinte ?

- Pas encore, elle fait bien attention. »

Drago sentait que Voldemort s'énervait de plus en plus :

« Quelle sotte, elle me fait perdre du temps ! Cria-t-il, il baissa d'un ton. N'oublie pas qu'il te reste à peine dix mois pour la mettre enceinte, mariée ou non si elle ne l'est pas au bout de ce délai, elle sera à moi.

- Je le sais Lord.

- Bien. As-tu gagné la confiance de notre cher Potter ?

- Pas encore même si elle lui dit d'avoir confiance il reste distant, tout comme les Weasley, Dumbledore me donne sa confiance.

- Quels sont leurs plans ?

- Dumbledore se fixe toujours le même objectif depuis que je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois.

- Il devient sénile.

- Oui Lord.

- Tu fais du bon travail Drago. Dès que ta mission est finie je te donnerai la marque.

- Merci Lord.

- Mets-toi à ma droite.

- Merci beaucoup Lord. »

Drago se mit à la place de son père :

« Severus vas le chercher. »

Une ombre s'éclipsa, Drago avait un sourire qui aurait put passer comme un sourire machiavélique, Voldemort lui faisait enfin confiance.

« Mangemorts, le jour que j'attends depuis si longtemps…le jour où je tuerai cette vermine de Potter va bientôt arriver. Pourquoi retarder un moment dont on connaît l'issu ? L'Ordre du phénix n'est rien, leurs membres ne sont que des insectes. Bientôt je pourrais régner en seul maître. »

Un gémissement retentit dans la salle, une masse s'écroula au pied de Drago qui ne bougea pas malgré le dégoût.

« Voici donc notre candidat au poste de mangemort, Adam Claythorne. Tu as passé ta première épreuve sans mourir. Doloris. »

Claythorne se tordit sous la douleur, ce ne fut que le début il subit de nombreuses tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres. Les doloris n'étaient qu'une étape et Drago le savait, Voldemort continua. Finalement, alors que Claythorne saignait d'un peu partout :

« Il semblerait en effet que tu puisses faire parti des mangemorts. Mais tu dois nous prouver jusqu'où tu irais. »

Voldemort claqua des doigts, une silhouette apparut, elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Il me semble que vous vous connaissez. »

Voldemort releva la tête de la personne avec le bout de sa baguette. Drago put voir une jeune femme, pleurant et gémissant. Claythorne et elle se regardèrent.

« Cette sang-mêlée est une amie à ce que j'ai compris. Tues-la. »

Un mangemort tendit la baguette de Claythorne qui la prit, il jeta en premier un regard à la jeune femme puis à la baguette. Drago regarda cet homme, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. L'homme se leva malgré la douleur et pointa la baguette sur la jeune femme qui le suppliait du regard, gémissant ce qui ressemblait à son prénom. Cependant au contraire de Drago, l'homme sourit de façon démoniaque avant de dire les deux mots fatals. Voldemort sourit à son tour :

« Nagini a table. »

Drago fit une grimace de dégoût pour l'homme et pour le déjeuner de Nagini.

« A genou. Fit Voldemort. Tends ton bras. »

Claythorne s'exécuta assez rapidement. Voldemort apposa la marque noir sur le bras tendu. Le mangemort hurla de douleur.

« Debout mangemort. »

Le Lord noir se rassit. Le nouveau mangemort se mit dans les rangs après avoir enfilé une cape. Lucius arriva à cet instant là :

« Maître les voici…Franck, Grotowski, Lorens, Berl, Morolo, Wattoo, Vermeer, Bör, Fuller, Nieilson.

- Dix prétendants au titre de mangemort. Au cachot. Eh bien Lucius as-tu un problème ?

- Non Maître. »

En réalité, son géniteur avait remarqué que Drago avait pris sa place.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta place ? »

Voldemort explosa de rire, les mangemorts aussi. Drago esquissa un sourire.

« Approche Drago. »

Drago s'approcha de Lucius Malefoy et de Voldemort, au milieu des mangemorts. Les deux Malefoy étaient face à face Voldemort légèrement en retrait était au milieu.

« Vois-tu Lucius tu as toujours été à mes cotés, tu m'as aussi renié quand vous m'avez tous cru mort, je me demande parfois si tu es là parce que tu penses que j'ai raison ou parce que tu veux être du coté des vainqueurs. De plus tu n'as plus ta place au sein du ministère, tu es obligé de te cacher.

- Maître, j'ai toujours été de votre coté, je pense que tous ceux qui ne sont pas des sangs-purs nous sont inférieurs.

- C'est pourquoi tu te prends pour le maître. Ne sais-tu pas où est ta place ?

- Si maître elle est près de vous, je vous serai toujours fidèle. »

Il s'inclina. C'était pitoyable.

« En face, il y a Drago Malefoy, futur mangemort mais déjà fidèle. Il sait où est sa place et ses remarques sont pertinentes, de plus il est espion, il a la confiance de Dumbledore et connaît les plans de l'Ordre du Phénix, il devient tous les jours un peu plus intime avec Potter, et pour finir il a séduit Hermione Granger. Vois-tu Lucius, Drago est bien plus dévoué à ma cause que tu ne l'as jamais été. Il est normal qu'il prenne ta place, à ma droite. S'amusa-t-il.

- Mais j'ai toujours été dévoué, Drago a déjà refusé d'entrer à votre service, pas moi. Je vous ai permis de faire entrer des mangemorts au ministère, je suis l'un de vos plus fidèles partisans.

- En effet, mais tu commences à te faire vieux. »

Les rires fusèrent, les moqueries aussi, Lucius semblait bouillonner de colère.

« Drago tu prends la place de ton père. Vois-tu, une dernière différence entre toi et ton fils, il n'a rien demandé pour être à cette place que toi tu es prêt à tout pour. »

Drago ne montra rien mais il était étonné, Voldemort le complimentait…c'était étonnant. De plus il pensait qu'il fallait tout faire pour être le bras droit. Voldemort s'installa une nouvelle fois laissant les deux Malefoy face à face. La soirée fut très longue, trop longue. Il ne rentra que vers 10h. Il préféra aller quelques instants sur le chemin de Traverse pour manger un petit quelque chose et pour voir si Voldemort le faisait suivre. Finalement il alla au Q.G de l'Ordre.

« Personne ? »

Il alla jusqu'à la salle de réunions sans frapper il entra…

« Drago, quelle bonne surprise. S'amusa Dumbledore.

- Drago ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Hermione lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

« Où étais-tu ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Asseyez-vous, Drago explique-nous tout. »

Drago acquiesça, il s'installa à coté d'Hermione.

« Où est Rogue ? Questionna Rémus.

- Il n'est pas encore revenu. Cette nuit Severus m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que Voldemort voulait voir tous les mangemorts…il devait-être 2h du matin peut-être plus, en tout cas je suis allé au Q.G. de Voldemort, il est sur le point d'avoir au maximum dix nouvelles recrues, sinon un nouveau mangemort est entré dans les rangs cette nuit, un certains Adam Claythorne.

- Il a donc passé toutes les étapes pour devenir mangemort. Songea Monsieur Weasley. »

Drago acquiesça :

« Voldemort se doute-t-il que tu es dans notre camps ? Demanda Ron.

- Si Voldemort le savait je crois que je ne serai pas ici, ou alors il se servirait de moi ce qui est impossible…

- Puisque c'est moi qui lui donne les informations. Finit Dumbledore. Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

Drago savait que si Dumbledore demandait cela c'était parce qu'il savait quelque chose…comme d'habitude.

« Non. »

Tout le monde avait le regard sur lui et il sentait la tension palpable.

« J'ai dû prendre la place de mon père.

- Comment ça ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

- Voldemort m'a dit de prendre sa place. J'ai l'impression que c'est un piège.

- Je ne pense que cela soit un piège, Voldemort aurait fait des sous-entendus. Ton père a dû se croire au-dessus de tout, mais il a besoin du nom des Malefoy, pour continuer à introduire des mangemorts un peu partout.

- Vous pensez réellement que Voldemort fait cela parce qu'il croit en Drago. Fit Hermione.

- Oui, vous êtes sur le point de vous marier, et cela il doit s'en douter voir même le savoir, cela lui apporterait une nouvelle alliée.

- Moi.

- Pour cela il ne doutera jamais en Drago, parce que c'est lui qui avait demandé à Drago de s'infiltrer dans nos rangs, bien sûr il n'était pas à ce moment là au courant de votre liaison et il ne se doute pas que tu as rejoins réellement nos rangs.

- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Drago. Je pensais aller à toutes les réunions et lui donner des idées pour montrer ma loyauté. »

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête.

« Il faut que tu te conduises comme avant. »

La réunion reprit, la mission de Mélissa et d'Harry était apparemment faite pour durer plus d'un mois, surtout s'ils devaient tout faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Je ne voudrais pas importuner Drago et Hermione plus longtemps si notre mission doit durer.

- Tu ne nous gênes pas. Fit Hermione.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Fit le vieille homme. »

La française acquiesça.

« Merci. »

Quand ils rentèrent vers 15h, Mélissa décida d'aller rendre visite à Parvati, Drago lui s'affala dans le fauteuil du salon, il somnolait un peu à vrai dire, il avait dormi à peine trois heures, n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, et les deux réunions qu'il avait vécu lui avait donné une affreuse migraine. Sa vue était embuée, son touché somnolait, son goût dormait, son ouïe comatait, son odorat, lui ne devait plus exister.

« Drago.

- Hum…

- Je pensais que tu aurais faim. »

Drago se releva, Hermione lui tendit un plateau.

« Merci.

- C'est normal. »

Drago mangea tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau, à la fin il découvrit une fiole à peine l'eut-il prit :

« C'est pour ta migraine.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai mal à la tête.

- A force d'habiter 24h sur 24 avec toi, je commence à te connaître Malefoy. S'amusa-t-elle. Quand tu as mal à la tête, tu as cette manière de passer une main autour de ton nez, comme s'il te gênait. J'arrive pas à l'expliquer. »

Drago but la fiole et se rendit compte que lui, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Hermione, qu'elle le connaissait.

« Vas te reposer.

- Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

- Lire.

- Non, on va faire un tour.

- Mais tu es crevé, t'es plus pâle que d'habitude, sans parler de tes cernes.

- Je dormirai mieux ce soir. Je vais me laver ça me réveillera et on va quelque part. »

Hermione dut acquiescer. Après une douche rapide, Drago redescendit :

« On va où ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Prends ça, sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. »

Finalement, ils allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils regardèrent pour leurs alliances…enfin surtout celle de Drago. L'or ne lui allait pas du tout, il en prit une en argent, tout simple et pourtant assez onéreuse…après tout il fallait utiliser l'argent de son père pour tout ce que son paternel ne voulait. Feignant de ne rien trouver pour Hermione, il glissa quelques mots au bijoutier qui accepta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien chérie, je demandais à ce monsieur s'il avait des écrins de différentes couleurs.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à nous proposer ? »

Le bijoutier leur proposa toutes sortes de bagues, qu'Hermione jugeait trop grosse, trop voyante etc. Drago en trouva une particulièrement belle, il remarqua l'expression d'Hermione :

« Non, elle est trop voyante. »

Drago fit un signe au bijoutier. Finalement, elle se décida pour une bague bien moins voyante et pour Drago bien moins belle. Il récupéra les deux écrins.

« Compte des Malefoy.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Quand ils furent sortis :

« Tu es fou, cette boutique est la plus chère du Chemin de Traverse voir d'Angleterre.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, en plus ça me permet d'énerver mon cher paternel. J'ai attendu tellement d'années pour me venger de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, que maintenant j'ai pris sa place au coté de Voldemort et je suis entrain de lui prendre son argent, alors qu'il est impuissant. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? On dirait que ça te fait plaisir d'être bras droit.

- Non c'est même bien plus dangereux, mais comprends-moi, je peux enfin prendre ma revanche sur lui. T'acheter cette bague n'est pas seulement pour le lui montrer, mais c'est surtout pour te faire plaisir.

- Bah voyons. Le jour où tu me feras plaisir sera le jour où tu arrêteras de dire des bêtises à longueur de temps.

- Ce jour là je crois que tu t'ennuieras. Affirma-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas. »

Drago l'enlaça et la colla à lui. Il approcha son visage tout près de celui d'Hermione. Il l'avait prise par surprise.

« Tu veux que j'arrête de faire des bêtises ?

- Comporte-toi au moins comme un adulte.

- Comment comme ça ? »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Le doux baiser devint passionné, à tel point qu'ils oublièrent pendant un instant où ils étaient. Quand il s'écarta un peu, des passants les regardaient soit avec envie, soit avec attendrissement, soit avec un regard noir dans le genre : « Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! » Son visage était rouge : les lèvres par le baiser, mais les joues, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Un adulte ne ferait pas ça devant tout le monde et en pleine rue. »

Drago s'écarta prit la main d'Hermione et comme un automate ils finirent leur promenade :

« Je t'invite au restaurant.

- Mais Mélissa ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer des paroles qui faisaient croire aux autres à une confidence ou à des mots doux, puisque Drago en même temps l'enlaçait :

« Si nous devons paraître un couple nous devons avoir des sortis en amoureux. Mélissa est là depuis plus d'un mois…peut-être deux, je ne sais plus à force, elle ne nous a pas encore vu sortir ensemble. Donc on rentre pour se changer et après on y va. »

Hermione acquiesça. Ils transplanèrent pour rentrer :

« On aurait peut-être dû réserver une table.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le nom des Malefoy ouvre beaucoup de portes…Je crois que c'est le seul avantage. Murmura-t-il.

- N'y pense pas.

- Moins j'y pense mieux c'est.

- C'est vous les amoureux ? Questionna une voix dans le salon.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Questionna Hermione.

- Son petit ami. Proposa Drago.

- Tu parles vu le nombre de fois où vous sortez.

- Tu te trompes, nous allons au restaurant ce soir.

- Oh ! Et vous avez pensé à moi. Comme c'est gentil.

- Mais…Commença Hermione.

- Je plaisante Mione. Sortez en n'amoureux moi je garde la maison.

- Bizarrement cette phrase ne me rassure pas du tout. Fit Hermione.

- Vas te laver Mione. »

Drago se servit un whisky pur feu.

« Bonne journée ?

- Dure journée.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- On s'est baladés sur le chemin de Traverse et on a choisi nos alliances.

- C'est vrai ? Montre.

- Attends. »

Il attendit d'entendre la douche :

« Tiens. »

Il tendit l'écrin contenant sa bague puis celle d'Hermione.

« Elles sont magnifiques.

- Oui. Écoute ne le dis pas à Hermione mais ce n'est pas l'alliance qu'elle avait choisi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu la connais. On lui a montré des bagues qui étaient toutes belles mais elle leur trouvait toujours un défaut…défaut qui était en réalité le prix…mais tu la connais. Quand j'ai vu que celle-là lui plaisait énormément j'ai échangé celle qu'elle avait choisi qui était bien moins belle avec celle-là. »

Mélissa posa un sortilège dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai mis un sortilège dessus pour qu'aucun de vous deux ne puissiez ouvre l'écrin contenant votre alliance comme ça Hermione croira que c'est normal.

- Ok.

- Va chercher tes affaires, je vais m'occuper d'Hermione. Au fait si vous voulez être seuls cette nuit…

- Tu veux qu'on prenne une chambre d'hôtel.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- On verra bien. »

Drago fit ce que la française lui demanda, ainsi tandis qu'il choisissait une chemise, Hermione arriva en serviette dans la chambre.

« Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu ailles ainsi au restaurant mais…

- La ferme Drago. »

D'une main il lui prit la sienne et la fit tournoyait :

« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très pratique. »

Hermione se retrouva enlaçait par son bras droit tandis que son autre main tenait ses vêtements, Hermione, elle essayait désespérément de faire tenir sa serviette et y garda une main. Mélissa arriva dans la chambre sans frapper au moment même où Drago et Hermione étaient étroitement enlacés.

« Oups désolée…je recommence. »

Elle sortit, frappa à la porte :

« Entre.

- Tu dois avoir un don. Fit Drago.

- A chaque fois que vous avez un moment d'intimité j'entre. Je suis désolée. Bref Drago vas te laver moi je m'occupe de Mione.

- Ouais. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

« A tout de suite chérie. »

Drago sortit, il prit une douche très rapide puis s'habilla.

« Vous avez fini ?

- Non, tu ne vas plus la reconnaître.

- Moi non plus je ne vais plus me reconnaître. Fit Hermione.

- Arrête tes bêtises tu vas être magnifique.

- Si tu le dis. »

Drago descendit et put boire un nouveau verre.

« Tadam. »

Drago sursauta et se retourna pour voir les deux jeunes femmes.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

- Bien sûr que si. »

Elle portait une somptueuse robe parme qui lui allait divinement bien.

« Je suis trop habillée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Drago t'aidera tout à l'heure.

- Je vais me changer.

- Tu peux rester ainsi je t'assure.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit. »

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, lui présenta son manteau.

« Mademoiselle.

- T'es bête. »

Elle enfila sa cape.

« Où allons-nous ?

- Tu verras bien.

- On ne rentrera pas trop tard. Fit Hermione.

- Je pense que Mélissa est assez vieille pour rester à la maison seule. Se moqua Drago.

- Oui papa. »

Elle sauta dans les bras de Drago et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Elle lâcha le blond :

« Sans rire, la soirée est à vous profitez-en. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là que je dois vous empêcher de vivre. Si ce n'est pas maintenant ce ne sera pas quand vous serez mariés. »

Elle passa le bras de Drago autour de la taille d'Hermione puis les poussa vers la sortie.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir avant 10h. »

La porte se ferma :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous a mis à la porte de notre maison. Fit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. On y va ?

- Oui. »

Hermione et lui transplanèrent pour atterrir devant :

« Le Firmament !

- Mon restaurant préféré. »

La porte s'ouvrit quand les deux jeunes adultes s'approchèrent. Sa compagne laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise face au lieu.

« C'est magnifique. S'émerveilla-t-elle. »

Un sorcier s'approcha d'eux.

« Monsieur Malefoy.

- Nous voudrions votre meilleure table.

- Bien.

- Laissez-nous vous débarrasser. »

Deux sorciers leur prirent leur cape.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le maître d'hôtel les devançait légèrement sur la droite, ouvrant le passage. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, Drago tenait toujours le bras d'Hermione qui était toujours éblouie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le maître d'hôtel les fit traverser la salle sous les yeux des autres invités et ils montèrent quelques marches pour être sur une petite estrade où ils avaient une vue magnifique sur la salle et sur la piste de danse qui était au milieu. Drago s'installa.

« Tu n'étais jamais venue ?

- Bien sûr que non, si toi tu as pris l'habitude de venir ici, pour moi c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi pas. On a grandi dans un monde différent, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai malheureuse de ne pas avoir pu venir manger ici tous les jours.

- C'est toi qui a eu de la chance, tu apprécies les belles choses, enfin, tu ne t'habitues pas au luxe.

- Je trouve que c'est bien dommage. »

Hermione avait totalement raison comme toujours, un serveur s'approcha du couple :

« Monsieur, dois-je vous servir comme à votre habitude ?

- Oui.

- Bien monsieur. »

Un seau à champagne traversa le sol, le serveur prit la bouteille et deux coupes apparurent, il les servit et les quitta laissant la bouteille dans le seau.

« Je propose qu'on porte un toast. Fit Hermione.

- Ah oui ! Et à quoi ? Demanda Drago amusé par la proposition d'Hermione.

- A cette soirée…eeetttt à notre relation…Confia-t-elle.

- Qui nous a permis de nous rapprocher. Fit Drago sur le même ton. Enfin de nous connaître réellement. »

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorget.

« Tu venais souvent ici ?

- Je venais au minimum une fois par mois. La première fois j'ai été aussi émerveillé…comme toi. S'amusa-t-il.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas. »

Drago et elle discutèrent…combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus. De quoi ? De tout, de rien…sauf de Voldemort. Ils étaient deux personnes dont la vie semblait banale. Au bout d'un certains temps ils furent coupés par un serveur, qui leur tendit les menus que Drago déroula.

« Je vous fais confiance pour le vin.

- Bien monsieur.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Mais oui. Je suis fou de toi chérie. Hermione, une bonne fois pour toute ça ne me gêne pas, l'argent est fait pour être dépensé. Je suis riche et alors ?

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai l'impression que tu te forces de m'offrir tout ce qui a de plus beau.

- On m'a toujours dit que la future madame Malefoy devait pouvoir profiter de ma fortune…c'est bien la seule fois où j'écouterai mes parents.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Ca me fait plaisir. Fit Drago, puis avec un petit sourire. Tu n'aimes pas être dépendante de quelqu'un.

- Je déteste ça.

- Normal que ça te gêne. »

Leur repas fut servit, un silence apparut pour la première fois, le couple mangeait :

« Dis-moi, tu as déjà eu une relation sérieuse avec une fille ?

- Non. Fit-il catégoriquement. Les filles avec qui j'ai entretenues une relation étaient plus une passade…je voulais oublier ce que j'allais devenir. Elles savaient que ce n'était pas sérieux. Finit-il par dire. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu as eu des relations sérieuses, Ron et les autres.

- Je n'ai pas eu tant de relations sérieuses comme tu le penses. Viktor a été le premier petit ami que j'ai eu, mais la distance a fait que nous avons dû nous séparer. Avec Ron je me suis rendue compte que nous ne pouvions être que des amis. Après il a eu deux moldus et un sorcier.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu Dany…un sorcier, il était très sympa mais un peu trop jaloux, le fait que je travaille en grande partie avec des hommes ne lui a pas plut, il me soupçonnait de le tromper ce qui était évidemment faux. Un soir, il avait trop bu, il m'a frappée. Je suis partie et j'ai demandé à Dumbledore sa protection. J'ai porté plainte contre lui, forcément.

- Harry et Ron n'ont rien fait ?

- Je ne leur avais rien dit…quand ils l'ont appris Dany a passé un sale quart d'heure mais je ne l'ai appris qu'après. Après il y a eu Joseph, il m'a trompé, enfin il entretenait une relation avec une fille avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Et pour finir il y a eu Zac, il s'est servi de moi, il devait accomplir une sorte de pari, il m'a séduit pour coucher avec moi et après se barrer. Après je peux te dire que j'ai définitivement fermé la porte à tout garçon qui s'y présentait.

- Tu n'as pas été gâtée.

- Non et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'étais attachée à eux, même si les histoires n'ont pas duré très longtemps..

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes amis m'ont fait le coup du : tu lui fais mal tu meurs.

- Ils n'ont pas fait de remarques parce qu'ils ont vu que tu n'étais pas au courant et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait comme si c'était pour rire…mais sinon c'est vraiment pour rire…j'arrive pas à t'expliquer. »

Drago posa la main sur celle d'Hermione.

« Même si je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois cette promesse. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

- Je te crois. »

Drago et elle restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, finalement ils finirent de manger leur entrée, pour ensuite manger le plat principal et le dessert :

« Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- Pourquoi pas. »

Drago amena Hermione jusqu'à la piste où plusieurs couples dansaient. Il posa sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione, prit son autre main tandis qu'elle passait sa main sur son épaule.


	14. Surprise !

Salut,

ca va ?

J'espère que vous passerez une bonne rentrée...dsl pour ceux qui voulaient rester en vacances !

Concernant cette fiction, merci pour les reviews ! Bon je vous ai légèrement forcé la main...mais bon le jeu en vaut la chandelle non ?

Toujours le même défi...20 reviews (25 ca serait magnifique) ! Enfin quand je dis défi...vous en avez mis plus en peu de temps...MERCI pour les 200 reviews XD ! Je suis trop contente ! Mais c'est surtout grace à vous...merci merci merci...bref mille fois merci ! ! ! ! ! !

Bon, sinon, je dois vous dire tout de suite, que je commence mes cours dans à peine deux semaines, et je ne serai connectée sur internet qu'une journée par mois, dsl, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. Mais bon, j'ai décidé de ne rentrer chez moi qu'un week-end par mois au lieu de toutes les semaines.

Ce sera sans doute le dernier chapitre que je posterai ce mois-ci...enfin je verrai d'ici la semaine prochaine !

En réponse à une review : le prénom de Zac n'a rien à voir avec Zac Efron de High School MusicHall ! Il me fallait juste un prénom qui change un peu...tout simplement ! Dsl si tu étais fan, ce n'est pas mon cas '

Je vais vous laisser lire la suite, est-ce que Drago va amener Hermione à l'hôtel ?! En tout cas vous allez rire !

Bonne lecture

Reviews !

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 14: Surprise ?!**

« Merci pour cette soirée. Fit Hermione.

- Mais de rien, ça nous a fait tous les deux changer d'air.

- Et de décor…Viens avec moi.

- Où ça ? »

Hermione lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent. Drago suivait Hermione sans poser de questions, ils avaient atterri dans une forêt…où voulait-elle l'amener ? Ils quittèrent la forêt pour arriver près d'une grille :

« Poudlard ?

- Eh oui ! »

Elle posa sa main sur la grille, murmura des paroles et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Tu viens ?

- Euh…Oui. »

Ils traversèrent le parc, il y avait une légère brise qui soulevait les cheveux châtains d'Hermione à chacun de ses pas, il faisait frais mais pas froid, sombre mais pas noir.

« Je connais le parc par cœur.

- Tu m'as montré ton décor, à moi de te montrer le mien. »

Ils contournèrent le lac pour traverser un petit bosquet, il y avait au bout une grosse pierre, Hermione s'avança et s'assit sur le bout. Drago en fit autant et il fut frapper par la vue, le croissant de lune surplombait Poudlard éclairant l'école et le lac ce qui donnait un effet magnifique. C'était simple et pourtant merveilleux, alors que lui c'était lassant et compliqué.

« Alors connaissais-tu cette partie du parc ?

- Non.

- As-tu déjà pris le temps de t'asseoir contre un arbre et de regarder un paysage ? Questionna-t-elle simplement. »

Drago se rendit compte que non, pas un seul instant de sa scolarité il ne s'était assis pour contempler le paysage, il avait dû passer en regardant sans s'en rendre compte.

« Non. Répondit-elle à sa place. Je suis sûre que c'est le cas pour presque tous les élèves de Poudlard. On peut-être ébloui par le luxe, l'or et l'argent mais je trouve que ça, ça vaut tout l'argent du monde. »

Drago et elle restèrent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes sûrement :

« Veux-tu m'accorder une danse ?

- Quoi ?! Ici ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, ici et maintenant. »

Il se releva et aida Hermione. Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, un duo de violon et de piano se mit à résonner. Elle se positionna comme au restaurant, mais Drago mit lui-même la main d'Hermione autour de son cou, pour mettre les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« C'est parce que nous ne sommes plus au restaurant ?

- Peut-être. Répondit-il avec malice. »

Il était passé minuit depuis bien longtemps quand les deux adultes rentrèrent. Hermione ouvrit la porte doucement :

« Ne faisons pas de bruit si Mélissa dort.

- Je ne pense pas. Murmura-t-il.

- Comment ça ? »

Drago se baissa et attrapa du bout des doigts ce qu'il semblait être un soutien-gorge, il montra le chemisier qui était sur la commode.

« Elle n'aurait pas osé ? Fit-elle.

- On pari.

- La ferme.

- Allez !!

- Sur quoi ?

- Le lieu.

- Je dis sa chambre.

- Moi je dis le salon.

- J'espère pas. Mais avec qui ?

- Quelqu'un qu'on connaît c'est sûr. Dit Drago.

- Pas Harry. »

Drago pensa à un autre. Ils avancèrent et allèrent jusqu'au salon où ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes, Hermione alluma la lumière. Mélissa recouvrit sa poitrine avec une chemise qui traînait sur le bord du fauteuil.

« Hermione ! Drago ! Je ne vous attendais plus, je pensais que Drago avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel. »

Hermione jeta un regard à Drago qui haussa des épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais eu cette intention c'est elle qui me l'a suggéré, je comprends pourquoi. »

Mélissa plissa des yeux.

« Dis-moi qui est avec toi ? Questionna Hermione. »

Drago explosa de rire en voyant le jeune homme se révéler :

« Moi ça ne me fait pas rire. Vous auriez pu choisir un autre endroit.

- Je suis désolé Mione.

- Menteur.

- Combien de temps ?

- Indéterminé. S'amusa Mélissa.

- Combien de fois ici ? Questionna Hermione.

- Ici ? Dans le salon ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche prête à hurler, Drago lui était sur le point de se rouler parterre.

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas la première fois et que vous l'avez déjà fait ici.

- Oui. Grimaça Mélissa.

- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

- Attends tu leur as pas demandé où.

- Dans le salon, dans ma chambre…

- Et. Incita Drago. Attendez pas dans la… »

Le couple n'osa pas regarder l'autre couple en face.

« Et chez toi alors. Fit Hermione.

- Pareil. »

Hermione fulminait.

« HABILLEZ -VOUS ET PLUS VITE QUE CA, MELISSA TU VAS AVEC JE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR.

- Mione.

- RONALD WEASLEY C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE ME CONTREDIRE SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU TE SOUVIENDRAS TOUTE TA VIE DE CE QUE JE TE FERAI SUBIR…EST-CE CLAIR ?

- Oui. »

Tout penaud, le couple se rhabilla pendant que Drago et Hermione étaient dans la cuisine.

« Je me disais bien. Fit Drago au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ? Demanda brutalement Hermione.

- Calme-toi moi je t'ai rien fait.

- Excuse-moi.

- Je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais n'en fait pas toute une histoire.

- Toute une histoire ? »

Outch ! Il aurait peut-être dû se taire.

« Ils batifolent dans mon salon, et sûrement d'autres pièces de ma maison et tu crois que je vais laisser faire.

- Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est.

- De quoi ?

- De vouloir trouver un endroit plus ou moins excitant pour le faire.

- Même.

- C'est quoi le lieu le plus excitant où tu l'as fait ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Fit Hermione.

- Je te signale qu'on va se marier et qu'on ne doit plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre.

- Bien essayé mais c'est raté.

- Je veux savoir.

- Non. »

Sur ce mot, Hermione alla se coucher, Drago lui essayait désespérément de chercher. Mais elle ne céda pas. Plusieurs jours passèrent et cette histoire les fit, au final, tous rire. Harry et Ron vinrent voir Drago, un jour, pendant qu'Hermione et Mélissa discutaient dans un coin :

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

- Non. Je pensais inviter des personnes au restaurant mais je sais pas…au pire on le fait à la maison, comme ça ses autres amis moldus pourront venir.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Arrange-toi pour faire une sortie en couple, toute la journée.

- Vous êtes marrants, même si elle en rit aujourd'hui, Hermione ne laissera plus la maison sans surveillance plus d'une heure en sachant Mélissa dedans.

- Je demanderai à Parvati de faire semblant de l'inviter. Fit Harry.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- T'as dû courage. Dit Ron.

- Pourquoi cela ?!

- Parce que tout le monde sait qu'Hermione devine toujours tout et même les fêtes d'anniversaire surprises qui lui sont destinés.

- Celle-là, elle ne la devinera pas. »

Ainsi, ils se servirent de Mélissa comme hibou, cette dernière utilisait sa relation avec Ron pour qu'ils puissent s'échanger des idées. La règle d'or était de ne pas parler de l'anniversaire, quand Hermione pouvait arriver à l'improviste…mission impossible quoi ! En plusieurs jours, fut convenu l'heure, la décoration, le repas, les boissons, la musique…tout moldu évidemment. Drago appela les amis d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci travaillait. Tous acceptèrent. Dés lors, Drago n'avait plus rien à faire. Un soir tandis qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon à regarder la télé :

« Hermione, demain ça te tente une journée balade ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Nickdouille pour ton anniversaire. Fit Mélissa. »

Hermione lui tira la langue.

« Ca serait mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Si tu veux.

- Mais je le veux. Assura-t-il.

- Les vœux pour le mariage ce n'est pas tout de suite. S'amusa Mélissa.

- Mélissa tu…

- Avant de dire quoique ce soit, Parvati, Lavande, Ginny et moi avons décidé de faire une journée entre filles. Comme ça tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire. »

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva tôt pour finir de préparer tout. Il apporta le petit déjeuner au lit.

« Hermione.

- Hum…

- Hermione.

- Hum quoi ?

- Le petit-déj est servi.

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé. »

Il passa sous le nez d'Hermione des pâtisseries. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le plateau que Drago tenait.

« Petit déjeuner au lit, ça te tente.

- Avec joie. S'amusa-t-elle. »

Enfin ! Elle jouait le jeu, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

« C'est délicieux. Tu diras merci à madame Weasley. »

Grillé ! En effet, il avait été demandé à madame Weasley de lui faire des gâteaux.

« Tu ne t'assois pas ?

- Si. »

Drago se remit au lit bien qu'il fut habillé de pied en cape.

« Cette journée commence bien. S'amuse-t-elle. Que m'as-tu prévu comme surprise?

- Tu verras bien.

- Au moins ce matin.

- Ce matin…c'est shopping.

- Tu m'agaces avec ton shopping.

- Tu verras bien. Habile-toi on a rendez-vous dans une demie-heure.

- Je croyais que c'était shopping.

- Mais je fais ce que je veux, miss. Si je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire, je ne vous le dirai pas. Allez grouille-toi. »

Hermione se dépêcha et ils furent à l'heure pour…

« C'est très flatteur. Fit Hermione, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger. Nous avons rendez-vous.

- Nous…

- Tu crois quoi…je ne vais pas te laisser te faire masser et tout ce qui a avec, juste parce que c'est ton anniversaire, le seul truc que tu feras et que je ne ferai pas c'est le maquillage. Au fait je t'ai pris un maillot de bain. »

Ils se retrouvèrent allongés en maillot de bain, tandis que des sorcières les massaient avec des crèmes qui faisaient un bien fou. Ils eurent le droit à tous les soins sorciers à la dernière mode. Drago put jeter des coups d'œil par-ci par-là. Alors que Drago se rhabillait tranquillement, Hermione, elle se faisait maquillée.

« Merci Drago. »

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Drago qui lui fit un sourire en coin. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui :

« Chez le coiffeur…j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Drago fronça son regard :

« Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ça fait beaucoup en une matinée.

- Je voulais que ce soit une journée tranquille pour toi, mais si tu ne veux pas…je peux essayer de trouver autre chose. J'ai passé des jours à chercher après un cadeau. Mentit-il. »

En réalité, c'est Mélissa qui lui avait dit de faire tout cela pour l'occuper. Elle lui avait donné une liste de chose à faire. Il en avait fait un planning et fit en sorte d'en donner aux principaux acteurs de la soirée. Drago lut un livre juste en face d'Hermione qui essayait de voir avec la sorcière ce qui pourrait lui aller. Quand enfin elle se faisait coiffer.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Questionna une jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir. »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir.

« Il y a du jus de fruits, de la biére-au-beurre, du whisky pur feu…

- Un jus de fruits m'ira très bien. »

Elle s'en alla et revint quelques secondes plus tard :

« Dites-moi, vous êtes ici pour vous faire coiffer.

- Non, j'accompagne cette jeune femme.

- Je vois. »

Bizarrement la jeune femme ne partait pas.

« Est-ce que vous seriez libre…un jour…

- Vous ne manquez pas de cran.

- Je trouve que la vie est bien trop courte pour ne pas en avoir.

- Mais voyez-vous je suis fidèle et je l'aime.

- Ce qui est bien dommage…nous aurions pus nous connaître un peu mieux. »

Drago se leva et la jeune femme aussi.

« Alors c'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Hermione arriva et l'embrassa langoureusement, il ne se priva de répondre au baiser.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui sonnait faux.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Oh ! Je dérange ?

- Non, cette jeune femme me draguait.

- Je vois… »

La jeune femme en question était ébahie, par les propos de Drago.

« Mon chéri, tu m'avais promis de ne plus te laisser faire draguer, je vous jure les hommes…tous les mêmes. Fit Hermione faussement exaspérée. J'ai été contente de vous parler. Nous y allons.

- Oui. »

Drago lui prit la main et ils quittèrent le salon.

« Tu n'es pas croyable.

- Et toi incroyablement jalouse.

- Si j'avais été jalouse je n'aurais pas réagi ainsi, je t'aurai fait une scène. Bon que m'as-tu réservé d'autre ?

- Si on allait manger ? Parce que je ne pense pas que nous puissions tenir encore très longtemps sans un bon repas…ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas le Firmament. »

Le plan fonctionna comme prévu, puisqu'ils croisèrent Harry et Ron en grande discussion :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bon anniversaire Mione. Fit Harry tout en l'enlaçant.

- Oui, bon anniversaire. Dit Ron à son tour. Nous sommes venus pour racheter du liquide de mercophane, Rogue, ce vieux graisseux nous a ordonné d'aller en chercher. Il se croit vraiment à Poudlard…Je te jure que si ça continue je vais lui laver les cheveux, comme ça lui aussi devra supporter quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas. Pour lui : le shampoing.

- C'est surtout à Ron qui lui a demandé, moi il ne m'ordonne plus rien. S'amusa Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes, je crois que personne ne lui a parlé comme ça à part toi.

- Au moins moi je suis tranquille…si je t'accompagne c'est que j'ai pitié.

- Faux frère…bon on va vous laisser…sinon j'ose pas imaginer la tête de sa majesté si nous ne revenons pas rapidement.

- Ok. Dites ce soir vous voulez prendre le dessert avec nous ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est quoi le gâteau ? Demanda Ron.

- Je sais pas on l'a pas acheté.

- On vient seulement si c'est un gâteau au chocolat, et plein d'autres.

- Oui. Soupira Hermione avec un sourire. »

Hermione et lui allèrent jusqu'à un petit restaurant simple…

« Tiens ça change.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Drago innocemment.

- Bien sûr et tu le sais…ce restaurant est mon préféré. À qui as-tu demandé ?

- Personne.

- Comment le sais-tu alors ?

- Disons que j'observe et je regarde. Fit-il. Santé. »

Ils mangèrent donc dans ce restaurant qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres. L'après-midi passa plus rapidement : premièrement ils croisèrent : Lavande, Ginny, Parvati et Mélissa qui avait été acheté du maquillage et des soins, deuxièmement ils firent du shopping, Drago acheta quelques nouveaux vêtements à Hermione.

« J'aime bien ce pull mais cette chemise est pas mal…ce manteau est magnifique… »

Il devait y avoir quoi une petite vingtaine de vêtements en tout, la vendeuse ne savait plus quoi faire :

« C'est simple. Fit Drago. On prend tout. Sinon tu vas encore mettre une heure pour choisir et tu le regretteras demain. »

Hermione l'embrassa…forcément, elle le remerciait.

« Si on passait à la librairie ? J'ai envie d'un livre sur la mythologie. Fit Drago. »

Hermione acquiesça, ils y allèrent enlacés, Drago la serrant bien contre lui. Hermione l'aida à chercher ce qu'il voulait…mais à chaque fois il les avait lus, ou il les avait déjà :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais en avoir lu autant.

- Je te l'ai dit ce sujet me passionne.

- Tu connais un peu tout ce qui concerne les moldus ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Les histoires ?

- Bien sûr.

- Non pas vraiment.

- Ca t'intéresserait ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Alors je te conseille ces livres ils sont supers biens faits.

- Je vais les prendre, si tu ne les as pas.

- Non, je les avais lu à Poudlard.

- Tu les avais aimés ?

- Oui.

- Et toi as-tu lus les contes sorciers ?

- A vrai dire non.

- Alors je te conseille celui-la et celui-la.

- Mais j'ai déjà cinq livres à lire.

- Tu en auras sept.

- Drago…pas que je veuille paraître ingrate…mais…on ne pourrait pas écourter la journée…

- Il n'est que 17h. Fit Drago en pensant qu'ils ne devaient rentrer que vers 19h.

- Je sais mais j'ai mal aux jambes.

- D'accord…mais avant on peut manger une glace ? J'avais pas prévu ça mais j'ai trop envie d'une glace.

- Mais on est en septembre ?

- C'est si bon.

- C'est parce que tu m'as fait vivre une belle journée que je te dis oui. »

Drago déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Tu es la femme de ma vie.

- Pour une glace ?

- Tu vas goûter, tu vas adorer et adhérer.

- Si tu le dis. »

Hermione et Drago allèrent donc au maître glacier du Chemin de Traverse. Drago alla commander :

« Tu veux quoi ?

- Rien, merci quand même. »

Drago revint avec une glace :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas goûter ?

- Oui.

- C'est un petit oui ça. »

Il prit un peu de glace et leva la cuillère vers Hermione.

« Non merci.

- S'il te plait…tu vas adorer. »

Elle roula des yeux et mangea finalement ce que Drago lui tendait.

« Alors.

- C'est pas mal.

- Tiens. »

Il sortit une seconde cuillère.

« Tu croyais réellement que j'allais manger tout ça ?

- Tu es un estomac sur pattes. »

Drago parvint à garder Hermione avec lui jusqu'à l'heure prévue :

« On rentre ?

- En aurais-tu marre ?

- Non mais c'est toi qui voulait. »

Ils purent rentrer tranquillement. Il laissa passer Hermione comme toujours, qui comme toujours entra :

« J'ai adoré cette journée, merci.

- C'est normal après tout tu es la femme de ma vie. Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras tout en la renversant.

- Bah voyons.

- Mais si je t'assure ! Dis-moi ça te tente une petite soirée dans notre chambre ?

- Tu rêves.

- J'ai toujours été un grand rêveur. »

Hermione entra dans le salon tandis que Drago finissait de pendre les manteaux, quand il arriva juste derrière elle tout le monde lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Hermione était surprise apparemment. Ils avaient réussi. Hermione embrassa Drago :

« Tu vas voir toi. Lui murmura-t-elle.

- Bon anniversaire chérie. »

Drago profita tranquillement de la soirée qui se passa en petit comité.

« Je crois qu'on a réussi. Déclara Ron satisfait de lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Informa Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas sa réaction me paraît étrange. »

Ron se leva et fit un petit discours :

« Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et dans quelques jours elle deviendra Hermione Malfoy…je crois que le mois de septembre t'es dédié. »

Ils portèrent un toast à Hermione. Drago se sentait de coté, tous se connaissaient apparemment, et ils discutaient tous ensembles tandis que lui était un peu en retrait, lui qui pensait faire partie intégrante de chaque groupe se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas si bien intégré.

« Drago, réveille-toi ! Participe un peu sinon c'est pas drôle. Fit Max.

C'est à cet instant qu'il prit part à des discussions de la plus haute importance :

« Les filles ont plus de goûts que les garçons. S'entêta Ginny. »

Tom ne semblait pas heureux de ce que disait Ginny.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Fit Fred agacé. Ce n'est pas nous qui nous baladons en jogging gris délavé et informe et avec un tee-shirt si grand que Hagrid pourrait l'enfiler.

- Qui est Hagrid ? Questionna Kim.

- Un ami. Répondirent-ils par réflexe. »

Ils firent un concours du plus grand nombre de boissons froides avalées en une minute à la paille…ce fut Fred et George qui gagnèrent…comme par hasard : ex æquo.

« Coup de froid au cerveau. S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en prenant leur tête dans leurs mains. »

Tous rirent. Drago remarqua que tous burent plus ou moins, même Hermione…un peu trop peut-être.

« Je crois que ça va suffire.

- Je crois. »

Hermione n'était pas pour ainsi dire saoule mais Drago voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée par la journée. Il la vit s'approcher et sous les yeux de tout le monde :

« Je t'aime mon amour, merci pour cette soirée. »

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement ses mains sur le visage pâle de Drago, tout en l'attirant vers elle, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa future femme…qui le serait dans quelques jours. Quand tous furent partis…enfin presque tous, puisque le couple autorisa Mélissa et Ron à dormir dans la chambre de la française et qu'ils étaient dans la chambre prêt à se coucher :

« Je sais que tu ne t'es pas autant amusé, mais merci quand même pour cette soirée.

- Tu avais deviné quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre mais disons que j'ai eu parfois des doutes.

- Je ne me suis pas ennuyé.

- Tu étais un peu à l'écart…

- Au début. »

Drago était allongé dans le lit quand il rit :

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

- Oh rien…c'est juste qu'en partant nos amis m'ont fait une petite allusion à mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais éclaircir ta mémoire. »

Il se releva et se mit au dessus d'Hermione.

« Et là ? Tu comprends ? Lui souffla-t-il. »

Hermione ne semblait pas rassurer…son souffle était saccadé.

« Puis-je te donner ton cadeau ?

- Je…euh…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire…euh…tu m'as déjà gâté.

- On n'a pas tous les jours 19 ans. »

Drago descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à la limite de sa chemise de nuit, il sentait le tissu se relever. Pourtant il n'osait à peine la toucher, il se rapprocha d'elle, ses lèvres toutes proches de son cou. Elle était soit pétrifiée, soit elle n'osait rien faire :

« Drago je me demandais si tu avais un tee-shirt pour moi. »

Hermione se releva et repoussa Drago qui avait sursauté :

« NON MAIS CA VOUS ARRIVE JAMAIS DE FRAPPER ? Hurla Hermione.

- Ôte des sales pattes de là, Malefoy. Menaça Ron.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me dire quoique ce soit. Fit Drago. Et figure-toi que ce n'est pas la première fois.

- VOUS LA FERMEZ ! RON DEGAGE DE LA JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ET TU N'AS RIEN A DIRE SUR MA VIE AMOUREUSE ET SEXUELLE.

- Mais Mione…

- Je suis peut-être ta meilleure amie, mais tu n'as pas à régenter ma vie, alors tu dégages. Cria Hermione.

- Mais il profite de toi. »

Hermione se leva et bien qu'elle ait moins d'une tête que Ron elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard assassin :

« Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Ron, si tu veux quitter cette maison vivant tu retires tout ce que tu as dit. Dans quelques jours je te rappelle que tu vas à mon mariage, et mon mari se trouve dans ce lit. Tu n'as rien à me dire puisque je te rappelle que ta relation avec Mélissa n'est pour l'instant pas officialisée par une bague ou une demande en mariage donc vos ébats ne devraient pas exister. En plus tu trouves le moyen de faire ça chez moi, celui qui doit avoir honte pour l'instant c'est toi.

- Je suis désolé. »

Il quitta la pièce. Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle :

« C'est pas le moment.

- J'allais te dire que Ron était très protecteur mais bon.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est énervant, Ron est comme ça avec moi depuis toujours, même si je le considère comme un frère il abuse…c'est vrai quoi j'ai le droit de vivre.

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'il t'aime qu'il te protége.

- C'est de la surprotection. »

Drago posa sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione :

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Bah voyons. Marmonna Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Bonne nuit. »

Drago se rallongea sur le coté légèrement…frustré.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu en manque mon chéri. Se moqua Hermione. »

Elle s'était accroupie par terre pour être à la hauteur de sa tête, alors qu'il était allongé.

« Non pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Écoute, dans quelques jours nous serons mari et femme…

- Je ne te demande rien, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

- Bien. »

Elle remit une mèche qui lui barrait les yeux, se leva et alla se coucher.

« Bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Mione. »


	15. Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Avant toutes choses : je suis **désolée** du temps que j'ai mis pour vous mettre cette suite. Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis assez occupée par mes études, n'ayant internet que le week-end, ca réduit les possibilités ! Et après mon ordinateur (aussi antique qu'il puisse t'être) ne veut pas accéder aux pages qui me permettent de vous mettre une suite...vivement le nouveau !

Je sais que je ne le dis pas assez mais merci pour les reviews ! Ca me fait franchement plaisir !

Ensuite, concernant la fic, j'espère mettre quelques chapitres pendant les vacances mais tout dépendra de vous...eh oui ! Mon petit chantage de reviews, **minimum 20 pour avoir la suite **XD

En plus, je voudrai avoir votre avis, vous avez vu que des couples se formaient...sauf un qui reste tout seul : Harry ! Comme certains en profitent pourquoi pas lui ?! Mdr Donc je voulais votre avis :

Quel Couple voulez-vous ?

Harry - Parvati

Harry - une amie d'Hermione

Harry - une membre de l'ordre

Harry - Lavande

Harry - OC

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce que vous réserve ce chapitre

Bonne lecture

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 15 : Le plus beau jour de ma vie !**

« Drago t'es prêt ? Questionna Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

- Presque. »

Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient au château de leur ami.

Le château était assez petit et sans magie, le propriétaire était d'une longue lignée de cracmol riche. Les Malefoy les évitaient tout comme tous les sangs-purs, pourtant Drago avait gardé des contacts avec leur fils.

En tout cas, voilà deux jours qu'ils avaient préparé la salle et plusieurs chambres. Hermione et lui avaient prévu une cérémonie traditionnelle, enfin plus ou moins traditionnelle, tous les invités avaient été prévenus de la présence de moldus.

Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de faire le matin la cérémonie sorcière, puis devant le maire et enfin la cérémonie religieuse. Drago avait dû imposer la cérémonie sorcière à Hermione à cause de Voldemort, et les deux autres étaient plus pour réaliser le rêve d'Hermione.

« Drago ! Appela Harry. Réveille-toi, t'as pas fini et dans une demie heure nous devons être en bas pour placer vos invités. »

Il finit de coiffer ses cheveux et d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier qui sera remplacée par un costume.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt.

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda Ron à la porte avec un ton sec. »

Il acquiesça.

« Écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione et toi vous vous mariez aussi vite. En tout cas moi ça me paraît louche. Vous vous êtes toujours détestés et en huit mois de relations, vous faites ce qu'un couple fait en des années. Une fausse couche, une demande en mariage et un mariage. Harry n'est peut-être pas d'accord avec moi, mais en tout cas je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ça. Et si tu fais du mal à Hermione et qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un jeu je te jure que te me le paieras. Je ne souhaite que le bonheur d'Hermione…

- Ron. Stoppa Drago. Écoute j'ai des sentiments pour Hermione n'en doute pas, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal, sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Si on se marie c'est justement à cause de la fausse couche, on voulait dépasser cette étape sinon ça aurait été la fin de notre couple. Et Hermione est plus vulnérable en tant que fiancée de Drago Malefoy qu'en tant que Madame Malefoy. Informa-t-il.

- Et j'ai confiance en lui. Fit Harry pour la première fois. »

Il envoya un regard reconnaissant au Survivant qui ne le regardait pas.

« En plus, elle est plus en sécurité si elle est mariée à lui. S'il devient mangemort de force ou parce qu'on en a besoin, les mangemorts ne feront rien contre Hermione. »

Ron se calma et il finit par dire :

« On y va. »

Drago fut surpris par le geste d'Harry qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et de celles de Ron.

« Drago j'espère qu'il n'y a pas que des vieux sorciers à ton mariage.

- Non non il y a aussi de jeunes sorcières tout à fait charmante. S'amusa-t-il. Mais Ron est pris donc Harry tu auras plus de choix. »

Ils rirent à trois et descendirent rejoindre, la famille Weasley et les parents d'Hermione qui étaient déjà là.

« Ah voilà le marié. Fit la voix de monsieur Granger.

- Sauvez-moi. Murmura Drago à Ron et Harry tandis qu'ils s'approchaient.

- Débrouille-toi ! Répondirent-ils. »

Drago s'approcha des Granger et leur présenta ses hommages.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Fit-il à Drago.

- Jonathan ça suffit. Fit Madame Granger. Drago où est Hermione ?

- Je vais vous y conduire. Fit Ginny tandis que madame Weasley venait de poser la même question. »

Drago remarqua que le clan Weasley était présent et qu'avec Jonathan et Harry ils firent la leçon à Drago qui se demanda si finalement la marque n'était pas moins dure à supporter. À la fin il découvrit la supercherie quand tous rirent.

« On rigole. Dirent Fred et George en lui tapant dans le dos. »

Drago rit jaune alors qu'il volait de plusieurs mètres :

« Je vais vous montrer vos places. »

Harry et Ron l'aidèrent à placer les invités qui arrivèrent presque tous en même temps.

« Dis-moi Drago où sont tes parents ? Demanda Jonathan quelques minutes avant la cérémonie.

- Ils n'ont pas été invités.

- Et pourquoi ?  
- Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le mariage. Fit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ceci n'est pas votre manoir alors.

- Non, on vous expliquera tout à l'heure. »

La cérémonie put commencer, Hermione était tout simplement radieuse. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière blanche qui lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en un chignon et son maquillage était dorée et parme, elle portait le bracelet que Drago lui avait offert pour se faire pardonner et une paire de boucle d'oreilles.

Il regarda un court instant vers les invités, les frères Weasley levèrent leurs pouces en même temps avec un sourire, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, Madame Weasley pleurait tout comme madame Granger, Jonathan et monsieur Weasley essayaient d'arrêter les larmes de leur épouse sans succès et finirent par regarder la mariée tout en caressant le dos de leur épouse. Fleur Weasley regardait Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant tout comme Ginny et plusieurs autres. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Hermione, et ils se sourirent, il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec grâce. Ils se lancèrent un regard qui fut pour les autres : amoureux, tandis que Dumbledore les regardait, amusé.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir cette sorcière et ce sorcier par le lien magique du mariage. Moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, commandeur du grand-ordre de merlin, docteur ès sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef et manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, serai le mage qui unira Hermione Jane Granger à Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

Drago avait déjà participé à bon nombre de mariage mondain, mais cette fois c'était son mariage, et malgré cela il trouva que ce fut très long, alors savoir qu'il y avait trois cérémonies ne lui remontait pas le moral.

Le discours de Dumbledore était interminable cependant, quand ils durent prêter serment et faire les rituels, et là il trouva au contraire que le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable. Et bientôt les mots qui allaient changer sa vie furent prononcés :

« Chers sorciers et sorcières j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Hermione et Drago Malefoy unis par les liens sacrés de la magie et du mariage. »

Tous se levèrent et applaudirent avec engouement, les Weasley, eux, sifflèrent, tandis que madame Weasley et la mère d'Hermione pleuraient toutes les larmes que leurs corps leurs permettaient. Drago aurait put jurer entendre madame Weasley dire à Ron qui lui tendait un mouchoir :

« Et dire que ça aurait put être toi. »

Ron ne répondit rien ou dut moins Drago n'entendit rien.

« Elle est si belle, et si jeune. Renifla madame Weasley. »

Drago pouffa de rire, pas à la phrase elle même mais plus à cause de la manière que madame Weasley avait dit ça. Comme si Hermione souffrait et qu'elle se sacrifiait.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger Drago, mais va falloir te bouger pour aller te changer. Dit Harry. Dans un quart d'heure ce sont les cérémonies moldues. »

Drago monta les marches en vitesse, suivit de ce dernier qui se moquait:

« T'es pas un peu stressé ?

- Harry je suis déjà marié à Hermione techniquement. Fit-il avec un certain agacement.

- Dis moi, ma question va peut-être te paraître indiscrète mais…est-ce qu'Hermione et toi vous…Murmura-t-il. Enfin tu vois. »

Drago rit.

« Je pari que tu te poses cette question depuis que tu sais qu'on est ensemble…

- Pas non plus dés que j'ai su.

- Mais comme tu l'as dit cette question est indiscrète et Severus me l'a déjà posé. »

Drago se changea en vitesse et enfila un costume traditionnel moldu.

« Bon je crois que tout est prêt. Fit-il. Je vais aller voir Hermione.

- Tu rigoles, tu restes là.

- Ca porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage mais on est déjà mariés.

- Ce sont les ordres d'Hermione et encore plus quand vous êtes dans votre situation. En plus son père doit être avec, alors n'y vas pas.

- J'aimerai bien voir comment elle est. Dit-il avec une certaine impatience.

- Elle est magnifique comme tout à l'heure.

- Oui mais je n'ai jamais vu de robe de mariage moldue.

- Ah ! Alors tu vas avoir la surprise et je pense que ce sera une très belle surprise. Tu ne connais pas la phrase qui dit qu'une mariée est toujours magnifique le jour de son mariage. »

Drago pensa que dans certains cas, la mariée pouvait être belle tous les jours.

« Dis-moi, juste comme ça, à Poudlard je me souviens que tu disais qu'elle était laide, et maintenant ?

- Elle a changé.

- C'est à dire.

- Elle n'est plus une fille c'est une femme…

- Tu la trouves belle. Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Disons que par rapport à celle que je devais épouser, je préfère sans aucun doute me marier avec Hermione. Murmura-t-il. Elle est devenue une amie et une confidente.

- Bon je descends, je dois parler à Dumbledore…

- Ok.

- Je ne dirai pas à Hermione que t'as un peu de sentiment pour elle. »

Drago s'étouffa, Harry venait-il de dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour Hermione ? Il avait du mal entendre. En tout cas c'est vrai que dans un certains cas il en avait puisqu'il tenait à elle. Elle était une Malefoy à présent…c'était étrange, son ennemi était devenue une amie…et sa femme. Celle qui l'avait giflé en troisième année venait de se lier à lui. C'était singulier, étonnant, paradoxal, inouïe bref inimaginable.

« Ca y est tu es marié avec elle.

- Oui, Severus. Tu restes sur tes positions vis-à-vis d'elle ?

- Oui. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Elle est sauve pour un certains temps.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, tu…

- On en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant ne gâche pas cette journée, s'il te plait.

- Bien, je suis ton parrain et tu es ma seule famille donc je ne souhaite qu'une chose.

- Merci pour ça.

- On se rejoint en bas. Fit-il en quittant la pièce.

- Oui…Severus…est-ce que tu pourrais remplacer mon père, je veux dire tu as été plus présent et plus à l'écoute que lui ne l'a jamais été.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien refusé, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

- Merci. »

Drago lui fit un large sourire auquel il ne répondit que par un rictus.

Il était enfin marié, et pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione de la journée sauf durant la cérémonie. Il n'avait même pas pu discuter avec elle après le « premier mariage », puisqu'elle s'était évaporée.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua des voitures se garer devant le château et de nombreuses têtes arriver au pas de la porte de la demeure. Parmi eux, toute la famille d'Hermione et quelques amis. Il regarda passer tout le monde jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne soit dehors

…

Deux minutes !

Si personne n'était dehors c'était que la cérémonie allait commencer. Il attrapa sa veste et courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle où il rentra dans Ron.

« C'est pas trop tôt, j'allais aller te chercher.

- Disons que je réfléchissais.

- Réfléchis pas trop quand il faudra dire oui.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Entre, on attend que toi, je vais chercher Hermione.

- Ok merci. »

Drago souffla et entra en piste, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il regarda l'assemblée des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, il n'y prêta pas attention. Ginny et Harry, ainsi que le prêtre et le maire étaient déjà présents. Harry, lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Alors on oublie de venir ?

- Très drôle. Comment est-elle ?

- Magnifique. Répondit Ginny. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée et vit le groupe d'amis, qui semblait emballé par la cérémonie, bien que l'annonce de leur mariage n'avait pas été aussi acclamée, puisque comme tout le monde, ils trouvèrent que c'était bien trop rapide. Il souffla :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas la cérémonie va bien se passer. Dit le maire. Ne soyez pas stressé. »

Drago croisa le regard de Ginny, Ron et Harry qui sourirent.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à être stressé mais vous verrez dire oui n'est pas si difficile que ça. »

Le maire ne se doutait pas que Drago était déjà marié à Hermione.

« Je ne m'en fais pas.

- Tous me disent cela. »

Drago soupira, les moldus étaient vraiment irrécupérables. Ron arriva, il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de monsieur Granger qui partit. Elle allait arriver. Draco ne quitta pas des yeux la porte. Ce fut un choc quand il la vit arriver dans une grande robe blanche.

« C'est ça les robes moldues ? Murmura-t-il à Harry quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

- Eh oui ! Elles ne te déplaisent pas à ce que je vois. »

Drago ne répondit qu'aux questions du maire puis du prêtre. Hermione et lui souriaient, de ce sourire complice qu'ils ne quittaient pas et qui était amoureux pour les autres. Elle fut bien entendu surprise de voir la bague mais sourit :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Dit le prêtre à Hermione. »

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur celle qui était à présent son épouse.

« Hermione ça serait cool avec plus d'entrain, c'est pas comme ça que je deviendrai un jour marraine. »

Conclusion : ils durent approfondir leur baiser.

Après ce fut le cérémonial des « félicitations » ou des « tous nos vœux de bonheur ». Drago n'en vit pas le bout, Hermione s'amusait à lui déposer un baiser sur la joue à ces moments là et lui murmurait « Voyons mon amour c'est bientôt fini. » ou au contraire elle lui disait « Ce n'est que le début. ». Severus restait à l'écart avec Dumbledore qui lui parlait.

« Alors cher parrain, comment trouves-tu cette cérémonie ? Questionna Drago.

- Cette mascarade tu veux dire !

- Severus voyons ! Gronda Dumbledore. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- On ne va pas en parler là. Suivez-moi. »

Drago les emmena dans une sorte d'anti-chambre.

« Pourquoi tu considères mon mariage comme une mascarade.

- Parce que c'est le cas. Tu le sais puisque tu m'évites depuis le jour où vous avez décidé cette date.

- Je ne t'évitais pas mais je ne pouvais pas te parler si Hermione ou Harry ou les autres étaient là. Et pourquoi je t'éviterai ?

- Parce que tu sais très bien que je te dirai que ce mariage est une erreur.

- Une erreur ? Ah oui ! Dis-moi quelle erreur ai-je fait en me mariant à elle ? En sachant que je devais obligatoirement me marier avec.

- Si tu disais qu'elle ne voulait pas, il n'aurait rien dit.

- Severus voyons. Voldemort n'aurait jamais laissé Drago tranquille et le fait qu'ils soient mariés leur permet de gagner du temps et cela les protége en plus.

- Le sujet est clos. Je devais me marier et c'est tout, tu n'es pas content c'est pareil. Je suis monsieur Drago Malefoy époux de madame Hermione Granger-Malefoy et tu ne peux rien n'y faire. Je te l'ai dit que je préfère me marier à elle. Elle est devenue une amie et une confidente.

- C'était ton ennemie.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Tu es passé de la haine à l'amour dans ce cas.

- Tu n'as jamais rien compris. Répliqua Drago. Et pourtant tu m'as toujours écouté. »

Il quitta ses deux anciens professeurs, reprenant son sourire pour toute la salle.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Je t'ai cherché dans toute la salle.

- Je discutais avec Severus et Dumbledore.

- Notre cher professeur de potion aurait-il du mal à avaler la pilule ? Questionna Ron.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Soupira Drago.

- Je sais que tout à l'heure j'ai du te paraître…

- Hyper protecteur, presque psychopathe…

- …Oui bon bah c'est bon ! Hermione c'est ma sœur de cœur, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors quand j'ai su que vous étiez ensemble, je me suis dit qu'elle faisait la plus grande bêtise de sa vie. Mais quand je vous voyais vous regarder, j'ai compris que vous vous aimiez et que par conséquent tu ne lui ferais pas de mal. Le discours de tout à l'heure c'était pour te faire peur. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin. »

Drago acquiesça presque imperceptiblement, finalement le rouquin dit :

« On a jamais été amis…c'était même loin d'être le cas…en tout cas tout ce que je peux dire c'est que peut-être qu'un jour on pourra devenir amis…

- On arrive à se parler sans vouloir tuer l'autre c'est déjà un miracle. »

Ils rirent ensemble, c'était bien la première fois. Severus passa à ce moment là, il jeta un regard noir au duo. Il quitta Ron et rejoignit Hermione, arrivant par derrière il l'enlaça : passant ses bras autour de sa fine taille, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de sa femme après avoir posé un baiser dans son cou et respiré son odeur vanillée. Sa jeune épouse parlait à cet instant là avec le groupe d'amis.

« Mais c'est qu'il est élégant notre petit Drago. Se moqua Sean.

- Oui mais c'est Hermione qui nous éblouie. Charma Max.

- Flatteur va. Répliqua Hermione.

- Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage la première fois que je t'ai vu. Fit Jason avec un air dramatique. »

Le groupe roula des yeux et soupira.

« En tout cas, je suis super content pour vous. Je me demande qui va être le prochain ou la prochaine à se marier, sachant que personne n'a de relation sérieuse…

- Tais-toi et bois ta coupe. Fit Kate.

- Ca me fait penser que ce champagne est délicieux. »

Jason monta sur une chaise et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Nous sommes tous ici pour Drago et Hermione, vous êtes des parents, de la famille, des amis…et je ne sais trop quoi…en tout cas si on est là c'est qu'on les trouve sympathique ou alors c'est qu'on est obligés de les supporter…comme moi. »

Il y eut des rires dans la salle, aussi bien sorciers que moldus.

« Vous voyez il n'y a pas que moi qui aie été obligé, je m'en doutais. »

Les rires redoublèrent.

« Trêves de plaisanterie, Hermione tu es super belle dans ta robe ; et Drago, toi t'es toujours aussi élégant. Vous formez un couple aussi bien assorti qu'une vipère et une lionne. »

Plusieurs sorciers les regardèrent amusés, Jason ne pouvait pas mieux dire.

« Je vais faire court, je sais que vous en avez marre et que vous préféreriez manger ces délicieux canapés ou boire le champagne donc la…enfin les seules choses que j'ai à dire c'est que je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, que vous ayez beaucoup d'enfants que vous viviez heureux, très très très longtemps. Je voudrais porter un toast à nos nouveaux jeunes mariés.

- A Hermione et Drago. »

Sous les yeux de tout le monde il vida sa coupe d'un trait puis la jeta par dessus son épaule.

« Il paraîtrait que ça porte bonheur. »

Il sauta de la chaise et enlaça Hermione.

« Je suis super contents pour vous deux.

- Merci Jason. On t'enverra la facture pour le verre. »

Il rigola.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Madame Granger arriva à cet instant là.

« Le repas va commencer. Vous devriez les inviter à passer à table.

- Oui maman. »

C'est ainsi que tout le monde passa à table: les sorciers d'un coté les moldus de l'autre. Le repas fut haut en couleur et c'était peu dire, Hermione et Drago surveillaient du coin de l'œil les jumeaux qui ne restaient pas en place un instant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls puisque tous les sorciers connaissaient leur réputation et donc ils attendaient avec impatience une blague. Mais madame Weasley avait eu le bon sens d'avoir confisqué leur baguette et de se mettre à coté d'eux. Le soir Hermione et Drago durent ouvrir le bal :

« Tu m'accordes cette danse chérie ?

- Mais bien sûr. »

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils allèrent sur la piste. Drago l'approcha de lui, leurs corps collaient, les mains de Drago posaient sur les hanches d'Hermione, les bras d'Hermione autour de sa nuque. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler de la journée à chaque fois discutant avec des invités, Drago toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix puis dit :

« Euh…tu es…tu es vraiment magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu de robe de mariée moldue pour tout te dire.

- Merci, tu es très élégant, comme d'habitude.

- Merci…Ca y est tu es madame Malefoy.

- Oui. On va devoir se supporter jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Plaisanta Hermione.

- Si j'arrive à ce stade là.

- Si tu n'y arrives pas, je n'y arriverai pas. Ne donnons pas à Voldemort l'importance qu'il n'a pas en ce moment. C'est techniquement le plus beau jour de nos vies. »

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa jeune épouse. Elle fut surprise du geste. Il est vrai que c'était toujours elle qui faisait cela. Cependant ça avait été une pulsion…Pourquoi cherchait-il à se justifier, après tout il n'avait rien faire de mal…

« …C'est…c'est une partie de mon cadeau de mariage.

- Et c'est quoi l'autre partie ? Demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Ah ah ! Je ne vais pas te le dire, ça gâcherait tout. Et moi j'ai un cadeau ?

- Peut-être. Dis-moi quand as-tu changé ma bague ?

- Le jour même, tu n'as pas fait attention, mais moi j'ai vu que cette bague te plaisait plus que l'autre…je te connais, tu as choisi l'autre parce qu'elle était moins chère. »

Drago passa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Tu avais un cil sur la joue. Se justifia-t-il rapidement. »

Elle fit un sourire en coin, resserra son étreinte pour ensuite poser sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

« Mais oui. »

Drago se mordit la joue. C'est vrai que cette fois-ci il n'avait pas été discret, de plus Hermione n'était pas idiote. Il lui fit une promesse muette.

« Puis-je t'emprunter la mariée ? Bien qu'elle soit bien mieux à ton bras. »

Drago donna la main d'Hermione à son beau-père. Il chercha après

Sam,

David,

Stéphanie,

Roxane,

Max,

Jason,

Sean,

Kate

et Kimberly ainsi que

Ron,

Harry,

Ginny,

Parvati,

Lavande,

Mélissa,

Fred,

George,

Bill,

Fleur,

Charlie

et Tom.

Personne.

Bizarre.

Il regarda bien dans toute la salle et fut certains qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Sans doute dehors, il avait confiance en Harry pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait les nuire.


	16. Nuit de noce

Bonjour,

après des reviews plutot rapide, je ne peux que m'incliner

Voici la suite !

Grâce à Hamataroo j'ai ajouté deux lignes ! Merci pour l'idée !

Et merci beaucoup pour reviews !

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce que je veux ? Bon pour la forme alors : 20 reviews...25 serait formidable

pour bsx : stp mets pas autant de reviews ca me fait plaisir mais c'est pas du jeu !

Bref

bonne lecture

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 16 : Nuit de Noce ?!**

« Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione. »

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit puis l'amena vers la piste de danse. Il la fit tournoyer avant de la serrer tout contre lui. Elle se mit à rire.

« Tu es fou. Déclara-t-elle.

- J'ai envi de m'amuser.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux c'est aussi ton mariage. S'amusa-t-elle. »

Drago s'amusa de la remarque. Il regarda un peu autour d'eux : la plupart des invités étaient déjà partis. Il était passé 4h du matin.

« Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu tard pour t'amuser ?

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Il la fit de nouveau tournoyer ce qui la fit de nouveau rire.

« En plus je suis loin d'être fatigué. »

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un bruit de casse, ils se décollèrent et s'aperçurent que Ron venait de faire tomber plusieurs verres.

« Ron ! S'apitoya Ginny. »

Elle lui dit quelque chose que Drago n'entendit pas. Il enlaçait la taille d'Hermione d'un bras et tenait de son autre main la sienne. Le groupe d'amis d'Hermione était toujours là tout comme Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Tom, Parvati, Mélissa et Fleur. Drago eut tout à coup une mauvaise impression…tous s'étaient retournés vers eux. Il échangea un bref regard avec Hermione qui acquiesça.

« On a une surprise pour vous. Fit Ron.

- La surprise vous ne l'auriez pas mijoté tout à l'heure quand vous êtes partis tous en même temps ? Questionna Drago.

- Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit qu'il aurait fallu y aller chacun à notre tour. Déclara Harry. »

Ce fut le noir total.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Quelqu'un venait de lui couvrir la vue d'un bandeau; Hermione avait dû avoir le même « cadeau ».

« Suivez-nous.

- Très drôle. Firent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix. »

Quelqu'un prit la main de Drago et le mena quelque part dans le château. Il ne posa pas de question au contraire d'Hermione qui ne cessa que quand une personne lui dit :

« Hermione tais-toi. »

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir :

« On est arrivés. »

Ils le poussèrent dans la pièce. Il dénoua le ruban autour de ses yeux et découvrit une chambre décorée.

« Bonne nuit de noce. »

Le dernier visage qu'il vit, fut celui d'Harry complètement mort de rire. Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre, il vit qu'elle ne faisait qu'une pièce…pas de salle de bains…pas de paravent…pas d'armoire, seule une baignoire, un lavabo dans un coin de la pièce, et un porte manteau où il y avait deux cintres. La lumière était tamisée, une odeur flottait, quelques bougies et une rose rouge au milieu du lit…En conclusion une ambiance plutôt intimiste voire romantique.

« Euh…qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Questionna Drago.

- Moi qui voulait prendre un bain.

- Tu peux.

- Bah voyons.

- Mets beaucoup de mousse dans le bain et ça ira. »

Hermione acquiesça, Drago ôtait tranquillement sa chemise et ses chaussures.

« Drago…tu pourrais m'aider ?

- A quoi ?

- A défaire ma robe. »

Il lui lança un regard coquin pour s'amuser un peu.

« Tu sais que tu me lances un défi là.

- Très drôle aide-moi. »

Hermione se tourna et Drago défit les boutons de la robe lentement pour ne pas l'abîmer.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'une robe pouvait être aussi compliquée. »

Quand il défit le dernier bouton la robe glissa tout de suite à terre, Drago eut le temps de voir les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme avant de se retourner :

« Ne dis rien c'est déjà assez…assez…bref tu m'as compris. »

Drago ne se retourna pas fixant la porte jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne le lui autorise. Il vit que sur le lit reposait la robe de mariée et Hermione vérifiait si la mousse la recouvrait entièrement.

« Je peux pendre ta robe ?

- Si tu veux. »

Il s'approcha du porte manteau et découvrit quelques choses qui le fit rire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Drago montra les sous-vêtements qui étaient accrochés, leurs amis avaient prévu des sous-vêtements plutôt élégants et sexy pour eux…enfin surtout pour Hermione, Drago lui avait eu le droit à un caleçon à cœurs. Désespérant, fut le seul mot qui les qualifiait à cet instant. Il rangea la robe sans la froisser et fit le tour de la chambre, il découvrit près de sa table de chevet son paquet :

_Je me suis dit que tu voudrais lui offrir_

_Harry_

Drago cacha le paquet pour qu'Hermione le trouve, découvrant au passage quelques objets insolites. Il fut prit d'un fou rire.

« Quoi ?

- Regarde ce que tes amis ont mis dans ma table de chevet. »

Il sortit tour à tour des menottes, un masque et ainsi de suite, pour résumer un nécessaire pour divers jeux érotique en tout genre.

« J'y crois pas !

- Moi si ! »

Il alla ensuite près de la fenêtre et admira la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

« Ne te retourne pas je sors du bain.

- Ok. »

Hermione se releva et attrapa la serviette près d'elle…comment le savait-il ? Il l'entendait et voyait le reflet dans la fenêtre. Il détourna alors le regard pour avoir une vue plongeante sur le parc. Après plusieurs minutes :

« C'est bon. »

Il se retourna et vit qu'elle portait le déshabillé de soie qui cachait les sous-vêtements. Il se déshabilla et entra à son tour dans un bon bain. La première chose qu'il fit se fut de plonger la tête dans la baignoire, il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière pour les mettre en place.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il remarqua à cet instant qu'Hermione venait de trouver son cadeau. Elle ouvrit la boite :

« Elle est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour madame Malefoy. »

Hermione lui envoya de l'eau en pleine figure.

« Eh !! »

Drago s'amusait avec la mousse de son bain qui devenait de plus en plus rare quand Hermione s'approcha et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Leurs regards se firent de plus en plus brûlant alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, Drago se souvint alors du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plusieurs mois auparavant.

« Merci.

- Mais c'est tout naturel. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et se recula. Drago, dans son bain un peu trop chaud pour lui, décida de sortir. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya tranquillement enfila le caleçon et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je porterai ça. Fit-il.

- Et moi alors.

- Enfile ma chemise si tu préfères au lieu de garder ce déshabillé.

- C'est sûr que ça serait dommage qu'il s'ouvre. »

Drago dut une nouvelle fois se retourner, ils purent enfin se coucher. Ils étaient sur le dos et regardaient le plafond tranquillement :

« Bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit… »

Drago attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se tourner pour être face à Hermione, il écarta une mèche de son visage :

« Madame Malefoy. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse et finit par s'endormir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa nuit de noce soit si calme. Ainsi le lendemain matin…enfin plutôt midi, il se réveilla de bonne humeur, Hermione dormait toujours alors il se fit couler un bon bain. Son regard se posa sur l'anneau qu'il portait à la main gauche, depuis la veille il ne cessait de le faire tourner ou de le regarder, il se demandait si un jour il pourrait s'y faire…c'était sûr. Bizarrement elle représentait sa liberté alors que bon nombre d'hommes auraient plutôt dit qu'elle signifiait la corde au cou.

« Déjà réveillé ? Questionna la voix endormie de la jeune femme qui le tira de sa réflexion.

- Comme tu le vois. Bien dormi ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 11h.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

- Je suis en pleine forme. »

Hermione resta couchée pendant un moment ne bougeant pas et regardant toujours du coté de Drago. Quand elle se leva toujours vêtue de sa chemise blanche, elle alla se rafraîchir.

« Au fait je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau. Fit Hermione. »

Elle ouvrit sa table de chevet :

« Avec les conseils de Mélissa et Harry je t'ai acheté ça. »

Elle lui tendit une boite. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une chaîne avec un médaillon…en forme de serpent.

« Merci.

- Ils ont été forgés par des gobelins donc quasi-indestructible, quand tu porteras ce collier tu seras protégé et quand une personne te veut du mal les yeux du serpent changent de couleur passant du vert au rouge. Je crois que c'est tout…enfin c'est tout ce que j'ai pu lire dessus.

- C'est déjà pas mal. »

Il retira le collier de l'écrin :

« Attends je vais te le mettre. »

Elle lui prit la chaîne des mains, se rapprocha assez pour être sur le rebord et se pencha pour lui mettre le bijou autour du cou. Il sentait les mains essayer de l'attacher. Vanille.

« C'est bon.

- Merci. »

Alors qu'elle se reculait, Drago attrapa son menton et à son tour déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, il sentait son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Quelque chose faisait qu'ils devaient être proche qu'ils le jouaient mais qu'ils se mettaient des barrières pour l'être. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche qu'à cet instant. Il caressa lentement la joue de la jeune femme après avoir ramené une mèche brune derrière son oreille, il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu plus. Quand enfin ils s'effleurèrent, Drago fut comme à bout de souffle, ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux. Ils s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs mois mais rien n'avait dépassé ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il passait ses doigts doucement dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione pour mettre sa main derrière la tête de la brune. En ouvrant les yeux Drago croisa son regard brillant. Il posa ses lèvres plus franchement sur les siennes sans pour autant l'approfondir. Hermione passa elle aussi ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blonds de Drago pour les rapprocher encore et encore, c'est elle qui approfondit le baiser la première, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres. Drago posa sa main libre sur sa hanche pour l'attirer près de lui, elle se laissa faire. Drago accueillit le corps de la jeune femme qui se laissait glisser dans ses bras, elle le rejoignit lentement dans le bain, mouillant sa chemise et les dessous qu'il devinait. Il la bascula tendrement près de lui, chacun sur le coté leurs corps étaient collés grâce à l'étroitesse de la baignoire. Ils s'embrassaient toujours du bout des lèvres, Hermione posait l'extrémité de ses doigts sur la joue de Drago pour la caresser. Drago, lui avait positionné un bras de sorte que l'eau ne les gêne pas, son autre main qui reposait initialement sur la hanche d'Hermione, commença à essayer de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait. Un bouton, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième, et enfin le quatrième…il sentit à ce moment-là le tissu se libérer dans l'eau, alors il y faufila sa main, il sentait la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements trempés. À bout de souffle, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres mais pas leurs regards, il n'avait jamais vu celui de la jeune femme ainsi. Elle commençait à se mouvoir pour peut-être partir, Drago ne voulant pas la forcer se tournait en même temps qu'elle. Elle ne s'en alla pas. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux dans la baignoire, Hermione était assise à califourchon sur Drago, elle tira ses cheveux en arrière, la chemise blanche lui collait à la peau, il voyait ses dessous, elle s'abaissa pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que Drago posait ses mains sur les hanches de son épouse. Elle l'approcha de lui pour qu'ils soient tous les deux assis, et elle passait ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde.

« Alors les mariés toujours pas réveillés ? Questionna Mélissa en entrant sans frapper suivit par tous ceux qui les avaient mené dans la chambre. »

Hermione et Drago n'eurent le temps de rien faire que tous les avaient déjà vu.

« Je t'avais dit de frapper. Gronda Harry.

- On vous laisse descendre. Fit Parvati en fermant la porte. »

La porte fermait Hermione fut la première a réagir, elle sortit de la baignoire :

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils vont encore se faire des idées.

- Et alors ? Nous sommes mariés et c'est eux qui nous ont amenés ici tout à l'heure pour notre nuit de noce. »

Drago sortit de la baignoire, entoura sa taille d'une serviette et s'approcha d'Hermione qui était toujours face à lui :

« Écoute, des incidents comme celui-là nous permette…tu me comprends. Sous-entendit-il. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse qui portait toujours la chemise blanche collée et refermée pour tenter de cacher ses dessous.

« Lave-toi, nous descendrons et nous jouerons le jeu. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Mais quand même ils étaient tous là… »

Drago lui embrassa la joue avant de la laisser se déshabiller et lui de s'habiller. Bizarrement ils se préparèrent plutôt lentement, quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle ils rejoignirent leurs amis :

« Bien dormi ? Questionnèrent les jumeaux. »

Ils se prirent une tape derrière la tête par Kim et Ginny.

« Très bien. Répondit Drago avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas mon ange ? »

Hermione joua le jeu, elle répondit à son sourire et l'enlaça.

« Je crois que je me souviendrai longtemps de cette nuit de noce.

- Ton mari a été à la hauteur, alors ? S'amusa Bill.

- Il l'a toujours été mais il me l'a prouvé une nouvelle fois cette nuit.

- Quand même vous abusez, dans la baignoire et habillés. Fit Roxane.

- Je n'y peux rien si elle a été attirée par mon charme dévastateur.

- Vois-tu mon amour, si j'avais dû t'épouser pour ta modestie, j'aurais dû divorcer avant même de te connaître. »

Évidemment tous se moquèrent de lui, Harry lui envoya un regard signe qu'il fallait qu'il vise plus haut :

« Vois-tu ma puce si moi c'est ma modestie, toi c'est ta bonne humeur, après tout, tous les matins tu es de mauvaise humeur même après deux thés, un jus d'orange et une douche.

- Un point partout. Compta Ron. »

Drago haussa un sourcil avec sourire, Hermione y répondit :

« Sûrement mais moi, ma bonne humeur n'est visible que le matin, ta modestie est une habitude. Répliqua-t-elle. Surtout en ce moment où elle atteint des sommets.

- Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui atteint des sommets. Charma-t-il tout l'enlaçant. Et tu ne pourras pas le contredire puisque tu l'as dit il y a quelques minutes.

- Oh tu parlais de moi ? Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu parlais de ton sale caractère. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire.

« Les enfants…Commença Madame Weasley.

- On est plus des enfants maman. Firent Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny en chœur.

- Nous allons passer à table, les filles pouvez-vous m'aider deux minutes.

- Oui. »

Drago regarda partir les filles, surtout Hermione qui avait mis la robe que Drago lui avait offert.

« Drago, même si Hermione est ta femme n'abuse pas. Murmura Harry.

- Il me semble que ce n'était pas moi tout à l'heure.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut en ce qui te concerne, c'est différent pour toi. Murmura-t-il. »


	17. Ma famille

Salut tout le monde,

déjà merci pour les reviews ^^

Concernant la publication tardive de ce chapitre...c'est tout simplement à mon travail un peu trop prenant..surtout en ce moment ! J'ai "délaissé" (avec joie je dois dire) deux heures mon grec pour répondre à vos messages et à préparer les suites de toutes les fictions !

Je m'en veux de vous faire attendre.

Sinon, pour celle-ci, je m'amuse beaucoup de vos réactions :

- Mélissa n'apprendra pas à frapper aux portes

- Drago et Hermione n'apprendront pas pour l'instant à fermer les portes ^^

- Ils n'auront pas encore la chance d'aller plus loin mdr

Moi sadique ? Noooon !

C'est vrai qu'une nuit de noce ne doit pas être très marrante si elle est calme et en plus Drago va finir par devenir fou ou frustré à vie lol.

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Pour avoir la suite vous connaissez la condition : 20 reviews (bientot je pense que ca va devenir 25 ^^)

Bonne lecture

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 17: Ma famille !?**

Ne pouvant se permettre d'aller en voyage de noce pour l'instant, Drago et Hermione retournèrent directement chez elle…enfin chez eux. Ils reprirent leurs habitudes, Hermione reprit son travail. Il préféra aller voir le mage noir quelques jours après leur mariage. Il se présenta un soir au Q.G des mangemorts, ils étaient seuls :

« Lord. Fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Oui Lord, nous nous sommes mariés.

- Potter et Weasley ?

- Ils ne se sont pas opposés.

- Dumbledore ?

- Il semblait fier.

- La cérémonie ?

- Sorcière comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Je vois que tu as réussi, il ne reste plus que cette grossesse. Arrange-toi mais mets-la enceinte.

- Oui Lord, je ferai tout mon possible.

- J'ai une autre mission pour toi.

- Je suis à votre service.

- Donne moi des renseignements sur la fille Weasley.

- Je peux vous renseigner maintenant si vous le voulez.

- Est-elle puissante ?

- Elle se défend.

- Penses-tu qu'elle peut être facile à enlever ?

- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas, cette fille, comme vous le savez est la plus jeune des Weasley, ses parents, ses frères, ses amis et son petit-ami la surveillent énormément.

- Je vois.

- Lord, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle peut devenir une mère ?

- Oui, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'elle puisse être enlever.

- …Lord, si vous me permettez je peux vous proposer une idée qui facilitera sûrement vos affaires.

- Dis toujours.

- Ginny Weasley a un petit-ami, ce dernier est blasé par le fait de ne pas avoir de poste au sein de l'Ordre, il ne cesse de s'énerver pour avoir une mission. Je suis sûr que je peux le mettre de notre coté.

- En es-tu sûr ? Ce serait trop beau.

- Je peux me renseigner si vous le voulez. Il a une certaine confiance en moi, je suis sûr que je peux arriver à en savoir plus, il aimerait avoir un rôle plus important. Si je parviens à jouer avec lui je pourrais le faire changer de camp. Si je lui promets qu'au sein de ce camps, il aura plus de responsabilités…c'est très faisable. »

Drago s'était encore fourré dans un guêpier pas possible. Ginny était elle aussi dans un sérieux bourbier, il fallait qu'il en parle.

« Dépêche-toi ! Je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

- Si je puis me permettre, je pense que vous en perdriez bien plus si vous essayiez de la faire enlever par des mangemorts qui sont il faut le dire des incapables. »

Voldemort le regarda avec un sourire, Drago ne fit aucun commentaire :

« Tu m'es bien dévoué Drago et pourtant je pensais que tu ne serais de notre coté.

- Lord, ce n'est pas contre vous mais contre mon père, il me forçait et dictait mes faits et gestes, je voulais lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir sur moi. »

Voldemort se leva et le contourna, Drago avait l'impression qu'il était une ombre, un vautour…quelque chose de menaçant.

« Tu as bien mérité la place de bras droit, tu es bien plus dévoué que ton père. Cependant n'oublie pas qu'ils feront tout pour prendre ta place.

- Je le sais, Lord.

- Dés que tu en auras terminé avec Ginny Weasley et que ta femme sera enceinte j'aurais une mission pour toi.

- J'ai eu une dernière question Lord. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire c'est un immense honneur mais je suis l'un des plus jeunes, j'ai le moins d'expérience.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me demande des explications. Tu n'es pas fier de ce poste ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère…

- Tu es le premier à avoir osé et surtout le premier à te poser cette question, aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Te méfierais-tu ? Ou as-tu peur de quelque chose ? Questionna Voldemort.

- Non Lord, ce n'est pas pour ça mais parce que je ne comprends pas. Il y a Bellatrix, Rogue, Rodolphus, Crabbe, Goyle, et les autres. »

Drago posait trop de questions, cela allait lui poser des problèmes. Il ne savait pas si Voldemort allait y croire, où s'il allait répondre :

« Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Fais venir un mangemort. Ordonna-t-il. »

Drago ressortit :

« Le Lord a besoin de toi. »

Drago et le mangemort entrèrent :

« Tends ton bras. »

Voldemort appuya sur la marque, le mangemort grimaça. Tous les mangemorts apparurent dans la seconde qui suivit :

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Par qui vais-je commencer ? Pettigrow !

- Oui maître. Fit Pettigrow apeuré, courbé. »

Drago le vit s'insinuer entre les mangemorts pour se placer au milieu. Il tremblait de tout son corps, Drago avait l'impression qu'à tout moment il était prêt à s'accroupir pour demander pardon. Pitoyable ! Il ne leva jamais le regard de ses pieds, sa main de fer jouait avec sa main de chair, nerveusement. Il devait savoir que Voldemort allait passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il était si peureux pour cet ancien Gryffondor…il avait honte pour Hermione et toutes les figures qui avaient pus s'y être.

« Qu'as-tu appris au ministère ?

- Le ministre a renforcé sa garde personnelle, il pense que sa vie est en danger. Il fait tout pour recruter de nouveaux aurors.

- Crétin, je le sais déjà ça, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un espion dans le bureau même du ministre pour qu'on me le dise. Vociféra le Lord.

- Je suis désolé maître…

- Doloris. »

Il s'écroula à terre. Drago esquissa un sourire, il l'avait mérité ce n'était qu'un imbécile.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois tu auras des informations plus importantes. Nagini a envi d'un rat comme dîner. »

Le serpent en question était près du siège de Voldemort…juste à coté de Drago. Drago écoutait attentivement tout ce que les mangemorts disaient et Voldemort vociférait à chaque fois.

« JE NE SUIS ENTOURE QUE PAR DES IMBECILES, VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ? Bellatrix.

- Oui monseigneur.

- Où en sont les mères-porteuses ?

- Sur les quinze femmes, 9 ne veulent toujours pas devenir magemorte après avoir accouché, leur grossesse se passe bien, la première accouchera dans 4 mois. Le seul médicomage que nous avons ne nous suffira pas.

- Bien, occupe-toi de cela.

- Oui mon maître.

- Et les nouveaux enlèvements ?

- Trois nouvelles.

- Amène-les. »

Bellatrix tourna sa baguette et trois corps apparurent. Drago reconnut parmi elles : Parvati Patil et Cho Chang. Parvati avait été capturée, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand elles purent parler :

« Pitié laissez-moi partir. Supplia la première que Drago ne connaissait pas.

- Ca suffit ! »

Elle commença à pleurer.

« Elle s'appelle Sara Florens, fille de sang-pur elle est assez puissante, elle était à Poufsouffle.

- Claythorne prends la.

- Bien Lord. »

Elle se débattit sans vraiment y croire mais il la stupéfixia et quitta la salle.

« A la suivante. Toi.

- Cho Chang sang-pur, elle était à Serdaigle.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me faites pas de mal.

- Vermeer, elle est pour toi. »

Elle ne se débattit pas mais le suivit, tranquillement, la tête baissée, sachant ce qu'elle allait subir.

« La dernière s'appelle Parvati Patil elle était à Gryffondor…

- Je ne suis pas Parvati Patil mais Padma. Cracha-t-elle. Et je ne serai jamais une traînée je ne coucherai pas avec un mangemort…plutôt mourir.

- Satané Gryffondor bien trop courageux.

- Je n'étais pas à Gryffondor mais à Serdaigle.

- Des jumelles qui ne sont pas dans la même maison ! On dirait que vous avez le courage de Gryffondor ou leur coté suicidaire. Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute façon.

- Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, si on me touche je me tue.

- Nieilson occupe toi d'elle. »

Elle se débattit avec fureur, elle frappa Nieilson qui se trouva à terre.

« Eh bien Nieilson une femme sans baguette te mets à terre. Quelle honte ! »

Voldemort explosa de rire comme les mangemorts. Padma semblait fulminer. Drago ne bougeait pas, tout comme Severus, à la différence des autres.

« Zabini occupe-toi d'elle, peut-être que toi tu parviendras à la maîtriser. »

Il ôta sa capuche, s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à se défendre. Il lui attrapa les mains et il lui murmura des paroles que seule la jeune femme entendit, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis acquiesça, elle se calma, bien qu'elle fusillait du regard tout le monde.

« Nous avons un nouveau manipulateur, après Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini. Eh bien ! Nous avons des révélations tous les mois. Tu l'as gagné, elle est à toi.

- Je ne suis pas un objet. Cria-t-elle. »

Blaise mena Padma ailleurs. Sûrement à l'étage où toutes les mères porteuses étaient enfermées dans leur chambre. Drago esquissa un sourire, Voldemort le vit mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il croyait sûrement que cela lui plaisait ou alors qu'il se moquait de Nieilson ce qui était vrai. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était au Q.G de Voldemort en tout cas le temps y était long. Voldemort renvoyait peu à peu les mangemorts, il ne restait bientôt plus que Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus et lui.

« Il ne reste plus que la famille Malefoy.

- Maître que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Dis-moi Lucius tu es beau-père, qu'est-ce que cela te fait. Ta belle-fille et toi devez avoir de bons rapports, non ? Railla Voldemort. Peut-être que dans quelques mois tu seras grand-père. Avec un peu de chance ce sera un garçon. Et toi Bellatrix ? Tu vas être grande-tante. Vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de l'enfant de Drago…s'il parvient à la mettre enceinte. »

Bellatrix et Lucius fulminaient.

« Drago, au fait est-ce que tu as choisi un prénom ? Je suis sûr que Severus va t'aider à trouver. »

Bizarrement tout ce que Voldemort disait ne le touchait pas. Il se demandait pourquoi Voldemort se prit comme passion de se moquer d'eux.

« Vous allez former une belle et grande famille. Tous les dimanches vous ferez des réunions de famille. Dommage que ton cousin, Bellatrix, ne soit plus de ce monde, il aurait pu égayer vos petites soirées. »

Drago n'apprécia que moyennement cette remarque. Hermione avait raconté tout ce qui concernait le cousin de sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un membre de sa famille pouvait faire du bien autour de lui.

« Il est vrai que les Black ont une certaine notion de la famille. Après tout Sirius Black aimait tellement cette famille qu'il a préféré celle des Potter. En plus ce loup-garou de Lupin et cette sang-mêlé de Tonks se sont mariés, je suppose que leur premier enfant ne va pas tarder. Vos enfants pourront jouer ensemble.

- Cette traîtresse ne fait plus partie de la famille, sa mère nous a trahis, et elle, elle épouse un loup-garou. Cracha Bellatrix.

- Mais Drago qui vas-tu choisir en parrain et marraine ? Blaise ? Pansy ? Ou encore Potter ?

- C'est Hermione qui choisira.

- Je vois, chez les Malefoy c'est la femme qui décide tout. »

Quand ils sortirent :

« Tu nous apportes la honte. Siffla Lucius. Il a fallu que tu te maries avec cette fille.

- Et alors ? Je suis bien avec et j'y resterai.

- C'est sûrement grâce à ses arguments.

- Retire ce que tu as dit, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a fait sa fausse couche, c'est donc à cause de toi que j'ai dû la demander en mariage.

- Tu salies notre nom pour être avec elle.

- Voyons Lucius, je sais que tu es jaloux parce que j'ai pris ta place mais Hermione n'a rien à voir avec nous.

- Au contraire c'est à cause d'elle si nous en sommes là.

- Je vois. »

Drago écouta Lucius et Bellatrix insulter son épouse.

« Je vous préviens que si vous la touchez je profiterai de ma position.

- Tu n'oserais pas nous faire ça. Siffla Lucius.

- Nous sommes ta famille.

- J'oserai comme quand tu as osé violer Hermione, tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bête pour penser que mon père n'est pas à l'origine de tout ça, et c'est elle ma famille. Maintenant laissez-moi. »

Il se tourna mais la canne de son père s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi.

- Écoute-moi bien Drago, tu es mon fils et tu dois te comporter en tant que tel. »

En se tournant il retira la canne de sa main.

« Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je ne suis plus ton jouet, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

- Je suis ton père, tu dois me respecter.

- Je suis ton fils, pas ta marionnette. »

Bizarrement Bellatrix ne faisait aucun commentaire, Severus et elle se lançaient des regards.

« Profite du temps qu'il te reste en tant que bras droit du maître parce que cela ne durera pas.

- Ah oui. Donc à la prochaine réunion tu auras repris ta place.

- Oui.

- Nous verrons cela. Après tout tu as tout le temps, tes journées ne sont pas chargées.

- Il est vrai que les tiennes sont plus chargées, le shopping est une activité bien fatigante.

- Me ferais-tu surveiller ?

- Pas la peine, quand on voit ce que tu as autour du cou, un serpent aux yeux rouges…je suppose que c'est ta femme qui te l'a offert. »

En effet le serpent qu'il avait autour du cou avait les yeux rouges…son père ne lui voulait pas que du bien…mais cela il le savait déjà.

« Je vais te dire, ce qui te gêne le plus c'est de savoir que tes projets de mariage avec une famille riche tombent à l'eau. Donc tu as essayé de tout faire pour que mes projets ne se réalisent pas, mais tu as raté… comme d'habitude. »

Son père serrait sa canne.

« Ta canne te démange-t-elle ? »

Le mot de trop, en quelques secondes il eut la baguette de son père sous le menton.

« Il me semble que tu as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre son sang-froid, cela pourrait faire trop de plaisir à la personne en face. »

Il ne cligna pas des yeux, regardant toujours son père dans les yeux.

« Bon pas que je veuille vous interrompre, mais Drago il va falloir que tu retournes…chez toi.

- Oui. »

Drago les quitta et fit un détour vers l'étage.

« Où est Blaise Zabini ? Demanda-t-il à un mangemort.

- Troisième chambre à gauche. »

Quand il parvint il frappa, quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise ouvrait la porte.

« Tiens Drago. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me parler.

- Je suis légèrement débordé en ce moment.

- Avec ta femme ? Se moqua-t-il. Rentre.

- Où est Padma ?

- Dans la chambre, elle se repose.

- Vous…Sous-entendit Drago.

- Non, elle était fatiguée.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois si malheureux que ça avec elle. Après tout, vous avez été amant pendant un temps.

- Oui, mais c'est une autre affaire. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le maître ne considère pas cela comme une relation, les mangemorts doivent juste tirer leur coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enceinte.

- Arrange-toi pour que vous puissiez rester ensemble.

- Je tiens à garder ma liberté, moi. Mais parlons de toi, ta vie n'a pas du être de tout repos en trois mois.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai officialisé ma relation avec Hermione, nous nous sommes fiancés à la suite de sa fausse couche, à cause de mon père. Il a voulu me contrôler pour que je la viole entre temps. Et nous nous sommes mariés. Ah ! Oui, je suis devenu son bras droit.

- Effectivement ta vie a été d'un calme plat.

- Tu sais j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon témoin.

- T'inquiète, je me vois mal être ton témoin au milieu de tout l'ordre du phénix. Qui l'a été alors ?

- Potter. Tu sais j'ai toujours su que je me marierai avant toi.

- Moi aussi je le savais…Je suis sûr que vous devez passer des soirées sublimes avec Potter, Weasley et les autres.

- Tu vas dire que je suis fou mais ça arrive que ça soit sympa.

- Pour moi, tu es fou à partir du moment où tu es tombé amoureux de cette fille. »

Drago s'était laissé tomber dans la sofa quelques secondes auparavant, prit le verre que Blaise lui tendait qui s'installa par la suite.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Personne n'était au courant, pas même Potter et Weasley alors imagine leur tête. Je croyais qu'ils allaient faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ne parle pas de bonheur. »

Ils entendirent du bruit provenant de la chambre.

« Deux minutes. »

Il se leva, Drago esquissa un sourire. Blaise entrouvrit la porte et finalement entra. Drago posa sa tête sur le dossier et attendit. Il finit son verre d'un trait.

« Tu avais soif à ce point ?

- Je trouve que tu prends bien soin de ta prisonnière.

- Tu prends bien soin de Granger.

- La différence est que Granger est ma femme et que je l'aime.

- Ca me fait bizarre que tu me dises cela. Aimer Hermione Granger, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour.

- Tu aimes Padma et pourtant elle est la sœur de Parvati.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne suis amoureux de personne.

- Bah voyons. Je suis sûr que quand tu es entré tu lui as caressé la joue pour la calmer, tu as remis la couverture sur elle, tu l'as embrassé et tu es parti.

- Je crois qu'à force de fréquenter Granger, tu penses tout savoir.

- Fais gaffe, tu parles de ma femme là.

- Oh ! Désolé monseigneur. Au fait, comment s'est passé ta nuit de noce ?

- Torride. Soupira-t-il.

- L'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a bien caché son jeu alors.

- Oui. »

Drago se souvenait encore de la sensualité de son épouse le lendemain de leur mariage. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Je vais peut-être vous laisser. Tu dois avoir envie d'être avec Padma. Railla Drago.

- Lâche-moi.

- Ca serait trop facile.

- Écoute je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle.

- Si c'était le cas, tu aurais juste jeté un sortilège sur la chambre, tu ne serais pas rentré pour vérifier ce qu'elle a. Blaise tu es mon meilleur ami, par conséquent je te connais par cœur. »

Il se leva serra la main de son ami et ouvrit la porte :

« Dis ce que tu veux, je sais ce que je dis. »


	18. Gros Problème !

Joyeux Noël

et

Bonne Année (si l'on ne se revoit pas d'ici là ^^)

J'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances et que vous avez été gatés XD !

Je voulais vous le poster pour Noël mais le chapitre n'avait pas été revu donc vous ne l'avez que maintenant ! En attendant le prochain est prêt donc si vous voulez l'avoir avant la fin des vacances ^^

Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter c'est une bonne lecture !

En laissant 20 reviews au passage (je pense que vous commencez à savoir)

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 18 : Gros problème !**

« Nous avons un gros problème. Dit Drago en faisant irruption dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Décidément il détestait attirer l'attention, mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait d'une « réunion » de mangemort l'Ordre commençait la sienne, donc il ne pouvait pas parler à Dumbledore avant.

« Plus gros que la mort de cinq moldus ? Questionna Madame Weasley.

- Je pense que pour vous oui. Assura Drago.

- Nous t'écoutons Drago.

- Comme vous le savez Voldemort a fait enlever des femmes pour les mettre enceintes. Aujourd'hui il a fait enlever une dénommée Sara Florens, ensuite Cho Chang et…Padma. »

Parvati se leva :

« C'est impossible ! Tu te trompes.

- Non, je l'ai vu, je peux même te dire qu'elle a mis à terre un mangemort. Voldemort croyait que c'était toi. »

Parvati s'écroula dans les bras d'Harry.

« C'est de ma faute.

- Non. Tu sais très bien que Voldemort se fiche pas mal du nom ce qu'il lui importe c'est le sang et la puissance. Répliqua Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu connais le nom de son… »

Son voix s'éteint en un sanglot :

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, elle a échappé au pire, c'est Blaise Zabini. Je l'ai vu après, il va prendre soin d'elle ne t'en fait pas.

- Comment tu le sais ? Siffla Madame Weasley.

- Pour la simple bonne raison que Blaise et Padma ont eu une liaison. Mais nous avons un autre problème. Un futur enlèvement. »

Tous le regardèrent avec attention.

« Voldemort te fait autant confiance pour te confier les noms des filles qu'il veut faire enlever ? Sous-entendit madame Weasley.

- Non parce qu'il voulait des renseignements sur la fille en question. Il ne me ferait jamais faire cela, il préfère de loin donner le sale boulot aux autres. Et je crois que vous allez être plutôt contents, entre guillemets, que je vous dise son nom puisque c'est Ginny. »

La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe, Drago regarda Hermione sans vouloir regarder les Weasley.

« J'en suis sûr si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, il me l'a demandé lui-même. Il semble assez intéressé et veut absolument l'enlever. J'ai vu dans ses yeux que si elle arrivait devant lui, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. »

Madame Weasley prit sa fille dans ses bras et pleura.

« J'ai dû avancer des idées, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Il sait que Ginny est avec Tom, il s'en fiche pas mal, à vrai dire, mais j'ai insinué que Tom pouvait-être intéressé par un poste de mangemort, ainsi il pouvait la mettre enceinte sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

- Le tout est de savoir si Voldemort sera dupe. Tu lui apportes un nouveau mangemort sur un plateau. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux.

- Tout est dangereux en ce moment.

- Il n'a pas tort Ron. Répliqua Dumbledore. Tom, voudrais-tu assumer cette tâche ?

- J…

- Il faut que tu saches que pendant une semaine, tu devras prouver ta loyauté. Tu vas subir les pires tortures, tu ne mangeras pas beaucoup, tu ne boiras pas beaucoup, c'est une semaine très difficile, il y a déjà eu plusieurs morts.

- Je vais le faire.

- Bien, Drago tu prends tout ton temps, donne-toi un mois et tu lui diras que Tom est de son coté. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Je verrais ça avec lui.

- Fais attention à toi Drago. Fit Dumbledore. Voldemort pourrait se douter que tu essayes de le duper. En plus Severus peut t'aider.

- Severus a d'autres missions.

- Ginny, tu sais ce que nous allons te demander.

- Albus, vous n'allez pas lui demander de tomber enceinte. S'outra madame Weasley. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Elle ne peut pas… »

Drago serra les dents, cette femme avait le don de l'énerver. Hermione fit un geste avec ses mains pour lui montrer de se calmer.

« Molly, je ne demande pas à Ginny de tomber enceinte, je lui demande de jouer le jeu.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis assez grande pour décider moi-même, tu ne peux pas régenter ma vie simplement parce que tu as peur pour moi. Cria Ginny. Je suis une adulte. Tu as fait la même chose pour Harry, Hermione, Ron et même Bill et Tonks. Tu as voulu que Tonks épouse Bill au lieu de Remus parce que tu jugeais qu'il était trop vieux pour elle. Tu as tout fait pour que Bill renonce à Fleur, simplement parce que tu n'aimais pas Fleur. Ensuite tu as absolument voulu que Ron et Hermione se mettent ensemble alors qu'Hermione était avec Drago mais tu ne le jugeais pas assez bien pour elle après tout ce n'était qu'un mangemort pour toi. Même le jour de leur mariage tu as fait des réflexions comme quoi Ron aurait été bien mieux. Quand Harry a voulu se battre aux cotés de l'Ordre tu t'es comportée comme sa mère en lui interdisant, alors que c'est Sirius qui aurait dû choisir. Pour finir tu nous as empêché d'entrer dans l'ordre même quand nous étions majeurs. Je sais que tu veux nous protéger mais arrête. »

Tout le monde savait que Ginny ne se laissait pas faire, mais à cet instant tous étaient étonnés par le discours de la cadette. Il est vrai que cette fois Ginny avait été un peu loin. Toutes les personnes n'étant pas des Weasley sortirent de la pièce.

« Nous reprendrons la réunion demain. »

Harry, Hermione, Mélissa et Drago allèrent dans le salon.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un aurait le courage de tout dire à madame Weasley, mais Ginny a peut-être été loin. Fit Harry.

- Un peu, mais il fallait qu'un jour on lui dise. Répliqua Hermione. Ça devenait un enfer.

- Il se fait tard, nous allons peut-être rentrer. »

Ainsi, ils se séparèrent, Harry rentra chez lui, Mélissa attendait Ron, et Hermione et Drago rentrèrent. Tandis qu'Hermione cuisinait, Drago s'approcha d'elle. Il lui enlaça la taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse.

« Qu'est-ce que ma chère épouse fait à manger ?

- T'es bête. Lâche-moi je dois finir. »

Drago savait que ça passait ou ça cassait, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Il l'incita à se retourner, ce qu'elle fit, et il l'embrassa. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne se faisant pas repousser, il tenta d'approfondir le baiser passant sa langue sur les lèvres, les suçotant. Apparemment ça passait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche répondant à son baiser. Le baiser devint fougueux, Drago se fit plus entreprenant. Quand il commença à soulever son pull :

« Désolée de te couper dans ton élan mais pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas. Sous-entendit-elle. »

Ça cassait !

« Une prochaine fois alors.

- On verra ça. Murmura Hermione…Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui conseilla. Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur lit, Drago se coucha dos à Hermione :

« Serais-tu frustré ? En colère ?

- Non pas du tout. Soupira Drago.

- Bah voyons. »

Il se tourna face à elle :

« Non c'est vrai je ne suis pas frustré. Je savais que j'avais une chance sur deux. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance.

- T'es à plaindre mon pauvre. Se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- A chaque fois on nous surprend et c'est pas la même la frustration pour toi que pour moi. »

Hermione sourit :

« Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me dire ça un jour. Remarque avoir une histoire avec toi c'est la même chose.

- Tu ne t'en plains pas. Séduisit Drago. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire.

- Mais aussi sur mieux.

- Ah oui ?! Qui ça ?

- Blaise. Il a une bonne réputation, bien moins glaciale que la tienne.

- Bah voyons. Moi je suis fidèle au moins.

- Mais lui aussi, et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose à propos de ton meilleur ami.

- Ah bon et quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quand tu disais que Padma et lui ont eu une liaison je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

- Ca m'inquiète.

- De quoi ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que tu commences à me connaître un peu trop !

- T'es nul, je croyais que tu me dirais quelque chose de grave à propos de Padma.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils ont eu une liaison. C'était la liaison basée sur le sexe et finalement Blaise s'est attaché à elle, ça m'a beaucoup étonné, il était plutôt du genre volage et libre. Mais Padma a mis fin à leur liaison quelques mois avant la fin de Poudlard, elle devait savoir qu'il deviendrait mangemort et elle un membre de l'Ordre et que ça ne pourrait pas être compatible. Pendant un an, il a eu de très nombreuses aventures…je veux dire…J'en ai eu c'est vrai, mais beaucoup moins que lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, mais je le voyais qu'il essayait de l'oublier. Les filles qu'il choisissait avaient toutes quelque chose en commun avec Padma. Quand il l'a vu tout à l'heure ça a du lui faire un choc, il ne savait pas avec qui elle serait. Mais je savais qu'en même temps, il a été heureux de savoir que c'était lui l'élu. »

Hermione ne dit rien, elle était pensive.

« Tu penses qu'il va essayer de la mettre enceinte ?

- Je pense que le jour où il sera le père d'un enfant de Padma, il sera comblé. Je crois qu'il va tout faire pour la garder pour lui. »

Drago n'avait pas pensé à ce que cela voulait dire :

« Il serait capable de la défendre face à Voldemort ? Questionna Hermione qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Même au péril de sa vie ?

- Sûrement. Je crois que demain je vais aller faire un tour au Q.G.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Voldemort va trouver cela louche de te voir deux jours d'affiler, surtout si les deux fois tu vas voir Blaise. Il va se douter de quelque chose.

- Tu as raison. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas ma femme je t'épouserai.

- Bah voyons ! Seulement pour ça ? Je suis vexée. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Drago…je voulais savoir…tu as déjà eu des relations sérieuses ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Je t'ai posé des questions qui ne me regardaient pas forcément et tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, c'est normal que je te réponde, en plus nous allons passer notre vie ensemble c'est normal que tu saches tout de moi ou une partie. »

Hermione était étonnée, lui aussi, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour. Ils étaient tous les deux face à face, un bras sous leur tête.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses. Les filles avec qui j'étais étaient…tu vas dire que je suis un monstre mais bon…elles étaient comme un amusement, une passade. Elles me faisaient oublier pendant une soirée ce que je vivais. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre. Il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments. Mais tu le savais déjà.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, il fallait que tu oublies ce que tu vivais c'est normal, Voldemort n'a jamais été très saint.

- J'ai cru plus d'une fois devenir fou. Les cris à longueur du jour et de la nuit, les réunions à n'importe quelle heure, les missions, les massacres…Nous en reparlerons plus tard, les cauchemars ne sont en rien reposant. »

Il embrassa Hermione du bout des lèvres. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, leurs lèvres ne s'effleurant qu'à peine, il passa légèrement sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son épouse pour les goûter. Drago ouvrit les yeux, Hermione les gardait toujours fermés comme si la jeune femme dormait. Drago mordit sa lèvre supérieure; il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire cela ! Il se mit sur le dos, la tête sur les bras pliés, il regarda le plafond. Hermione s'était endormie depuis un certains temps : sa respiration était légère et elle se retournait de temps en temps. Finalement, il se leva et descendit après avoir attrapé sa chemise. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée du salon et s'assit sur la marche qui permettait d'accéder au jardin. Il faisait frais, mais Drago n'était pas frileux pour avoir vécu dans le manoir familial des Malefoy… ce qui forgeait. Il était soucieux, inquiet, bref des questions, des idées, des problèmes défilaient dans sa tête : Blaise et Padma, Voldemort, et Hermione entre autres. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua le pendentif pendant autour de son cou, se balancer. Il le prit entre son pouce et son index. Hermione avait assez bon goût. Le serpent avait des yeux verts étincelants. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans le pendentif. Mais quoi ? Allez savoir ! Il finit par rentrer et s'installa devant la cheminée, l'alluma avec sa baguette. Il se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu puis s'endormit : la chemise toujours ouverte, une main sur le torse, l'autre touchant à terre. Il devait-être quelque chose comme 4h du matin ! Son esprit était toujours habité par ses démons, mais ils devaient s'être endormis, puisqu'il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit, il avait une couverture sur lui et la cheminée diffusait encore une douce chaleur. Il se tourna et remarqua que les rideaux avaient été tirés mais il voyait de la clarté sur le sol : c'était le jour. Il supposa qu'Hermione était venue et qu'elle avait posé une couverture sur lui…ou alors était-ce Mélissa ?! Il se rallongea et mit à réfléchir :

« La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée.

- Très drôle Mélissa.

- Hermione ! Ton bébé est réveillé ! Dis-moi tu t'es couché à quelle heure ?

- J'ai dû m'endormir vers 4h du matin. Pourquoi ?

- Il est 14h. »

Drago fut étonné, d'habitude même après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit réveillé, il se levait vers 8-9h. Hermione entra dans la salle.

« On peut manger maintenant ? Questionna Mélissa.

- Oui.

- Je vais finir de préparer le repas, j'ai une faim de loup. »

Hermione roula des yeux, puis elle alla ouvrir les rideaux d'un grand coup. Drago ferma les yeux :

« C'est inhumain de faire ça ! »

Quand sa vue s'habitua enfin à la lumière, il remarqua que dehors il pleuvait.

« C'est toi qui a fermé les rideaux et qui m'a couvert ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis levée cette nuit, et je t'ai trouvé ici. Tu avais besoin de te reposer, je sais que ça fait plusieurs nuits que tu dors mal. Ce matin, Mélissa m'a demandé si nous nous étions disputés. S'amusa-t-elle.

- Parce que je dormais sur le fauteuil. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un petite sourire en coin. Un silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre. Finalement il alla se doucher et se préparer pour ensuite manger. Ils allèrent à la réunion de l'Ordre, où il fut décider que Ginny et Tom seraient dans la même situation qu'Hermione et Drago. Madame Weasley ne fit aucun commentaire, elle laissa sa fille prendre la décision seule. Harry et Dumbledore décidèrent d'accélérer un peu les choses, puisque plusieurs jeunes femmes avaient été encore enlevées et sûrement violées. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes et de plus en plus proches, les pertes étaient surtout du coté des moldus et des sorciers qui avaient une famille moldue.

« Professeur, j'ai peur pour mes parents, Voldemort pourrait facilement savoir où ils habitent. Même s'ils sont protégés par le fidelitas.

- Nous pourrions effacer leurs mémoires pendant la guerre, leur faire changer d'apparence et les cacher dans un autre pays. »

Cette idée rendit Hermione triste, Drago le vit, mais il ne pouvait rien faire : il était trop loin.

« J'accepte.

- Je te préviendrai lorsqu'ils devront venir. Tonks, Remus et Alastor vous viendrez avec moi.

- Je prendrai mon livre sur les métamorphoses humaines.

- J'ai une idée d'abri.

- Je te fais confiance pour cela.

- Je vais me renseigner pour un sort d'amnésie. »

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la serra, elle y répondit. Il quitta la pièce comme Tonks et Remus, chacun partant dans une direction opposée.

« Ginny et Tom vous allez devoir habiter ensemble à partir du moment où Tom deviendra un mangemort. C'est-à-dire dans un mois à peu près…enfin tout dépendra de Voldemort. Drago verra cela avec Voldemort, tu nous diras comme cela va se passer.

- Oui.

- Quand est prévue la prochaine réunion ?

- Dans plusieurs jours. Répondit Severus.

- L'ambiance ?

- Lucius Malefoy cherche par n'importe quel moyen à reprendre sa place auprès du Lord.

- Il ne faut pas que cela se produise. Interrompit Harry. Drago et Severus doivent rester les plus proches mangemorts de Voldemort.

- Le problème, Potter, est que tous les mangemorts veulent devenir le bras droit du maître. Drago n'est pas là assez souvent pour défendre son poste. C'est celui qui aura les faveurs du Lord en premier qui sera son nouveau bras droit.

- Le problème c'est que je vais peut-être attirer l'attention si maintenant je vais au Q.G presque tous les jours.

- Mais il va falloir que petit à petit tu sois de plus en plus présent.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à partir de la prochaine réunion. Comme ça il verra que je ne fais pas ça pour garder mon poste. »

Drago balaya de son regard les personnes en face de lui dont Hermione qui n'était pas rassurée.

« Hermione rassure-toi, Voldemort ne fera rien à Drago il a besoin ses informations ! Répliqua Ron en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. »

Hermione acquiesça bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas rassurée. Drago n'aimait pas faire ça à Hermione, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Harry qui n'était pas très loin de lui, le scrutait. Quand la réunion prit fin, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent. Pendant plusieurs jours, Drago se levait chaque nuit, quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir, il se posait des questions de toutes sortes, tous les matins il se retrouvait donc dans le salon, les rideaux tirés, la cheminée allumait et une couverture le recouvrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago ? Demanda Hermione un après-midi alors qu'il venait de se lever.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je me pose des questions c'est vrai mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très cauchemardesque. »

Hermione alla dans la pièce aux potions comme Drago l'appelait. Elle revint avec une fiole :

« Ce soir tu déposeras une goutte, ici, ici, ici, et ici. »

A chaque « ici » Hermione posait son doigt entre les deux yeux de Drago, sur ses paupières et juste sous son nez. Elle le regarda avec un sourire.

« Je croyais que les potions sans rêve se buvaient.

- Ce n'est pas une potion sans rêve, cette potion permet de bloquer tout ce qui t'empêche de dormir. Ce qui est différent d'un rêve.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Mais je sais pourquoi tu fais ça !

- Ah ! Oui !

- Oui, parce que Mélissa t'a dit que je préférai dormir sur le canapé au lieu de dormir avec toi.

- Tu nous espionnes ?

- Non, je lisais, c'est vous qui parliez trop fort. »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Ma présence dans notre lit te manquerait-elle ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ton poste de bras droit, notre situation, ton père. »

Drago n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il mit ses bras autour de la taille de son épouse et l'approcha de lui.

« Ne cherche pas d'excuses, je sais que tu es raide dingue de mon corps de rêve, et c'est normal.

- …

- Tu ne réponds pas ?!

- Il faut toujours ignorer la bêtise. S'amusa-t-elle.

- Mais on dit aussi, qui ne dit mot consent.

- Il y a toujours une exception qui fait la règle. Toi par contre, tu imagines que je ne te vois pas !

- J'avoue. »

Il se pencha pour finalement l'embrasser.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Murmura-t-elle.

- Détends-toi ! »

Il lui caressa la joue avec le revers de sa main ; son geste termina dans les cheveux bruns de son épouse, écartant des mèches de son visage.

« Drago, je…

- Chut ! »

Il l'embrassa lentement. Elle se laissait faire et répondit même au baiser. Le baiser devint passionné, langoureux. Drago remonta doucement ses mains emportant avec elles le pull de la jeune femme. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il retira ses mains. Il ne savait pas comment faire avec elle. Il tenta comme qui dirait le tout pour le tout. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit quand même dans ses bras. Finalement elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Drago pour approfondir le baiser. Il commença tranquillement à déboutonner sa chemise, Hermione prit le relais. Elle le poussa et il fut vite coincé entre Hermione et le mur.


	19. Complications et Frustations

Bonsoir,

je mets du temps à poster les suites...je sais ! Désolée ! Mais ca reste toujours le même problème : le temps. Dites merci à la fac mdr !

Sérieusement je suis vraiment désolée !

Je vais essayer de mieux m'organiser.

Sinon pour la fic : je fais un petit rappel

- Ginny a remis sa mère en place

- Voldemort veut Ginny comme mère porteuse

- Tom est une possible nouvelle recrue pour Voldemort

- Drago et Hermione sont dans le salon occupés...à s'explorer mdr

voici la suite

bonne lecture

toujours le même chantage : 20 reviews

bsxxx

**Chapitre 19 : Complications et frustrations !**

Hermione noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago et ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Elle était époustouflante. Drago se tourna et ce fut autour de son épouse d'être entre le mur et lui. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, il tenait fermement ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Hermione devenait de plus en plus entreprenante : elle avait retiré encore un ou deux boutons, avant de la repousser pour embrasser son cou et le haut de son torse. Drago attrapa le bas du pull qu'elle portait et lui ôta en quelques secondes. Il le jeta derrière lui et ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Il entendit une voix s'éclaircir derrière eux.

« On dérange ? »

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout le « on ». Hermione par réflexe s'était collée contre lui pour se cacher.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Drago lui en avait marre, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse et soupira.

« Mélissa tu peux me passer mon pull ?

- Ca ?

- Oui. »

Il resta devant Hermione le temps qu'elle s'habille alors que lui aussi boutonnait sa chemise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, quand il se retourna il vit que Ron, Harry, Parvati et bien entendu Mélissa. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. À cet instant il les maudit tous les quatre puisqu'à chaque fois ils les interrompaient. Il allait devenir fou.

« Un commentaire et vous dégagez ! Fit Drago.

- Drago ! Gronda Hermione.

- Si tu allais prendre une douche froide ça te ferai du bien. S'amusa Ron. »

Ni une ni deux il se prit un sac de glaçon sur la tête qui se vida complètement quand Ron en eut jusqu'au cou. Après un cri, Ron se mit à claquer des dents :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione essaye de me fait peur que ça réussi. Désolé chérie. Fit-il en lui enlaçant la taille.

- Vous pouvez…me…m'aider ? Demanda Ron dont les dents s'entrechoquaient plusieurs fois.

- T'es très bien comme ça !

- Drago ça abîme le sol. »

Il fit disparaître tous les glaçons à regret.

« Hermione je t'emprunte la salle de bain.

- Mélissa reste là. Ordonna Hermione.

- Pfff…

- C'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Se fâcha-t-elle. Si tu veux le faire dans une salle de bains allez chez vous.

- Il n'en est pas question je les ai déjà surpris dans la cuisine. Répliqua Harry.

- Ne venez jamais chez moi. Informa Parvati.

- Trouvez-vous un appart' ! Fit simplement Drago. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous sommes revenus parce qu'on en avait marre de tenir la chandelle. Fit Harry.

- Ouais bah la prochaine fois pensez à quelqu'un d'autre.

- En tout cas, je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione pouvait-être aussi entreprenante. S'amusa Parvati.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Depuis que tu as fini de manger la peau du cou de Drago.

- Vous vous rincez l'œil depuis tout à l'heure ? S'énerva Hermione.

- Quand je vous ai vu j'ai toussé mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu, donc je suis sortie. Informa Parvati.

- Mais vous connaissez Ron, il n'y a pas cru donc il est entré et on a vu Drago qui finissait de te retirer le pull et il l'a lancé sur moi. Poursuivit Mélissa. »

Harry ne disait rien, il regardait le couple. Drago savait que cela ne plaisait pas à Harry qu'ils « aient » une vie sexuelle…il pouvait le croire, mais c'était plutôt plat.

« Ca vous tente de manger ici ? Questionna-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas !

- Mais il n'y a rien à manger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry et moi, nous allons faire des courses.

- Je peux emprunter ta voiture ?

- Tu sais où sont les clés. Fit Hermione. »

Harry acquiesça, Drago suivit le brun.

« Tu conduis ?

- Oui ! Ça peut-être très utile quand on veut passer inaperçu du coté des sorciers. Fit-il une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- J'imagine. »

Harry conduisit pendant cinq minutes puis se gara et coupa le moteur :

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous allons parler !

- Je m'en doutais j'ai vu la façon dont tu nous regardais.

- Tu te doutes du sujet alors !

- Je pense.

- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous deviez vous embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais tu ne dois pas la forcer à…

- Je croyais que vous aviez vu Hermione être entreprenante.

- Peut-être mais je suppose que ce n'est pas elle qui le voulait au départ, je la connais assez bien pour te le dire. Et même si c'est dur à croire je te connais aussi, et je sais ce dont tu es capable. Ta réputation de mangemort sulfureux te précède. Tu crois que c'est parce que je ne suis pas un mangemort que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe au Q.G de Voldemort.

- Tourne pas autour du pot.

- Tu fais gaffe à toi. J'ai pas envie de voir arriver Hermione en pleure parce que vous avez couché ensemble et que ce n'était pour toi qu'un coup à tirer.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je te promets que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, mais tu le sais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, je lui ai déjà promis. »

Ils firent les courses dont ils avaient besoin, optant pour quelque chose de simple.

« Le problème est que je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle.

- Je ne voudrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est vrai.

- Pas ce genre de sentiments et tu le sais très bien.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous avons onze ans, ça a toujours été la haine.

- Jusqu'à cette année.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, de la complicité c'est sûr, de l'amitié aussi.

- Mais la question est plutôt est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Après tout si tu es à la fois si attentionné et si passionné c'est peut-être parce que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Sinon tu ne la regarderais pas comme ça.

- La regarder comment ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui veut la protéger et…

- Mais je veux la protéger, c'est normal, c'est à la fois grâce à elle et à cause de moi qu'on est ensemble.

- Pas seulement tu la déshabilles du regard quand elle bouge ou tu ne cesses de la regarder quand, entre autres, elle parle avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi !

- Disons que ça devient compliqué. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être si proche. Hermione n'a jamais eu vraiment de chance !

- Elle m'a raconté !

- Donc tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

- Oui, mais c'est toi que je n'arrive pas à cerner, une fois tu me dis de ne pas lui faire du mal, deux minutes après tu me dis quasiment le contraire. »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas, ils quittèrent la voiture et purent rentrer. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas Harry, il protégeait Hermione, Harry lui permettait d'être proche, pourtant cinq minutes plus tard il pouvait ne pas apprécier cette proximité. En plus Ron avait tout accepté puisqu'il ne disait plus rien, alors qu'au départ c'était loin d'être gagné ! Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux Gryffondors ! Il parvint cependant à glisser un mot à Harry :

« Ce sont nos affaires, pas les tiennes, tu n'as rien à dire, tant que je ne lui fais pas de mal. Et tu peux croire ce que tu veux je m'en fiche ! »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il était complètement fou ou quoi ?! Drago ne comprenait plus rien du tout, il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme lui réplique quelque chose mais non…rien ! Au moins les Serpentards ne cherchaient pas de midi à quatorze heures !

« Drago ! Tu peux servir les verres ! »

Il acquiesça. Tout le monde s'installa comme à chaque fois dans le salon, le verre à la main, seule Hermione était encore dans la cuisine.

« Hermione tu as le droit de venir ! Cria la française, toujours aussi discrète.

- J'arrive, je mets le plat dans le four ! »

Hermione arriva dans le salon, tous les fauteuils étaient occupés :

« Viens ! »

Ainsi Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil de Drago alors que les autres étaient sur le sofa et sur l'autre fauteuil. Drago la fit glisser sur lui et lança un regard de défi à Harry. Hermione plissa des yeux, il l'embrassa :

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non merci ça va. »

Drago avait posé sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione et il tapotait ses doigts sur la peau douce de son épouse, comme s'il jouait du piano. En tout cas elle devait être mal installée puisqu'elle ne cessait de bouger.

« Tu veux qu'on change de place.

- Non c'est bon. »

Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il disait ça mais pour lui. Les mouvements du corps d'Hermione le troublaient. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Forcément, Hermione voulut se lever à ce moment là :

« Viens là mon amour. »

Il lui attrapa les hanches et la remit sur lui. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, puis elle comprit.

« Comme c'est mignon Drago ne veut plus quitter sa femme.

- Il me semble que tu ne parviens pas à quitter Mélissa. Répliqua Parvati. »

Hermione s'approcha de Drago, passa ses mains autour de sa nuque.

« Fais quelque chose.

- T'es marrante toi !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant, je porte de vieux sous-vêtements jaune, et là tu es aussi sexy que Rogue en smoking avec ses cheveux gras. Je me demande comment on a pu faire ça tout à l'heure. »

Rien à faire. De plus, Drago voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation…lui non plus. Mais ses arguments ne tenaient pas la route.

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? Demanda Harry.

- Oh rien ! Il me dit des mots doux. Fit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Drago fais quelque chose ou je te jure que tu ne me toucheras plus de si tôt. »

Drago cherchait un moyen. Puis il sursauta : Hermione avait renversé le récipient qui contenait les glaçons sur lui. Ça l'avait comme qui dirait refroidit. Hermione était morte de rire mais elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas que les autres le voient.

« Je suis désolée. »

Drago roula des yeux.

« Je reviens je vais me changer. »

Arrivé dans la chambre, il soupira. Des choses comme celles-là ne pouvaient arriver qu'à lui ! Il se changea et descendit. Une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle était réalisable et ils seraient bien plus tranquille. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione avec un peu de chance. Pendant le repas, il fut assez silencieux réfléchissant à son projet. Hermione buvait une dernière tasse de thé dans le fauteuil.

« Hermione ! J'ai eu une idée.

- Ah ! Oui ! Dans quel domaine ? »

Il s'assit sur la table basse juste devant Hermione.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait acheter une autre maison.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour y vivre. S'amusa-t-il. Plus sérieusement tu penses vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Dumbledore t'a aidé à trouver cette maison…

- C'est vrai.

- On va devoir vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, tu ne veux pas avoir un vrai chez-toi ?

- Mais je suis chez moi !

- Tu ne me comprends pas. Soupira Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ici ? Demanda Hermione avec colère.

- J'adore la décoration que tu as faite mais c'est ta décoration. Je n'ai rien fait, c'est chez toi pas chez nous. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'espérai que comme nous devions vivre ensemble nous aurions pu avoir une maison à nous.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait te gêner. »

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Drago.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Entre autres. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai après tout nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis très peu de temps.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. C'est normal que tu veuilles te sentir comme chez toi aussi. »

Hermione jouait avec les doigts de Drago comme à chaque fois :

« Demain c'est mon jour de repos, nous pouvons aller nous renseigner pour une maison si tu veux.

- Ma chérie tu es un ange. Charma Drago.

- Je l'ai toujours su. Répliqua-t-elle avec un air théâtral. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire :

« Avoues que tu en as assez qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste.

- Il n'y a pas que ça et tu le sais. »

Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, bouger, partir ou rester ainsi. Finalement il fit quelque chose qui les étonna. Il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux aussitôt et inclina légèrement la tête. L'ovale de son visage s'emboîtait parfaitement dans sa main. Il lui caressa la joue doucement.

« Eh ! Je voulais savoir si…je repasserai plus tard. »

Mélissa avait comme à son habitude brisait un instant rare. Ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre. Cette fois, la française s'en alla sans enfoncer le clou.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Hermione acquiesça. Drago arrivait à la porte du salon crut entendre :

« Qui es-tu Drago Malefoy ? »

Mais l'avait-il réellement entendu ? Sa voix était si basse qu'elle lui avait demandé quelque chose d'autre et il n'avait pas compris. En tout cas il se changea et se coucha, Hermione le rejoint plus tard, vers quelle heure il ne savait pas, puisqu'il s'était endormi.


	20. Doux Rapprochement

Bonjour bonjour,

j'ai pris quelques minutes pour répondre aux dernières reviews ^^ il y a déjà plusieurs semaines...avant que je comprenne que je n'avais pas les 20 mdr

mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite ^^ donc voilà la suite

bref merci beaucoup pour les reviews

j'espère que la suite vous plaira XD

n'oubliez pas les 20 reviews (pour atteindre 353 reviews) sinon pas de suite ^^

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 20 : Doux…rapprochement ?**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago n'eut qu'une pensée ! La frustration de la veille ! Il en avait eu tellement envie. Elle avait été époustouflante. Il se souvenait…Pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire : il était maudit ! Il se réveilla donc de mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Hermione épluchait le journal pour trouver une maison :

« Je ne penserai pas que tu t'affairerais à la tâche si tôt.

- Profitons de ma journée de repos pour visiter quelques appartements.

- Appartement ?

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'avoir une maison. »

Drago roula des yeux et contredit Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de prendre une maison.

« Nous avons les moyens.

- Je ne veux pas que tu achètes tout avec ton argent, c'est à nous deux donc on la paye à deux.

- T'es têtue Granger.

- Ca faisait longtemps Malefoy. S'amusa-t-elle.

- Le fait est que nous sommes mariés et que ma fortune est la tienne aussi. D'ailleurs il faudra s'en occupait.

- Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

- Tu es bien la première à me dire ça…Hermione, tu m'agaces, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais avec cet argent.

- Mais je n'en veux pas ! Je tiens à rester indépendante.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en retour. »

La discussion s'envenima, Hermione était toujours têtue, elle ne lâcha pas prise.

« Bien ! Tu veux payer la moitié de la maison ?

- Oui.

- Alors je t'avance l'argent et tu me le rembourseras au fur et à mesure, ça te va ?

- Oui. »

Drago s'amusa de l'entêtement d'Hermione.

« Tu es infernale.

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu ne l'es pas ?

- Moins que toi.

- Drago tu es désespérant.

- Je vois et toi tu es parfaite !

- Bien sûr. »

Ils se mirent à rire.

« Rappelle-toi, je suis l'élève préférée des professeurs, la plus intelligente, la plus puissante et celle qui t'as mis au tapis.

- Merci de réveiller ce douloureux souvenir.

- J'y peux rien je suis la meilleure.

- Tu es une véritable gamine.

- Même pas vrai ! »

Avec une moue enfantine elle lui tira la langue ajoutant une grimace, Drago par réflexe se rapprocha, se penchant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha encore fermant petit à petit les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il eut un mouvement de recul ; elle prit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leurs yeux se fermèrent complètement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il passa sa main derrière, sous les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme pour atteindre sa nuque, caressant sa peau douce avec son pouce. Quand ils approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues entrèrent enfin en contact. Avec délice il l'embrassait, suçotant ses lèvres, la caressant. Ils étaient toujours assis dans la cuisine, étroitement enlacés. Elle remonta, après un certains temps, ses mains, l'une d'elles alla se poser sur sa joue, l'autre passa derrière pour l'attirer vers elle. Il laissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'autre à la chute de ses reins. Ils en restèrent là, se reculant tous les deux en même temps, ils réouvrirent les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas dérangés. Miracle ! Elle commença à rougir.

« Je je crois que nous devrions y aller.

- Oui. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant un Drago pensif déjeuner.

« Ami du jour bonjour ! Scanda Mélissa.

- Tu es en pleine forme.

- Tu trouves aussi ! Désolée de te faire faux bond mais je dois me dépêcher je dois rejoindre Ron, nous allons nous balader toute la journée.

- Tu es folle…

- De lui ! Tu trouves aussi. »

Elle lui prit son bol et sa tartine alors qu'il allait la manger.

« Merci, t'es un amour. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla.

« De rien… »

Il se tourna vers le plan de travail :

« Et forcément il n'y a plus ni café ni tartines. »

Il chercha de quoi manger mais finit par croquer dans une pomme.

« On y va ?

- Oui. »

Arrivés sur le chemin de Traverse :

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- On vient de déjeuner !

- TU viens de déjeuner, Mélissa m'a piqué le mien. »

Il prit plusieurs gâteaux :

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois si affamé.

- Tu devrais goûter c'est délicieux.

- Non c'est bon j'ai déjeuné.

- S'il te plait pour moi. Goûte ! »

Accompagnant les paroles aux gestes, il approcha une pâtisserie à la bouche de son épouse, qui le regarda, la bouche en coin.

« Ca ne va pas te tuer.

- Qui sait. »

Finalement, elle croqua dans le gâteau.

« Tu vois que c'est délicieux. »

Il passa son pouce sur le coin de ses lèvres pour retirer un peu de chocolat, il lui tendit un des gâteaux avec un petit sourire. Hermione le prit et lui, la prit dans ses bras. La journée commençait plus tôt bien, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui furent attendries de les voir ainsi : étroitement enlacés. Ils allèrent par la suite dans plusieurs agences, cherchant une maison. Les quelques maisons qu'ils visitèrent ne leur allaient pas…rectification elles n'allaient pas à Hermione : pas assez éclairées, trop modernes, trop loin de Londres, pas de jardin et ainsi de suite. Le soir, il s'énerva :

« Nous avons visité une dizaine de maisons. Tu as toujours refusé leur trouvant un défaut, parfois puéril.

- Je ne veux pas de n'importe quelle maison.

- Je le comprends, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ta réaction je veux bien qu'elle soit mal éclairée ou qu'il n'y ait pas de jardin, mais que tu la trouves trop loin de Londres, ça je ne le comprends pas, nous sommes des sorciers, le transplanage existe, ce n'est pas comme si je te disais d'aller en Chine.

- Tu ne me comprends pas. Nous allons y passer notre vie c'est normal que j'en veuille une d'unique.

- Nous pourrons changer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de changer simplement parce qu'on n'aime plus.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je veux d'une vie stable et pas d'une vie où on change tout du jour au lendemain.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à changer parfois. »

Elle ragea et s'en alla :

« Hermione ! »

Elle avait déjà claqué la porte.

« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Il soupira d'agacement. Décidément il ne la comprendrait jamais. La journée qui avait si bien commencé avait mal fini. Il resta une heure dans la maison a essayé de savoir…quand il ne la vit pas arriver il s'en inquiéta. Il transplana alors chez Harry :

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- On s'est disputés ? Elle est partie il y a une heure.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Questionna-t-il toujours calmement. »

Draco expliqua rapidement leurs projets, Harry écouta attentivement et finit par dire :

« Hermione sait que je suis au courant pour vous deux, elle a dû aller voir Ginny. »

Ils transplanèrent :

« T'en as mis du temps ! S'exclama Tom.

- Oh c'est bon ! Je croyais qu'elle était chez Harry. Où sont-elles ?

- Dans le salon, elle est en colère.

- Forcément. »

Ils entrèrent :

« Il ne comprend pas que je veux une maison parfaite…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

- Il me semble que tu as appris à utiliser le téléphone.

- Oui mais je préfère venir te chercher.

- Je vois et si j'ai envie de rester ?

- Bon avant que ça dégénère vous allez vous calmez et après vous en parlerez. »

Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil comme les autres, c'est alors que commença une sorte de débat, chacun resta buté sur ses idées, Hermione cherchait la perfection et lui s'en fichait pas mal tant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à deux. Les trois amis servaient alors de juges. Cela tourna en dispute :

« Ca suffit. Cassa Ginny.

- …

- Bon. Maintenant vous vous asseyez et vous écoutez. Alors, Hermione je comprends que tu veuilles une maison agréable et conviviale pour pouvoir élever des enfants…je sais je te connais. »

Drago ferma les yeux et posa sa tête en arrière sur l'appuie tête du fauteuil et se tapait plusieurs fois la tête contre le fauteuil : quel idiot !

« Mais ne cherche pas non plus la perfection, tu ne la trouveras pas. Et arrêtes de dire que tu ne veux pas de l'argent de Drago, Drago ne veut que votre bonheur. Drago, tu prends peut-être trop à la légère, ce que vous allez faire, mets y peut-être un peu plus de cœur, vous allez y passer une partie de votre vie et arrêtes de proposer ton argent, Hermione veut rester indépendante. Il vous reste deux choix : soit vous trouvez une maison qui vous plaise plus ou moins à tous les deux soit vous la faites construire. Tom t'es d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Harry ?

- Oui mon amour. Se moqua-t-il.

- Hey c'est mon amour ! Pas le tien ! S'outra Tom faussement en colère.

- Excusez-moi Milord ! »

Ginny roula des yeux avec un sourire.

« Venez avec moi on va préparer une tasse de thé. Fit-elle.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de nous. Répliquèrent les deux garçons en chœur. »

Elle se mit entre les deux et leur tira les oreilles, les faisant se lever :

« AÏE ! »

Elle les emmena jusque dans la cuisine. Drago redressa la tête et regarda Hermione.

« Je t'ai compris.

- Ah oui ?

- Enfin j'ai compris ce que tu voulais. »

Il tendit l'oreille, sourit, se leva et s'installa sur le même sofa qu'Hermione, posant un bras sur le dossier et l'autre sur les mains de son épouse. Il se rapprocha et lui murmura quelques paroles la frôlant en même temps. Quand il se recula, il remarqua la rougeur de ses joues il s'en amusa. Ils se regardèrent toujours aussi proche, ils esquissèrent un sourire, fermèrent lentement les yeux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Hermione passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Drago. Drago, lui, ramena un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de sa taille. Ils approfondirent le baiser, Hermione l'attirant vers elle. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'ils s'embrassaient sans qu'ils en soient obligés. Ils ne séparèrent leurs lèvres que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Désirable. Elle avait les lèvres rougies et gonflées par le baiser échangé, sans oublier sa respiration haletante qui faisait relever et baisser sa poitrine d'une manière irrégulière.

« Non. »

Tous les deux amusés par la réponse de la jeune femme, il lui répliqua :

« Et pourquoi ça ?

- Ah ah!

- Allez !

- Tu sauras plus tard.

- Bien. »

Il voulut l'embrasser une nouvelle fois :

« Désolé les amoureux, mais nous ne voulons pas que vous fassiez un bébé dans notre salon. »

Ils restèrent étroitement enlacés toujours aussi amusés :

« Ca fait plaisir que vous vous soyez réconciliez. Fit Tom avec son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- Où est notre thé ? Questionna Hermione pour changer de discussion.

- Oups on a oublié de le faire. S'amusa Ginny.

- Je vois, vous avez oublié de faire du thé préférant écouter ce qu'on se disait.

- Écouter écouter c'est vite dit ! Répliqua Harry.

- Normal vous n'avez rien entendu. Ajouta Drago. C'était le but. »

Ils rirent ensemble. Hermione murmura quelques paroles à Drago qui la regarda avec un sourire qui montrait clairement son étonnement :

« Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument.

- On a le droit de savoir ?

- Non. Répliqua en chœur le couple. »

Ils s'en allèrent, retrouvant Ron et Mélissa dans le salon entrain de s'embrasser.

« Attention à vous !

- Oui.

- On va se coucher ! Déclara Hermione.

- A demain. Ajouta Drago. »

Une fois dans leur lit :

« Tu y penses vraiment ?

- Pourquoi pas. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord.

- On verra ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie… »

Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture :

« Dormir. Cette journée m'a crevée.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait une fausse joie ?

- C'était fait exprès. »

Elle se rapprocha et passa une main sur son torse, il l'entoura de ses bras. Une question le titillait mais il ne dit rien. Il apprécia le moment, la journée avait été magnifique, ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été le cas malgré les quelques ratés. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de la jeune femme et avec une touche d'humour il termina cette journée :

« Bonne nuit Granger.

- Fais de beaux rêves Malefoy. »


	21. Réunion au sommet !

Bonsoir tout le monde,

je suis impressionnée tant de reviews aussi rapidement lol,

j'ai cinq minutes et du courage à revendre pour vous donner ce chapitre ^^

.........................................

donc voilà

toujours le même petit chantage !! hihi 20 reviews minimum pour avoir la suite ^^

c'est à dire atteindre plus de 378 reviews j'adorerai plus mais bon lol !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bonne lecture

bsxxx

**Chapitre 21 : Réunion au sommet !**

Halloween venait de passer, Drago avait pu subir la journée « des bonbons ou un sort »…intérieurement il aurait bien répliquait que le sort était tentant mais que ce soit lui qui le lance.

« Je trouve que c'est complètement stupide !

- De quoi ?

- Des bonbons ou un sort ! Imita Drago avec une voix outrageusement aigüe et en tendant ses mains. Le prochain qui me dit encore ça c'est le sort !

- Drago c'est la coutume moldue.

- C'est usant à force.

- Mais vaut mieux être là que pour ceux d'en face…leur porte est couverte d'œufs.

- Qu'ils fassent ça et je les change réellement en crapaud.

- Fais ça Drago et je t'assure que tu me le paieras.

- Je me demande comment ! Se moqua-t-il. »

Elle lui murmura de simples mots qui firent toute la différence. Hermione et Drago vivaient, donc, toujours avec Mélissa qui partait souvent en mission de quelques jours accompagnée d'Harry ; Drago, lui allait toujours au réunion, toujours bras droit il était de plus en plus présent aux réunions, il s'occupait de la mission concernant Tom et Ginny ; Hermione était triste, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé la lettre concernant ses parents.

« Tu fais ça pour leur bien. »

Il la prit dans ses bras caressant sa chevelure pour la calmer.

« Je vais perdre mes parents.

- Mais non, tu vas les protéger, tu les retrouveras quand tout sera fini.

- J'espère.

- Mais oui. Dumbledore fera tout pour les protéger. Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la sonnette retendit.

« Vas te rafraîchir, je vais ouvrir.

- D'accord. »

Il alla à la porte accueillir ses beaux-parents, il les débarrassa de leur manteau. Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Severus et Maugrey arrivèrent à peine Hermione fut-elle descendue. Tous s'installèrent, Hermione se mit près de ses parents. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole, personne ne la coupa, Dumbledore prit le relais.

« Comme vous l'avez compris, il est préférable pour votre bien que l'on vous mette en sécurité.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

- C'est nous qui allons faire quelque chose. Nous allons changer votre apparence, effacer votre mémoire, créer de nouveaux souvenirs et Maugrey vous emmènera à votre nouvelle maison.

- Vous voulez dire que nous ne nous souviendrons de rien ? Questionna la mère d'Hermione.

- Tant que Voldemort sera vivant, non, quand Harry l'aura vaincu nous vous la rendrons. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, vous risquez énormément sans cela. »

Il y eut une longue discussion :

« Si cela peut-être dangereux pour Hermione, nous acceptons. »

Draco quitta la pièce comme les autres sorciers pour laisser les Granger et la Malefoy ensemble.

« Tout est prêt ? Questionna Drago.

- Oui. Tu devrais emmener Hermione quelque part pour ne pas qu'elle voit ça.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord. Vous la connaissez. »

En effet, Hermione ne voulut pas partir, Drago l'enlaça. Ils regardèrent ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Tout d'abord, ils changèrent d'apparence, sa belle-mère grandit, ses cheveux devinrent auburn et ses yeux marrons clairs ; son beau-père prit encore quelques centimètres, il était à présent brun aux yeux gris très clairs. Tonks avait fait un travail fabuleux, il était impossible de les reconnaître.

« Donnez-nous vos alliances, vos papiers d'identité, nous vous les rendrons. »

On voyait clairement que madame Granger avait mal au cœur de laisser tout cela, elle avait à peine osé se regarder dans le miroir.

« Nous retrouverons la mémoire ?

- Oui, vous vous souviendrez de tout, aussi bien cet instant que ce que vous avez vécu pendant toute votre vie mais aussi ce que vous vivrez sous ces apparences. Ce n'est que temporaire. »

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent :

« Remus et Severus vont à présent s'occuper de votre mémoire. Hermione et Drago sortez de la pièce ils ne doivent pas vous voir. »

Tonks se métamorphosa, pour être méconnaissable puisque les couleurs n'étaient pas voyantes, Remus, Severus, Maugrey et Dumbledore burent une fiole de polynectar à vue d'œil. Hermione enlaça une dernière fois ses parents :

« Je vous promets de venir vous chercher le plutôt possible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous serons en sécurité. Drago prends soin d'elle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Hermione ne voulut pas quitter ses parents, Drago la prit dans ses bras et la força à le suivre : il savait qu'elle ne le voudrait pas sans cela. Elle sanglotait, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle essaye de retourner de l'autre coté, il la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle pleurait. Il essayait de la consoler mais rien à faire.

« Chut. Ça va aller ! Tout va bien se passer. »

Il finit par aller dans la salle aux potions, il prit une potion pour la calmer.

« Tiens bois.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Hermione, s'il te plait. »

Elle but la potion mais ne cessa pas de pleurer. Drago s'assit sur une chaise, Hermione qui était juste à coté finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et continua de pleurer quelques secondes, pour finir par s'endormir.

« Désolé Hermione mais il le fallait. »

Il regarda la fiole qui traînait sur la table, l'étiquette se décolla, il avait échangé une potion qui l'aurait calmé avec une potion de sommeil pour qu'elle se repose jusqu'au lendemain, elle n'avait pas vu la différence, ses yeux embuées par les larmes. Il effaça les dernières larmes qui inondaient son visage puis la souleva pour l'amener dans leur chambre. Il la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture et la veilla pendant un certains temps, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore entre.

« C'est fini ?

- Oui. »

Il suivit son ancien directeur :

« Maugrey les a emmené à l'abri dans un autre pays, ils ont un autre emploi et tout ce qui va avec.

- Bien. Je dirai tout cela à Hermione.

- Tu lui as donné une potion de sommeil.

- Elle se reposera un peu.

- Occupe-toi bien d'elle.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Mélissa revient bientôt ?

- D'après la missive d'Harry, ils devraient rentrer dans une semaine. »

Dumbledore leur jeta un sort pour ne pas qu'ils se souviennent des apparences des Granger, les visages resteraient flous dans ses souvenirs. Drago le raccompagna, mangea un bout puis retourna au chevet d'Hermione : il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait ça. Quelques heures plus tard il se coucha à son tour, tout près d'elle. Elle dormit paisiblement cette nuit-là, lui ce fut une autre affaire, il avait reçu une lettre de la part de Severus pendant la nuit : une réunion très importante en fin d'après midi était prévue au Q.G de Voldemort. Hermione ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, il était presque midi.

« Ca va ?

- Ca va, comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses parents.

- Dans quelques mois et tout ça sera fini.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence :

« Tu as faim ?

- Tu as fait à manger ?

- Oui. »

Il apporta un plateau :

« Tu sais que tu mériterais une gifle pour ce que tu m'as fait.

- Si tu avais été à ma place tu aurais fait pareil. »

Il ne répondit pas :

« J'ai vu que c'était une potion de sommeil.

- Pourquoi l'avoir bu ?

- Je savais que ça me ferait du bien. »

Il remarqua que des larmes naissaient dans les yeux de son épouse. Il s'assit sur le lit juste à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as fait le bon choix.

- J'aimerai le croire. »

Il releva son menton et effaça une larme.

« Cet après-midi j'ai une réunion très importante au Q.G.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne veux pas que tu restes seule ce soir…J'ai demandé à Ron de venir.

- Tu as peur pour moi ?

- Je sais que tu sais te défendre, mais je vois bien Voldemort profiter de mon absence pour te faire enlever.

- Il ne le fera pas, il reste près de 8 mois.

- Je préfère me méfier, il reste un Serpentard et un mangemort. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire ce qui changea de ses larmes :

« Dois-je me méfier des Serpentards ?

- Oui mais surtout s'ils sont mangemorts.

- Je vois.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, je crois que je vais faire une journée pyjama.

- Comme tu veux mais je pensais… »

Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son épouse.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Hermione repoussa le plateau :

« Tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé. C'était mangeable.

- Et je n'ai même pas utilisé la magie. Scanda-t-il fièrement.

- Bientôt tu vas devenir un grand chef.

- Tu trouves aussi. »

Hermione et lui passèrent un après-midi formidable, ils allèrent voir plusieurs personnes pour continuer la réalisation de leur projet ; jusqu'à l'heure de la réunion.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette réunion, mais si Severus m'a dit qu'elle serait importante, je pense qu'elle sera longue, donc ne m'attendez pas.

- Je me demande le sujet.

- Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi. Bon j'y vais. »

Il monta les escaliers, alla chercher sa cape, l'enfila et retourna vers le duo. Il allait mettre la capuche quand Hermione passa ses mains autour de son cou pour l'approcher.

« Reviens-moi. Murmura-t-elle.

- Ma petite Gryffondor aurait peur pour moi ?

- Idiot. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, comme elle savait le faire, puis ajusta la capuche. Il transplana. Arrivé là-bas, il alla aux appartements de son ami.

« Drago. Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai été convoqué.

- Tu es convié à la réunion ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Peu de mangemorts viennent. Severus, toi, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et ton père d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais la réunion ne commence pas tout de suite que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et ton épouse et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Ca se voit, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. »

Il remarqua Padma dans la pièce, elle lisait. Il la salua :

« Malefoy, as-tu vu ma sœur ?

- Oui, elle va aussi bien qu'une Gryffondor peut aller. »

Padma sourit :

« Alors tout va bien.

- Comment avance ta mission ? Questionna Drago.

- Je suis enceinte si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

- Tu as de la chance que Blaise t'aime sinon je ne l'aurai pas accepté. Fit-il froidement.

- Oui elle est enceinte.

- De combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines.

- Je suis content pour vous.

- Ca se voit. Railla Padma.

- Patil laisse-nous. »

Il bouillonnait extérieurement de la répartie de la sœur de Parvati.

« Je…

- Padma s'il te plait.

- Bien. »

Drago jeta un sort sur la pièce, il discuta quelques minutes avec Blaise, le félicitant au passage pour la nouvelle. Il allait être père avant lui. Drago ne l'en aurait jamais cru possible. Puis il s'en alla pour se rendre à la réunion.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda-t-il à Severus. Pourquoi sommes-nous en petit comité ?

- Des sorciers de différents pays viennent pour s'allier au Lord, nous sommes sa garde rapprochée en quelque sorte.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'une garde rapprochée. Dis-moi franchement ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien dit. »

Drago attendit donc que Voldemort les fasse entrer, les autres sorciers arrivaient, eux aussi accompagnés de cinq sorciers à chaque fois. D'après leurs langages, il y avait : un italien, un espagnol, un russe, un portugais et un chinois, chacun de leur coté ils se regardaient avec méfiance. Finalement ils entrèrent dans la salle où six grandes chaises étaient mises en cercle. Voldemort était installé dans le plus imposant des fauteuils. Les autres restèrent debout, derrière, dans l'ombre. Drago ne bougeait pas. Il écoutait attentivement ce qui était dit.

« Si nous sommes réunis ici, ce n'est que dans un seul but : exterminer la vermine de cette planète, les sangs-de-bourbe et les moldus, voire pour prendre le pouvoir. D'où votre présence. Vous venez de Chine, de Bulgarie, d'Italie, d'Espagne ou du Portugal. Mais contrairement à nous, vos actions restent bien moins importantes aux miennes. Pour montrer notre supériorité sur l'Europe nous devons combiner nos forces. »

Voldemort fit un long discours se présentant comme LE mage noir par excellence dont personne n'égalait la puissance. Chacun à leur tour les chefs prirent la parole, Voldemort ne les contredit pas, il ne parlait pas. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas sa présence. Il attendait avec patience, toujours debout, cela devait faire plus de deux heures. Voldemort reprit son discours, Drago put apprendre que les chefs de chaque bande avaient infiltré leur gouvernement. Mais il ne savait toujours pas le pourquoi de leur présence.

« Vous avez amené avec vous les cinq personnes en qui vous prêtez le plus de confiance. Ceux du moins qui vous sont les plus fidèles. Vous choisirez parmi eux, un bras droit, un espion, un qui s'occupera de l'infiltration, un qui recrutera de nouveaux partisans et pour finir un qui ne sera que le messager. »

Drago sut tout de suite qu'elle serait son poste : le messager, c'était le poste le moins important de tous.

« Le messager s'occupera de faire parvenir les messages entre chaque sorciers du même poste pour combiner les attaques et savoir si oui ou non il faudra plus d'effectif. Choisissez bien. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, les chefs regardaient leurs partisans pour savoir quel poste pourrait convenir. Ainsi ce fut ceux qui allaient recruter de nouveaux partisans qui devaient s'avancer en premier et montrer leur visage :

« Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Drago sentait sa tante froissée, elle devait penser qu'elle serait le bras droit du Lord noir. Puis ce fut ceux qui devaient s'occuper de l'infiltration :

« Rodolphus Lestrange. »

Il était moins vexé que son épouse, il devait se douter qu'il ne serait pas choisi. Bien qu'il soit respecté en tant que mangemort, il ne se manifestait que trop peu. Le troisième qui fut choisi était l'espion.

« Severus Rogue. »

Drago aurait pourtant juré que Severus allait être le bras droit de Voldemort. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il sentait que son père le regardait. Il finit par se retourner, souleva un peu sa cape et fixa son père d'un regard glacial.

« Le messager… »

À cet instant Drago vit un grand sourire se former sur les lèvres de son géniteur :

« Malefoy… »

Lucius fit un pas en arrière :

« Lucius. »

Drago lui fit un sourire diabolique bien qu'étonné du choix du lord noir. C'était une victoire de plus sur son père :

« Bras droit mettez vous à la droite de votre maître et découvrez vos visages. »

Quand il dut se mettre à la droite du Lord et dès qu'il releva sa capuche des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle ; personne ne remit en cause le choix de Voldemort mais tous devaient être étonnés de l'âge de Drago.

« Les autres sortez. »

Drago remit le tissu devant son visage et se recula légèrement pour être dans l'ombre du Lord alors que les autres restaient aux cotés de leur chef, visage à découvert. Un silence pesant s'installa, Voldemort parla fourchelangue ce qui fit frissonner certains sorciers présents. Nagini arriva et se mit juste devant Drago. Voldemort reprit son discours, Drago pensait qu'il se répétait :

« Quand allons-nous mener une attaque ? Questionna le bulgare.

- Patience, j'attends le bon moment. »

Les chefs qui lui faisaient face n'appréciaient pas que le Lord noir dirige tout, mais sa présence, son visage et le serpent n'encourageait pas à l'interrompre sauf l'italien qui orgueilleux ne se laissa pas faire :

« Pourquoi attendriez-vous le bon moment ? Et pourquoi pas nous ?

- Parce que contrairement à vous, mon simple nom fait peur, parce que je suis le plus terrible des mages noirs qui ait jamais sévis sur l'Angleterre et parce que je pourrais vous écraser comme des insectes si vous me trahissez. Ne pensez pas qu'une simple mer et que quelques centaines de kilomètres puissent m'arrêter.

- Cette alliance ne ressemble pas à une alliance, vous êtes le seul à décider.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous encore caché ici ?

- Vous ne savez donc pas qu'on gouverne toujours mieux dans l'ombre ?

- Pourquoi Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore sont toujours contre vous et en vie ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ils sont entourés d'espions qui me permettent de les détruire petit à petit. Je tue tous ceux qui comptent pour eux. »

Les autres n'étaient pas convaincus. Drago non plus. Il savait que le mage était capable de tels actes mais il amplifiait ce qu'il se passait.

« Drago va chercher Bellatrix.

- Et tout ceux qui sont au-même poste. Ajouta le chinois.

- Bien. »

Drago sortit de la pièce et vit toute une troupe qui attendait.

« C'est fini ? Questionna Severus.

- Non. Que tous les recruteurs viennent. Fit-il avec un ton autoritaire. »

Tous entrèrent :

« Bellatrix, va la chercher !

- Bien maître.

- Que va-t-elle faire ?

- Patience. Je vais vous montrer comment je m'y prends. J'ai vu vos manières, elles sont pour ainsi dire lamentables.

- Nous verrons bien les votre pour les juger à notre tour. Répliqua le portugais. »

Chacun dans leur langue, ils glissèrent quelques mots à leurs partisans jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bellatrix, suivit d'une masse noire.

« La voilà maître !

- Au milieu. »

Il se leva et tournait autour de sa future victime toujours cagoulée et ligotée. D'un geste la silhouette se releva et la cagoule disparue. Drago reconnut immédiatement le professeur Chourave.

« Cette chère professeur Chourave ! Intime de Dumbledore, ancien professeur d'Harry Potter ! Membre peu actif de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Par conséquent ennemi !

- Pourquoi est-elle là si elle est peu importante ? Questionna l'espagnol.

- Elle est proche de ceux que je veux tuer à petit feu. Tout simplement. »

Chourave regardait tout autour d'elle, toujours soumise au sort de silence. Voldemort commença à la torturer, Drago ne bougeait pas. Aujourd'hui il était particulièrement horrible. Les sorts fusaient, le professeur avait certains os de cassés, elle saignait abondamment. Il lança un dernier sort qui la vida de son sang. Drago sentait que le serpent près de lui était tout sauf calme face à ça. Il frémissait, ses sifflements étaient plus présents que d'habitude. Il chargea un mangemort de l'emmener dans un lieu publique.

« Vous avez laissé partir un témoin.

- Elle sera morte dans quelques minutes. Juste le temps que Dumbledore la voit agoniser et rendre son dernier soupir. Siffla-t-il. »

La réunion s'éternisa, Voldemort montra ses techniques de recrutement, puis ses plans d'espionnage. Drago esquissa un sourire quand il vit que Voldemort montrait ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis des mois, aussi bien pour l'espionnage que pour le recrutement ou encore pour l'infiltration. Mais il les endormait dans de longs discours, montrant sa supériorité et ses menaces bien qu'implicites ne pouvaient-être plus explicites.

« C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. La prochaine fois ce seront nos bras droits qui se rencontreront. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent :

« Drago. Reste.

- Bien. »

Il attendit et se mit face au Lord.

« Que penses-tu de cela ?

- Je pense que vous les manipulez sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Vous allez les mettre sous votre contrôle et cela d'ici sous peu. »

Voldemort le regarda, une lueur dévastatrice dans le regard.

« Tu peux partir. Une dernière chose, à partir de demain ta chère épouse ne pourra plus travailler. »

Il se dépêcha de rentrer en voyant qu'il était passé 5h du matin. Si Hermione n'allait pas travailler le lendemain c'était parce que quelque chose allait se passer. Il allait sûrement faire quelque chose. Il entra dans la maison lentement et trouva Ron sur le divan :

« Ca a été ?

- Comme pour une réunion de mangemorts, on en parlera plus tard. Rendors-toi.

- Non, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Bien.

- Hermione dort…enfin je crois. Elle s'est inquiétée toute la soirée de ne pas te voir rentrer et elle imaginait des scénarios. »

Drago acquiesça et monta les marches le plus doucement possible, prit une douche pour retirer une odeur qu'il détestait puis entra dans la chambre. Hermione dormait. Il se glissa dans le lit, à peine l'eut-il fait qu'elle se cala contre lui.

« Ca va ?

- On verra ça demain, rendors-toi. Murmura-t-il. »

Il y eut un silence, Drago crut qu'elle s'était endormie :

« Ta présence me manquait. »

Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur la chevelure de son épouse, resserra son étreinte et s'endormit.


	22. Joyeux Noel

Bonjour tout le monde,

je sais j'ai deux mois d'absence...donc deux chapitres à mettre, je le mets cette nuit pour m'excuser....

dsl je suis impardonnable !

sinon merci pour vos reviews et votre patience !!!!!!

Je ne m'étale pas plus à tout à l'heure

encore désolée

bonne lecture

bsx

lavande

**Chapitre 22 : Joyeux noël !**

Quand il se réveilla, elle était toujours là dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir avant qu'il arrive. Il connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir qu'elle ne dormait pas si elle se faisait du soucis pour quelqu'un, et ne s'endormir que lorsqu'elle était épuisée.

Il aurait voulu rester dans le lit mais il sentait toujours l'odeur sur lui, une odeur de renfermé, de moisi, de cadavre.

Il alla donc prendre un bain, bien moussant et parfumé. Il s'y endormit.

« Drago.

- Hum…

- Réveille-toi ! L'eau de ton bain est froide.

- Hum…Ca veut dire que tu as mis ta main dedans…vicieuse. »

Il reçut une tape sur la tête.

« Aïeuh ! »

Il entrouvrit légèrement un œil, le ferma pour ensuite ouvrir les deux : elle était toujours en pyjama. Il attrapa une serviette et se leva en même temps de la nouer autour de la taille, en même temps il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de mousse. Hermione rougit. Il s'en amusa. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée avec le lavabo.

« Tu rougies comme au premier jour. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, très sérieusement.

« Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Je me suis fait du soucis pour toi. »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il se laissa faire, répondant à l'étreinte.

« Je m'en doutais. Soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé mais ça ne s'arrangera pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Drago lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione écoutait attentivement.

« Je pense que je serai souvent absent. Voldemort a dû le faire exprès. Je veux que quand je pars en mission tu ne sois pas seule, que tu ailles chez quelqu'un. »

Hermione acquiesça. Drago se sentait soulagé…

« Bon qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, je veux rester avec toi.

- Serait-ce une déclaration ?

- Ne rêve pas non plus. S'amusa-t-elle. Bon je vais me laver.

- Tu veux que je t'aide. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir son visage exactement à la même hauteur. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le baiser.

« Hermione je…je te laisse te laver. Se reprit-il. »

Il se recula à regret et s'en alla pour s'habiller. La gazette des sorciers arriva :

« C'est pas vrai. »

L'article était très court mais précis :

_Attaque surprise !_

_Cette nuit vers minuit, une troupe de mangemorts a détruit la section de recherche contre la lycanthropie. Surprenante cible ! Ce laboratoire sûrement trop proche du but n'est plus qu'un amas de briques et de décombres. Aucun mort n'est à déplorer fort heureusement._

Un hibou arriva, une lettre au bec. Une lettre pour Hermione.

« Hermione, tu as une lettre et un article à lire. »

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés. Elle lut l'article avec sérieux puis leva les yeux vers Drago :

« Tu le savais ?

- Non. Il a dû le faire exprès, il doit en avoir assez que tu ne sois pas enceinte.

- J'imagine. »

Comme prévu, Hermione ne put retravailler. Elle restait avec lui, mais elle s'ennuyait : il le voyait bien. De plus à force d'habiter avec elle, il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être sans une activité. Un jour, il décida de s'amuser un peu pour la divertir, Hermione lisait dans le fauteuil allongée de tout son long, légèrement relevée par les coussins dans son dos. Il se mit sur elle, accroupi.

« Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es lourd. Dit-elle en posant son livre puis en essayant de le repousser. »

Il s'approcha :

« J'ai envie de t'em… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa avec passion. Il répondit avec autant de passion, après tout il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Il la laissa reposer sa tête sur le coussin tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps -bien que trop peu au goût de Drago- et avec gourmandise. Il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas très loin mais il y mit toute sa fougue. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser :

« Tu es content ? Bon maintenant laisse-moi lire. »

Il resta proche de son épouse :

« Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole tu aurais su que je voulais t'embêter…mais je ne suis pas contre un deuxième baiser. »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il continua de s'amuser avec elle, déposant des baisers à différents endroits : le front, les joues, le menton, le cou…pas plus loin elle portait un col roulé. Alors il remonta un peu le pull pour embrasser son ventre. Elle riait, il devait la chatouiller en même temps.

« Arrête tes bêtises.

- Je crois que c'est ta phrase préférée ! Tu me le dis tous les jours. »

Elle essaya de le repousser mais il lui attrapa les poignets et les mit au dessus de la tête alors que son autre main continuait de la chatouiller. Hermione se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Tu es à moi ! Je suis le plus fort ! Maintenant tu es mon esclave. »

Il s'amusait énormément, Hermione se débattait tout en rigolant :

« Jamais de la vie Drago Malefoy.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Tu es à ma merci ! Ah ah ah ! Fit-il avec une grosse voix et un rire démoniaque. »

Hermione explosa de rire :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- On va arranger ça !

- Arrête Drago tu me chatouilles. Cria-t-elle.

- Non c'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il avec ironie, toujours. Supplie-moi et je te lâche. Reprit-il avec une grosse voix.

- NON. »

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire. Son visage s'éclairait quand elle souriait. Il arrêta pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

« J'ai pitié de toi, femme ! Remercie ma divine bonté de t'avoir épargné ! Joua-t-il avec un air mélo-dramatique. »

Finalement il la lâcha. Hermione n'en resta pas là, elle le fit glisser contre le dossier du fauteuil et commença la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir. Au début, il essaya de ne pas rire, mais il ne put faire autrement. Hermione avait réussi à bloquer ses jambes.

Quand il se débattit, Drago eut le réflexe de la repousser ! Hermione commençait à tomber du fauteuil, poussant un petit cri ! Il la rattrapa et se mit de nouveau sur elle.

« Hermione Malefoy ! S'outra-t-il. Ce n'est pas une manière de s'amuser. Je sais que tu adores ton parterre mais n'abuse pas.

- Il me semble que c'est toi qui adore le sol de ma maison ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ta première heure d'entraînement ? »

Drago roula des yeux, Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin. Drago murmura :

« De notre maison ! »

Un silence s'installa, Drago était toujours sur Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Drago puis remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Que cherches-tu Drago Malefoy ? »

Il ne savait pas lui-même et donc ne répondit pas.

« Je me le demande tout le temps.

- Je suis si intéressant ?

- Non tu es étrange, ambiguë, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux…

- Je sais ce que je veux.

- Ah oui ! Il y a quelques semaines tu aurais essayé d'aller plus loin, là tu as voulu m'embêter. »

Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha d'elle, lui murmurant des paroles au creux de l'oreille.

« Serait-ce reproche ? J'essaye de changer.

- Ne change pas. »

La réplique étonna fortement Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Drago qui l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser avec douceur.

Il sentit un transplanage. Il releva la tête…ils étaient dans leur chambre. Il la regarda avec interrogation, elle acquiesça.

A cet instant il lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa avec passion.

Le mari serra son épouse dans ses bras.

Elle passait ses mains sur son dos comme pour le masser, ce qui était sublime, ses mains finirent plus bas, remontant son tee-shirt doucement et le caressant par la même occasion. Il finit par l'aider à enlever son tee-shirt, dés lors il se releva et elle aussi pour lui retirer l'étoffe. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et la coucha avec tendresse. Il s'amusait avec ses lèvres pulpeuses alors qu'elle continuait de caresser la peau de son dos.

Par réflexe, il voulut effleurer ses cuisses mais un bout de tissu recouvrait ses jambes : son pantalon. Il se prit comme mission de lui retirer, ce fut donc avec douceur qu'il déboutonna très lentement chaque bouton puis il baissa la fermeture, pour enfin faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes, tout en les caressant. Ils s'en débarrassèrent. Il put effleurer, puis caresser à sa guise les jambes de son épouse qui soupirait.

Elle en profita pour les renverser.

Hermione était, dès lors, au-dessus. Après le dos, ce fut son torse, qu'elle dessinait du bout des doigts, imaginant de grandes arabesques, redessinant ses muscles, inventant des chemins interdits. Il gémit presque imperceptiblement, étouffant les gémissements du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bizarrement Drago ne savait pas si remonter ses mains allait plaire à sa femme. Par inadvertance, alors qu'il voulait retirer le pull, il effleura la chute de ses reins. Elle gémit. Ca ne la gênait apparemment pas ! Il sentit qu'elle essayait de retirer, à son tour, ce qui lui recouvrait les jambes, elle se redressa quelques secondes pour lui dégrafer ; étant trop petite pour le faire glisser entièrement elle renonça aux lèvres de Drago pour déposer des baisers sur le cou et descendait le torse emportant avec elle, son pantalon. C'était divinement bon. Chaque baisers résonnaient comme une bénédiction. Alors qu'elle s'occupait toujours de son torse, Drago faisait remonter son pull. Ils se débarrassèrent en même temps des étoffes qui les occupaient tous les deux. Elle portait des sous-vêtements parme, cette couleur lui allait particulièrement bien ! Les cheveux châtains d'Hermione lui chatouillaient le torse, c'était une douce sensation. Elle faisait des mouvements avec ses jambes sur celles de Drago, les remontant, les redescendant, bref les caressant. Ils purent enfin retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. Drago l'embrassa avec passion, elle y répondait enchérissant toujours plus.

Il la renversa pour être au-dessus après avoir dégrafer le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait. Il cessa de l'embrasser. Elle était aussi rouge qu'une jolie pivoine, il posa sa main sur sa joue et fit de légers mouvements avec son pouce. La rougeur disparut petit à petit. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller comme une belle couronne. Ses yeux chocolats scintillaient.

Drago lui fit un sourire et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son épouse. Il descendait le long de son corps, elle continuait de frôler la peau de son dos pour finir par retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Ils touchaient presque au but. Drago reprit sa descente pour lui aussi la déshabiller entièrement, puis escalada son corps n'oubliant pas une seule de ses délicieuses courbes, pour enfin capturer ses lèvres qui lui manquaient tant. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle gémissait murmurant son prénom comme une douce mélodie, elle le fit une nouvelle fois quand il se colla à elle. Ça lui faisait quelque chose. Quand, enfin, ils s'unirent, il vit comme qui dirait la vie en rose.

Son corps était reposé, comme apaisé malgré son souffle entrecoupé, et son esprit heureux et soulagé. Il se coucha près d'elle, remontant la couverture plus haut, elle était dos à lui, il la prit avec douceur et tendresse dans ses bras, déposa de doux baisers dans le cou de la brunette ainsi que sur son épaule. Elle se tourna, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis avec un petit sourire, elle lui susurra :

« Joyeux noël ! »

Ils rirent ensemble. Elle se releva quelques secondes, emportant avec elle un drap pour couvrir son corps jusqu'à enfiler le tee-shirt de Drago. Il savait qu'elle était pudique. Il l'attrapa, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire tomber sur lui. Ils explosèrent de rire. Avec plus de sérieux, ils se regardèrent. Ils venaient de passer une étape, quelque chose avait changé entre les deux époux. Avec un sourire comme elle savait les faire : délicat, tendre, Hermione lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle essaya de se relever mais il la garda jalousement près de lui. Il avait envi de l'avoir près de lui. Elle se faufila sous les couvertures et mit une main sur son torse. Aucune parole ne pouvait être meilleure que le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il inspira son odeur vanillée. Elle se releva et le regarda un bras sur son torse et sa tête reposant dessus. Elle l'observait avec malice.

Il fit en sorte qu'ils fassent un roulé-boulé dans le lit ; résultat : ils furent étroitement coincés dans la couette, ce qui les fit rire. Drago, qui était juste sur elle, en profita et s'amusa avec les lèvres de la jeune femme : les mordillant, les suçotant, s'éloignant quand elle s'approchait ; Hermione jouait le jeu. Puis, du mieux qu'il put, il commença à souffler dans le cou et sur les épaules de son épouse ce qui la chatouillait. Hermione essaya de le faire arrêter mais n'y parvenait pas alors elle les fit tourner, prenant ainsi le dessus. Drago put avoir les cheveux de son épouse en plein visage, elle débloqua une de ses mains et écarta ses cheveux avec un sourire radieux et amusé. Il capturait ses lèvres avec engouement. Il réussit à passer ses mains autour de sa taille lui caressant le dos à travers le tissu du tee-shirt qu'elle portait.

Tous les malheurs du monde pouvaient arriver, rien ne les ferait bouger, pour une fois personne n'avait brisé leur lien. Ce furent leurs ventres criant famine qui les obligèrent à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il était passé 22h.

Ils s'habillèrent.

Hermione décida de préparer rapidement une pizza qu'ils pourraient regarder la télé par la même occasion. Drago profita de la préparation de la pizza, pour l'enlacer et déposer des baisers sur sa nuque. Quand elle termina elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. C'était étrange, il y a encore quelques semaines il n'aurait pas fait ça que pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

« Y A QUELQU'UN ? JE SUIS RENTREE ! VOUS ETES OU ? »

Le couple explosa de rire. Mélissa était de retour ! Au moins, elle arrivait après, pas pendant ! Il se détacha un peu d'Hermione.

« OU EST MON COUPLE PREFERE ? Ah vous êtes là ! Se calma-t-elle surprise, sans doute, de les trouver dans la cuisine.

- Je crois que même les voisins ont dû l'entendre. S'amusa Drago.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé ?

- Nous avons été au cinéma. Répliqua Hermione par réflexe. »

Mélissa les enlaça.

« Vous m'avez manqué. »

Mélissa se recula. Drago vit tout de suite une tâche de sang sur son pull.

« Mais tu es blessée. S'horrifia Hermione. »

Le pull qu'elle portait se tâchait de plus en plus.

« Oh ça ne doit pas être grand chose !

- Viens dans le salon.

- Oui maman ! »

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour soigner Mélissa. Elle s'allongea sur le sofa après avoir retirer son pull le jetant sans gêne sur Drago.

« C'est pas grand chose ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. »

Drago posa sur le dossier du fauteuil le pull qu'il avait reçu en pleine face. La blessure était plutôt conséquente. La française était blessée au ventre, juste en-dessous de sa poitrine.

« Vous avez été attaqués ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui. Nous avions une autre apparence, ils ont dû croire que nous étions des fouineurs, ou tout simplement qu'ils avaient envi de passer leurs nerfs sur quelqu'un.

- Harry est blessé ?

- Non, il va très bien. Je lui ai cassé les pieds pour savoir. »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Par contre, toi tu as dû évincer la question.

- Tu me connais si bien, c'en est effrayant. Tu trouves pas Drago ?

- Je ne m'en mêle pas. »

Elle nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau. Drago la regardait faire.

« Vous avez faim ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très. Répliqua Hermione toujours penchée sérieusement sur la blessure de Mélissa.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas encore mangé ?

- Nous allions, ça fait deux fois que tu nous le demandes.

- Désolée Drago, mais je préfère poser des questions idiotes que de regarder ce qu'elle me fait subir.

- Comment tu aurais fait seule ?

- Je préfère me soigner seule que voir quelqu'un toucher à ma plaie, et ce même si je te fais confiance.

- Rattrape-toi. »

Mélissa grimaça :

« Aïe ! Hermione ça fait mal. T'as pas le droit de te venger !

- J'y peux rien et pour quelles raisons me vengerai-je ? Bon maintenant tu te tais et tu souffres en silence.

- Sadique. »

Drago fit léviter le plat. Hermione s'en alla quelques minutes et revint avec des baumes, des potions et toutes sortes de fioles.

« C'est profond. Ça va faire mal. »

Drago eut le malheur de laisser traîner sa main, résultat : la française l'attrapa quand Hermione désinfecta l'éraflure et elle lui détruisit les doigts. Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle vit la tête de Drago.

« J'ai mal et ça te fait rire ? Tu n'es qu'une sadique et une machiavélique.

- Désolée mais ce n'est pas toi qui me fait rire. »

Drago secoua sa main tout en grimaçant.

« Mélissa tu as une sacrée poigne. Ironisa-t-il.

- Ne te plains pas Drago, tu vas voir quand Hermione accouchera de votre premier enfant. »

Drago lança un regard amusé à Hermione qui ne fit pas attention.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises tiens-moi la compresse. Le temps que j'aille chercher une fiole de cicatrisant. »

Ron débarqua :

« Tu sais frapper à la porte ? Interrogea Drago agacé.

- Mais vas-y rince-toi l'œil ! Mélissa est en sous-vêtements et toi tu regardes.

- Première je ne me rince pas l'œil sur ta copine puisque je te rappelle que j'ai une femme et que je suis heureux avec, et ensuite je regarde sa blessure qui si tu l'as remarquée est profonde. »

Ron rougit, il se mit près de Mélissa :

« Pizza ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui merci. »

Ce fut autour de Ron de souffrir de la force de Mélissa. Hermione et Drago se moquèrent :

« L'amour fait souffrir. »

Hermione termina le pansement :

« Pas le droit de faire des folies tant que ta blessure ne sera pas cicatrisée à fond. Elle est trop profonde pour être cicatrisée par un sort ou un baume.

- Pas de bol Ron. Se moqua Drago.

- Ca pendra combien de temps ? Grimaça Mélissa.

- Ca dépend de toi. Mais vu tes blessures je dirai qu'il te faudra une bonne semaine.

- Bien.

- C'est étrange que la blessure soit si difficilement cicatrisable.

- Elle a échappé à un sort de magie noire, ils sont plus difficiles à guérir. »

La pizza qui au début devait être pour le couple se divisa vite en quatre. Drago et Hermione d'un coté, Ron et Mélissa de l'autre. Drago avait un de ses bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, elle posait parfois sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Ils buvaient de la bière-au-beurre et parlaient, s'amusaient comme quatre personnes qui faisaient une soirée en couple. Mélissa tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

« La mission l'a épuisé.

- La blessure aussi. Tu devrais la mettre dans son lit. Ajouta Drago.

- Ron, je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte mais je préfère que tu rentres. Savoir Harry seul ne me rassure pas.

- Je comprends.

- Tu es parti en mission en même temps qu'eux, mais maintenant avec les projets de plus en plus ambitieux de Voldemort, je ne veux plus que l'un d'entre nous reste seul.

- Ne t'en fais pas je comprends. Je monte Mélissa et j'y vais. Moi non plus le savoir seul ne me rassure plus. »

Ron coucha Mélissa tandis que le couple rangeait le salon :

« Bon je vous laisse en paix. »

Il leur fit un clin d'œil, et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras :

« Bonne nuit Mione.

- Bonne nuit.

- Salut Drago, je te défends de la toucher.

- Je fais ce que je veux avec ma femme. »

Tous les deux se regardaient avec une malice bien à eux quand cela concernait l'autre.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, ni une chose que vous vous acharnez à choisir l'utilisation.

- On te reconnaît bien là Mione. Bon je vous laisse. A demain.

- Tu vas pas squatter tous les jours non plus !

- Mais non, il vient chercher Mélissa après que je lui ai fait son pansement. »

Drago acquiesça. Ron partit définitivement…du moins pour la soirée. Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil et semblait entrain de s'endormir.

« Tu as peur pour Harry ?

- Oui.

- Satané Gryffondor. Railla Drago.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Si…Pour toi. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire. Drago s'installa sur le fauteuil, Hermione se laissa glisser et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Drago.

« Dans quelques semaines, c'est Noël, je pensais que nous pourrions faire nos achats. Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Une journée shopping, ça ne te tente pas ?

- Si.

- On ne dirait pas. »

Il s'amusait avec les cheveux châtains de Hermione.

« Tu vas m'acheter quoi ? Questionna-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- Oh mais tu verras bien !

- Un indice ?

- Hum…attends voir ! Tu meurs d'envi de l'avoir.

- Le mec parfait !

- Tu l'as déjà.

- C'est ça…j'ai dit parfait.

- Ah ! Très drôle. En plus je suis sûr que tu t'ennuierais s'il était parfait.

- J'avoue…t'as raison…mais ne prends pas la grosse tête c'est exceptionnel ! Bon voyons voir…quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas.

- C'est le contraire.

- Je te connais, tu dis ça, mais c'est le contraire.

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

- Tout dépend du sujet.

- Et moi quel sera mon cadeau ?

- Pour dire vrai je n'en sais rien, j'ai peut-être une idée mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Tu veux que je te donne des idées.

- Non je veux me débrouiller. »

Il y eut un silence, Drago regardait autour de lui :

« A quoi tu penses ?…Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue ?…Pourquoi tu regardes autour de toi ?

- Je me demandais où en était notre projet…et une autre idée m'est venue.

- Ah oui ! Laquelle ?

- Ca ne va pas te plaire.

- Dis toujours ! Je commence à te connaître.

- Justement…Je me disais que si un jour on manquait de place, on n'aurait qu'à prendre le manoir et le rénover.

- Effectivement ça ne me plait pas. »

Elle se releva :

« Ton manoir te manque ?

- Non, certainement pas.

- C'est l'espace ?

- Un peu.

- Je m'en doutais, tu n'allais pas changer du jour au lendemain tes habitudes. »

Elle se mit sur ses genoux, noua ses jambes dans le dos de son mari, et posa négligemment ses bras sur les épaules du blond. Il mit ses bras dans le dos d'Hermione pour la tenir.

« Moi qui voulait changer.

- Tu ne peux pas tout changer du jour au lendemain.

- Ca fait presque six mois ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Tu n'es plus le même, tu n'en as pas conscience c'est tout. Sinon tu crois que je ferai ça. »

Elle déposa de légers baisers sur les lèvres de Drago. Ils souriaient tous les deux, mais elle continuait ou il la relançait.

« Je crois que ton argument est bien étudié…et qu'il a un certains poids. Finit-il par dire.

- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison.

- Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. »

Il l'embrassa avec passion, baiser auquel elle répondit avec autant d'engouement. Il l'apprécia, le savoura, le dégusta sans en perdre une miette.

« Le canapé te donnerait-il des envies ? S'amusa Drago. Déjà tout à l'heure. »

Hermione se mit à rougir, décidément aujourd'hui ça n'arrêtait pas, il avait un don ou quoi ? Il lui murmura quelques paroles :

« Je ne m'en plains…ça a été la meilleure expérience que j'ai eu… »

Il ne termina ni sa phrase, ni sa pensée…une autre réflexion faisait déjà surface, mais celle-la, il la garda précieusement pour lui.

« Bah voyons !

- Je t'assure…si tu veux je peux te le prouver une nouvelle fois ! Déclara Drago avec un sourire coquin. Pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en toi ?

- Disons que mes expériences ne sont pas aussi séduisantes que les tiennes.

- Elles n'étaient pas séduisantes.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu as plus d'expérience en cette matière.

- Il n'y a qu'un an que nous sommes partis de Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu tant de relations.

- Ne me dis pas ça ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais eu des relations qui n'étaient que des passades.

- Je n'ai pas dit combien.

- Alors combien ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu le saches.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pas maintenant, un jour…

- Je n'oublierai pas.

- Je sais…Tu veux rattraper ton soi-disant retard ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Arrête Drago, ne ramène pas tout à ça, ça ne m'amuse pas !

- Retire ce sourire de ton visage tu seras plus convaincante. »

Drago coucha Hermione sur les coussins du fauteuil, toujours assis, il la surplombait toujours, il lui murmura quelques paroles qui la firent rire.

« T'es nul.

- Je suis nul, bête, idiot, obsédé…t'en as d'autre ?

- Oui mais nous avons tout notre temps pour le reste ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire.

« Pour quelqu'un qui est fatiguée, je te trouve particulièrement en forme.

- Tu as gagné je vais me coucher !

- Non non je plaisantais. »

Il la remit sur les coussins.

« Comme toujours !

- Tu préférerais que je pleure ? Que je sois triste ?

- Non tu es très bien ainsi ! Je te l'ai dit ne change pas ! »

Ça devenait trop intimiste…

« Je vais me coucher; »

Elle se releva et quitta la pièce. Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

« C'est moi qui l'ait cherché. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Ce soir là, Drago ne dormit pas tout de suite, au contraire de sa femme qui dormait paisiblement. Elle lui faisait face, une main sur l'oreiller : la main où il y avait son alliance. Il détailla le bijou et fit de même avec le sien.

Les deux alliances allaient parfaitement ensemble, comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

Il se mit donc à réfléchir, à faire en quelque sorte le bilan de sa vie, de sa courte existence :

il était marié à une jeune femme étonnante depuis bientôt trois mois,

il vivait avec depuis six ;

il vivait avec celle qui avait été son ennemie la moitié de sa vie ;

il était espion, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix

et bras droit du plus terrible des mages noirs,

il pouvait du jour au lendemain mourir,

cela faisait un an qu'il était sorti de Poudlard ;

il avait 19 ans.


	23. Une semaine sans toi

Rebonjour !

Avant de me coucher je vous mets la suite !!

Chose promise chose due !!!!!!!!

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu.

En attendant j'espère voir plein de reviews (un Grand Merci pour celles déjà posté)

Bonne nuit

Une Lavande exténuée lol

**Chapitre 23 : Une semaine sans toi !**

Drago dut se présenter un matin auprès du mage noir :

« Noël approche je veux que vous attaquiez le Chemin de Traverse pour rappeler à ces idiots qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité et ce même à quelques jours de Noël. »

Drago fut prit de court, tout comme Rogue, ils ne purent prévenir l'Ordre…ce fut un massacre. Il revint pour ainsi dire couvert de sang. D'après les dires de certains, il y aurait eu une vingtaine de victimes, mais il était sûr que le nombre était bien plus supérieur. Il avait l'impression que sa femme ne l'approchait plus de ce fait. Il essaya de se laver, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

« Draco. Il y a Severus. Fit Mélissa en entrant dans la chambre.

- J'arrive.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- Menteur.

- Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

- Grande rêveuse que je suis, je me suis dit que tu me parlerais sans que je sois obligée de te dire ça.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler.

- Bien. Tu sais que si un jour tu veux parler je serai toujours là, tout comme Harry, Ron, si tu ne veux pas en parler à Hermione. Ça fait toujours du bien de vider son sac.

- Je sais. »

Elle l'enlaça. Mélissa continuait de l'étonner, Drago ne ferait jamais ça même si la personne était une amie. Elle extériorisait ses sentiments plus que n'importe qui. Elle pouvait aussi bien enlacer Ron, qu'Harry, lui ou n'importe quelle autre personne. Ce qui parfois pouvait porter à confusion, en effet, une fois elle avait enlacé Harry qui était alors torse-nu, Ron était arrivé au même moment. Jamais on ne le vit autant en colère contre deux personnes à la fois, surtout face à celle qu'il aimait et face à son meilleur ami en même temps. Il réussit à se calmer et à s'excuser quelques heures plus tard. Mélissa montrait énormément ses sentiments au plus grand désespoir de Ron qui était d'une jalousie maladive…mais qui se soignait puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'arrières pensées.

« Merci.

- C'est fait pour ça les amis. »

Il descendit, Severus était dans le salon, discutant avec Hermione…enfin échangeant des paroles qui pouvaient passer pour aimable.

« Tu voulais me voir ?

- Pas moi…Drago, il veut te voir.

- Je m'en doutais. »

Il croisa le regard angoissé de sa femme.

« Malgré sa confiance, il ne m'a rien dit sur la raison de cet entretien. Je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il te veut.

- Il veut sûrement savoir si j'ai enfin réussi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois surtout que c'est en rapport avec ton nouveau poste.

- Peut-être. »

Drago attrapa sa cape et allait suivre Severus :

« Attends deux secondes. »

Il s'approcha de sa femme, mêla ses doigts aux siens, se pencha sur Hermione et posa ses lèvres tout simplement sur les siennes. Il s'écarta leurs doigts se séparèrent douloureusement, Hermione forma du bout des lèvres un :

« A tout à l'heure. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je ne me ferai décidément jamais à l'idée que tu es marié à cette fille et que tu l'aimes.

- Je ne l'aime pas, nous sommes amis et nous jouons notre rôle de couple. Murmura Drago.

- Et je ne me ferai encore moins à l'idée que tu le nies depuis tout ce temps. Drago, je te connais depuis toujours, je sais très bien que cette fille a une place particulière dans ton cœur, ça se voit quand tu la regardes. Même si tu n'es pas comme ton père, son éducation a porté ces fruits, tu ne lui dis pas tes sentiments pour elle ; et elle, elle est trop Gryffondor pour l'avouer. Ce sera un échec.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'entêta Drago. Si je comprends bien, tu parles en connaissance de cause.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

- Ah oui ! Alors pourquoi as-tu une photo de la mère d'Harry ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je crois que si. La photo de la jeune femme rousse aux grands yeux verts qui est jalousement caché derrière ton miroir.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Un jour je l'ai cassé et j'ai vu la photo. Tu te donnes le droit de me dicter ma conduite avec Hermione, en l'insultant et en la rabaissant à cause de sa maison. Mais il me semble que la mère d'Harry était une Gryffondor et une enfant de moldus.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ?

- Les yeux, ceux de la fille sur la photo étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux d'Harry, et j'ai trouvé une photo d'elle chez lui. Comment tu peux me dire ça ? »

Drago se retrouva collé contre un mur. Severus Rogue avait très légèrement perdu son légendaire sang-froid.

« Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui me liait à elle. Je la considérai comme une sœur, mais elle ne m'a jamais écouté en ce qui concernait Potter.

- C'est pour ça que tu détestes Harry, il ressemble trop à son père, tu te défoules sur lui parce qu'il te l'a enlevé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en débattre.

- Je veux juste savoir si c'est parce qu'Hermione est l'amie d'Harry que tu la méprises autant.

- Cette fille a le don de m'énerver, toujours entrain d'étaler ses connaissances. »

Severus se recula, Drago lissa sa cape légèrement froissée. Il laissa là son ancien professeur de potions pour rejoindre le lord noir.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Lord ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu partes une semaine en mission. Les bras droits vont se réunir dans un endroit abandonné à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. »

Voldemort expliqua avec beaucoup de détails ce qu'il attendait de Drago, ce dernier trouvait que le mage lui demandait énormément. Il fallait qu'il se conduise comme Lui.

« Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que ces vermines te craignent. Fais n'importe quoi. Tu as carte blanche. »

Tous les points que Drago devait aborder devaient être absolument mis en place par les autres.

« N'échoues surtout pas. »

Sous-entendu que sinon Drago pourrait en pâtir. Le dernier point le fit soupirer intérieurement :

« Tu pars demain matin à 6h. C'est à dire que tu ne passeras pas Noël avec ta tendre épouse. Railla-t-il.

- Bien. »

Il restait deux jours et demi avant Noël. Drago transplana plusieurs fois pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait et fit un léger détour avant de reprendre le chemin pour le Q.G. Comme toujours, Hermione l'y attendait, elle discutait avec Molly, ce qui procura à Drago un air de déjà vu. Il décida de s'amuser un peu, il s'approcha en douce, puis avec dextérité il passa une main dans son dos, posa son autre main sur la joue de la brunette et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il sentait le mécontentement de madame Weasley, ainsi que son agacement. Quelqu'un toussa pour signaler sa présence. Ils se détachèrent pour voir Dumbledore, Severus, Remus et MacGonagall. Hermione rougit, Drago ne bougea pas.

« Je dois partir une semaine.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Voldemort m'envoie en tant que bras droit à la réunion qui rassemblera les autres bras droit. »

Drago raconta rapidement tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il profita de l'arrivée d'un autre membre qui faisait son rapport pour glisser :

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes à la maison. Allez à Poudlard, Mélissa et toi. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr. »

Dumbledore accepta la demande, et ce même si Drago n'avait pas encore posé la question.

« J'ai décidé de faire une semaine d'aide pour les élèves en difficulté. Fit malicieusement Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent.

« Je vous attends demain à la première heure.

- Je vais faire un tour avec Ron, je rentrerai tard. Fit Mélissa en attrapant le bras de Ron qui discutait avec Harry et Lavande. »

Les spectateurs rirent face à une Mélissa fougueuse et un Ron perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il paraît que tu veux sortir. S'amusa Harry. »

Ron suivit la française. Drago parla quelques secondes à Harry qui accepta. Harry raccompagnait Lavande, alors que Parvati, elle rentrait avec Fred tandis que George lui était avec Angelina.

« Nous rentrons ? Questionna Drago. »

Sa poche le démangeant. Ils préparèrent tranquillement leurs affaires. Le soir, il s'installa à coté de sa femme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'imagine que tu aurais préféré un autre Noël, le passer à Poudlard n'est pas une grande joie.

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais passé de mauvais Noël à Poudlard.

- Je n'en doute pas. Fit-il en serrant les dents.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny et Tom ont prévu de venir. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Drago s'installa par la suite dans le fauteuil avec un verre de whisky. Il regardait le fond de son verre en pensant au lendemain. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour s'imposer, il était sûr d'être moitié moins âgé que certains bras droits. Cette mission serait la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu. Il devrait se comporter comme un maître. La semaine allait être un enfer. Hermione s'était déjà couchée. Il finit par se coucher, il était assez tôt mais il fallait qu'il se repose un peu. Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva sans faire de bruit. Il fixa la même chose pendant le déjeuner, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. À quelques minutes de son départ, il monta, entra lentement dans la chambre où elle dormait toujours. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, et lui caressa le visage pour la réveiller en douceur.

« Hermione. Murmura-t-il. »

Elle ne daigna ni répondre, ni bouger. Il se rapprocha lui caressant toujours le visage et il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

« Hermione. »

Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil, il sourit face à cette flemme.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ?

- Oui, je voulais te dire que j'y allais.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Dans une demie-heure je dois être arrivé et si j'arrive en retard, ils ne me feront pas de cadeau ou pire ils ne me prendront pas au sérieux.

- Bien. »

Il y eut un silence, il ne fut pas long, mais il était lourd de sens. Hermione se releva un peu et le prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas m'entendre ! »

Drago fut amusé par la réplique.

« Bon je vais y aller. Rendors-toi. Mélissa et toi ne devez être à Poudlard que pour 9h. »

Il repoussa doucement Hermione et remit la couverture sur lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille :

« Et toi si j'apprends que tu t'es fait du soucis… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme pour sous-entendre ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la maison. Il transplana de nombreuses fois. Les inconvénients de sa position étaient - en plus de pouvoir mourir du jour au lendemain - qu'il devait tout faire pour ne pas se faire repérer, alors il transplanait de très nombreuses fois. Avec ponctualité, il frappa à la porte, un elfe de maison ouvrit la porte. Il le laissa entrer.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé ?

- Non, il manque quelques sorciers, monsieur.

- Mène-moi à ceux qui sont déjà arrivés.

- Oui monsieur. »

Drago suivit l'elfe. Il était froid, le regard noir, droit, la démarche qui montrait qu'il était sûr de lui et il paraissait fier de lui. Un Malefoy quoi ! Il entra sans frapper alors que trois sorciers étaient déjà présents.

« Pile à l'heure. Accueillit l'italien avec froideur.

- Découvrez votre visage, qui que vous soyez. Fit un homme à la voix dur.

- Je ne vous donne pas le droit de me parler ainsi. Répliqua Drago avec autorité. »

Il releva tout de même sa capuche pour ensuite ôter sa cape et la pendre avec soin.

« Il n'y a qu'un anglais pour être pile à l'heure.

- Malefoy c'est ça ? Questionna le bulgare. »

Drago ne répondit pas, il claqua des doigts :

« Un thé.

- Oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur. »

Drago eut son thé en quelques minutes. Il s'installa comme chez lui. Il prit aussi le temps de détailler les trois sorciers : le premier, le bulgare était assez vieux, barbu avec un embonpoint raisonnablement présent, il semblait très sûr de lui et très autoritaire. L'italien quant à lui était un peu plus jeune, avec une légère moustache, très fin, il devait être un peu plus manipulable que le précédent. Le dernier était le chinois, d'âge moyen, il avait une cicatrice le long de son cou. L'espagnol arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il était méfiant, pourtant Drago l'aurait mis au même plan que l'italien. Le portugais était le plus vieux de tous, il semblait le plus sage dut à son expérience, mais l'était-il réellement ? Drago essayait de cerner chaque personnage qui l'entourait. Il était de loin le plus calme et le plus discret. Il observait alors que certains se chamaillaient déjà.

« Je m'appelle…

- On s'en fiche. Cassa Drago toujours installé dans son fauteuil. On se fiche de vos noms on est là pour aborder des points plus importants. »

Il venait d'attirer l'attention. Ne restez plus qu'à s'imposer.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour savoir depuis combien de temps nous sommes au coté de nos chefs, ou depuis quand nous sommes leur bras droit. »

La majorité des sorciers lui lança un regard noir. Drago espérait que son plan fonctionne, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi. Rétorqua le bulgare.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai. Parce que vous avez plus d'expérience ? Siffla Drago avec un regard assassin.

- On dit que votre Maître agit avec intelligence…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous a choisi comme bras droit. Vous êtes trop jeune, insouciant, et trop impertinent. Informa le bulgare. Qu'avez-vous fait pour avoir ce poste si jeune ? »

Drago réfléchit en quelques secondes :

« J'ai infiltré le gouvernement, je suis l'intime de Dumbledore et de Potter, qui ont une confiance absolue en moi. J'ai tué et torturé de nombreux moldus et sorciers. J'ai autant d'expérience que vous, et ce même si je n'ai que 19 ans. »

Il avait un peu exagéré mais si Voldemort l'avait choisi, son histoire pouvait-être celle qu'il avait améliorée.

« J'ai autant fait mes preuves que vous. J'ai peut-être fait mieux que vous à vos âges. Donc ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de jouer sur mon âge.

- J'ai vu un anneau à votre doigt…seriez-vous marié ? Si c'est le cas, vous l'êtes à la moldue. Remarqua l'italien avec dédain. »

Drago réfléchit, s'il se dévoilait de trop cela pourrait nuire à son rôle, mais s'il ne se découvrait pas un peu, les autres resteraient méfiants.

« Je suis marié et cela vous gênerait-il ?

- Vous avez fait une mésalliance…votre Maître l'accepte ?

- Je n'ai pas fait de mésalliance, son sang est sans doute plus pur que le votre mais a été élevée par des moldus d'où l'alliance. De plus si le Lord l'accepte c'est simplement qu'elle m'est précieuse…dans mes missions. À cause de vos questions nous avons perdu d'inestimables minutes. La semaine va se passer très rapidement, nous devons commencer dès à présent.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, jeune homme. Approuva le portugais. »

Les sorciers s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, le portugais semblait de son coté. Il avait compris que Drago étant le bras droit de Voldemort avait une place plus importante et qu'il valait mieux être de son coté que contre lui…ce que le bulgare n'avait apparemment pas compris. Drago pouvait profiter de sa situation pour forcer un peu les décisions, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Certains se dirent indubitablement qu'il était trop bête pour cela…mais Drago les mettait en confiance. Ainsi, de toute la journée, il ne prononça aucune parole concernant les différents points abordés par les sorciers. En fin d'après-midi, ils se retirèrent chacun de leur coté. Drago préféra le calme de sa chambre…le seul avantage de sa mission. Elle était plutôt grande et spacieuse, un bureau, un lit, une armoire, une salle de bains. Il posa de nombreux sorts pour être sûr de tout, ainsi que certains objet que Maugrey lui avait donné pour détecter les sorts d'espionnage et ainsi de suite. Drago ne mit pas celui qui détectait la magie noire et celui qui sifflait quand une personne lui voulait du mal ; les deux objets s'affolant dans tous les sens. Il défie son sac et trouva un paquet.

« Hermione. Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Il remarqua un mot sur le paquet :

_Ne pas ouvrir avant Noël_

_Je le saurai de toutes façons !_

Ces deux phrases éveillèrent en Drago, une curiosité telle que sa tendre moitié ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Que pouvait-être son cadeau ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir s'il l'ouvrait ? Avait-elle jeté un sort dessus ? Tant de questions qui restaient en suspend, pendant le jour et demi qui le séparait de Noël. Il rangea le cadeau dans la malle, sachant que tous les jours il la garderait dans sa poche. Il allait être tenté toute la journée qui suivrait, il le savait. Le paquet était trop gros pour que ce soit un bijou, trop dur pour que ce soit un vêtement, de forme trop inégale pour que ce soit un livre. De plus, connaissant la jeune femme, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il ferma avec soin sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. La situation lui demandait un peu de repos pour remettre ses idées en place, il fit couler un bain. Le problème fut qu'il ne pensait ni à son affaire, ni à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec son rôle…au contraire. Il aurait aimé être ailleurs qu'à cet endroit. Il voulait tout faire pour s'éloigner mentalement de ce lieu…il ferma les yeux. Rien qu'à cet instant, il aurait aimé que Mélissa fasse comme à son habitude : qu'elle entre dans la salle de bains sans frapper et qu'elle cherche ce dont elle avait besoin sans se préoccuper des menaces ou des protestations de Drago qui cachait une partie de son corps, lui ordonnant par la même occasion de quitter la pièce. Il aurait préféré entendre les sermons d'Harry qui lui disait de ne pas faire de mal à Hermione, même subir son entraînement, qui pouvait-être impossible quand il voulait en faire baver à Drago. L'eau lui promettait une destination bien meilleure…il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il quitta alors cette phase pour revenir à une réalité. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille, sortant de son bain vanillé. Il décida de garder le même rôle…un rôle éloigné, comme si fier de sa position il se fichait de ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait les mettre en confiance pour imposer par la suite ses idées. Cependant, son seul doute était qu'il ne savait pas si son rôle lui permettait ou non de descendre. Il prit une rapide décision, il ne voulait pas voir leur tête : il ne descendrait pas. Il trouva un autre cadeau de son épouse dans la malle : un livre.

_Je me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin,_

_Dans le cas où tu t'ennuierais le soir avant de t'endormir._

Drago sourit, Hermione pensait décidément à tout, et elle le connaissait trop bien, le sujet ne pouvait que l'intéressait : la mythologie. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr c'était que grâce à elle au moins une partie de la semaine serait plus rapide : la soirée. Comme prévu, il ne dormit que sur une oreille, main sous l'oreiller à quelques centimètres de sa baguette, n'ayant pas la moindre confiance en ses voisins de chambre. Le jour suivant fut bien moins drôle : les sorciers se battaient pour avoir gain de cause, mais aucun ne lâchait prise, tous voulaient avoir LA meilleure position. Drago n'intervenait que très rarement, seulement quand on lui posait des questions.

« Je vous trouve bien discret. Remarqua le portugais. Vous ne semblez pas préoccupé par ce qui se déroule depuis hier. »

C'était juste avant le repas, les deux hommes prenaient un verre de whisky-pur-feu en retrait. Drago restait froid et insensible.

« Vous me fascinez, Drago, vous permettez que je vous appelle Drago ? »

Il chassa négligemment de sa main ce que le portugais lui demanda. Feignant une nonchalance voulue, alors que le portugais avait attiré son attention.

« Je comprends pour quelles raisons Voldemort vous a choisi comme bras-droit. Vous devez vous douter que j'ai eu vent de tout ce qui se passait en Angleterre, et cela bien avant votre naissance. J'ai lu énormément de livre concernant votre maître, et son parcours doit être assez similaire au votre : sang-pur, élève brillant, des idées différentes, une envie de s'affirmer, un charisme qui vous permet de nombreuses choses. Vous arrivez, Drago, à vous affirmer tout en restant dans son ombre…

- Ne pensez-vous pas que je suis à même de vous dévoiler des choses sur vous et votre jeu ? Questionna-t-il avec dédain. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes celui qui se souvient le plus de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de sa montée en puissance. Donc vous savez aussi qu'il ne faut pas être mal vu, sachant que le Lord est bien plus puissant que votre chef. Vous avez donc pour projet de vous mettre de mon coté. »

Drago lança au vieil homme un sourire hautain.

« Sans oublier le fait que je vous soupçonne d'être le chef. »

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard.

« Apprenant que le Lord cherchait à faire des alliances, vous avez dû soupçonner qu'il essaye, au contraire, de vous éliminer. Donc vous avez donné votre poste à votre meilleur élément, dont vous connaissez la fidélité et vous vous faites passer pour le bras droit. Surtout que personne n'avait jamais vu votre visage auparavant. Ainsi grâce à ce subterfuge vous pouvez superviser et faire en sorte que les choses dites lors de cette semaine soient en votre faveur. »

Drago lança un regard de défi au portugais. Ce dernier ne dit mot pendant un instant, instant duquel Drago prit le temps de boire une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Drago que de tenir un des chefs sous son joug. La balance commençait à pencher en sa faveur. Sur six sorciers, lui et le portugais étaient dès à présent ensemble. Le vieillard le savait, si Drago avouait sa découverte, c'était à la fois la fin de l'alliance et sûrement une guerre entre les clans puisque les autres penseraient qu'il avait fait tout ça dans le but de les espionner.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui demander des explications.

« Disons que j'écoute tout ce qu'on me dit et que je suis observateur…surtout en ce qui concerne les cicatrices. »

Il laissa là la conversation. Il avait gagné c'est tout ce qui importait. L'après-midi, sans avoir dit un mot pour, il se vit confier l'une des tâches que Voldemort lui avait expressément demandé : avoir le contrôle sur cette mascarade. Ce fut le bulgare qui lança le débat, les sorciers avaient chacun voté pour leur petite personne, Drago eut sa voix et celle du portugais. Le bulgare, se retrouvant pris au piège dans son propre jeu. Croyant qu'il allait se faire élire.

« Je ne comprends pas votre choix Don. Pourquoi lui donnez-vous votre voix ?

- Je pense qu'il a de bonnes idées. A vrai dire, il y a encore quelques secondes je ne pensais pas voter pour lui. »

Tout le monde goba le mensonge, l'admettre était plus difficile.

« Mais je savais que personne ne serait élu, si personne ne faisait d'effort. Je pense que ce jeune homme a des capacités et de bonnes idées. »

Le bulgare fut blessé dans son amour propre. Drago savait qu'il venait de se faire quatre ennemis. Il entrerait dans son jeu le lendemain.

« Ce sont les idées de son chef.

- Mon chef, reprit Drago, n'a rien à voir dans toutes mes idées. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je n'ai pas la possibilité de réfléchir par moi-même.

- Vous êtes arrogant, sûr de vous et bien trop insouciant.

- Ne me jugez pas trop vite.

- Vous n'étiez pas encore dans le ventre dans votre mère quand je dirigeai une troupe de sorciers.

- Donc place aux jeunes. Navré d'être franc avec vous, mais vos méthodes sont archaïques. Bon je propose de remettre à demain cette réunion, cela nous permettra de nous calmer et de réfléchir.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Fit le chinois. »

Ils cessèrent là toutes discussions concernant leurs devoirs. Étrangement, le chinois se rapprocha de lui, comme à chaque fois, Drago laissa faire. Comme à son habitude, il cernait les personnes qui l'entouraient.


	24. Raison et manipulations

Salut tout le monde,

je suis désolée du retard, j'ai peu ou pas de temps en ce moment....non je sais je suis impardonnable !

Vous pouvez me lapider lol

Bon en attendant voici la suite ! Un petit chapitre tranquille il me semble...

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 24 : Raison et manipulations**

Jamais Drago ne fut aussi frustré de ne pouvoir ouvrir son cadeau le matin. Il s'était promis de l'ouvrir le soir…mais y parviendrait-il ? La réunion était particulièrement longue, pourtant il y participait ! Il parvenait à s'imposer tout doucement. Trop lentement. Même les réunions de Voldemort étaient bien plus intéressantes. Il s'était étonné de lui-même, qu'il puisse aussi bien manipuler, alors qu'il était jeune et bien moins expérimenté que les autres. C'était sans doute son assurance qui lui permettait de s'imposer…ou pire l'influence qu'avait Voldemort sur lui au fur et à mesure. Cependant, la veille de Noël fut bien agité, il avait senti que quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans son esprit…mais Voldemort ou pas ! Il ne laissa pas faire la personne. Son esprit fermait comme à son habitude, fut cette fois fortifié. Il remercia Severus pour lui avoir appris toutes les ficelles. De plus, sa facilité à dormir d'une oreille lui avait permis de se protéger. Il était même parvenu à rentrer dans l'esprit de son agresseur…il s'en souvenait encore. Il avait peu d'importance puisqu'il ne montrait pas le visage de son agresseur. La scène était muette et trop sombre. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir qui pouvait-être son agresseur ou le lieu de la scène.

« L'anglais, qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu es si intelligent et que tes idées sont si brillantes.

- Je pense, bulgare, que ce serait une mauvaise idée, si nos attaques tombent le même jour ou qu'elles soient trop rapprochées, nos différents pays pourraient se douter d'une entente, ils feraient alors tout pour découvrir le réseau en envoyant des espions.

- Le gouvernement est infiltré. Nous saurons qui seront les espions.

- N'ayez pas autant confiance en vous. Je sais ce que j'avance.

- C'est toi qui a beaucoup trop confiance. »

Drago ne répliqua pas, il n'en eut pas le besoin : la plupart des sorciers étaient de son avis.

« Pour quelles raisons ne faites-vous pas partie de l'infiltration ? Questionna Drago.

- Je suis plus serviable en tant que bras droit.

- Je suis bras droit et espion.

- Tout comme je l'étais. Reprit l'italien.

- Si vous ne participez pas au mission c'est que vous ne servez à rien en fait, mais votre chef vous garde pour votre argent ou vos contacts.

- Vous parlez en connaissance de cause. Ironisa le bulgare.

- Je sais plus de chose que vous ne le pensez. Vous êtes assez riche pour financer les attaques et les infiltrations, vous connaissez du monde, les personnes sont puissantes et parfois partagent vos idées, mais le gouvernement vous connaît et il sait votre lien avec votre clan. »

Le bulgare ne dit mot, Drago voyait bien qu'il avait, en plus de toucher son point faible, mis le sorcier en colère.

« Nous poursuivons ? Questionna le chinois avec un petit sourire. »

Drago s'amusa avec ce dernier pendant le repas, il feignit de s'intéresser à lui. Ce qui enchanta le chinois. Il dut penser que son expérience intéressait Drago. Il avait à présent deux personnes de son coté, les autres étant plus réservés, le bulgare quant à lui, étant trop extrémiste dans ses idées, il était donc le plus seul. Drago ne cacha que difficilement sa joie, quand ils cessèrent toutes discussions. Il se dépêcha…son cadeau devenant le supplice par excellence. Elle devait avoir un don pour le torturer. Il passa un instant dans le salon pour demander une collation aux elfes ne voulant pas qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre. Il entra enfin dans sa chambre, il prit soin de fermer sa porte comme à son habitude. Il ouvrit sa malle et prit le cadeau de sa femme où était encore accroché le mot :

_Ne pas ouvrir avant Noël_

_Je le saurai de toutes façons !_

Il le détacha et ouvrit le cadeau avec soin, au contraire des enfants qui arrachaient le papier, trop pressés de découvrir leur cadeau…pourtant Dieu savait ô combien il en avait envie. Il découvrit une lettre et un miroir.

_Drago,_

_D'abord Joyeux Noël !_

_J'ai profité du fait que tu restes en bas, pour glisser ton cadeau dans ta malle. J'espère qu'il te plaira._

_C'est un miroir qui reliait à sa réplique permet de communiquer avec la personne qui la détient en pensant à elle. C'est Harry qui m'en a donné l'idée._

_J'espère que ces trois jours se sont bien passés…même si cela peut-être un peu ironique. Il te reste encore quatre jours ! _

_J'espère que tu penses un peu à moi !_

_Je m'inquiète…tu me diras comme d'habitude, et pourtant tu n'es techniquement pas encore parti._

_Encore Joyeux Noël,_

_Hermione._

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup :

« Drago, comment tu vas ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? Tu…tu…

- Hermione respire et calme-toi.

- Désolée. »

Le miroir entre les doigts, le tenant fermement, il regardait les traits de sa femme.

« Tu es fatiguée.

- Les élèves sont de pire en pire…

- Menteuse. Fit une voix derrière elle. Salut Drago. Tu sais Hermione pense tout le temps à toi.

- Mélissa ferme-là ! »

Hermione changea de pièce pour s'allonger dans son lit. Ses cheveux couronnaient son visage. En se laissant tomber, Drago put voir une chaîne autour de son cou qu'elle remit rapidement en place.

« Tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu rougies.

- Arrête un peu. »

Drago rit.

« Comment se passe ta mission ?

- Ca va. Je vous expliquerai quand je reviendrai.

- Bien.

- Alors que fais-tu de tes journées…à part te faire du soucis pour moi.

_- _Je m'occupe des élèves qui souhaitent un peu de soutien.

- Ils sont si pénibles ?

- Non, c'est assez amusant, nous faisons des ateliers. Ils n'ont pas de difficulté, c'est juste du soutien…

- Et moi je pourrais en avoir du soutien ? Questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu fais un concours avec Mélissa ?

- J'aimerai bien. »

Un silence s'installa.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui. Harry, Ron, et les autres sont venus.

- Tu as été gâté ?

- Ouiii…bon certains étaient plus pour rire mais bon…tu verras bien.

- J'espère que ça peut me concerner. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle évitait le regard de Drago.

« Par contre toi tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

- Comment ça ? Fit-il innocemment.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu aurais pu éviter de m'offrir ça ! Surtout que je l'ai ouvert devant tout le monde. »

Drago explosa de rire.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? Je le trouvais plutôt bien. »

Hermione, la bouche en coin, un sourcil haussait, ne semblait pas convaincue. Il s'allongea lui aussi, un bras sous sa tête.

« Ta chambre ne semble pas très inconfortable.

- C'est bien le seul avantage. Je suis pressé de rentrer. Les journées sont affreusement longues. »

Ils discutèrent un moment…Hermione bailla.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Non ça va, je t'assure.

- Non, je le vois bien. Hermione tu es crevée. Arrête de te faire du soucis.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis.

- Granger, il y a quelques mois je t'aurais dit que c'était possible là…non. Je te connais. Alors pour une fois tu fais ce que je te dis. Change-toi, couche-toi et repose-toi un peu…et surtout ne discute pas. Sinon je le saurai. »

Hermione sourit :

« Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de moi ?

- Et toi, quand cesseras-tu de poser des questions à longueur de temps ?

- … »

Hermione allait couper le contact, quand :

« Hermione…je pense à toi. »

Il fit un sourire en coin quand elle rougit, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit d'elle. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, toujours allongé. Il remarqua alors l'heure. Il était passé minuit. Discuter avec elle, lui avait fait oublié où il était, ce qu'il devait y faire, et le temps qui s'écoulait. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se coucha juste après, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Le lendemain, il fut d'une humeur olympique : infecte avec les autres. Pendant les derniers jours de cette « mission », Drago en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux sorciers et le soir, il discutait avec Hermione.

« Prenons deux jours de plus.

- Comment ça ? Interrompit Drago.

- Nous n'avons pas terminé cette réunion.

- Cette réunion dure depuis une semaine. Informa le portugais.

- Mais je n'ai pas abordé certains points.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire avant ? Questionna le chinois agacé. »

Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, ils durent tous rester et ce par la faute du bulgare qui aimait décidément se faire remarquer.

« Tu ne reviens pas ? Questionna Hermione le soir-même.

- Je ne peux pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que l'un d'entre eux s'amuse à prolonger notre séjour ici.

- Jusque…

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être deux jours, peut-être plus. »

Hermione semblait contrariée.

« Je sais que mon corps de rêve te manque…

- Ne prends pas non plus tes rêves pour des réalités.

- Il me semble que tu avais apprécié.

- Arrête s'il te plait. »

Drago se révolta, cette assemblée ou plutôt cette mascarade n'avait pas pris deux jours mais trois jours supplémentaires de son précieux temps. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione et lui discutent le soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les sorciers qui l'entouraient depuis une semaine n'étaient que des marionnettes et des bons à rien, surtout le bulgare. Pour en finir, ils décidèrent de terminer la réunion plus tard le soir, pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs jérémiades une journée de plus. Pendant trois jours il ne put discuter avec son épouse, les réunions se terminaient trop tard et à chaque fois il n'osait contacter Hermione de peur de la réveiller. La dernière réunion terminée, avec toute la patience qu'il avait, il transplana directement à Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur le château, Drago passa la grille puis traversa le parc avec une démarche déterminée. Il était passé 2h du matin.

« Tu sembles pressé Drago. »

Drago remarqua alors la silhouette si familière :

« Disons que cette semaine a été plutôt longue et je voulais m'en aller au plus vite. Je dépose mes affaires et je vais le voir.

- Il est vrai que de si grandes valises sont encombrantes. »

Même si Drago ne voyait pas son ancien professeur, il pouvait amplement deviner le sourire malicieux qu'il affichait.

« Si cela ne vous gène pas, monsieur, je voudrais faire une étape pour me laver et après régler cette histoire au plus vite.

- Bien. Je vais t'accompagner à ta…à votre chambre, tu me diras rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Nous avons passé un certains nombre d'accords. Certains ne concernant que les autres pays envoyant du renfort lors des attaques les plus importantes. Je me suis arrangé pour que nous n'ayons pas à envoyer de mangemorts…seulement les moins puissants. On m'a nommé chef. J'ai découvert que le portugais se faisait passer pour le bras droit alors que c'était lui le chef…il s'est rangé de mon coté et a fait en sorte que je sois le plus important. »

Drago continua son récit, jusqu'au troisième étage :

« Voici votre chambre : le mot de passe est union. »

Drago murmura le mot de passe et entra : il y avait un salon confortable et chaleureux, un feu dont les flammes éclairaient faiblement le salon, une porte se trouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce : la chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de décrire la pièce qu'il entra dans la chambre. Hermione n'était pas dans le lit…elle était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, assise, la tête posée contre la vitre. Une couverture la recouvrait jusqu'au visage. Il soupira silencieusement, elle était agaçante de toujours se faire du soucis, elle pourrait en faire de même pour Harry, Ron et les autres si Drago ne lui occupait l'esprit. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il écarta les draps et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Elle bougea un peu, mais ne se réveilla. À la plus grande surprise de Drago, elle s'agrippa à lui. Comme si cela avait été un réflexe. Il la mit dans le lit, mais il ne put se dégager tout de suite, par conséquent il dut se pencher en la posant, ses cheveux retenus par une pince sentaient la vanille…Il se détacha rapidement. Elle se mit sur le côté, Drago remarqua alors une longue chaîne avec un pendentif rond. Il se détacha de cette vue et décida d'aller voir Voldemort, d'aller au Q.G des mangemorts pour avoir la paix avec toute cette histoire. Il fit donc irruption dans la grande salle, qui servait de salle de réunion…qui était bondée.

« Un revenant ! Approche Drago. »

Le mangemort qui était au milieu laissa place à Drago. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour savoir qu'ils étaient agacés de cette place de favori.

« Alors ?

- Comme prévu, les bras droits ont été se battre pour des places sans importance. »

Drago énuméra chaque points qu'ils avaient abordé, et chacune de ses victoires :

« As-tu réussi à les contrôler ?

- Oui Lord. J'ai réussi à soudoyer le portugais.

- Continue.

- J'ai dû lui laisser un point que vous m'aviez donné, mais en échange il m'a permis de devenir le chef des bras droits. »

Voldemort se leva, commençant par tourner autour de Drago. À cet instant, il se sentit comme en danger, les yeux de Voldemort se faisaient gourmands. Le vautour ne cessa son inspection que quand il prit la parole :

« Décidément, Drago tu as bien mérité ta place de bras droit. Viens prendre ta place. »

Il acquiesça.

« Severus. Où en es-tu avec Dumbledore ?

- Il est à Poudlard depuis le début des vacances de Noël, il a mis au point un programme de révision pour les plus incompétents, comme vous le savez Maître. Gran…Pardonnez-moi. Madame Malefoy les aide.

- Je vois que Dumbledore essaye de protéger ton épouse des soi-disant risques qu'elle encoure d'être ton épouse. Railla Voldemort. »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Jusque quand dure ce programme ?

- Jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Bien. Rien d'autre ?

- Dumbledore…il pense que Potter manque encore d'expérience. »

Voldemort parti dans un rire glacial, mais Drago en était immunisé, avoir passé une semaine avec des assassins lui avait remis les pieds sur terre. La fatigue le gagna, mais bailler serait un affront pour Voldemort. Il attendit une nouvelle fois avec patience, mais le problème fut qu'en tant que bras droit, Drago ne pouvait partir…il ne put donc s'en aller avant que le jour se lève. Il retourna à Poudlard…les valises toujours dans ses poches.

« Drago ! S'exclama Mélissa alors qu'il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit.

- Tu cherches sûrement Hermione. Elle est dans la Grande Salle avec des élèves.

- Merci. »

Il entra dans la salle et chercha du regard sa femme :

« Où est celle qui s'occupe de vous ? Demanda-t-il à une jeune fille.

- Au bout de la salle.

- Bien. »

Il remarqua enfin la chevelure brune de sa moitié.

« …Tu dois faire un mouvement ample sinon tu auras toujours le même résultat.

- Ok. »

Drago passa une main dans la sienne et la fit tourner. Il mit son autre main sur la joue de son épouse et l'embrassa. Il posa ses lèvres, puis quand elle se laissa faire, il commença à jouer avec, pour finir par approfondir le baiser. Il en oublia les personnes qui les entouraient, les regards qui les fixaient. Drago la serra contre lui, elle restait plus timide et réservée. Il se sentait vivre, les lèvres de la jeune femme lui rappelaient ce à quoi il échappait. Il était entier. La savoir contre lui, lui prouvait qu'il était vivant et qu'il l'avait. Le baiser n'était pas sauvage, il était plutôt tendre mais plein de passion. Il goûta les lèvres dont il ne se souvenait qu'à peine.

« Pas que je veuille briser une fois de plus un moment intime, mais vous êtes dans la grande salle. »

Hermione le repoussa un peu, juste assez pour que leurs lèvres soient détachées. Drago passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Hermione je te remplace, vous devez avoir de nombreuses choses à vous dire.

- Merci Mélissa. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Je viens de prendre ma pause, à ton tour. Prends tout ton temps, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous raconter. »

Hermione et Drago montèrent les étages, les doigts emmêlés. Il ne disait rien, malgré les visages qui se tournaient vers eux, il se doutait que personne n'avait dû croire qu'Hermione et lui soient devenus mari et femme, la plupart les avait connus en tant qu'élèves. Ils entrèrent enfin dans leurs appartements. Drago posa ses valises et il se mit dans l'un des sofas.

« Tu sais que certains élèves m'ont posé plusieurs fois la question si j'étais Mademoiselle Malefoy ou alors Madame Malefoy ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que nous soyons ensemble. »

Hermione sourit. Drago s'en réchauffa. Elle s'installa en tailleur, sur le même sofa.

« Tu as soif ?

- Plus faim. »

Hermione appela un elfe pour leur demander avec politesse un petit-déjeuner complet pour lui. Il l'avala en un rien de temps. Hermione parlait peu, elle était mal à l'aise, du moins ce fut le seul mot qu'il mettait sur la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Étrangement, il avait imaginé des retrouvailles plus joyeuses, et pas aussi froides et distantes. Le peu de courage qu'il avait en tant que Serpentard, il le prit entre ses mains :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, gênée.

« Tu es si distante ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je te fais peur pour que tu ne veuilles me répondre !

- Cette semaine…j'ai…j'ai…tu as…changé. »

Drago qui avait senti montait un sentiment assez vif, se calma.

« Ne le prends pas mal.

- Pourquoi le prendrai-je mal ? Dix jours avec des assassins ne peuvent pas me faire que du bien. J'ai dû faire appel à l'ancien Drago, celui qui est froid, narquois, fier de lui. Je ne voulais pas me faire marcher sur les pieds…sinon j'étais mort.

- Je ne te juge pas.

- Je sais je te l'explique. Allez viens ! »

Il se mit plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et tendit le bras à Hermione. Elle hésita une seconde mais se rapprocha de lui. Drago la colla à lui. Comme quand il réfléchissait et qu'ils devaient être avec d'autres personnes, il s'amusa avec les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Tu as réussi à t'imposer ?

- Plus ou moins. »

Il restait évasif, son ton était las.

« Et toi ?

- Les élèves sont sympas, j'ai retrouvé certains élèves avec qui je discutais quand j'étais élève.

- Tu arrives à t'imposer ?

- Tu doutes de moi ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais les Serpentards doivent être assez…réticents.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, ils vont voir Mélissa. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que moi. »

Drago acquiesça et malgré lui, il bailla. Hermione se releva :

« Vas te reposer, je vais rejoindre Mélissa.

- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Comme tu veux. »

Hermione le quitta sans un regard.

« Bienvenu Drago. Soupira-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux, le confort de l'école lui permit de se reposer. Il somnolait et finalement abandonna. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le restèrent.


	25. Hésitation, affection ou séduction

**Chapitre 25 : Hésitation, affection ou séduction ?**

Drago se réveilla tranquillement, il ferma plus fort les yeux, et les réouvrit doucement. La première vue fut la raison de son réveil :

« Drago.

- Hum. »

Il ferma nonchalamment les yeux, elle lui caressait le visage, repoussant une mèche qui ne cessait de lui encombrer la figure.

« Hum…Encore cinq minutes s'il te plait ! »

Il la sentit soupirer, elle devait s'amuser de le voir ainsi.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant.

- Mais…Gémit-il. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la semaine. »

Elle continuait d'avoir sa main sur son visage.

« Tu as si mal dormi ?

- Je ne dormais que d'une oreille, juste au cas où, et cette nuit blanche m'a épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas m'endormir. »

Il bailla pour confirmer ses dires.

« Même ! Tu devrais te lever, sinon tu ne dormiras pas ce soir. »

Drago gardait paresseusement les yeux fermés.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 13h. »

Bien qu'il appréciait le contact. Il ouvrit avec difficulté un œil, puis l'autre. Drago posa sa main sur celle de Hermione. Drago et elle se regardèrent, un moment :

« Tu as faim ?

- Non pas vraiment. Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Pas le jeudi après-midi…ni le dimanche, ni le samedi…ni le mardi matin. »

Il se cala au fond du fauteuil et attira Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- T'as les mains froides. »

Elle obtempéra, glissant sous la couverture. Drago passa une de ses mains derrière elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas du sofa. Ils étaient tous les deux, face à face.

« Si tu fais ça pour dormir encore un peu…tu peux toujours rêver.

- J'aurai essayé.

- Tu dormiras mieux ce soir.

- D'accord chérie. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Bon alors, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

- Parce que ce soir…

- Non pour autre chose, je te connais !

- Le professeur MacGonagall veut me voir, elle va bientôt arriver.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- A part qu'elle voulait me voir ?…Non.

- Si elle veut te voir ici, et pas dans son bureau c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Le professeur MacGonagall arriva, comme c'était prévu. Drago l'esquiva allant dans la salle de bains. Il se fit couler un grand bain et en profita grandement. Le temps qu'Hermione en finisse avec le professeur, il avait amplement le temps de prendre un bon bain, Hermione viendrait le chercher quand elles auraient fini. Il se mit à réfléchir, Hermione avait un comportement étrange ! Parfois elle était distante, n'acceptant rien de sa part, il avait même l'impression qu'elle le jugeait. Parfois il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse, dans ces cas là, elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, Drago l'enlaçait, ou encore c'était elle qui allait dans ses bras de son plein grès. Plus rarement c'était elle qui le charmait, jouant avec lui, venant d'elle, il appelait ça jouer, puisqu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec ses doigts, c'était très rare qu'elle lui vole un baiser ou qu'elle lui fasse du rentre dedans à proprement parler. Cette attitude ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce jour-là, il en avait encore eu la preuve ! Elle avait été distante les premières minutes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quand il l'avait eu dans ses bras, il l'avait senti se détendre…cependant, il ne savait pas si en le réveillant, avait-elle eu besoin de tendresse ou avait-elle essayé de le séduire avant que leur ancien professeur n'arrive ? Lui qui n'avait jamais eu vraiment de problèmes avec les filles qu'il avait connues, il se retrouvait avec la plus compliquée. Conclusion. Il mit la tête sous l'eau. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était dépassé par les événements. La tête sous l'eau, les sons extérieurs ne l'atteignaient pas. La seule chose qu'il entendait, était son cœur qui battait plus lentement parce qu'il se calmait, il n'écoutait alors plus que les battements. Son cœur avait des battements réguliers. Puis son rythme accéléra quand il commença à manquer d'air, c'était dans ces cas là qu'il revenait à la réalité. Il fit surface et prit une grande inspiration, une bouffée d'air. Il nagea un peu, pour se détendre.

« Ca y est tu as fini !

- …Oui. »

Il étouffa un rire.

« Hermione arrête de rougir. Tu m'as déjà vu nu, il me semble…pourquoi es-tu gênée ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi…lubrique que toi !

- Lubrique ? Impudique ou relâché m'aurait largement suffi. Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Que te voulais MacGonagall ?

- Le professeur…

- Hermione, voyons elle n'est plus ton professeur !

- On a discuté des possibilités que je puisse prendre son poste quand elle prendra sa retraite. Je suis dans le salon si tu me cherches. »

Drago resta un certains temps dans la baignoire, Hermione ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de placer un mot. Il s'amusa de l'idée qu'avait eu le professeur de métamorphose. Étrangement cette idée ne lui paraissait pas absurde, loin de là. Même s'il avait du mal à imaginer Hermione en tant que professeur, il la voyait partager ses connaissances et sa passion d'apprendre…il n'arrivait pas à se déterminer. Il ne sortit du bain que quand l'eau fut froide. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla dans le salon pour prendre sa baguette et ainsi se sécher les cheveux. Sa chevelure tombait devant ses yeux. Il trouva Hermione sagement assise sur le sofa, les yeux dans le vague, il la fit sursauter quand il prit sa baguette sous l'oreiller.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais dans les nuages.

- Je vois ça. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Alors comme ça tu vas prendre la place de cette chère MacGonagall.

- Ce n'est pas encore sûre mais elle aimerait que ce soit moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer professeur ici.

- Tu as encore du temps ! Non ?

- Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, Drago passa son bras derrière elle, pour l'attirer encore plus vers lui.

« Tu as encore du temps.

- J'espère que non. Drago ? »

Le concerné jouait avec une mèche de cheveux brune :

« Hum…

- Je me demandais si tu…si tu…

- Aujourd'hui tu as du mal à terminer tes phrases ! S'amusa-t-il. »

Elle releva la tête, il avait un petit sourire en coin, elle semblait contrariée qu'il la taquine ainsi. Dans un élan, il l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Elle ne dit rien, ni ne se détacha, alors Drago osa approfondir le baiser. Il s'amusa avec les lèvres de Hermione, il l'enferma dans une étreinte à laquelle elle n'échappa pas. Il lui caressa le visage, posant sa main sur la joue et enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune. Il ne savait pas s'ils iraient jusqu'au bout, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il allait en profiter. Les moments ou elle se laissait faire étaient si rares ! Le baiser, passionné, sauvage, enflammé, ne cessait, Drago en était avide. Il s'arrangea pour se relever un peu et allonger Hermione. Elle se laissa faire. Quand il commença à lui caresser les hanches, elle passa ses mains dans son dos. Il renonça à sa bouche, pour le cou. Ses caresses se faisaient ciblées, ses baisers aussi. Il réussit à lui retirer son pull…mais sans doute avec trop d'engouement puisqu'ils glissèrent du canapé pour se retrouver sur le tapis. Drago sous Hermione, ils explosèrent de rire. Ils reprirent leur baiser, Drago reprenant le dessus…reprenant le dessus sur beaucoup de choses ! Enfin…il essayait ! Il mit fin au baiser quand il la sentit s'essouffler ! Il se redressa encore un peu : ses cheveux étaient éparpillés, ses yeux fermés se rouvraient petit à petit, sa bouche était rougie, ses joues aussi, et sa poitrine se soulevait, les battements étaient irréguliers, ils étaient si proche qu'il le sentait vivre, qu'il la sentait vivre. Il passa sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme, quelques uns de ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau de porcelaine, de son cou à son nombril. Bientôt les vêtements s'envolèrent dans le salon, salon où seul le feu de cheminée faisait du bruit à cause des crépitements, parfois leurs gémissements se faisaient entendre quand ils ne parvenaient à se retenir, le prénom de l'autre résonnait alors dans la pièce quasi-silencieuse. Drago essayait de répondre aux désirs dissimulés de la jeune femme. Elle essayait de se retenir, elle cachait ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Drago faisait tout pour que ce soit elle, qu'elle se fasse plaisir…même si c'était lui qui avait commencé ! Les mains de la jeune femme se glissèrent dans les cheveux encore humide de Drago, elle écarta des mèches de son visage. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce geste, il sentait une immense tendresse. Son regard accompagnait ce mouvement. Ils s'unirent pour la première fois lors de cette nouvelle année qui débutait. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, du moins ils le restèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago se releva et alla dans leur chambre, là-bas il prit plusieurs choses avant de retourner dans le salon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la jeune femme triste. Elle essayait de se cacher. Il se mit près d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder. Il écarta plusieurs mèches :

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais partir sans un mot ? Tu doutes à ce point de moi ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, alors je ne me le pardonnerai pas si c'est moi qui te fait du mal. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester ainsi, alors j'ai voulu aller te chercher quelque chose. »

Il lui tendit la chemise qu'il avait pris dans sa valise et déplia la couverture. Il attendit qu'elle termine de boutonner la chemise pour la prendre dans ses bras et tirer la couverture sur eux. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et la serra contre lui, elle répondit à son étreinte. Il improvisa un lit, prenant les coussins du sofa, et tira la couette encore plus sur eux, pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, mettant l'étoffe à hauteur de ses épaules. Ils restèrent allongés, sur le tapis regardant le feu. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait une main sous son oreiller, l'autre sur le torse de Drago, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il était apaisé, léger. Elle ne bougea que peu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la respiration régulière, sa chemise négligemment boutonnée et déjà chiffonnée. Il écarta des mèches qui encombraient le visage, les mèches soyeuses se logèrent derrière son oreille. Il effleura sa figure, dessinant l'ovale de son visage, caressant les joues, retraçant les lignes de son nez, et passa à peine un doigt sur sa bouche. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur le feu. Les flammes dansaient dans l'antre de la cheminée, il ne pouvait s'endormir, il ne voulait s'endormir. Elle se détacha au bout d'un moment, il en profita pour se rhabiller rapidement. Heureusement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il hésita un instant entre faire léviter la jeune femme jusque dans son lit ou la porter, il décida cependant de la porter. Il fit léviter derrière lui la couette et souleva la jeune femme, elle bougea un peu, elle s'emmitoufla dans ses bras, il la déposa délicatement dans le lit :

« Qu'…

- Chut…Rendors-toi. »

Il lui caressa la joue, déposa un rapide baiser et lui recouvrit le corps, cachant ses jambes nues et la chemise qu'elle portait. Il ramassa rapidement les affaires qui traînaient dans la pièce. Alors que la personne derrière le tableau continuait de taper à la porte.

« Tu en as mis du temps à répondre. Informa-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- J'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux et de les coiffer. Si tu veux voir Hermione, elle se repose.

- Tant pis pour moi.

- Ron n'est pas là ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder ! Harry doit venir aussi.

- Je suis désolé de te faire faux bon mais je dois faire le rapport de ma mission pour Dumbledore.

- Je comprends. Ça ne te gêne pas si j'attends sans faire de bruit ?

- Comme tu veux. Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Dans une demie-heure. »

Drago fit un dernier tour autour du canapé et près de la cheminée pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, feignant de prendre quelque chose sur la table basse. Il s'installa au bureau, juste à coté de la porte de la chambre. Son rapport fut le plus long qu'il n'ait jamais eu à écrire, si long que la nuit tomba. Il avait presque fini son rapport quand Hermione sortit de sa chambre.

« Bien dormi… »

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase, elle était toujours avec sa chemise ouverte jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, l'étoffe était ouverte, découvrant une de ses épaules, les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

« Oui très. »

Elle fit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas d'habitude : elle s'assit sur ses genoux et mit ses bras négligemment autour de son cou. Il posa une main sur ses jambes, l'autre, il la passa autour de sa taille. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il la regardait, amusé. Hermione l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il s'interdit de poursuivre sa pensée. Drago murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Et toi ? Je te trouve plein de bonnes attentions. Souffla-t-elle. Merci pour tout, la chemise, la couette, et de m'avoir porté…

- Tu peux garder ma chemise…mais tu devrais te changer.

- Pourquoi ? »

Drago regarda sur le coté, derrière Hermione. Il se leva, prenant Hermione avec lui, et ouvrit la porte de chambre…

« C'est vrai Mélissa doit passer…Attends un peu. »

Elle le força à la poser et regarda derrière elle…

« Salut Hermione. Firent Harry, Ron et Mélissa un air gêné avec un sourire crispé. »

Elle claqua la porte.

« T'aurais pu me le dire Drago. Cria-t-elle. »

Il se frappa la tête contre le mur.

« Merci. Siffla Drago. »

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il croisa le regard d'Harry. Drago le défia du genre : « Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui la cherche. » Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il la sentait en colère, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, loin de Drago.

« Hermione détends-toi ! Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça. N'en veux pas à Drago, il a tout fait pour ne pas que tu nous remarques. Et puis…cette Hermione-là, elle est marrante, elle vie, elle n'est pas coincée dans ses idées. Allez viens avec moi. »

Mélissa quitta les genoux de Ron, pour kidnapper Hermione. Quand la porte claqua :

« Hermione a l'air épanouie avec toi…Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi. Moi qui pensais au début que tu abusais d'elle. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry quant à lui ne semblait pas partager cet enthousiasme.

« Mouais !

- Pour une fois ou je ne suis pas le plus buté. »

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne semblait si heureux à l'idée qu'Hermione et lui aient des moments intimes. Il le défiait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Non rien…

- Je pensais que voir Hermione ainsi te ferai plaisir, depuis le temps où elle est malheureuse en amour.

- Je sais Ron, ça me fait plaisir…énormément…

- Mais ?

- Mais rien… »

Ron roula des yeux.

« Harry arrête de penser à Voldemort pour une fois.

- Tu as raison Ron. »

Drago ne bougeait pas, il savait que Voldemort n'avait, pour une fois, rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Harry était au pied du mur et il n'aimait pas ça, Drago n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le savoir. Il ne fit aucune remarque, il n'ouvrit la bouche de toute la discussion entre Harry et Ron.

« Je vais chercher quelques choses à boire et à manger. Déclara Ron. J'ai une petite faim.

- Ok. »

Drago attendit que Ron sorte :

« Suis-moi. Ordonna Harry. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre, les ennuis allaient commencer. Ils allèrent jusqu'à une salle que Drago n'avait jamais vu. Il ne put en voir plus parce qu'Harry le cogna. Il ne dit rien, par réflexe il mit sa main à la bouche. Il ne saignait pas.

« Harry tu es lunatique. »

Il s'éloigna du brun et vit qu'ils étaient dans une salle d'armes. Sur tous les murs il y avait des armes, sauf un où se tenait des cibles. Il y avait toutes sortes d'armes, moldues, sorcières, anciennes, récentes.

« Je vois que tu as une idée bien précise de ce que tu veux me faire subir…je t'ai peut-être laissé me frapper mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je te le répète, je ne te comprends pas. Tu devais bien te douter !

- Tu en profites un peu trop. »

Drago le trouvait trop près des armes. Il en fit de même…


	26. Père et impaire

**Chapitre 26 : Père et impaire !**

« Tu sais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire ça. Que tu puisses essayer de me battre simplement parce qu'Hermione et moi nous avons… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, la finir donnerait une idée à Harry et le dévoilerait. Il remarqua quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry, en un instant quelque chose disparu, cette étincelle qui brillait ordinairement dans ses yeux verts. De même, il eut comme une sorte de gros frisson avant de se reprendre. Beaucoup de chose avait changé dans l'attitude d'Harry. Il eut un doute :

« Potter, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

- Tu es un traître. »

Harry n'était plus là ce qui confirmait ses doutes. Malheureusement pour lui, il était seul et Harry n'allait pas être facile à mettre hors d'état de nuire s'il lui voulait des ennuis. Il fallait qu'il joue le jeu :

« Tu n'acceptes donc toujours pas le fait que je sois ici ? Laisse tomber je vais encore te battre. »

Avec un peu de chance, Drago pourrait le battre, si le Harry possédé n'avait pas les techniques du Harry naturel.

« Personne ne t'a accepté et tu t'entêtes à être ici…Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'accepte pas ?

- Celui qui ne m'accepte pas c'est toi !

- Tu te dis espion pour l'ordre mais l'es-tu réellement ? »

Il sortit sa baguette, Drago l'avait vu, il s'était préparé. Un sort de désarmement bien placé envoya son adversaire assez loin et il put récupérer la baguette de son adversaire. Mais il n'en resta pas là. Harry prit une arme au hasard sur le mur et prit son élan pour l'attaquer. Chacun à leur tour ils évitèrent l'attaque de l'autre. Drago envoyait des sorts mais il parvenait à les éviter. Il dut prendre une arme sur le mur, ce qui était assez encombrant avec les baguettes dans les mains. Harry prit l'avantage, il semblait avoir une force décuplée. Drago lui donna un coup avec son genou. Ce qui lui permit de le désarmer.

« Stupefix !

- Raté, comme d'habitude. »

Il avait eu un ton haineux, jamais Drago ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, même quand ils se détestaient, Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. De plus, le fait qu'il ne sache pas se servir d'armes moldues qu'Harry maîtrisait, ne pouvait que prouver qu'Harry n'était pas lui-même. Il comprenait le désarroi d'Hermione face à une personne pour qu'il était dur de blesser.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vue depuis mon départ. Et tu arrives à l'appartement alors que je lisais tout seul.

- Ta tranquillité laisse-moi rire, tu mijotes des plans contre nous je le sais. »

Drago sourit. Il essaya de ligoter son adversaire. Adversaire qui avait prit une nouvelle épée pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Drago rangea les baguettes, c'était trop dangereux, si le sort déviait il pourrait blesser le Survivant, il prit, lui aussi, une épée. L'idée le faisait sourire, puisque son épouse lui avait fait lire des classiques de la littérature française comme les Trois Mousquetaires. Ce qui se passait à cet instant là lui fit exactement penser à ça.

« Tu te défends bien pour un traître mais je suis plus fort que toi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais battu aux épées, tu n'en as jamais touché.

- Tu ne me connais pas assez Malefoy.

- Et toi tu me sous-estimes, mon cher père.

- Tu as deviné depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début, il faut dire que je sais ce que ça fait depuis que tu me l'as fait. Mais il est étonnant que tu ais essayé sur lui. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi, si tu réussis il a tous les problèmes, si tu échoues c'est moi qui aurait des problèmes si je le blesse. Plutôt intelligent et rusé.

- Par un sot tel que toi je pourrais presque le prendre pour un compliment.

- Sot qui est bras droit de Voldemort. »

Drago ne retint pas ses coups, sinon c'était lui qui y passait.

« Je ne te savais pas si puissant dans la légimencie, et tout ce qui concerne la magie de l'esprit.

- Cadeau de famille. Tu ne me connais pas cher fils, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Drago lança son épée contre son adversaire, d'un mouvement, qu'Harry lui avait appris, il bloqua l'épée contre le sol et lui assena et coup, puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'épée. Il se prit à son tour un coup pour changer la donne, il en eut le souffle coupé. Son adversaire s'approcha trop vite pour qu'il puisse prendre une nouvelle arme, il sortit avec dextérité sa baguette :

« Experliarmus ! »

Il se prit le sort en pleine poitrine. Pas le suivant.

« C'est amusant de voir que tu ne te sers pas des sortilèges de magie noire…aurais-tu peur d'abîmer Potter ?

- Non simplement de mettre à l'eau ma couverture. »

Drago essaya de le coincer, mais sans y parvenir. Les coups fusaient, les armes s'entrechoquaient mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'avantage. Il ne savait pas si Hermione et les autres avaient remarqué leur longue absence, en tout cas, il espérait ne pas être dérangé par un élève.

« J'ai lu deux trois petites choses sur la possession. Si tu veux rompre le contact il faut dormir ou qu'une tierce personne intervienne. Mais tu ne pourras pas partir par toi-même. »

Ils étaient éloignés, assez pour ne pouvoir s'échanger des coups. Il prit une arme, Drago en fit de même, il en prit une en plus.

« En tout cas, quand on voit la pièce que Potter a choisi, on voit tout de suite ses intentions contre toi. »

Drago ne quittait pas des yeux son adversaire.

« Et ta chère épouse comme va-t-elle ?

- Ne la mêle pas à ça !

- Pourtant elle est la source de ce conflit.

- Non c'est toi ! Tu t'es fait seul, un adversaire.

- Un adversaire doit être mon égal…tu ne l'es pas.

- Je t'ai dépassé depuis six mois et tu ne l'acceptes pas ! Tu devrais penser à arrêter ta carrière, tu n'es plus assez performant. »

Drago cherchait son père, il savait que celui-ci perdait tout contrôle quand il était énervé. Il l'attaqua avec beaucoup plus de violence. Drago se retrouva à terre :

« Drago ! Paniqua une voix. »

Il ne tourna pas la tête et en profita pour le cogner.

« Mais arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

- Il est possédé Hermione.

- Non c'est lui. Vociféra Drago. »

En quelques secondes ils furent tous les deux ligotés. Drago respira enfin. Il put remarquer Ron, Hermione et Mélissa. Hermione s'approcha de lui, Ron fit de même avec Harry, elle le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Drago sourit.

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais lubrique. Ensuite nous avons poussé les plaisirs charnels. Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire. »

Elle se releva en lui donna un coup sur la tête :

« Aïeux ! C'est mon père. Cracha-t-il. Posez-lui une question.

- Harry, comment as-tu réagi quand tu nous as vu avec ma copine ?

- J'ai gueulé. »

Ron l'assomma. Hermione détacha Drago.

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? Demanda Drago.

- Il nous a mis dehors nus sans un mot et après il a gueulé. »

Hermione et Drago pouffèrent de rire.

« Ca va ?

- Je vais juste avoir des bleus. Harry doit être moins abîmé, j'ai retenu mes coups du mieux que j'ai pu. »

Hermione ne demanda rien et elle ouvrit la chemise de Drago et la lui retira. Il s'essuya la lèvre avec.

« Qu…

- Je te connais toujours en train de dire que ça va alors que c'est faux. »

Elle regarda rapidement.

« On verra tout à l'heure, si tu as quelque chose ça apparaîtra plus tard. »

Elle en fit de même à Harry. Il se réveilla :

« Harry ?

- Oui…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu as été possédé par mon cher père.

- Je comprends mieux ma douleur. »

Il se massa la tête :

« Désolé vieux mais c'est Hermione qui m'a dit de faire ça pour couper le contact.

- C'est rien Ron…je me vengerai.

- C'est bien Harry. »

Drago raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il passa sous silence la raison de leur présence dans la salle.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse entrer dans les esprits et les contrôler ? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'ai pas lu assez de livres pour en être sûre. Mais il se peut qu'il soit doté d'un don pour ce qui concerne l'esprit et la légimencie.

- Il m'a dit que c'était un cadeau de famille.

- Dans certains livres de magie ancienne que j'ai pu lire, on dit que certaines familles de sang pur ont ce don, à cause de la pureté de leur sang ou bien si le sorcier n'est pas de sang pur, le don vient de la pureté de leurs actes. Ton père est de sang-pur, il a du apprendre à se contrôler.

- Ce don…Drago a-t-il pu en hériter ? Questionna Ron toujours aussi intéressé.

- Il faudrait que je fasse plus de recherche, mais je pense que oui. Je vais voir Dumbledore, il peut-être pouvoir m'aider. »

Ils retournèrent dans les appartements des Malefoy.

« Encore une journée bien riche en événements. Fit Ron en se laissant tomber avec la délicatesse qui lui est due. »

Hermione resta près de lui.

« Je t'ai donné du fil à retordre ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude. S'amusa le blond.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. S'outra Hermione. Tu as peut-être retenu tes coups et tu as peut-être réussi plus ou moins à le maîtriser mais imagine un peu qu'il ait été plus fort que toi.

- Du calme Hermione.

- Allez vous nettoyer on verra après. »

Harry et Drago allèrent dans la salle de bains pour nettoyer rapidement leurs visages.

« Harry, pourquoi étais-tu énervé ?

- Je pensais que ta vantardise avait un pas de plus que sur la réalité. »

Il finit de sécher son visage avec une serviette, la passant sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux.

« Mais tu devais t'en douter ? Non ?…A moins que tu ne penses pas Hermione…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je la connais assez bien pour savoir que si elle fait ça quand elle aime, alors je me pose des questions : est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? Ou est-ce que tu la pousses ? »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Mais le problème est que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en chemise. Elle s'amusait avec toi, chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Alors j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime. »

Il ouvrit la bouche inspirant en même temps mais ne trouva rien à dire et le referma.

« C'est pour ça que je m'énerve. Je crois qu'elle s'est vraiment attachée à toi. Vous êtes mariés, vous ne pourrez jamais vous séparer.

- Je le sais.

- Tu vas dire que ça fait plusieurs fois que je te dis ça. Mais je tiens trop à elle pour qu'on lui fasse du mal, Ron et elle sont ma seule famille. Si je peux garder mon calme pour certaines choses, ce qui les touche c'est, pour moi, une quasi-impossibilité.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Et c'est pour ça que je veux rapidement en finir avec Voldemort. Tant pis si j'y reste.

- Tu sais que si tu y restes c'est toi qui mentira à tes amis parce que tu leur as promis aussi que tu ne leur ferais jamais de mal. J'espère que tout sera fini d'ici six mois.

- Je l'espère aussi, sinon Hermione devra être cachée et moi j'y passerai. »

Ce fut Harry qui, cette fois, ne répondit pas. Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Hermione et Ron discutaient tranquillement.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ?

- J'ai donné une chemise à Harry.

- Nous allons y aller. Fit Ron. Demain vous avez cours et nous devons préparer une nouvelle mission avec Dumbledore dès l'aube.

- Tu n'attends pas Mélissa ? Questionna Hermione.

- Elle est encore avec Dumbledore, nous allons les rejoindre et nous verrons bien. Répondit le rouquin.

- Ok. »

Drago s'installa, Hermione se calla contre lui. Finalement, ils se virent au repas, Dumbledore leur avait proposé de rester. Mélissa partageait sa chambre avec Ron, Harry en eut une pour lui, seul.

« Si nous sommes venus ce soir, c'est aussi pour une raison. Fit Mélissa.

- Ah oui laquelle ? Questionna-t-il. »

Chacun sortit deux cadeaux, à chaque fois Drago vit l'un de ses paquets.

« Nous n'avons pas ouvert tes cadeaux, sauf celui d'Hermione puisque que nous savions que tu lui demanderais. »

Ce fut donc une semaine après Noël que Drago ouvrit ses cadeaux : il eut une peluche en forme de serpent et une dague en argent par Mélissa. Harry et Ron furent évidemment morts de rire.

« Ouh qui l'est mignon ton beau serpent. Se moqua Ron.

- Merci Mélissa.

- De rien. La dague est en argent pur.

- Ton cadeau te plait ? »

Ils avaient eu la même idée, sauf que celle de la jeune femme était plus travaillée et plus pratique pour les petites mains de Mélissa. Il avait offert à Harry : quelques livres sur les techniques et les stratégies de combats, ainsi qu'un vif d'or.

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire des parties.

- Tu as vraiment envie de perdre ? Railla Harry. »

Harry le remercia. Ron eut quant à lui différents paquets de bonbons, et gâteaux de toutes sortes ainsi qu'un balai neuf.

« Whouah !

- Je suppose qu'il te plait.

- Oui. »

Ce fut son tour d'ouvrir les paquets : il eut de la part d'Harry une pensine ainsi que du whisky :

« Dix ans d'âge ! Connaisseur.

- Eh oui ! »

Ron lui offrit…

« Un peignoir ? »

Il le déplia :

« La fouine… »

Tous toussèrent de rire, Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Enfile-le. »

Drago le fit juste parce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé : il trouva quelque chose dans la poche : une chevalière.

« Bon d'accord tu t'es rattrapé. Assura Drago. »

Il les remercia :

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

- Encore. »

Hermione lui tendit un paquet.

« Ah ah ah ! Hermione Granger a de l'humour. »

Il avait eu une série de caleçon avec des petits messages dessus : « l'homme le plus sexy » et des messages tout aussi similaires.

« Tu nous fais un défilé ? Questionna Mélissa. »

Drago mit ses bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil d'Hermione qui se faisait à présent toute petite.

« Je ferai un défilé si tu m'en fais un. Murmura-t-il. »

Aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme mais il vit clairement un « jamais » s'y dessiner.

« Tant pis. Je trouvais pourtant que ces dessous assez jolis.

- Ils le sont.

- Ron ! S'exaspérèrent les autres.

- Bah quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité !

- On ne veut pas savoir. Répliquèrent Harry, Drago et Hermione.

- Tu les as achetés où ?

- Je te donnerai l'adresse.

- Ca suffit. On en a déjà vu assez comme ça. »

Ils lui expliquèrent tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu.

« Au fait, tiens. »

Il n'y avait pas de carte, il ne savait pas de qui cela pouvait venir. Il l'ouvrit tranquillement, il découvrit un livre. Les pages étaient blanches.

« Pourquoi les pages sont-elles blanches ? »

Les autres se posèrent la même question. Il le rangea :

« Ca c'est du Dumbledore tout craché. »

Drago se promit d'aller le voir.

« Ca va, toi tu as échappé aux cadeaux d'Hagrid. S'amusa Harry.

- Pourquoi ? »

Hermione fit un allé retour de la chambre au salon, elle amena une grande boîte, elle lui mit sur les genoux :

« Tu as faim ? »

Drago n'osa pas les manger, Ron en prit un et le jeta dans le feu :

« Voilà leur utilité, et encore quand le feu n'est pas assez puissant ça l'éteint. »

Drago rit, il remarqua effectivement la dureté des gâteaux, aucune dentition n'y résisterait. Hermione lui prit des mains avec un petit sourire.

« Il est au courant ?

- Non, on ne veut pas le vexer. Fit Hermione.

- Il est super sympa avec nous.

- Vous savez vous auriez pu les garder, si vous en avez eu un stock on serait venus à bout des mangemorts en leur lançant. Plaisanta Mélissa. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Drago était assez content de ses cadeaux, c'étaient les premiers de ses ennemis, à par les cadeaux de mariage. Il se leva un instant, il avait hésité pendant un moment, mais finalement décida de le dire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre-le. »

L'écrin qu'avait donné Drago à Hermione attira l'attention de tout le monde. Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et y trouva :

« Des clés ? Drago arrête de fumer. Conseilla Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ouvrent ? Demanda Mélissa. »

Hermione l'interrogea du regard, il acquiesça :

« Elle est terminait ? Mais…mais elle ne devait-être finie que dans deux mois !

- Votre maison ? ! S'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Ne trouvant pas de maison au goût d'Hermione, nous avons décidé de la faire construire. »

Hermione ne bougeait pas, les clés restaient dans sa main grande ouverte.

« Comment est-elle ?

- Vous verrez bien.

- On peut y aller ? Questionna Mélissa toute excitée.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Demain. Fit Harry. Il ne serait pas prudent de sortir ce soir. Nous irons demain midi, pendant votre pose. »

Hermione ne repoussa pas l'idée. Le soir, ils se couchèrent donc ensemble, Drago se sentait complet. Il remarqua encore une fois le pendentif d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh ! C'est le cadeau de Ron et Mélissa. »

Elle l'ouvrit et il découvrit une photo d'eux.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils représentaient nos humeurs, si par exemple nous étions en colère, eux seraient aussi en train de se disputer. »

Drago remarqua alors que le couple qui les représentait était enlacé et pourtant ils paraissaient distants, comme si quelque chose les gênait.

« Depuis quelques temps ils sont souvent comme ça. »

Drago ne dit rien. Elle referma le médaillon.

« Depuis quand les travaux sont-ils finis ?

- Juste avant ma mission, je voulais te faire une surprise. S'excusa-t-il.

- J'espère que tu ne me réserves plus de surprise comme celle-ci.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu l'as décoré.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous la décorerons quand tu en auras fini avec les élèves.

- Tu sais quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait que je les tue.

- Tu les tueras quand tu seras professeur. En attendant, quand nous quitterons l'école dimanche, nous irons lundi, voir pour une décoration des pièces principales.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu payes pour moi, en plus j'étais déjà contre certaines particularité de cette maison : le nombre de chambres, de salles de bains, les quelques pièces annexes. Tu essayes de retrouver le confort de ton manoir Drago.

- Non, sinon j'aurais fait construire un manoir. J'essaye de prévoir ce qu'il peut arriver.

- Tu aimes l'espace.

- Et alors ? Tu aimes avoir une grande bibliothèque, alors où est la différence. Tu voulais une maison éclairée et près de Londres, je la voulais spacieuse et avec un jardin.

- Tu as raison. »

Drago la regarda avec méfiance, elle avait vite accepté l'idée, un peu trop à son goût.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à imposer mes règles. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je peux avouer que j'ai tort.

- C'est juste étonnant.

- Mais je te préviens tu ne paieras pas tout…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Il se peut que nos deux coffres aient été réunis…tu es devenu Hermione Malefoy.

- Drago j'avais dit non.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas dit à la banque. À la fin de l'année, je sais que si les couples ne sont pas venus demander un changement de coffres pour qu'ils soient individuels, ils mettent l'argent de la femme dans celui du mari, au début de l'année qui suit.

- Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Questionna-t-elle.

- J'ai dû oublier. Fit-il avec innocence. C'est ridicule que tu veuilles refuser mon argent.

- Mais je ne veux pas ressembler à ces filles qui ne vivent que de l'argent de leur mari.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Mais si.

- Mais non ! Tu travailles…

- Je travaillais !

- Tu vas travailler de nouveau. Ce n'est pas comme si tu le voulais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Voldemort a voulu le détruire. Tu n'es pas comme ces filles qui ne veulent que l'argent de leur mari. Alors maintenant tu ôtes de ton esprit toutes questions par rapport à l'argent, nous en discuterons plus tard.

- Comme tu veux. »

Il avait été un peu dur avec elle mais il voulait qu'elle arrête de s'en faire. Il s'en voulait.

« Allez viens. »

Il l'attira vers lui, elle se mit dos à lui, son dos collait à son torse, son corps se fondant dans celui de Drago. Il la serra bien dans ses bras :

« Désolé.

- C'est rien. »

Il respira son odeur.

« Tu as froid ? Tu frissonnes.

- Oui un peu. »

Il mit bien la couverture et fit en sorte qu'elle soit bien, elle cessa de frissonner quelques instants plus tard. Drago ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il n'y arrivait pas, même bercé par la respiration de la jeune femme près de lui. Il réfléchissait mais ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Quand il y parvint, il eut l'impression qu'elle se levait :

« Dors, je vais déjeuner avec Mélissa. À ce midi. »

Drago ne put qu'acquiescer l'haleine du matin ne lui permettant pas de faire autre chose. Il ne fit pas grand chose de la matinée. Comme prévu ils allèrent dans la nouvelle maison, ce fut assez rapide : il n'y avait pas de décorations ni de mobiliers. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent long. Drago était seul, Hermione et Mélissa avaient décidé de faire deux jours de plus. Il décida donc de se renseigner sur son père et son don dans la Réserve. Sous l'œil noir de la bibliothécaire, il y entra et y fit son choix. Il trouva de nombreux ouvrages, bien que certains ne le réconfortèrent pas :

_[…] Le don peut être utilisé pour rendre fou la personne que l'on possède […] Il peut aussi sauter plusieurs générations avant de réapparaître […] L'utilisation est très sombre peu de gens savent comment l'utiliser et peu de livres abordent réellement ce sujet […] _

Drago soupira. S'il avait ce don, il pourrait court-circuiter son père définitivement. Un livre attira plus encore son attention, il était sûr que les jours précédents il n'y était pas : c'était exactement ce que Drago cherchait, il se mit à une table et prit comme mission de l'étudier :

« Drago.

- Hum…

- Je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Comment ça ?…Je veux dire, Hermione m'a dit que tu étais spécialisée dans la magie ancienne mais tu m'as dit il y a deux jours que tu n'avais rien.

- J'ai demandé à ma famille de m'envoyer quelques livres ainsi qu'à mon ancien professeur, celui que je considérai comme mon mentor. Je les ai lus et je pense qu'ils peuvent t'aider.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Je te le dis mais ne le dis pas à Hermione. »


	27. Une aurore dans le ciel noir

Salut tout le monde

Désolééééééééée pour le retard, j'espère que ca en se reproduira pas

Tout de suite la suite

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 27 : Une aurore dans le ciel noir**

Drago était intrigué par les paroles de Mélissa.

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle sortit plusieurs feuilles de sa cape et les posa devant elle.

« Apparemment ce don, comme je te l'avais déjà dit, peu de familles l'ont, il est peu courant, et on peut l'acquérir si le sorcier a une âme pure et qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'héroïque sans y laisser la vie mais cela reste à prouver. Si je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Hermione c'est pour une simple et bonne raison. Il faut utiliser la magie noire.

- Je comprends en effet pour quelles raisons Hermione ne doit pas être au courant.

- Je ne te l'aurai pas dit si je savais que ça ne t'intéressait pas à ce point.

- Tu en as parlé avec Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il m'a dit que tu devrais choisir par toi-même.

- C'est bien du Dumbledore. Mais s'il t'a dit ça c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

- C'est à partir de la magie du sang, tu dois grâce à un sortilège te couper la paume de la main droite, un symbole y apparaîtra…je t'explique vaguement il faut que je l'étudie un peu plus.

- Et après ?

- C'est ça le problème il me manque des informations sur la suite, mais je pense que si ça commence par un sort et du sang, tu dois finir avec quelque chose à mettre dans la plaie…et quelqu'un devra te jeter un sort, ou tu devras le verser et le mélanger à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de l'époque à laquelle le procédé a été trouvé. Mais si on doit te jeter un sort, il faudra que tu demandes à une personne plus puissante que toi, par exemple Dumbledore.

- Il faut que je lui en parle dans ce cas.

- Ca semble inévitable. Je vais me renseigner encore et nous irons voir Dumbledore après.

- Oui je me vois mal le dire à Hermione.

- Ca va te paraître inattendu ce que je vais te dire…mais je pense que pour l'instant tout cela doit rester entre nous deux. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, si vraiment tu souhaites en parler avec elle fais quand nous en serons sûrs…

- Je ne veux pas lui dire. Coupa Drago.

- …Je suis…étonnée ! Je pensais que vous ne vous cachiez rien.

- Je lui cache certaines choses concernant ma double vie, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter…elle se fait assez de soucis comme ça. Ce n'est pas sincère mais je lui avouerai tout plus tard.

- Tu risques gros.

- Je préfère risquer une dispute que de la perdre à cause de mes révélations.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toutes façons, mais je te dis juste ce que je pense : je pense que même si tu essayes de protéger Hermione, elle va interpréter ça pour un manque de confiance. Bon je dois y aller, je lui ai dit que je m'éclipsais pour voir Ron mais si je ne vais pas lui dire, il va faire une gaffe.

- Ok. »

Il reprit ses recherches, pour finalement prendre le livre :

« Ce livre ne sortira pas de la bibliothèque monsieur Malefoy.

- Madame Pince je vous dis que je vous le ramène…

- Vous ne faites pas partie de cette école. Je refuse de vous laisser sortir avec ce livre.

- Je me porte garant pour monsieur Malfoy.

- Mais monsieur le directeur, il ne fait pas partie de l'école… »

Dumbledore parvint à ses fins, Drago ne put que le remercier.

« Je pense que vous devez en avoir besoin pour vos recherches.

- Oui. »

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Drago déposa le livre dans sa malle avant d'aller chercher son épouse.

« Tu as fini ?

- J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes. »

Quelques élèves les regardaient :

« Vous voulez ma photo ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Drago. Soupira-t-elle. Ça suffit.

- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire. »

Hermione lui lança un regard, elle voulait qu'ils en parlent plus tard.

« Dégage. »

L'élève assit sur une chaise qui traînait partit sans demander son reste. Il entendit son épouse soupirer. Drago s'installa sur la chaise, ses jambes sur les accoudoirs d'un coté, son dos reposant sur le dossier et l'un de ses coudes sur l'autre accoudoir. Il attendit qu'elle finisse : la tête légèrement penchée, reposant sur trois de ses doigts, il regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle expliquait avec passion à un élève un sort de métamorphose, elle ne cessait de remettre en place ses cheveux et tournait avec dextérité sa baguette. Il maudissait les tenues sorcières.

« Elle est pas mal ! »

Drago tourna son regard vers l'élève qui était à côté de lui.

« Tu es…

- Mike Taylor, septième année.

- Serpentard, je suppose.

- Oui je suis arrivé cette année. C'est dommage, je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pendant les vacances, j'aurai bien tenté ma chance. Ce n'est pas un canon mais elle a pas mal d'avantages. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Drago ne dit rien, il fixait tour à tour Hermione et l'élève.

« Avoir des cours particuliers avec elle…ça doit être du tonnerre. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Toi aussi…je m'en doutais. T'es nouveau non ? Tu n'es pas un prof ? Ou t'es venu aider ceux qui en ont besoin ? Tu peux me la présenter ? »

Drago lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit, il devait croire que Drago allait lui donnait des conseils, le blond attrapa la cravate de l'élève et la serra un peu plus :

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Elle te plait je te la laisse ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Si tu veux te la faire fallait le dire !

- C'est ma femme, crétin, alors tes yeux peuvent se balader ailleurs et tu ne fais plus de commentaires, est-ce clair ? Sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! Tu ne t'approches pas non plus, cela va de soi.

- Je…je…

- Dégage. »

L'ancien Malefoy était réapparu l'espace d'un instant et il avait fait peur au Don Juan. Il était énervé. Drago entendit les amis du Serpentard :

« Tu ne nous as pas laissés le temps de te dire que c'était son mari. En plus c'est Drago Malefoy, il ne faut jamais marcher sur ses terres…alors imagine sa femme.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire.

- Tu as été trop vite ! »

Hermione arriva à ses côtés :

« On y va ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Il se leva et l'enlaça pour quitter la salle, en passant près du groupe il donna un sévère coup de coude au Serpentard. Hermione le regarda, il fit un sourire innocent et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« T'es irrécupérable.

- C'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. Plaisanta-t-il. »

Drago s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir :

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mon amour.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça fait collégien d'avoir cette attitude ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! En plus si tu dis ça c'est… »

Il s'approcha et lui murmura :

« C'est que tu ne repousses pas l'idée. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux et l'embrassa. Hermione l'avait vu. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et lui autour de sa taille passant ses mains sous la cape qu'elle portait. Elle répondait au baiser…ce qui le fit sourire. Il la colla au mur et approfondit le baiser. Drago savait qu'ils n'iraient pas très loin, il n'essaierait même pas de la caresser : elle se raidirait et il se prendrait certainement une gifle.

« Collégien peut-être. Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais ça ne fait pas un peu de bien de se l'imaginer ?

- Je n'étais pas ce genre d'élève et tu dois t'en souvenir.

- Oui je m'en souviens ma chérie, ce qui est dommage nous aurions pu nous amuser.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, il me semble !

- On peut rattraper le temps quand tu veux. »

Il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, elle se raidissait. Il en était amusé et charmé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- …

- Drago.

- Tu n'as rien ne t'en fais pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

- Je te regarde comme d'habitude.

- Non.

- Bon d'accord je me demandais si j'allais encore t'embrasser. »

Il ne fit pas d'autres commentaires et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur la bouche pulpeuse de son épouse. Comme le jeune homme qu'il était, il joua avec les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Tu es un menteur !

- Mais tu te laisses faire.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi.

- D'ailleurs…pourquoi as-tu regardé derrière tout à l'heure ? Il y avait quelqu'un ?

- Non je regardais si quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre. »

Hermione lui donna une gifle et reprit son chemin.

« Je plaisantais… »

Il la rattrapa quand ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements.

« Tu es irrécupérable et ça ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Hermione il y avait vraiment quelqu'un !

- N'essaye pas de te trouver une excuse !

- Je te jure que depuis tout à l'heure des élèves nous suivaient.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai entendu, à la bibliothèque, que les élèves ne pouvaient imaginer que nous soyons réellement amoureux. Surtout ceux qui nous connaissaient à Poudlard.

- Et ? Je vois pas le problème ?

- Certains sont des fils et filles de mangemorts, nous ne nous sommes embrassés qu'une fois et cette fois là ça faisait théâtrale. Ils ont dû nous suivre pour nous voir dans l'intimité…ils ne devaient pas nous croire. Maintenant ils en sont sûrs. »

Il la rapprocha de lui, elle se laissa faire même si son regard était assombri par les questions qu'elle se posait. Il passa lentement sa main sur la joue de la brune écartant ses cheveux par la même occasion.

« Je ne te comprends pas…Murmura-t-il. Tu ne dis rien quand tes amis sont là mais quand nous sommes à deux…j'ai parfois l'impression que tu détestes ça et que tu fais tout pour m'éviter. Je te fais peur ?

- On peut en parler plus tard ?

- Comme tu veux. »

Il s'écarta sans accorder un regard à la jeune femme, il retourna dans la chambre où il termina de ranger ses affaires et attendit que son épouse ait fini.

« On y va ? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

- Oui. »

Il mit leurs valises dans ses poches, puis, comme habitude, il prit la main de la jeune femme, sans la regarder. Ils descendirent ensemble, lui qui voulait s'en aller discrètement ne fut pas exaucé : c'était l'heure du repas. Tous les élèves s'y dirigeaient en même temps. Il sentit Hermione se tendre.

« Vous partez déjà ? Questionna une voix derrière eux.

- Oui. Demain nous avons une grosse journée ! Déclara timidement Hermione.

- Je vois. Merci encore Hermione d'avoir aidé les élèves.

- C'est normal madame.

- J'espère que vous réfléchirez à ma proposition.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

- Bien, parce j'aimerai beaucoup vous désigner comme ma remplaçante. »

Ils s'en allèrent, sous les regards d'un bon nombre de curieux et de murmures. Le soir, elle se coucha avant lui, quand il la rejoignit, elle dormait. En s'allongeant, le blond remarqua le médaillon. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il l'ouvrit. Le couple se tournait le dos mais chacun semblait triste de leur situation. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de cesser la situation, rien qu'en les voyant il le sentait. Il referma le médaillon et réfléchit. Avec surprise, elle s'approcha de lui et se servit de son torse comme d'un oreiller. Il finit par mettre ses bras autour d'elle. Lui qui pensait l'espace d'un instant qu'il lui faisait peur, fut rassuré. Le lendemain fut plus détendu, Mélissa avait le don d'égayer la maison et de faire oublier les soucis.

« Mon petit Drago ! Souris ! Aujourd'hui c'est déco, c'est super non ?

- Oui super. »

Ce fut ainsi, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les magasins, Hermione s'était radoucie. Ils mirent une semaine pour tout faire, enfin pour tout choisir, ce qui était assez difficile connaissant les goûts d'Hermione, ceux de Drago, et les réunions de l'Ordre et de Voldemort qui s'intercalaient, n'arrangeaient rien. Harry devint gardien de secret pour la troisième fois.

« Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas attaqué. Fit Voldemort. »

Drago trouva son humour un peu décalé, il y avait eu une attaque la veille.

« Petit effectif, Malefoy, Lestrange, Claythorne, Vermeer, Morolo, Antonov et choisissez quelques nouveaux pour voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. »

Drago s'avançait :

« Pas toi ! Lucius Malefoy. »

Il se remit à sa place.

« Rogue reste aussi, les autres quittez mon champs de vision. »

Drago ne voyait pas ça d'un très présage, mais il était trop calme et trop seul pour savoir quoique ce soit à propos d'eux. Sinon il aurait réuni toute la troupe, pour en faire un spectacle.

« Alors ? L'infiltration ? »

Drago laissa parler Severus.

« Et toi Drago ? Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Rien de plus, depuis mon départ, ils ont de moins en moins confiance en moi. Surtout Potter, il ne cesse de me poser des questions sur mon départ qu'il trouve louche.

- Je vois. Et comment va ta chère femme ?

- Elle n'est toujours pas enceinte.

- Il te reste six mois.

- Je le sais Lord. »

Voldemort laissa un silence s'installer dans la pièce.

« Je veux rencontrer ce Tom Carter.

- Oui Lord.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, il a l'air tout à fait apte à rentrer dans nos troupes, je veux que vous fassiez rentrer un mangemort de plus dans l'Ordre : Goldsmith. Je pense qu'il peut-être un très bon apprenti espion.

- Je vais voir ça personnellement avec Dumbledore.

- Drago tu devras l'héberger. Débrouille-toi avec ta femme.

- Bien Lord.

- Je veux que tout soit prêt dans deux semaines. »

Drago ne dit rien, il savait que Dumbledore ferait son possible pour tout mettre en place le plus rapidement possible. Par contre, le savoir sous son toit ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'il s'en occupe.

« Jusqu'à une date indéterminée. »

Il avait surtout l'impression que le mangemort serait là pour l'espionner lui. Après Voldemort, ce fut l'Ordre. La nouvelle amena la panique.

« Nous allons trouver un nouveau Q.G quand il sera là, et seuls les membres connus de Voldemort seront présents à ces réunions. Planifia Dumbledore. Nous aurons donc une réunion officielle et officieuse. Je suis désolé mais Drago et Hermione, vous ne pourrez pas venir.

- On comprend.

- Pour ce qui concerne l'hébergement, Mélissa tu habiteras avec Ron et Harry, et tu ne pourras plus aller les voir, sauf sous polynectar.

- Oui.

- Vous ne déménagerez pas, du moins pas maintenant. Si ça se passe mal, vous pourrez aller dans l'autre maison. Évitez de voir les amis moldus que vous avez. »

Dumbledore continua ses conseils. Drago écoutait patiemment. Ils décidèrent d'accepter l'offre de Voldemort le plus tard possible.

« La semaine prochaine, Mélissa tu iras chez les garçons ! »

Ils mirent une journée à tout peaufiner. Hermione ne parla pas beaucoup.

« Drago !

- Oui !

- J'ai tous les renseignements pour savoir si oui ou non tu peux avoir le don !

- Quand ?

- Quand Hermione n'est pas là et quand Dumbledore sera disponible. »

Il acquiesça.

« Cette semaine.

- Je vais voir pour l'occuper avec Ginny. Dit Drago. »

Hermione arriva à cet instant là.

« Quoi Ginny ?

- Je disais qu'il faudrait qu'on se fasse une sortie avec Ginny. Informa Mélissa.

- Quand ?

- Jeudi ça te va ?

- Il faut demander à Ginny, mais moi ça va ?

- Tu ne demandes pas à ton mari ?

- Son mari la laisse bouger. Informa Drago. Elle n'a pas besoin d'autorisation. »

Elle qui avait proposé cette sortie, elle trouva une excuse de dernière minute pour s'éclipser.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir !

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui voulait qu'on sorte ? Remarqua Ginny.

- Je sais…mais j'ai pris un rendez-vous de dernière minute chez un médicomage.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- C'est juste que j'ai du retard…beaucoup de retard et ça m'inquiète.

- Tu serais…Commença Hermione.

- Tu serais enceinte…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi ?

- Non ça va aller et…et si c'est le cas je veux que Ron soit le premier au courant.

- C'est normal.

- Allez-y et amusez-vous bien !

- Quand tu auras fini rejoins nous chez Ginny.

- Ok. »

Drago qui était dans le couloir, se décida d'entrer.

« Nous y allons.

- Bien. »

Hermione embrassa rapidement Drago et elle quitta la maison accompagnée de Ginny.

« Tu sais qu'elles vont t'en vouloir.

- Mais non, ce n'est qu'un retard ! Et Ron est au courant. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Si tu le dis.

- Bon Dumbledore arrive dans dix minutes.

- J'espère que j'ai ce don, ça pourrait nous retirer une sacrée écharde du pied.

- C'est vrai que ça mettrait un peu de lumière. »


	28. Goldsmith Brian

Bonne année, et tout ce qu'on peut vous souhaiter !

Je vous envois la suite de cette fiction ^^

J'espère que vous lacherez plein de review, ca serait super pour commencer l'année

Encore bonne année

Bonne lecture

bsxxx

**Chapitre 28 : Goldsmith Brian**

« Je suis désolé Drago. »

Dumbledore avait terminé le dernier sortilège :

« Je m'en doutais. Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. »

Drago n'avait pas le don.

« Au moins Hermione ne sera pas en colère parce que j'ai fait les sortilèges. Mais comment allons-nous faire pour mon père ?

- Nous pouvons essayer de faire cesser ce don.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais me renseigner et nous verrons bien ! Dit Mélissa. Mais je pense pouvoir trouver une solution pour enfermer son pouvoir dans une sorte de bulle magique. »

Ils étaient fixés ! Drago abandonna l'idée de court-circuiter son père…pour l'instant. Son premier problème était simple : Goldsmith Brian. Il arrivait le lundi. Jusque là, Hermione, Mélissa, Harry, Ron et lui continuèrent de décorer la nouvelle maison, maison qui resterait inhabitée un certains temps. La maison était une jonction entre les vœux d'Hermione et les siens. Elle était située dans une petite forêt, entourée de grands sapins, éloignant tous moldus, sauf si ces derniers prenaient le petit chemin qui menait à la maison. Il y avait un jardin assez spacieux qui entouraient la maison. La maison était grande…du moins c'est ce qu'Hermione déclarait, lumineuse et en même temps elle ressemblait aux vieilles demeures anglaises. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait : un couloir qui menait à un salon, une salle à manger, et la cuisine, ainsi que des escaliers. Au premier, il y avait leur chambre avec leur salle de bains privée, ainsi que deux autres chambres et une salle de bains pour les invités, pour finir le second où il y avait une grande bibliothèque et un bureau. Même s'il la trouvait encore assez petite, la demeure avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était accueillante. Il ne savait pas très bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je réfléchis. Fit-il à Harry.

- A cause de la maison ?

- Hum…

- Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Si au contraire !

- Où est le problème ?

- Je m'y sens bien et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois.

« On ne se moque pas !

- Tu sais pourquoi tu t'y sens bien ?

- Non justement !

- Harry ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Appela Mélissa du second.

- J'arrive ! Répondit-il, puis il ajouta plus bas. Tu te sens si bien ici c'est parce c'est chez toi ! »

Drago ne répondit et se remit au travail. Grâce à la magie, à une équipe du tonnerre et une organisation d'Hermione, plusieurs pièces furent presque terminées…du moins la décoration.

« Pourquoi avoir deux chambres d'invités ? Questionna Mélissa. Une suffirait et l'autre serait une chambre d'enfant. »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez enceinte pour faire une chambre d'enfant. »

Mélissa acquiesça avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Drago tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Comme si j'avais pas compris, vu le nombre de fois ou tu me le dis par semaines. »

Hermione se glissa dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, par réflexe il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et laissa sa tête reposer sur la sienne.

« S'il y a un problème avec votre invité appelez nous ! Fit Ron. »

Personne n'était heureux de voir s'installer un mangemort chez Drago. Quelques minutes avant que ce dernier aille chercher son nouvel invité, Drago fit une dernière recommandation.

« S'il s'approche trop tu me le dis, je ne veux pas qu'il profite de la situation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous en avons déjà parlé hier. »

En effet, avec Hermione ils avaient eu une longue discussion des choses à faire et ne pas faire devant le mangemort. Drago avait alors eu l'impression de revenir plus de six mois en arrière, quand ils s'étaient imposés des règles.

« File.

- Et dire qu'on arrive à se débarrasser de Mélissa maintenant c'est pire.

- On sait toujours ce qu'on perd mais jamais ce que l'on gagne.

- Arrête de philosopher et va le chercher, plus vite il arrivera, plus vite il partira.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai ! »

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras quelques instants et alla chercher le nouveau.

« Drago Malefoy ! Assis-toi je t'en prie. »

Drago venait à peine d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur que le mangemort l'avait accosté avec un sourire. Il le détestait déjà.

« Un whisky-pur-feu pour mon ami.

- Alors nous allons mettre tout de suite les choses au clair ! Je ne suis pas _ton ami_, ma femme croit que tu es venu des Etats-Unis pour nous aider. Tu ne fais aucune allusion de mon poste ou de mon statut…

- Je vois, elle n'est pas au courant !

- Et ne doit pas l'être. Sinon tu mourras quoique cela m'en coûte par la suite.

- Bien. »

Drago Malefoy était réapparu, froid, mesquin, et surtout au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Brian Goldsmith fut parcouru d'un frisson sous son regard froid et meurtrier.

« Si à cause de toi ma couverture flambe je serai sans pitié !

- Bien bien ! J'ai compris.

- J'espère. Tu ne poses des questions que quand nous sommes seuls.

- C'est bon j'ai compris.

- Paye et nous y allons. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en retournant chez lui.

« Nous sommes partenaire en fait…

- Non tu es sous mes ordres et sous les ordres de Severus Rogue. N'essaye pas de jouer au plus fort, tu peux perdre gros. Il ne te fera pas de cadeau si tu fais une bêtise.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi ! Je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Drago lui attrapa le col et le plaqua au mur.

« Tu es peut-être plus vieux que moi ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est mon poste. Tu ne sais rien, alors garde tes airs…tu fais ce que je te dis sinon je m'assure auprès de…Tu-Sais-Qui que ta carrière coule en même temps que toi ! N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

Il fit une pause et reprit :

« Dernier…conseil approche-toi d'un peu trop près de ma femme et je te jure que tu souffriras.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Je n'ai confiance en personne surtout pas en un mangemort ! Fais attention à tes arrières. Ok ?

- Ok ! »

Il le lâcha et ils finirent par rentrer.

« Hermione ? Où es-tu ?

- Dans le salon. »

Ils allèrent dans le salon.

« Hermione je te présente Brian Goldsmith. Brian je te présente _ma _femme Hermione. »

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main.

« Alors comme ça tu souhaites toi aussi rejoindre l'Ordre. Commenta-t-elle.

- Oui. Pour moi Vous-Savez-Qui est allé trop loin. »

Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil et Hermione se plaça près de lui, elle passa le bras de Drago autour de ses épaules et posa la tête sur son torse. Il resserra son étreinte.

« Tu as passé une dure journée ?

- Oui. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Tu viens d'où ?

- Des Etats-Unis : près de Salem.

- Je vois. »

Drago était très attentif, il ne cessait de fixer Brian, le menaçant du regard à longueur de temps. Il faisait tout pour le déstabiliser. À la première erreur il pourrait le dénoncer à Voldemort.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Drago déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et le mena à l'étage pour lui montrer sa chambre. Dumbledore avait fait le tour de la maison pour ajouter de nombreux sortilèges de protection qui permettait de les sécuriser au cas où.

« Ta chambre, la salle de bains, les toilettes. Nous allons bientôt passer à table. »

Drago descendit, retournant dans le salon, il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il n'eut rien à rien dire ils se comprirent. Il reprit sa place près d'elle. Elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de son époux. Il commença à jouer avec les mèches brunes. Elle reprit son livre et essaya de lire…elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser au livre.

« Laisse tomber ! Fais pas semblant de lire tu n'y arrives pas !

- Moqueur va !

- Que veux-tu ! A chaque fois que je suis près de toi, tu es troublée par ma présence…

- C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai épousé ! Répliqua-t-elle malicieusement. »

Il entendit du bruit, elle appuya son regard. Elle l'avait entendu et peut-être avant lui…d'où la réplique.

« Je savais que tu étais dingue de moi ! Mais là tu l'avoues…serait-ce une déclaration ?

- Ne rêve pas mon amour. »

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle lâcha son livre et lui entoura la nuque avec ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent. Drago joua avec ses lèvres, autant en profiter ! Elle y répondit. Il était fougueux, passionné, rare était les fois où elle s'impliquait autant. En même temps, c'était vitale.

« Tu sais que si nous avions pu nous serions aller plus loin, je ne t'aurai pas laissé filer…pour me laisser sur ma faim, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire ! J'en ai très envie.

- Dommage. Charma-t-elle…Brian. »

Elle se releva à moitié gêné.

« Je…je vais finir de faire la cuisine.

- Ok. »

Drago se servit un whisky-pur-feu pour lui et une bière-au-beurre pour Hermione, Brian en fit de même.

« Que mange-t-on ? Demanda l'intrus une fois dans la cuisine.

- Pizza !

- Pisa ?

- Pizza. Articula Drago agacé.

- Drago voyons ! Il n'est pas forcément au courant des plats moldus. »

Drago s'amusa de la grimace de Brian. Il fallait bien le tester. Il lui fit signe de venir.

« On s'occupe de la table. »

Hermione acquiesça. Drago tendit les assiettes au mangemort avec un sourire goguenard.

« Vous ne mettez pas la table avec la magie.

- J'ai dû oublier ce principe. Pas de magie. Nous sommes dans un quartier moldu ! Si je te vois utiliser la magie tu auras à faire à moi. Aucune magie, dans la maison ou le quartier. Nous vivons à la moldue.

- Tu y arrives ?

- Je m'y suis fait. »

Pour une fois son regard semblait sincère : étonné que le sang-pur que Drago était, puisse s'être habitué à un tel train de vie.

« Tu devras en faire de même ! Manger, faire les tâches ménagères, tout comme un moldu. Eh ! Oui ! C'est ça d'être espion, tu dois savoir t'infiltrer partout même dans les milieux que tu détestes. »

Il acquiesça. Drago le surveillait du coin de l'œil. L'ambiance était assez tendue. Brian essaya de poser des questions. Même ce qui amusa le plus Drago fut s'en nul doute la tête du mangemort quand Drago lui servit une grosse part de pizza !

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez faim pour manger tout ça !

- Mais si ça passe tout seul ! Se moqua Drago. »

Hermione lui servit une plus grosse part avec un sourire amusé. Il l'avala en quelques minutes, affamé alors que Brian ne touchait toujours pas à son assiette.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Questionna-t-elle innocemment.

- Si si ! Il aime. »

Drago lui envoya un regard noir et meurtrier, il coupa un bout et avec réticence il le mit dans sa bouche. Il apprécia apparemment.

« Alors ? Je suis mauvaise cuisinière ?

- Non c'est délicieux.

- Oui ma chérie. Approuva Drago.

- Ca me rassure. »

Il en reprit une part. La soirée fut longue surtout pour Drago qui ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec Hermione, sinon c'était se montrer un peu trop amoureux et cela pouvait les nuire…en même temps s'il ne lui montrait pas un peu plus de sentiments cela pouvait être aussi louche. Hermione monta la première.

« Je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Il la regarda partir.

« Tu as l'air vraiment très amoureux de ta femme.

- Tu en doutais ?

- A vrai dire oui. On m'a raconté votre histoire : vous étiez ennemi, il me semble, et ce pendant toute votre scolarité et vous voilà mariés…ca me paraissait impensable et impossible !

- La preuve que non. Tu devrais aller tu coucher ! Demain nous allons voir Potter.

- Que devrai-je faire ?

- Te comporter comme quelqu'un qui a déjà entendu parler du Survivant !

- Et toi ?

- Tu verras bien ! »

Drago monta, il prit une longue douche pour se détendre. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Comme tu vois. »

Elle lisait un livre. Il ne se formalisa pas de sa présence et se changea.

« Demain nous voyons Harry.

- Je sais !

- Comment comptes-tu te comporter ?

- Potter n'a pas intérêt à me casser les pieds. »

Hermione fit un sourire en coin.

« Ne me pique pas mon sourire.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas une Malefoy ?

- Un point pour toi.

- Tu avais oublié ?

- Non, certainement pas.

- Je suis flattée !

- Tu peux. »

Il s'allongea sur son côté.

« Tu boudes ? »

Il faillit exploser de rire, Hermione s'était penchée au-dessus de lui et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le coup. Il lui attrapa les bras et la fit basculer.

« Non. »

Hermione s'amusa de la remarque. Il caressa de son index le bras de son épouse qui se laissait faire. Ils ne parlaient pas, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Sa tête reposait sur son bras, son autre bras l'entourant, elle se rapprocha un peu. Il sourit. Elle s'était endormie.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie. Sourit-il. »

Il ne bougea pas, elle était fatiguée. Il réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit, Hermione ne bougeait pas, sa respiration était apaisée. Il se réveilla avant elle, il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il se vêtit et prépara le petit déjeuner pour ensuite le monter à sa femme.

« Réveille-toi. Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Hum…pas maintenant.

- Il est l'heure.

- Encore cinq minutes s'il te plait.

- J'aimerai bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas. »

Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil.

« Tu es déjà prêt.- Oui, j'ai attendu pour te réveiller. »

Elle se tourna et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture.

« C'est pas dans tes habitudes…en plus j'avais préparé ce petit déjeuner rien que pour toi…Thé, jus de fruits, toasts, confitures, crêpes, sucre, beurre…Si tu ne te lèves pas c'est moi qui mange tout.

- Bon d'accord.

- Je savais que je pouvais toucher ton estomac.

- Très drôle. »

Elle commença son festin, Drago encore assis sur un bout de lit. Sans rien y comprendre, Hermione l'embrassa, il répondit au baiser. Brian devait être dans les parages. Il ne demandait s'ils n'en faisaient pas un peu trop…mais autant en profiter. Le baiser avait un goût de jus de fruits et de confitures. Il descendit déjeuner quand elle alla à la douche. Il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Ce fut froid, il y avait une sorte de compétition dans l'air…pour Drago c'était plus une haine profonde.

« A quelle heure arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione arriva. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Vous discutiez de moi ?

- Pas besoin de parler de toi, tu restes graver dans mon esprit à longueur de temps.

- Flatteur et menteur comme un arracheur de dents. T'es bien un Serpentard, toujours flatter pour avoir ce qu'il veut. »

Elle posa de nombreuses questions à Brian qui inventa une nouvelle vie. Drago écoutait patiemment. Leur vie serait longue jusqu'à son départ. Hermione commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

« Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Oh ! Nous allons nous rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Brian.

- En fait, quand il y a une nouvelle recrue, nous nous réunissons dans un lieu public pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes de taupe. »

Hermione détourna le regard à ce moment là, Drago remarqua une lueur dans le regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Une flamme comme celle qui animait le regard de son père quand il était de cette humeur assassine, qui appréciait le danger, imaginant le sang, ne pensant qu'à la mort d'une personne haïe. Drago ne connaissait que trop bien.


	29. Nouvelle recrue

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici une petite suite avec l'arrivée de Brian dans l'ordre ^^

J'espère que ca vous plaira, mettez une petite review pleaaaaaaaseeeee

Bonnes vacances

bsxxx

**Chapitre 29 : Nouvelle recrue ?**

Drago détestait la présence de l'intrus. Il était à peine arrivé. La première réunion, la première mascarade passa sans problème pour le mangemort.

« Brian c'est ça ? Questionna Harry. »

Drago était étonné de l'attention que portait Harry au jeune homme alors qu'il pensait que le Survivant ne l'approcherait pas de trop.

« Oui c'est ça. Tu es Harry Potter ?

- Oui.

- C'est…un grand honneur !

- Merci. Alors tu as décidé rentrer dans l'Ordre ?

- Oui, j'en ai assez de cette guerre j'espère rapidement que nous allons gagner. »

Drago comprenait aisément ce qu'il sous-entendait : il espérait que Voldemort et sa troupe gagne.

« Je te présente quelques membres. Tous ne sont pas là ! Ils sont en mission.

- Je vois.

- Tu connais déjà Drago et Hermione, voici Ron, Mary-Ann, Fred, George, Ginny, Tom, Alice, Mme Weasley, Mr Weasley, Severus Rogue, Minerva MacGonagall et Albus Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder. »

Drago vit que Mary-Ann était Mélissa et Alice, Parvati. Voldemort ne savait pas que Parvati et Mélissa faisait parties de l'Ordre…ou du moins il n'en avait jamais parlé. Ainsi, pour les membres les plus secrets ou les plus vulnérables, ils avaient préféré les soumettre au Polynectar. Mélissa pour protéger sa famille, Parvati pour protéger Padma.

« Enchanté. »

Mme Weasley restait à l'écart, Drago sentait bien qu'elle détestait la situation. Elle devait aussi détester Drago de les avoir mis dans cette situation.

« Nous verrons si je peux ou non te faire confiance. Fit Ron. Après tout, tu es une connaissance de Malefoy.

- Ron. S'outra Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu pouvais lui faire confiance et cesse s'il te plait de l'appeler Malefoy. Ca fait plus de sept mois qu'il est avec nous et il nous l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.

- N'empêche il reste un Malefoy et un Serpentard. J'ai toujours pas confiance.

- Weasley, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- Que tu racontes tout à ton cher maître ! »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, Mary-Ann en fit de même.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! »

Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil, sans oublier un regard à Ron et Harry.

« Tu n'es qu'un con. Fit Ron.

- Ron !

- Je ne peux que l'approuver.

- Harry !

- Messieurs vous donnez une mauvaise image à notre nouvelle recrue. Mr. Goldsmith ?

- Albus Dumbledore ?

- Ne vous faites pas une fausse image de l'Ordre, nous luttons pour la même chose, même si certains des membres ne s'entendent pas.

- Je comprends. »

Brian devait se réjouir de cette mésentente à l'intérieur de l'Alliance. Drago devait le casser dans ses espoirs. Il fit en sorte de se retrouver seul :

« Malefoy, toujours dans un coin à manigancer.

- Juste à faire du thé, Potter.

- Tu sais je n'ai toujours pas digéré ta réplique.

- Mais elle reste effective. Si je veux faire un bébé à ma femme je lui en ferai un, point !

- Dans ce cas je veux que ce soit elle qui le veuille pas toi.

- Tu n'as rien à dire, ce n'est pas ta femme ni ton couple. »

Drago avait remarqué que Brian écoutait, il n'était pas le seul, Harry aussi l'avait vu. Harry glissa dans la poche de Drago une lettre.

« Fuis Malefoy, il n'y a que ca que tu saches faire !

- Moi je fuis, toi tu critiques sans aucune raison, chacun son truc. »

Il repartit dans le salon et ne dit plus un mot, il regardait du coin de l'œil toutes les réactions du nouveau : il était avide de paroles, de connaissance, il voulait tout savoir. Il ne rata rien. Décidément, il était loin d'aimer le mangemort. Tout le monde semblait remarquer son changement d'attitude sauf lui. Sans le vouloir vraiment, à un moment il tourna légèrement son regard, madame Weasley en eut des sueurs froides. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, ils durent aller voir Voldemort. Hermione appréhendait encore plus que lui.

« Comment tu peux rester de glace. Murmura-t-elle un soir.

- Je ne suis pas de glace. »

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, Drago l'avait approché, leurs visages étaient si proche qu'ils n'avaient presque pas le besoin de murmurer pour entendre l'autre.

« Du calme.

- Je me fais du soucis !

- Tu seras en sécurité !

- Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

- Tu veux que je te gifle ? Je sais très bien que c'est du suicide ! Je ne suis pas bête !

- Dans ce cas, tu me laisses gérer tout et tu ne te fais pas te soucis. »

Il se prit un douloureux coup.

« Je pense savoir ce que je veux faire.

- Pas la peine de me le faire comprendre comme ça ! »

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« Ecoute, si j'arrive à montrer qu'il ne serre à rien, il s'en ira. Aie confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi…pas en certains.

- Dors.

- Pour que tu t'en ailles pendant que je dormirai ? Même pas en rêves.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisse jamais seule sauf quand je vais en réunion. Maintenant dors. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Tu sais…il faudra que tu me fasses une promesse !

- Demain.

- Non tout de suite. Promets moi de toujours revenir en vie…de toujours revenir. »

Drago ne pouvait lui promette ça, si un jour Voldemort devinait tout, il était mort, si l'un des mangemorts le tuait…il pouvait tout arriver ! Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

« Je te promets de toujours revenir. »

Il avait consciemment oublié la dernière partie. Il savait que quoiqu'il lui arrive, son corps reviendrait ! Elle était apaisée.

« Dors. »

Il ne ferma pas tout de suite les yeux.

« Drago et Goldsmith ! S'exclama Voldemort. Alors comment se passe la cohabitation ? Tout le monde dehors ! »

Personne ne se fit prier.

« Alors ?

- Elle se passe bien !

- Plus de détails !

- C'est un couple comme les autres, elle ne se doute de rien mais déteste quand il s'en va ! Elle pense qu'il peut être attaqué par des mangemorts qui aurait découvert que Drago est un espion.

- Amusant ! Si elle savait que son époux était en réalité mon bras droit. »

Brian lui raconta tout sans rien omettre. Le plan avait fonctionné. Peut-être trop.

« T'ont-ils donné une mission ?

- Non…ils ne veulent pas. Pas pour l'instant.

- Drago.- Le premier poste qu'il aura sera sans importance, il devra faire ses preuves. Il infiltrera le ministère. »

Il espérait qu'en disant cela, l'espion serait renvoyé.

« Bon…Drago je veux le voir…dans l'heure !

- Bien.

- Goldsmith retourne auprès de madame Malefoy.

- Bien Maître, tout de suite Maître. »

Drago grinça des dents, il allait devoir laisser Hermione avec lui. Il le vit le, sortant

« Nous allons chercher Tom… »

Son ton était si ferme que le mangemort n'essaya pas de le contredire.

« Salut Ginny !

- Oh salut !

- Tom ? »

Drago remarqua la mine triste de Ginny, elle lui demanda du regard, il acquiesça.

« Il est dans la salle de bains, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il doit aller aux Etats-Unis pendant une semaine je pense.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Ok. »

Quand Tom revint il avait avec lui un sac. Ginny riait.

« Tu vas me manquer. Cette semaine va être longue sans toi.

- Ginny j'ai une question, avec Potter et Hermione vous ne deviez pas aller faire du shopping ? Questionna Drago. Comme je dois emmener Tom je ne peux pas y aller avec vous.

- Si. Tu veux venir Brian. »

Drago se retourna.

« On vous laisse deux minutes seuls. »

Drago poussa Brian dans le couloir.

« Je ne veux pas !

- Mais tu iras ! Ils discuteront tu dois savoir ce qu'ils disent.

- Bien. »

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes.

« Harry est déjà chez vous, donc on y va et vous partirez après.

- Ok. »

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut aucun besoin de dire ce qu'il se passait, Hermione était au courant.

« Je dois amener Tom, je reviendrai d'ici peu !

- De toute façon nous devions aller en ville. Fit Ginny.

- D'ailleurs Ginny je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Questionna Harry.

- Ron et avec sa copine ?

- Oui. »

Mélissa était chez Harry depuis l'arrivée de Brian mais ce dernier ne le savait pas, Ginny ne devait pas être seule. Mais au final, elle irait chez lui, ce que seul l'espion ne savait.

« Nous y allons, nous allons être en retard. »

Tom acquiesça. Ils transplanèrent.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui.

- Mets le tout de suite en pratique. »

Drago poussa de nombreuses portes.

« Lord voici Tom Carter !

- J'ai failli attendre ! Approche. »

Drago se mit sur dans l'ombre.

« Tu es membre de l'Ordre et tu voudrais faire parti des mangemorts. Pourquoi ?

- On ne m'offre pas de meilleur poste. Ce sont toujours les mêmes : Potter, Granger, Weasley, Dumbledore, Macgonagall…je veux agir ! Dans n'importe quel camps.

- S'ils te donnent enfin un poste que feras-tu ? Tu me trahiras ?

- Non, Lord, vous seriez le premier à me faire confiance je vous serai fidèle. »

Voldemort se tut.

« Tu veux être mangemort ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, tu iras une semaine aux cachots ! Drago mène-le.

- Oui Lord. »

Drago le fit descendre dans les bas-fonds du Q.G., il ne parlait pas, croisant à chaque fois des mangemorts qui étaient étonnés de leur présence dans les cachots. Il est vrai que Drago n'avait pas été dans les sous-sols depuis la semaine d'enfer qu'il avait vécu ! Alors de le voir avec un nouvel arrivant pouvait attirer la curiosité !

« Tiens ton cachot. Tu dois me donner ta baguette et ton sac. Je les garderai avec moi.

- Je comprends. »

En s'approchant il lui murmura :

« Tu y arriveras. »

Drago ne put rien dire de plus, Bellatrix arriva :

« La nouvelle recrue ?

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- Une semaine.

- Ses affaires ?

- Je les ai.

- Baguette ?

- Aussi.- Objets ?

- Aucun.

- Photos ?

- Non plus. Bon c'est bon l'interrogatoire, je sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire. Je lui ai tout pris.

- Laisse-nous. »

Drago savait très bien ce qui attendait le jeune homme. Il remonta.

« Le Lord t'attend ! »

Encore ! Il ne pouvait donc pas vivre sans lui ? Il repartit.

« Que penses-tu du rôle de Brian ?

- Pour être franc, Lord, je ne sais pas s'il sera utile. Ses missions seront des épreuves pendant des semaines, et tout dépendra de Potter et Dumbledore.

- Te gène-t-il ?

- Il ne me gène pas s'il ne dévoile rien.

- Bien parce que pour l'instant il restera chez toi. »

Drago ne dit rien.

« Je veux un regard neuf sur l'Ordre. J'ai tout mon temps.

- Lord, puis-je ?

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- C'est la recrue la plus prometteuse et il ferait tout plus que les autres pour être à ta place. Je le teste. Tu gardes un œil sur lui.

- Oui. Est-ce que s'il va trop loin je pourrais lui faire payer ? Je trouve qu'il a de mauvaises intentions envers ma femme.

- Débrouille-toi ! Tu devrais retourner la voir dans ce cas ! Qui sait ! »

Drago serra la mâchoire en sortant. Il prit le chemin, retournant chez lui. Personne. Il n'essaya pas de les rejoindre. Il voulait rester un peu seul. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Il prit un verre, fit un mouvement de baguette et de la douce musique se diffusa dans la pièce. Il se laissa emporter par la musique et ses pensées. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour être calme et serein. Il faisait des efforts pour tout, Hermione qui ne voulait pas qu'il utilise la magie ce qui l'ennuyait, elle avait un don et s'obstiner à ne pas l'utiliser, il essayait d'y penser le moins possible mais bon ! Il avait l'impression que tous les problèmes, tout ce dans quoi il était impliqué, l'attaquait en même temps. Tout se bousculait. Lui qui contrôlait d'habitude beaucoup de chose se sentait inondé, débordé, dépassé. Il prit alors un parchemin et commença à écrire chacun des points qui l'encombrait. Il fit une longue liste. Peu de points ne concernait ni l'Ordre ni Voldemort. Il renversa son verre sur le parchemin effaçant les mots, puis il mit la feuille au feu. Il but plusieurs verres. Pas pour oublier, il savait très bien que l'alcool ne résolvait rien concernant les problèmes, mais il aimait se défouler soit en cognant soit en buvant quelques verres ! Ne pouvant cogner, il buvait ! Hermione arriva avec Brian quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny saluèrent Drago avant de transplaner. Hermione s'approcha et l'embrassa.

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

Drago acquiesça. Hermione resta près de lui, comme d'habitude.

« C'était bien ?

- Oui, Harry nous a payés un verre. Nous n'avons pas bougé…il faisait trop froid ! Et toi ?

- J'ai déposé Tom et je suis reparti.

- Quand reviendra-t-il ?

- Tout dépend de la mission…mais une semaine je pense !

- C'est dangereux ?

- Comme toute autre mission il y a des risques. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son épouse.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, tout ira bien. »

Elle acquiesça. Il releva le regard et vit celui de Brian. Ce regard de prédateur. Il détestait ça ! Il se raidit. Hermione passa discrètement la main sur la cuisse de ce dernier pour le calmer.

« Je vais faire à manger.

- Bien. »

Il attendit qu'elle sorte.

« Arrête ça ! Cesse de la regarder.

- Je ne fais que la regarder, je ne la touche pas.

- Tu la regardes comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Elle est à moi ! Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Sait-elle que tu la considères comme ta propriété ?

- N'essaye pas de prendre ma place. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu…tu essayes de prendre ma place, en prenant mon poste au sein de l'Ordre, ma femme et par conséquent ma place en tant que mangemort, bras droit. »

Le regard de Drago était froid, si le mangemort face à lui avait pu mourir Drago ne s'en serait pas privé.

« Tu te brûleras les ailes et ce jour là je jubilerai. »

Drago ne douta pas de ses paroles. Brian était prêt à tout. Il allait essayer de mettre la zizanie entre Hermione et lui. S'il savait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?

- Du fait que Drago est dingue de toi…et que tu es à lui. »

Hermione qui tournait le dos à Brian roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir.

« Alors comme ça je suis à toi !

- Bien sûr. Tu m'appartiens corps et âme.

- Je vois…je suis une chose pour toi ? Tu es ma chose ! Tu m'appartiens corps et âme. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement.

« Quand tu veux chérie. »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ?

- Si un bébé…

- Drago ! Tu sais que je ne veux pas ! Pas pour l'instant…s'il te plait, c'est trop dur. »

Elle enfouit sa tête sur le torse de Drago. Leur petit jeu fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Il ne regarda pas l'intrus. Il attendit le visage fermé.


	30. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Bonjour enfin plutôt bonsoir tout le monde,

J'attendais un peu plus de reviews mais bon ^^ c'est un peu de ma faute avec des publications qui ne sont pas quotidiennes voire espacées.

Passons j'espère que la suite vous plaira, aujourd'hui c'est la saint Valentin….

Hermione et Drago sont toujours un faux-vrai(?) couple, ils hébergent Brian, un mangemort alors que Tom vient d'être embauché chez les mangemorts. Hermione n'est toujours pas enceinte (enfin pas à notre connaissance si c'est le cas). Et Drago continue son double jeu ou plus en cachant un peu ses pensées.

Bon je crois que c'est tout

Bonne soirée

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 30 : Joyeuse Saint Valentin !**

Si Tom tint la semaine de torture qui lui fut imposée par Voldemort, Drago dut trouver sa première victime. Ce fut sa tâche la plus pénible, depuis longtemps, mais s'opposer au mage ferait qu'il se douterait un certains accord passé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il chercha et trouva une vieille amie de Tom.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé plus proche ? Critiqua Voldemort.

- Ginny Weasley mais je crois que vous voulez la garder ! »

Voldemort fit un de ses sourires qui pouvait faire frissonner.

« En effet. Vas le chercher.

- Bien. »

Drago descendit aux cachots et le trouva : il était assis contre le mur de sa cellule, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées et sa tête enfouit. Drago remarqua les différentes ecchymoses qui recouvraient son corps là où son tee-shirt était déchiré. Il toussa. Tom releva la tête. Drago retint une grimace : sa lèvre était fendue, son arcade enflée. Ses traits n'étaient plus aussi harmonieux, ses yeux étaient tirés par la fatigue. L'homme qui était à présent face à Drago n'était même plus l'ombre de lui-même.

« Le Lord veut te voir. »

Tom se releva, il l'interrogea du regard, Drago acquiesça. Ils allèrent dans la salle où se trouvait tous les mangemorts. Il boitait légèrement.

« Tu as survécu une semaine, face aux pires tortures, mais prouve moi ta fidélité. »

Drago ne pouvait rien manquer du spectacle, à côté du mage, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Il dut s'approcher de Tom et lui tendre sa baguette pour qu'il puisse tuer la personne que Drago avait kidnappé. Tom le fit. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Si Tom reculait il était tué, ce qui serait inutile.

« Il se pourrait que tu ais les capacités pour être mangemort…tu ne seras pas marqué maintenant puisque tu es au contact…plutôt intime avec l'un des membres de l'Ordre. »

Drago eut l'impression que Voldemort parlait d'un bout de viande sans aucune vie.

« Mais dès qu'elle aura accouché et que vous serez marié, tu seras marqué.

- Oui Lord, ce sera pour moi un honneur. »

Drago et Brian aidèrent Tom.

« L'Ordre est à nous. Scanda Brian.

- La ferme crétin ! Aide-moi plutôt à le déposer chez lui. »

Drago regarda Tom qui acquiesça. Ils frappèrent et transplanèrent.

« Pourquoi ?

- Elle croira qu'il s'est fait attaqué là-bas. »

Brian acquiesça. Drago resta fier et droit jusqu'à la maison. Hermione le fit sourire naturellement, sa froideur disparut instantanément.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Une journée comme beaucoup d'autre. Répliqua-t-il.

- Et toi Brian ?

- J'ai apprécié cette journée. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est bon. Drago sers-nous à boire s'il te plait. »

Drago obtempéra. Le téléphone sonna. Il se douta de ce qu'il se passait.

« Drago ! On va chez Ginny ! Tom vient de rentrer il est blessé ! Apparemment il y a eu une attaque de mangemort. Harry et Ron sont déjà sur place. On y va.

- Oui. »

Comme prévu, ils allèrent chez Ginny et Tom.

« Alors ?

- Alice est en train de le soigner, mais je pense qu'elle va voir besoin d'aide. Il est dans un piteux état. Fit Harry. »

Ginny était dans les bras de Ron, elle sanglotait. Drago se rappela que Parvati était Alice et Mélissa Mary-Ann, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

« Je vais aider Alice. »

Drago acquiesça. Ginny ne bougea pas. Il se mit près de la fenêtre et attendit, il restait immobile, le regard lointain, les pensées encombrantes.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

- Non merci. Fit Drago avec froideur. »

Il attendait toujours. Il ne pensait pas que les blessures de Tom puissent être si importantes, il n'avait pas pu lui donner des potions revitalisantes alors qu'il les avait. Il regarda par réflexe la paume de sa main : la cicatrice était fine presque imperceptible pourtant si visible. Il serra le poing et le laissa glisser dans sa poche…jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne. Il croisa son regard. Ses cheveux étaient attachés à la va vite et ses yeux tirés.

« Il va bien il se repose. Fit Parvati. J'ai fait tout mon possible mais il doit rester couché. Il a plusieurs cotes de cassées.

- Je peux.

- Oui, mais je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, il dormira jusque demain. »

Ginny fila à l'étage. Hermione se glissa dans les bras de Drago qui mit quelques secondes avant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle était épuisée.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non, je ne veux pas laisser Ginny seule. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil, elle s'assoupit quelques secondes plus tard. Drago ne bougea plus à partir de ce moment-là. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Questionna Mélissa sous Polynectar.

- Un verre d'eau me suffira. Merci. »

Parvati expliqua toutes les blessures de Tom…les mêmes. Pas très inventif.

« Quelqu'un pourrait apporter une couverture pour Hermione. Elle frissonne.

- J'y vais. »

Harry lui lançait toujours des regards noirs, Ron des regards méfiants, Brian ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

« Alors vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin ? Questionna Parvati en revenant. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé.

« Nous ferons sûrement une petite soirée en amoureux au restaurant. Fit Ron.

- Et toi Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais lui offrir un cadeau et que nous passions du temps seuls. »

Ginny descendit quelques instants plus tard.

« Merci beaucoup.

- Je reviendrai tous les jours pour voir l'évolution. Je peux rester dormir ? Je voudrai au moins le surveiller ce soir ! Au cas ou !

- Oui oui ! Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Drago ne se préoccupa plus de Tom, il savait qu'il était tiré d'affaire, le lendemain ils retournèrent chez le blessé :

« Courbaturé ?

- Oui. Grimaça le blessé. Tu t'es débarrassé de ton meilleur ami.

- Comme tu vois !

- Je comprends pour quelles raisons tu ne le laisses pas seul. Il est fourbe et calculateur.

- Oui…Je suis désolé pour ton amie…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…tu ne l'as pas tué.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix c'était elle ou vous deux. C'est dur à dire mais c'est ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas la dernière !

- Non. Il t'appellera pour une attaque et tu seras obligé de tuer. Si tu as besoin d'en parler tu peux venir me voir. Fit-il. Je te laisse te reposer. »

Il se tourna vers la porte.

« Merci Drago.

- De rien. Je sais ce que tu vis, je ne peux que te comprendre. »

Son esprit était dirigé sur une autre personne dès ce moment là…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Brian. »

Drago releva les yeux.

« Je cherche un restaurant.

- Pour ?

- La Saint Valentin ! Elle veut le fêter. D'ailleurs tu es de mission. »

Drago tendit une missive.

« La première de l'Ordre.

- Où est-ce que je vais ?

- Où allez-vous, tu veux dire, tu es avec Severus Rogue.

- Ils sont…

- Tu dois les rejoindre à Poudlard dans deux heures.

- Bien. Mais vous ne partez jamais ?

- Potter et Weasley mettent leur veto ! Ils ne veulent pas que je me mêle aux missions, Hermione est rentrée quelques jours avant que tu n'arrives. A vrai dire cela m'arrange puisque je peux lire les comptes rendus des missions et je sais encore plus de choses. »

Drago finit par choisir le restaurant qu'Hermione préférait. Pour une fois, il se servit de son nom pour avoir la meilleure table. Il mit en place toute une soirée, le plus dur fut de trouver un cadeau. Elle n'était pas une fille qui m'était énormément de bijoux, elle appréciait les fleurs mais sans plus, elle détestait les objets qui n'avaient pas une utilité précise…évidemment Hermione Granger était une jeune femme des plus complexes. Un soir, il eut une idée mais il se rendit compte, bien vite qu'elle était impossible à réaliser. Hermione ne semblait pas être préoccupée par cela. Soit elle avait trouvé soit elle ne la faisait pas. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Il verrait bien le jour venu.

« Je me disais, peut-être que je pourrais séduire l'une des membres pour en faire une mère porteuse, ou pour avoir une alliée.

- Je ne pense pas que le Lord apprécie ton initiative sans qu'il en soit à l'origine. Mais ma curiosité m'emporte quand même ! Pour qui ton cœur bat-il ? Ironisa Drago.

- Mon cœur ne bat pour personne ! Mais Alice a certains avantages…

- Ma femme ne t'intéresse plus à ce que je vois ! Bonne nouvelle !

- Tout bien arrive à celui qui sait attendre !

- Tout bien ? Tu changes peut-être les expressions là ! Répliqua Drago.

- Je change ce que je veux. Maintenant tu permets je vais aller voir Alice… »

Brian quitta la pièce, laissant Drago seul.

« T'en penses quoi ? Questionna-t-il. »

Hermione fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Tu n'es pas très discrète en même temps.

- Je pense qu'il faut en parler à Dumbledore et prévenir Parvati ! Je suis discrète.

- Oui, il est trop tard pour voir Parvati, allons voir Dumbledore tout de suite. Vive la discrétion ! On t'entend à plus de 10km !

- J'enfile mon manteau et nous y allons ? 10km n'exagérons pas !

- Je t'attends. Comment t'aurais-je entendu sinon ? »

Elle quittait la pièce pour chercher son manteau :

« Parce que tu me connais ! »

Drago esquissa un sourire.

« On y va ? »

Drago se reprit et tendit la main, qu'elle prit comme à son habitude ; ils allèrent voir leur ancien directeur qui trouva quelques solutions qu'il soumit au jugement de la concernée :

« Je pense que je vais le laisser venir ! Lui faire croire à ma mort ne nous servira à rien. Je le repousserai au pire. »

Drago essaya de convaincre et persuader Parvati. Sans succès. Elle était aussi butée que sa sœur.

« L'entêtement est-elle de famille ?

- Tu peux parler ! Répliqua avec acidité Parvati. »

Hermione posa sa main dans le dos de Drago, qui comprit instantanément qu'il ne devait pas répliquer, il venait déjà d'aller trop loin dans ses propos. Plusieurs jours passèrent, à la plus grande joie de Drago, Parvati repoussa dans un premier temps les avances de Brian.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. S'amusa Drago un matin.

- Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale. Dit Hermione par réflexe.

- Hum…de bonne humeur à ce que je vois !

- Oh c'est bon ! »

Drago comprenait aisément la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait des cauchemars une bonne partie de la nuit, il devinait les protagonistes : ses ex.

« Joyeuse fausse Saint-Valentin ! Finit-elle par dire.

- Ca tombe bien que tu dises ça ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Pas un cadeau j'espère ?

- Un diner aux chandelles, au restaurant ?

- Drago. Soupira-t-elle.

- Hermione, il reste cinq mois à peine ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire un faux pas maintenant ! Ce serait trop bête ! Nous avons fait la moitié du travail.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Et quand Voldemort sera détruit, tu seras débarrassé de moi ! »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il s'occupa du mieux qu'il put toute la journée, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Le soir, elle portait un pantalon noir et un haut pourpre sur lequel, elle portait une veste, elle aussi noir.

« Nous y allons ?

- Oui. »

Mélissa était partie chez Harry et Ron, Brian était de garde au Q.G. ce soir là.

« Tu sais on aurait pu rester à la maison.

- Non, il faut qu'on croit que nous ayons une vie sociale en tant que couple. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Allez viens ! »

Drago lui attrapa la main et il les amena jusque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils remontèrent la rue, tranquillement, plusieurs couples faisaient de même.

« Quelle comédie ! Murmura Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je suis pour la Saint Valentin ?

- Comme tu l'as annoncé ce matin ? Oui !

- Non, je trouve ridicule de fêter ça une fois par an ! Pourquoi faut-il un jour officiel alors que tout devrait être naturel et fêté au jour le jour ?

- Je suis du même avis.

- Sauf pour Noël peut-être…et je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

- Les anniversaires ?

- Nous fêtons une date qui nous rapproche, tous les ans, un peu plus de la mort ! La logique humaine me laisse perplexe parfois.

- Mais il est bon de garder des moments comme les anniversaires et Noël pour être sûr que certaines personnes qu'on ne voit pas forcément, pensent à nous !

- Ils peuvent le montrer de temps en temps, les fêtes comme celles-ci semblent parfois correspondre à des obligations !

- Mais ils permettent aussi de fêter l'expérience qu'on se fait un peu plus tous les ans.

- L'expérience…

- Ton point de vue et très extrémiste sur le sujet ! »

Drago acquiesça.

« Si un jour tu as des enfants tu verras à quel point tu seras heureux de les voir découvrir leurs cadeaux… »

Il esquissa un sourire, laissant échapper un souffle…Hermione se détacha quelques minutes de lui :

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Deux minutes. »

Elle rentra dans une boutique et en ressortit.

« Joyeux fausse Saint Valentin ! Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Elle lui tendit une rose blanche. Il s'étira un sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait jouer le jeu !

- Une personne très sage ! »

Hermione roula des yeux, Drago la rapprocha de lui.

« Je vais devoir te donner ton cadeau.

- Je croyais que le restaurant c'était le cadeau !

- J'ai dépensé une fortune pour toi ! »

En rangeant sa fleur, il en sortit une autre : une fleur de vanille.

« Je… »

Hermione ne put dire un mot de plus, des cris se faisaient entendre dans la rue. Des couples couraient déjà vers eux, en hurlant.

« Les mangemorts ! Fit Hermione. »

Drago ne se souvenait pas d'une attaque de prévue ce jour-là, sinon il n'aurait rien prévu en ville. Il aurait tout de même dû s'en douter ! C'était Voldemort après tout. Drago sortit sa baguette et il lança les premiers sorts. Il prenait grand soin de ne s'éloigner sous aucun prétexte d'Hermione, quoique cela lui en coutait ! Voldemort était là !

« Cache-toi. Ordonna-t-il à Hermione.

- Non. »

Il lui agrippa le bras violemment. Il la regarda avec noirceur, jamais il ne l'avait fait avec autant de malfaisance.

« Tu me fais mal !

- Tu dégages ! Voldemort est là !

- Je m'en fiche !

- Pas moi ! »

Elle essayait toujours de se délivrer de la puissante emprise qu'il avait sur elle.« Nous n'avons pas le temps de disserter sur ta présence ou non ici ! Tu t'en vas ! »

Sa voix était rocailleuse, son ton froid, ses yeux glacials, tout faisait de lui à cet instant là, un Drago Malefoy différent. Elle ne le connaissait pas ainsi, il le savait très bien et en jouait. Elle le regardait avec méchanceté mais rien n'égalait Drago.

« Je ne fuirais pas !

- Tant pis pour toi ! »

Drago murmura une formule, puis une deuxième, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle disparut. Drago soupira, elle allait lui en vouloir. Il resta à l'écart, le plus qu'il put. L'Ordre arriva. Ron parmi lui. Drago se trouvait coincé. Ils échangèrent un regard. S'il attaquait les membres de l'Ordre la couverture que Voldemort lui conférait, exploserait. S'il attaquait les mangemorts, sa couverture serait conservée, mais les mangemorts ne lui feraient plus du tout de cadeau.

« Experliarmus ! »

Le mangemort se retrouva désarmé, il venait de choisir son camp. Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort était loin de lui. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il mit hors d'état de nuire plusieurs mangemorts, essayant de ne pas se faire blesser, puisque les mangemorts avaient compris que Drago faisait parti de l'autre camp. Chacun voulait profiter pour se venger, ou tout simplement pour essayer de donner une correction au protéger de Voldemort. Il se retrouva bien vite en situation de faiblesse. Aucun membres de l'Ordre ne vint l'aider, eux-mêmes largement débordés. Un auror l'aida quelques minutes avant de recevoir un mauvais sort en pleine poitrine.

« Toujours bien entouré Malefoy !

- La ferme Vermeer. »

Drago lança autant de sort qu'il put.

« Où elle est ta petite femme ? Elle se cache ?

- Brian doit s'occuper d'elle. »

Drago ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Il s'appliqua à lancer chacun de ses sorts.

« Vous me le paierez. »

Ils ricanèrent. Drago remarqua que des mangemorts transplanaient, emportant avec eux des femmes, alors que les hommes gisaient morts sur le sol gelé. Un enlèvement massif ! Voldemort profitait que tous les couples soient de sortie pour enlever des femmes. Drago reconnaissait bien là, la ruse de Voldemort. Quelques minutes plus tard, les combats étaient terminés, Voldemort avait rappelé ses troupes. Le bilan fut comme le disait si bien le ministre « dramatique » : quinze morts, des blessés, et on comptait au moins sept femmes enlevées. Drago regarda son bras, rien de grave. Il se soignerait une fois rentré. Il s'assit un instant, il devait essayer de mettre les choses au point…

« Où est Hermione ? Questionna Ron paniquait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

- Je vais chercher Mélissa et Harry et on se rejoint chez toi ! »

Drago acquiesça et se leva.

« Malefoy ! »

Il se tourna et vit le responsable du département de la magie noire : un mangemort.

« Le combat a été rude.

- Rapide. Je dois y aller. »

Le mangemort attrapa le bras de Drago et lui murmura :

« Le Lord t'attend tout de suite. »

Hermione allait le tuer. Il transplana. Il n'y avait pas à décrire l'accueil qu'on lui fit, les mangemorts s'écartaient à chacun de ses pas.

« Tiens. »

Blaise lui tendit une cape de mangemort. Il ne lui adressa pas un signe de reconnaissance.

« Je n'ai pas vu ta femme lors de l'attaque. Fit Voldemort. Alors que Brian m'avait dit que vous deviez sortir. Nous aurions eu un réel plaisir à l'accueillir ici. Aurais-tu envoyé ta chère épouse ailleurs, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ? »

Drago resta calme et ne bougea pas.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a fuit, nous connaissons tous les deux le défaut des Gryffondors, surtout Potter, Weasley et elle.

- C'est moi qui l'ait envoyé ailleurs, Lord, si pendant le combat elle avait remarqué que je ne blessais pas les ennemis, elle aurait compris et su. Elle aurait fuit immédiatement pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre.

- Tu as bien réfléchis à la question.

- C'est mon rôle. Si je ne réfléchis pas pendant les moments les plus importants, je ne mérite alors pas le titre de bras droit. J'essaye d'être le meilleur, Lord, il en va de notre réussite. »

Voldemort resta silencieux quelques instants.

« N'oublie pas tes délais ! »

Drago acquiesça.

« Je ne les oublies pas.

- Sortez tous ! »

Drago se doutait que de plus en plus ses mensonges seraient de moins en moins crus, mais il ne devait pas faire autrement. Il redouta la suite d'ailleurs. Il resta immobile, sachant que le Lord voulait lui parlait.

« Drago, Drago, Drago, je fondais en toi des espoirs inespérés. Maintenant que tu es marié à cette fille, tu gâches ces espoirs que tu avais. Tu la protèges. Tu préfères périr que de la laisser se faire kidnapper, pour la mettre en sécurité ici. Ou aurais-tu peur que je ne tienne pas ma promesse ? Que je la prenne puisque tu n'arrives pas à la mettre enceinte ? Tu joues un jeu dangereux Drago. »

Drago ne répondait pas, s'il répondait cela ferait une raison à Voldemort de le punir, une raison de plus. Voldemort le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

« Seuls mes adversaires osent me regarder dans les yeux…est-ce que je pose la question ou pas ? »

Drago ressentit une vive douleur et s'effondra au sol, il garda sa bouche bien fermée. Tous ces poignards qui lui transperçaient la peau semblait si nombreux et aiguisés. Voldemort était particulièrement en colère. Drago souffrait, énormément. Il s'était habitué à ce rôle d'intouchable qu'on lui conférait. Le sort lui remettait instantanément les pieds sur terre. Le sort dura, dura, encore et encore. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Peut-être que ce sort te rappelle des souvenirs, je t'épargne puisque tu fais un excellent travail pour moi, mais ne m'oblige plus à te punir à cause d'une fille. »

Drago se releva :

« Oui Lord. »

Voldemort ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse, il murmura une formule et un jet noir argenté se dirigea vers Drago.

« Maintenant hors de ma vue ! »

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui avait fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Drago rentra chez lui, et l'accueil fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Hurla-t-elle.

- …

- Réponds moi ! Comment as-tu pu ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas que je combatte que tu dois faire comme bon te semble pour me protéger, je suis assez grande pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Drago ne répondait pas, il la regardait, il sentait les regards des autres sur eux.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? »

Drago s'effondra.


	31. Dur réveil

**Chapitre 31 : Dur réveil**

…Que s'était-il passé ? Il se sentait allongé, couché sous une épaisse couverture. L'odeur lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne savait plus. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, appréhendant une potentielle lumière éblouissante s'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, heureusement pour eux, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seule une lueur éclairée la pièce. Il était seul. Il essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire mais il ne se souvenait de rien.

« Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

La voix était familière, la personne entra et referma derrière elle la porte.

« Enfin réveillé.

- Je suis fatigué…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Le 14, tu as amené Hermione au restaurant, il y a eu une attaque, tu l'as mise en sécurité. Après, on sait juste que Voldemort t'a appelé tu es revenu, tu t'es écroulé.

- On est le…

- 15...enfin je dirai le 16 vu l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Voldemort t'aurait plongé dans le coma enfin un truc dans le genre. Le professeur Dumbledore est resté vague. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien. »

Harry versa un peu d'eau dans un verre et le tendit à Drago, ce qui lui fit du bien. Il lui tendit ensuite une fiole sans un mot. Le fait même de lever un bras lui provoquait quelques courbatures. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas un mot de sa part tant qu'il ne raconterait rien. Un silence s'installa, les souvenirs revenaient tout doucement. Drago même si fatigué, ne put s'endormir.

« Il commence à savoir. Fit-il dans ton las. »

Harry n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche.

« Il commence à savoir parce qu'à chaque fois je m'efforce de l'éloigner. »

Agaçant, il restait obstinément muet.

« Il m'a lancé un doloris puis ce sort apparemment mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait prononcé la formule.

- Repose toi, nous en reparlerons demain.

- Tu vas voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il faut qu'on ait une échappatoire si Voldemort te soupçonne réellement.

- Ne lui dis rien. »

Il lui tendit une nouvelle fiole et Drago sentit la fatigue monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'emporte. Il fut bien plus en forme que la veille, enfin tout était relatif. Sa fatigue était moindre. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il reconnut la silhouette assoupie près de lui. Il ne fit aucun bruit et tendit son bras pour avoir le verre d'eau. Il tourna la tête, au final, il se leva sans bruit, du moins il essaya. Il avait de nombreuses courbatures. Mais il était décidé à ne pas rester sur le lit tel un légume. Il se décida à prendre un bain chaud. En un sort et quelques secondes, il y eut un bain chaud et moussant de rempli. Il se déshabilla et se laissa glisser. L'eau lui fit du bien. Elle décontractait ses muscles.

« Dra…go. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait débarqué paniquée dans la salle de bains.

« Je suis là.

- Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton lit ?

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Elle soupira, mais resta immobile. Il tendit son bras. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit près de la baignoire.

« Je vais bien, juste quelques courbatures.

- Non bien sûr tu es juste resté un mois dans un semi coma.

- On est le 16 ça fait deux jours.

- On est en mars. Ca fait un mois et deux jours. »

Ce fut un choc pour Drago. Il comprenait mieux cette faiblesse qu'il ressentait. Il avait dû s'en passer des choses en un mois.

« Je parie que tu as passé tout ce temps à me veiller. Comment tu as fait pour Brian ?

- Nous l'avons occupé.

- …Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Je vais nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Tu te sens le courage de descendre ou tu préfères aller t'allonger.

- J'arrive je descends. »

Drago voulait bouger pour faire passer les douleurs de ses muscles. Il détestait l'idée même de devoir passer plusieurs jours encore allongé, de plus, si Hermione n'avait pas insisté c'était à la fois qu'il ne courrait pas de danger et qu'en même temps, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Harry et Ron étaient là.

« Où sont Mélissa et Brian ?

- Brian est en mission avec Rogue et Mélissa dort encore. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Tu vas bien ? Questionna Ron.

- Oui ca va. »

Drago voyait bien qu'Hermione lui en voulait toujours.

« Dumbledore voudrait te voir.

- Il sait déjà qu'il s'est réveillé ? Demanda Hermione.

- Quand tu m'as prévenu, je devais passer le voir. »

Harry lui envoya un regard. Drago mangea peu, il n'avait pas d'appétit. Si Voldemort découvrait le pot aux roses, il était pour ainsi dire foutu. Rien de plus rien de moins. Hermione serait en danger et il mourrait. Hermione lui adressait à peine la parole. Ron lui fit un signe pour qu'il aille la voir. Il se leva et l'enlaça.

« Allez parle-moi, Hermione. Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. S'il te plait.

- T'es agaçant. Fit-elle avec sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. »

Il embrassa son front et la serra contre lui.

« Ca fait tout mon charme.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'ils se sont vraiment trouvés ces deux là.

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Répliqua Harry. »

Il sentit Hermione se crisper. Même si Harry était au courant, il avait dit ça avec tellement de naturel. C'en était presque troublant. Dumbledore apparut avec MacGonagall. Bien que ce fusse rare, il vit l'ancien professeur de métamorphose esquisser un sourire, Dumbledore ayant son habituel sourire bienfaisant.

« Bien il semblerait que tu ais repris du poil de la bête.

- On dirait bien. »

Il omettait de dire qu'il avait des courbatures et que la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir.

« Une attaque est prévue à Poudlard vous le savez, mais dans les jours à venir. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose venait de mettre pour ainsi dire les pieds dans le plat.

« Minerva ne brusquez pas les choses.

- Albus je maintiens à dire que nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. »

Ils s'installèrent, Drago passa par la case potion revitalisante pour essayer de rester éveillé.

« Pas tout à fait sur pied à ce que je vois.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

- Prends ceci, une fiole par jour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion un peu plus puissante que ce que tu allais prendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

- Un sort de paralysie mentale qui aurait pu durer bien plus longtemps si tu n'avais pas eu la volonté d'en sortir rapidement. Le sort n'a aucune conséquence au réveil sauf les fatigues et les courbatures qui sont tout à fait normal. Si ce que tu as dit à Harry est vrai, il va falloir s'en préoccuper, tout à l'heure. »

Il avala d'un trait la potion qui lui fit du bien en quelques secondes. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit. Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation apparemment Voldemort avait décidé de faire une attaque lors de « son absence ». Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Drago tu es réveillé ! Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Fit Mélissa en lui sautant dans les bras. »

Drago répondit à son étreinte.

« Elle serait prévue dans quelques jours. Fit MacGonagall. Il faudrait que vous veniez défendre les élèves lors de cette attaque. Surtout vous qui connaissez Poudlard comme votre poche. Nous ne savons rien d'autres mise à part qu'elle devrait être de grosse envergure.

- Mais comment expliquer notre présence au château ?

- Pour Brian tu es à Poudlard. Une rumeur s'est répandue il y a deux semaines.

- Des élèves doivent être en contact avec Voldemort. Remarqua Harry.

- Une sorte de course s'est mise en route pour savoir qui te trouvera en premier. Fit Dumbledore. Et donc par la même occasion Hermione. Je vous ai préparés des appartements pour que vous soyez sur place. Nous profiterons du fait que tout le monde croit Drago hors d'état de nuire pour qu'il fasse partie de la défense.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Ron.

- Nous allons donner des fioles de Polynectar à Drago lors du combat. Aucun mangemort ne se doutera que Drago sera derrière.

- Tu pourras mettre hors d'état de nuire bien plus de mangemorts. Fit Mélissa. »

Drago trouva l'idée excellente, il allait pouvoir se venger.

« Nous avons déjà prévu un nombre d'équipes réparties à des étages stratégiques.

- Juste une question stratégique. Coupa Mélissa. On se met par binôme mais par couples ou alors justement on se sépare ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ron.

- Si on se met par couple c'est un avantage, on connait l'autre, mais aussi un inconvénient puisqu'on va faire attention à l'autre.

- Comme vous voulez. »

Ils avaient le loisir de choisir. Les minutes commençaient à filer, Drago était de plus en plus affalé dans le fauteuil, Hermione finit même par poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait dû passer un mois bien épuisant. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son épouse et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Nous vous attendons ce soir. »

Dumbledore sortit de sa cape une fiole.

« Ne courrons aucun risque. Fit malicieusement Dumbledore. »

Drago prit la fiole.

« Allez vas te reposer. Fit-il à Hermione quand tous fussent partis. Nous ferons notre sac après.

- Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…c'est bon j'arrive. »

Drago monta en passant par la chambre de Brian. Plus aucune affaire.

« Vous allez m'expliquer ?

- On a fait en sorte qu'il aille chez Severus. C'est Severus qui a prétexté vouloir le prendre sous son aile. Tu connais Brian, opportuniste il a accepté, après tout Severus le connait depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

- Il va finir par se douter par quelque chose. »

Il remarqua l'inquiétude d'Hermione, il avait peut-être dit quelques mots de trop.

« Allez viens on va dormir quelques heures. »

Ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit, il s'approcha de son épouse pour la prendre dans ses bras, ils ne parlèrent pas, il appréciait juste sa présence. Ca faisait si longtemps. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Lui qui avait dormit pendant un mois, se reposa encore quelques heures qui lui firent du bien. Quand il se réveilla, elle était toujours plongée dans ses rêves. Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, sa valise fut faite en silence et en quelques secondes. Il se mit dans le salon. Il avait été k.o. pendant un mois, il devait en avoir loupé des choses. Les mangemorts avaient dû essayer d'avoir sa place. Il fallait qu'il y retourne au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son pouvoir, sa place, que Voldemort lui rende tout. Il écrivit quelques mots sur un parchemin et l'envoya.

« Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

- Non pas tant que ça. Juste le temps de faire à manger…tu connais mes talents culinaires j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Utiliser la magie ?

- Tout de suite. Non j'ai fait ça avec mes dix doigts. »

Ils mangèrent des pâtes.

« En même temps si tu avais fait ça avec ta baguette…

- Oh ca va ! En fait j'ai essayé de faire une sauce.

- Mais ?

- Je me suis trompé entre fromage blanc et crème fraîche. »

Hermione rit. Il mentait, il n'avait eu le temps que pour des pâtes trop plongé dans ses pensées, mais l'avantage était qu'il était tellement nul en cuisine qu'elle le croyait.

« Elles ne sont pas si mauvaises. Se moqua-t-elle. »

Drago esquissa un sourire, mais ses pensées le menaient toujours ailleurs.

« On y va ?

- Oui. »

Ils montèrent, Drago avala la fiole. Il se vit métamorphosé : plus petit, brun, et ses formes se dessinèrent…il devenait Mélissa.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ragea-t-il avec une voix différente. Il abuse ! Je peux pas me balader comme ça. »

Hermione était pour ainsi dire morte de rire.

« Nous nous doutions que tu aimerais cette transformation.

- Tu étais au courant ? Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Regarde moi !

- Ce n'est que pour une heure ! Remarqua Hermione.

- Une heure dans le corps d'une femme.

- Tu sais que Ron n'est pas au courant ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

- Avec Harry et Mélissa on s'est dit que ca pourrait être marrant.

- Vous voulez que je fasse vraiment semblant que je suis Mélissa ?

- Ca pourrait être drôle.

- J'y crois pas…

- Je te passe des vêtements ?

- Hermione efface ce sourire déplacé de tes lèvres. »

Hermione lui tendit une tenue de Mélissa.

« Dépêche toi d'enfiler ça et sans te rincer l'œil. »

Drago obtempéra, à dire vrai elle n'était pas vraiment son type donc pas de quoi fouetter un hypogriffe.

« Tu es très mignonne.

- Très drôle…et cette voix ! Ca va me saouler.

- Une heure c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus bizarre ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

- C'est que c'est la première fois que j'habille une femme. »

Hermione roula des yeux et Drago rit.

« Allez on y va. »

Ils prirent leur sac et transplanèrent. Ce fut étrange pour Drago d'être dans la peau d'une femme. Très étrange. Et surtout il ne voulait plus renouveler l'expérience. Il aurait aimer faire semblant d'embrasser Hermione pour que tout le monde croit à une amante ce qui aurait pu faire scandale. Bien entendu, à peine arrivé à Poudlard, ils croisèrent des élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle.

« Madame Malefoy. »

Drago frissonna, Hermione mit, quant à elle un certains temps à se retourner.

« Je suis attendue.

- Votre mari n'est pas là ? »

Drago reconnut le garçon qui avait dragué sans vergogne sa femme à noël. Le monde était un peu trop petit. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« On y va Hermione, Dumbledore nous attend !

- Oui je te suis.

- Nous pouvons peut-être vous accompagner ?

- Non ca ira, on connait bien Poudlard. Répliqua Drago. »

Hermione et Drago-Mélissa avancèrent, mais plus encombrant il n'y avait pas. Ils les suivirent.

« Calme-toi ! Murmura Hermione.

- J'y arrive pas. »

Drago-Mélissa se retourna.

« Bon écoutez les deux rigolos ! J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec vous alors…

- Messieurs voyons, laissez ces deux jeunes femmes tranquille. Fit une voix bienfaisante. »

Ils filèrent alors que Drago sentait sa colère monter.

« Je déteste être une fille. Siffla-t-il presque indistinctement. »

Dumbledore les conduisit dans un couloir où il y avait plusieurs tableaux :

« Tagada ! »

Drago fronça son regard.

« Une friandise moldue dont je raffole particulièrement. »

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent un petit salon.

« Je vous laisse, les autres sont déjà arrivés. Interdiction de sortir de vos appartements. Surtout vous Drago. »

Hermione alla faire le tour du propriétaire.

« Ce tableau est magnifique ! »

Drago se mit derrière elle et le regarda, il était pas mal : un paysage où une cavalière dévalait la plaine et s'amusait parfois à sautait par-dessus un cours d'eau. Il la laissa s'extasier et s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Comme prévu, Mélissa arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ron devrait arriver. Ça me fait bizarre…

- Parce que tu crois que d'être une fille c'est naturel chez moi ?

- Tu sais tes gestes pourraient te faire passer pour une fille. Remarqua Mélissa. C'est pas une remarque, mais à la base tu as des gestes élégants. »

Drago roula des yeux. Elle se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il restait à Drago un quart d'heure. Il espérait un retard de la part du rouquin. Ron arriva deux minutes plus tard…pour une fois il était à l'heure…

« Bon ca y est tu as retrouvé ton Hermione. Fit Ron.

- Que serai-je sans elle ? Demanda sérieusement Drago-Mélissa en accrochant le regard d'Hermione. »

Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Gênée. Il tint son regard sur elle, ce que Ron ne sembla pas remarquer. Il s'installa à coté de lui quand Harry débarqua à son tour. Y avait-il une pancarte « porte ouverte » à coté de leur tableau ? Si Hermione ne disait rien ou appréciait, c'était le contraire pour lui. Il détestait l'imprévue quand il s'agissait de l'arrivée de personnes qui s'invitaient. Ron passa son bras autour des épaules de Drago ce qui fit sourire Hermione et Harry. Drago se tendit, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui exploser le bras…il attendait patiemment que la potion ne fasse plus effet.

« Mais au fait tu n'étais pas habillée comme ça tout à l'heure ? »

Il lui aurait donné une médaille d'or pour la déduction.

« Une envie… »

Ron s'approcha et murmura :

« Mais j'avoue que c'est en jupe que je te préfère…tu sais la fois où on a fait ça dans la cuisine avant que Drago et Hermione entrent…ca va plus vite, c'est plus excitant et en plus tu es si sexy… »

Drago n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Ils avaient osé !

« Tu me connais si bien.

- Entre mille. Je ne pourrais pas me tromper. »

Drago jubilait à cet instant.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Archi-sûr.

- Bon. Je pense qu'il va y avoir une dispute ! Fit Drago.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Mélissa ? »

Il ne répondit pas, regardant sa montre, la transformation n'allait pas tarder. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de son changement. Seulement quand Hermione toussota. Ses mains s'agrandirent.

« Mélissa réponds ! »

Il ne décrocha pas un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Drago redevint lui, pour son plus grand bonheur !

« Tu me connais si bien ? Entre mille ? Tu peux revoir tes pronostics à la baisse je pense. »

Mélissa retira la cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules. Se sentant légèrement serré dans les affaires de Mélissa, il alla dans la chambre, laissa la porte entrouverte pour écouter ce qu'il se disait. À peine était-il nu qu'il ressentait une délivrance !

« La prochaine fois Ron, fais attention à ce que tu dis !

- Mais tu m'as testé !

- Mais non, Drago devait venir à Poudlard sans être reconnu, du coup on l'a fait avec mon apparence. »

C'est clair, que s'il avait eu le choix, Drago n'aurait pas choisi d'être transformé en fille.

« Alors comme ça vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans la cuisine, alors qu'on pouvait débarquer ! Sous notre toit ! Coupa Drago. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Mélissa tu ne comptais plus revenir quand Brian sera parti ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir.

- C'est même sûr. »

Drago ne préféra même pas imaginer, où Ron et Mélissa avaient pu le faire. Vivement le déménagement !


	32. Confiance

****Bonjour tout le monde,

je sais ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas mis la suite mais j'ai tendance à oublier faut me harceler mdr

on va pas épiloguer lol la suiteuh !

**Chapitre 32 : Confiance**

Elle dormait. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il regarda sa baguette posée sur la table basse. L'attaque était prévue dans quelques heures, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de sa battre…il avait l'impression d'être faible. Un mois sans bouger, il n'en pouvait être autrement. Même si magiquement il pouvait être au top, physiquement il ne savait pas s'il pourrait suivre. Il voulait se battre. Il voulait se venger. Il attrapa sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Réfléchissant en même temps. Finalement, il se leva, entra dans la chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda un moment. Il jeta un sort pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant qu'il ne revienne. Il remit une mèche en place et regarda le pendentif qu'il finit par ouvrir. Ils étaient, Drago enlaçait Hermione qui lui tournait le dos et dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Pas besoin de plus de détails. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité, Harry l'avait oublié. Il l'enfila et prit bien garde que personne ne se trouva dans le couloir. Il traversa de nombreux couloirs, pour finir dans une salle, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Au boulot ! »

Il fit apparaitre des cibles mouvantes, respira une fois et commença des enchainements de sorts, plus ou moins complexes. Il fit du mieux qu'il put. Mais il dut se résigner. Il abandonna bien vite. Épuisé. Demain il allait être un maillon faible. Il allait les handicaper. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il sentait ses muscles le faire souffrir. Le paradis.

« Nous oublierons la partie où tu devais rester caché et où tu devais te reposer ! »

Il se retourna. Dumbledore était là, avec son petit air malicieux qui agacé tant Drago.

« Je voulais savoir si demain tout irait bien. Je ne voudrais pas être un poids pour tout le monde. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ?

- Je ne peux pas être faible maintenant ! Il se doute de quelque chose ! Hermione est en danger.

- Toi aussi au passage.

- Je le suis toujours, peu importe le camp. »

Pour Drago, il était clair depuis longtemps qu'il avait peu de chance d'en sortir vivant. Surtout depuis qu'IL savait. Dumbledore tendit à Drago une boîte, qu'il ouvrit, il y avait des fioles rouges et une flasque de taille moyenne.

« Connaissant Tom, j'imagine que l'attaque sera lancée en début de soirée, quand les élèves mangeront, il pourra faire plus de victimes ou d'enlèvements. »

Drago ne voyait pas où le vieux directeur voulait en venir, directeur qui continua sa théorie :

« J'ai demandé à Severus une potion, qui te permettra de recouvrer tes forces. Tu devras juste te reposer toute la journée et prendre toutes les deux heures une fiole à partir de 8h, la flasque, tu la prendras avec toi, elle contient du Polynectar, tu connais le principe j'imagine ? Questionna Dumbledore. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Le cheveu est déjà dedans, tu n'auras qu'à boire une gorgée quand il le faudra. Pour ne pas que tu oublies, la flasque se mettra à chauffer dans ta poche. »

Il regarda les fioles et la flasque. Mais c'est surtout la potion qui retenait son attention.

« Me reposer, dormir et boire la potion…c'est tout ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Nous parlerons plus tard de ta réapparition officielle face à Voldemort.

- Bien.

- Une tasse de chocolat ?

- Non merci. »

Il fit apparaitre des tasses de chocolat chaud. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne décrocha un mot pendant la dégustation de Dumbledore qui le fixait au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Drago n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester assis à ne rien faire. Mais il patienta. Dumbledore devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Severus arriva.

« C'est bon.

- Bien. »

Drago resta au milieu.

« Voila ce que nous allons faire !

- Nous jetterons un sort de confusion à Brian. Il attaquera les mangemorts à visage découvert. »

Sous-entendu qu'ils espéraient que Voldemort le tue pour sa trahison. Drago avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Dumbledore l'observait. Il pouvait toujours. Drago avait fermé son visage. Il ne montrerait rien. Harry arriva.

« Quelques élèves se sont rassemblés près de la Forêt, ils ont vu un mangemort. L'attaque est maintenue, je pense que certains élèves participeront, il faut que des professeurs restent avec les élèves pour être sûr…

- Bien trop compliqué et dangereux. Fit Severus avec son mordant anti-Potter.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir ! J'allais dire que ca serait impossible. De toute façon, tous les couloirs vont être surveillés par les équipes, on ne peut pas laisser les mangemorts se balader librement ou aller dans les salles communes. »

Comment Harry avait-il pu savoir que Dumbledore et lui étaient là ? Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Drago avait été mis à l'écart, personne ne lui avait rien dit. Depuis combien de temps se rassemblaient-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Pourquoi la nuit ? Les filles étaient-elles au courant ? Tant de questions dont il n'avait pas de réponses. Ron aussi arriva avec Remus, ils avaient été voir à Pré-au-Lard. Il était vexé. En colère. Personne ne lui avait rien dit. Alors il ne participa pratiquement pas à la conversation. Écoutant d'une oreille, les passages qui l'intéressaient.

« Il faudra protéger la porte principale, la tour d'astronomie, l'étage de la salle sur demande et les tunnels qui permettent de sortir et d'entrer dans Poudlard.

- Autant les détruire. Fit Ron.

- Non, si un jour nous devons évacuer Poudlard, ces tunnels nous serons d'une grande utilité. »

Drago écoutait patiemment.

« A défaut de les détruire, on pourrait y placer quelques pièges pour les empêcher de venir. Finit par dire Drago.

- Comme ? Demanda Ron.

- Si on mettait des épouvantards, des gnomes, un filet du diable, quelque chose qui les ralentisse ou mieux les affaiblisse. »

Tous se regardèrent.

« Je pense que la solution du filet du diable n'est pas mauvaise dans le premier tunnel. Fit Harry. Il faudrait que les mangemorts se souviennent de leur cours de botanique. Avec un peu de chance, cette entrée leur restera bouchée.

- On peut laisser Fred et George s'en occuper.

- Je les surveillerai. Fit Remus. »

Harry, Ron et Remus avaient fait un plan de toutes les faiblesses que pouvaient avoir Poudlard, et tous les endroits où les mangemorts ne devaient pas aller.

« Il faut demander aux centaures de faire des patrouilles, et à Hagrid de demander à Aragog qu'il fouille le fin fond de la forêt. Fit Harry. »

Petit à petit un plan de bataille se formait, Drago ne savait pas si ce serait une attaque de petite ou grande envergure.

« Donc les équipes.

- Est-ce qu'on met les filles ensemble à des postes peu dangereux ? Questionna Ron.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, elles ne voudront jamais. Fit Remus. »

C'est Dumbledore qui fit les binômes. Personne ne discuta. Drago était avec Mélissa. Il fut conclu que Remus et Severus, Fred, et Tonks, seraient postés au bas de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie ; Macgonagall et George, Drago et Mélissa, Hermione, et Harry seraient au rez-de-chaussée à l'entrée principal ; Hagrid serait dans la forêt avec les centaures et Aragog ; Ron et Parvati seraient à l'étage de la salle sur demande. Sans oublier les différents aurores.

« Je m'occupe de la protection des dortoirs. Fit Dumbledore.

- Comment allez-vous faire ? »

Il ne répondit pas, laissant pour seule réponse un sourire. La suite n'intéressa plus Drago. En pleine réunion, il se leva, attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et s'en alla, tous furent silencieux. Il avait toujours la même chose en tête. La seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de Drago, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance, pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Au final, l'Ordre, qui lui avait promis une deuxième chance, n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il ne lui faisait pas confiance ; même Voldemort n'avait plus confiance. N'était-il pas une personne de confiance ? Il avait dû prouver plus d'une fois qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Enfin il le pensait. Il repartit caché sous la cape. Il se demanda s'il avait raison de continuer. Après tout. S'ils n'avaient pas confiance, il n'avait aucune raison de les aider. Autant partir. Il rentra, assez rapidement à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas s'il aiderait le lendemain. Il posa la cape. Il hésitait énormément. Il fit le tour de l'appartement. Et n'hésita plus. Il resta un certains temps. Plus vraiment. Il remit la cape.

« Je veux savoir. Siffla-t-il.

- Tu devrais rentrer. »

Severus ne demanda pas qui était face à lui, alors que Drago était invisible. Drago entra.

« Je veux savoir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de cette réunion de ce soir. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous vous réunissez comme ça à l'improviste ?

- Non. Nous l'avons fait pendant trois semaines. Tu étais dans le coma, excuse nous de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose !

- Tu te fais des idées.

- Non je ne me fais pas d'idées. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose. Dans les deux camps. Tu sais très bien que je suis sur la sellette, je ne suis plus le bras droit de Voldemort, et l'Ordre doute de moi. Demain je peux y laisser ma peau, je peux me faire tuer par n'importe quel camp. Dois-je ou non envisager la fuite ? Parce que je ne serai pas la cible des deux camps ! Tu me connais très bien pour le savoir ! »

Drago voyait très bien que Severus voulait lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Vas-y crache le morceau. »

Severus soupira.

« Tu la laisserais ? »

Drago le regarda.

« Ca se voit comme les yeux au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- C'est très simple, comment feras-tu ? Tu l'aimes, tu ne veux pas la quitter et si tu décides de partir, tu sais très bien, qu'aussi butée qu'elle soit, elle ne fuira pas. Soit tu la laisses, soit tu restes. Mais dans l'un des deux cas, tu ne pourras pas la protéger, ce que tu veux pertinemment.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Est-ce qu'on me cache quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, mais tu ne réponds pas non plus. On ne te cache rien d'important. Il n'y a que la Weasley qui émet des doutes avec quelques autres, mais personne d'autres ; comme chez les mangemorts. C'est toi qui te fait des idées.

- Et la réunion ?

- Dumbledore a changé de lieu au dernier moment, sûrement quand il a compris que tu ne te reposerais pas. »

Drago regarda Severus.

« Et s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de me culpabiliser. »

Drago eut le droit au rare sourire de Severus.

« Maintenant tu permets, soit à tout à l'heure, soit à plus tard. »

Severus ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

« Et s'il te plait arrête de piquer les affaires de Potter, je vais finir par croire que t'es devenu ami avec lui.

- Tu sais très bien que Blaise reste mon meilleur ami.

- Blaise est absent. »

Ce fut le dernier chuchotement qu'il entendit. Il enfila la cape. Il retourna à ses appartements. Soit il récupérait sa place, soit il fuyait. Il s'allongea et l'étreignit. Il ne savait pas. Il lui murmura quelques mots. Elle ne se réveilla qu'à moitié.

« …oui… »

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était paisible. Il ne savait pas.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non. »

Elle le regardait, les yeux semi-ouverts.

« Repose toi, tu es fatiguée.

- Non ca va. »

Elle s'approcha.

« Qu'as-tu ? »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle cherchait.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Je te regarde comme je veux.

- Dis moi…je suis ton amie. »

Il ne bougea pas.

« Je sais tu aimes ton jardin secret. Mais il est parfois bon de se confier.

- Ne te soucie pas de moi, Hermione, je veux que tu sois prête pour le combat de tout à l'heure. Sans que rien ne te préoccupe. »

Elle allait répondre.

« Et ne discute pas. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes rapidement. Et s'échappa.

« Repose toi.

- Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas malade. »

Il alla prendre un long bain, elle ne rentra pas une seule fois dans la salle de bains. Quand il en ressortit, il s'allongea dans le canapé et entreprit la lecture d'un livre, n'oubliant pas de prendre les fioles, à son insu. Hermione lisait elle aussi. Du moins elle essayait, elle passait assez souvent la main sur le poignet. L'anxiété. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ou si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors il ne bougea pas.

« Je vais faire un tour dans Poudlard.

- Non. S'exclama Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Non, n'y vas pas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Même si Poudlard est un lieu sûr, dans quelques heures, il va y avoir une bataille, ce qui signifie que les élèves qui sont de futurs mangemorts ne te laisseront pas tranquille s'ils voient que tu peux faire une proie facile. »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants et finalement s'installa. Elle paraissait gênée, de quoi, il ne savait pas. La matinée fut très longue. Trop longue. Froide. Lointaine. Dobby apparut.

« Dobby apporte un message pour Hermione et Drago Malefoy. »

Ce fut Hermione qui le prit.

« Le professeur MacGonagall ne souhaite pas que nous sortions de nos appartements, apparemment il y aurait des risques dans le château. Plusieurs bagarres ont éclaté entre les élèves. »

Drago avait vu juste, une partie des élèves avait déjà rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Hermione replia la lettre pour finalement la jeter au feu.

« Dobby apporte nous du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux. S'il te plait.

- Dobby revient tout de suite monsieur. »

Hermione regardait le feu, absorbée. Dobby revint et déposa le tout.

« Détends toi Hermione. Viens. »

Elle se tourna. Il était assis et ouvrait un bras recouvert d'une couverture. Elle s'assit à coté de lui. Il posa la couverture sur ses épaules, il laissa sa main glissait contre son dos.

« Tu veux une tasse ?

- Je veux bien. »

Ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés dans une couverture, une tasse de chocolat entre les mains et des gâteaux juste à coté d'eux. Ils ne parlaient presque pas.

« J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière.

- Bienvenue au club. »

Drago lui donna un doux coup d'épaule.

« Allez ce soir c'est fini. »

Il lui fit un sourire. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Drago passa son bras autour de ses épaules, de son autre main, il remit bien en place la couverture.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Conseilla-t-il…Tu serais en forme tout à l'heure.

- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir… »

Il y eut un long silence gêné. Chacun était un peu dans ses pensées. Pensant à un peu tout. Finalement. Drago leva du bout des doigts le visage d'Hermione. Elle le regardait intriguée. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il posa ses lèvres en toute simplicité. Il y repensait. Le baiser était doux. Il apposa sa main sur la joue de son épouse. Elle enferma dans sa main, le poignet de Drago. Il n'essaya pas de l'approfondir. Profiter. Parvenir. Il se détacha de ses lèvres. Hermione passa ses doigts sur le visage de Drago pour repousser derrière son oreille des mèches blondes. Il ne savait pas.

« Allez viens. »

Ils allèrent dans le lit, se glissèrent dans les draps, Drago l'étreignit. Réussi. Il faisait de légers mouvements dans son dos comme pour la rassurer. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Comme prévu, après plusieurs minutes, elle s'assoupit. Il en profita pour boire une nouvelle fiole. Il resta auprès d'elle. Tout du long. Il lui avait promis.


	33. Situation ambigüe

****Désolée pour le retard, je vais tout faire pour mettre la suite d'ici fin février

vous avez le droit de me flageller je comprendrai ! surtout si la suite ne vous plait pas !

bonne lecture quand même

**Chapitre 33 : Situation ambigüe**

Drago attendait patiemment. Les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, il était 19h. Les mangemorts allaient-ils attaquer à l'heure ou plus tôt ? Ils tenaient tous leur position, baguette à la main. Drago gardait les portes de la Grande Salle, il entendit Dumbledore demander aux septièmes année s'ils voulaient combattre. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux élèves pour faire leur choix. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux mangemorts pour faire leur entrée.

« Les mangemorts arrivent ! A pieds et à balai. »

Les élèves furent contraints de courir jusqu'à leur dortoir escortés par les septièmes années et quelques sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Drago but une gorgée de Polynectar. Les mangemorts arrivaient comme prévu. Il fit le tour de la Grande Salle pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne veuille jouer les héros. Personne. Pour le moment tout allait bien. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux mangemorts pour entrer dans Poudlard. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, ils ne poussèrent pas la porte mais elle fut ouverte à coup de sorts. Dumbledore avait dû la renforcer. Le premier mangemort qui fit son entrée se prit un sort en pleine poitrine. Un de moins. Rapidement, les mangemorts entrèrent en nombre dans le hall. Drago devait s'assurer qu'aucun mangemort ne monterait aux étages des dortoirs. Il restait toujours en mouvement, ce qui lui évitait d'être une cible trop facile. Ils étaient inférieurs en nombre. Rien n'était joué pour autant. Ils parvenaient à contenir les mangemorts dans le Hall, mais cela ne durait pas, ils étaient trop nombreux, parfois à deux sur un sorcier, parfois trois, les combats n'étaient pas équitables. Comme il s'en doutait. Tout comme certains sorciers étaient à deux contre un mangemort. Drago se débarrassa rapidement du premier mangemort, il fallait dire qu'il l'avait vu s'entrainer, donc il connaissait sa faiblesse. Sa technique était si reconnaissable. Il le ligota et le pétrifia. Il attrapa sa baguette et la mit dans sa poche. Il le mit dans un coin, pour être sûr que les mangemorts ne puissent l'atteindre sans se prendre un sort. Heureusement qu'il avait fait des entrainements avec l'Ordre, sa manière de combattre avait changé, les mangemorts ne l'identifieraient pas. Peu lui importait ! Il voulait Brian. Il ne parvenait pas à le trouver avec tous les sorts qui fusaient. Peu importait, les personnes qu'il combattait, il voulait juste s'en sortir vivant. Il envoya un sort à un mangemort qui montait les escaliers, il ne fut pas le seul à lui envoyer, ils furent au moins trois. Il fit comme avec l'autre, ne se privant pas de le mettre à coté de l'autre. Brisa sa baguette au passage. Il envoya plusieurs sorts. Le premier mangemort, qui l'attaqua, fit mouche. S'il garda sa baguette bien en main, il fut envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin, se cognant contre un sorcier. Il était sonné mais roula pour éviter un éventuel sort. Il se redressa difficilement, passa une main devant son visage et sur sa nuque. Il secoua la tête et au moment où il allait reprendre le combat, il remarqua un mangemort glisser à ses pieds. Il releva la tête. Fred ou Georges Weasley avait lancé un sort pour faire glisser le mangemort. Les sorts des jumeaux étaient peu courant en combat, mais ils étaient efficaces : sort de bégaiement, de sommeil, d'aveuglement, de rire etc. Drago attrapa la baguette et la brisa. Il le bâillonna et le mit avec les autres. En tournant la tête, Drago remarqua le sorcier contre lequel il s'était cogné. Il était mort. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des morts. C'est la nécessité d'une guerre. Attrapa la baguette et la mit dans sa poche. Les sorciers furent rapidement débordés. Drago aussi. Il fatiguait ! Il fit exploser une des statues qui s'écroula sur deux mangemorts, blessant deux sorciers au passage. Il se mit en retrait et but une gorgée de Polynectar. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit le combat. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils étaient là et pourtant, le combat n'en finissait pas. Aucun des deux groupes ne prenaient l'avantage, mais cela n'allait pas durer, les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux. Contrairement aux autres, ils usaient des sorts interdits et prenaient leur pied. Drago ne se privait pas non plus de ces sorts.

« Impero ! »

Le premier mangemort sous son contrôle eut comme ordre de descendre les autres mangemorts. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à se faire tuer, mais c'était trois de moins qui essaieraient de le tuer. Il fit cette manœuvre plusieurs fois de suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tirer dessus. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son plan n'était pas sans risque. Au contraire, il avait été tellement absorbé par son sort qu'il venait de recevoir un sort en plein dans le coté. Il grimaça, c'était vraiment moche. Il se mit dans un coin et retira sa cape, il n'avait pas le temps de nettoyer la plaie. Il déchira un bout de cape, et mit le morceau sur la plaie, il remit sa cape, appuya sur la plaie de sa main gauche. Ca commençait bien. Drago lança un sort sur le premier mangemort qui passait devant lui. Un avada kedavra bien placé. Il s'écroula. Drago était énervé. Il ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de combattre, il tuait pour tuer. Au moins, les mangemorts ne se levaient plus. Il avait l'impression que le combat était interminable. Drago tua un quatrième mangemort quand en se tournant, il tomba face à Hermione. Son regard était indéfinissable, indéchiffrable. Elle l'avait vu. C'était fini. Il n'essaya même pas de se justifier ou de se rapprocher. Il reprit le combat. Drago partait dans une nouvelle optique. Une fois tout ça finit, il était fixé, il savait ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il avait à faire. Il trouva enfin Brian, il était dans un état passable, voire lamentable, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir jusque là, pourtant, il avait réussi. Drago ne pouvait pas savourer sa victoire sur lui, il ne lança que le sort, regarda sa chute et partit. Hermione n'aurait plus à s'en faire. Des mangemorts parvinrent à s'échapper du hall et à monter les escaliers, Drago se mit à leur poursuite, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les cris et fracas l'empêchaient de savoir si d'autres le suivaient, s'il se retournait, ce pourrait être fatal pour lui. Il passa un couloir, un des mangemorts l'attendait, il lança un sort qu'il parvint à éviter. Drago prit le second en pleine poitrine. Un experliamus bien placé, mais il resta bien accroché à sa baguette, mais se prit le mur juste derrière lui.

« C'est pas vrai ! Réveille-toi Drago ! »

Il se releva et en prit un second. Cette fois, sa baguette lui échappa.

« Pas de chance. »

Le mangemort arbora avec fierté sa prise : la baguette de Drago. Drago attrapa la baguette qu'il avait dans la poche.

« Toi non plus. Avada Kedavra. »

Le mangemort s'écroula. Drago grimaça sa blessure le faisait souffrir. En même temps, prendre deux murs en quelques secondes n'arrangeait rien. Il se releva difficilement. Il but une gorgée de polynectar et chercha après le dernier mangemort. Il pouvait se cacher un peu partout, s'il était intelligent il n'irait pas directement dans les salles communes. Drago prit une inspiration, appuyant continuellement sur la plaie. Les sorts de magie noire étaient décidément bien puissants quoique puisse dire Tom, Ginny ou encore Hermione. Certains sorts faisaient souffrir, mais ils avaient aussi pour but d'affaiblir l'adversaire. Il arracha un autre bout de cap, essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il continua son chemin, mais ne trouvant rien, ni personne. Il ne savait pas s'il était sage de continuer peut-être en vain, ou retourner dans le hall et empêcher les autres mangemorts de monter. Finalement, il décida de se mettre dans un détour de couloir, plusieurs mangemorts arrivèrent, il s'en occupa avec plus de difficulté qu'au début. Si tant de mangemorts montaient c'était qu'il manquait de plus en plus de force à l'étage du dessous. Il redescendit. Le hall était désolé. Des corps étaient éparpillés. Il se dépêcha de descendre, sinon il serait une cible de choix. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à se faire attaquer. Il évita difficilement un sort. Vivement que le combat prenne fin. Il avait l'impression que ca ne désemplissait pas, juste que les sorciers étaient moins nombreux que les mangemorts. La seconde chose qu'il vit c'est Hermione se prendre un sort alors qu'elle tournait le dos à son agresseur. Drago se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Il ne fut pas le seul.

« Hermione ! »

Il se précipita sur elle, elle était consciente, touchée à la base du cou.

« Elle va bien ?

- Je crois. »

Il lui fit appuyer sur sa plaie.

« Ca va ! Laisse-moi. »

Elle était de mauvaise humeur, parce que c'était lui. Elle se releva et reprit le combat. Il l'attrapa et la colla contre le mur.

« Lâche-moi !

- Ecoute moi bien, tu m'as vu tuer, ok, tu es en colère contre moi, je comprends, maintenant tu restes contre le mur, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Elle le combattit du regard. Drago recula, finalement il n'avait rien à dire.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Il s'en alla. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les mangemorts fuirent, pas étonnant puisque des aurors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Drago s'assit sur les marches. Il ne savait pas combien il y avait de morts, mais en tout cas les blessés étaient nombreux, certains sorts avaient abimé le hall. Il ne resta pas longtemps assis, ne le supportant pas. Il remonta dans sa chambre. Pourquoi s'éterniser ? Il verrait les morts, les visages des mangemorts qu'il connaissait, les blessés etc. De plus il serait obliger de continuer à boire cet infect breuvage. Autant qu'il se soigne seul sinon il finirait à Sainte-Mangouste. Il se déshabilla. Sa cape était en lambeau, sa chemise dans un état lamentable. Il regarda dans un miroir la blessure. Très laide. Il prit une douche, enfin essaya. Il mit un pansement. Il s'assit devant le feu et ne bougea plus de la nuit. 1h. 2h. 3h. Hermione ne rentrait pas. C'était clair. Elle devait être avec Mélissa ou Ginny, Harry ou Ron ou avec tous. Il ne pensait pas se tromper en disant que tout était fini. Hermione déjà distante depuis la saint-Valentin, ne serait plus la même, avec ce qu'elle avait vu.

Satané Gryffondor !

Il en avait assez de cette vision manichéenne de ce qui l'entourait. Après tout, tout n'était pas blanc, tout n'était pas noir. Il y avait du gris aussi. Drago tirait sur le gris foncé. Par moment sa nature profonde refaisait surface, il avait tué. Était-ce si mal de vouloir éliminer ce qui pourrait refaire surface plus tard ? Ils auraient été envoyés à Azkaban, ils auraient été libérés lors d'une future attaque, et lors d'une future attaque ils auraient tué. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Il l'assumait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La guerre obligeait les effusions de sang. Les Gryffondors étaient bien trop bornés, dans leurs idéaux de ne pas tuer.

Il reprit une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées et les calmer. Finalement, après mûre décision, il décida de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller.

« Il est parfois plus sage de rester que de fuir.

- Parfois certains combats sont perdus d'avance.

- Mais ne valent-ils pas la peine qu'on se batte pour eux ? »

Drago ne s'arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas, ni ne ralentit. Il continua son chemin, sac à l'épaule. Il pleuvait. Le temps reflétait son esprit. Il atteignait le portail. Il entendit du bruit. Les mangemorts devaient encore roder. Il attrapa sa baguette :

« Lumos. »

Il se retrouva face à Hermione. Essoufflée. Trempée. Il tira de son sac une cape pour lui mettre sur les épaules.

« Reste.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ?

- Je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phase.

« Après tout je suis un meurtrier. »

Hermione ne croisait toujours pas son regard.

« Ou aurais-tu simplement peur que je passe à l'ennemi ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa.

« Maintenant, je vais partir, loin, personne n'aura de mes nouvelles et tu trouveras bien un moyen pour échapper à Voldemort. »

Il leva sa baguette vers ses cheveux.

« Je te donne mes cheveux si tu as besoin, pour le Polynectar. »

Elle l'en empêcha.

« Faudrait savoir.

- Tu peux m'en laisser placer une.

- Oui Drago voyons laisse-la parler. »

Avec la pluie, le vent dans les arbres, il n'avait pas entendu arriver une petite troupe de mangemort.

« Ne la touchez pas.

- Drago ! Drago ! Voldemort nous a demandés de te ramener, son bras droit lui manque. »

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de partir ce soir là ?

« Il va être heureux qu'on lui ramène ta femme, après tout depuis le temps que tu devais le faire. »

Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, ils étaient trop nombreux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas ! Fit Hermione. »

Drago prit sa main, il n'avait plus le choix.

« Hermione tu vas me suivre. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es avec eux ! Depuis le début ?

- Fais-moi confiance, suis moi. »

Elle n'opposa pas de résistance. Drago ne songea pas à ce que pouvait penser Hermione, mais plus à ce qu'il allait faire face à Voldemort. Les mangemorts les entourèrent. Drago tenait fermement Hermione.

« Le premier qui la touche, je le tue de mes propres mains. »

Tous prirent les menaces au sérieux. Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans le QG, tous se retournèrent sur leur passage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale.

« Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, vous nous faites enfin le plaisir d'être en notre compagnie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Drago resta muet.

« Ca veut dire, que ton cher mari est à mon service. Depuis le début.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Il va le falloir pourtant. »

Voldemort avait un ton bien heureux.

« Ton cher mari, Hermione Granger Malefoy est un mangemort, un de mes plus proches partisans. Avec un certains don pour la manipulation. Drago approche-toi ! »

Drago s'approcha.

« Non Dra… »

Il la lâcha.

« Tu mérites bien ta marque.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Drago défends-toi ! »

Drago tendit son bras. Pas la peine d'imaginer la suite. Il fut marquer. Rapidement qui plus est.

« Drago ! Non tu ne peux pas. »

Voldemort jubilait d'avoir fait cela à Hermione et lui.

« En voici la preuve la plus flagrante. Il est marqué et il n'a rien dit. »

Drago ne broncha pas. Ne bougea pas. Sauf quand les mangemorts intervinrent pour retenir Hermione.

« Lâchez-la ! Cria-t-il. Pour ou contre nous, elle reste ma femme. »

Ils se reculèrent. Il avait un regard assassin pour toute l'assistance.

« Ne mérite-t-elle pas la marque dans ce cas. Questionna nonchalamment Voldemort.

- Plutôt mourir !

- Ca peut toujours s'arranger !

- Lord, nous avions un marché !

- Elle n'est toujours pas enceinte !

- Il reste du temps. »

Drago ressentit une vive douleur.

« Je déteste qu'on me parle ainsi.

- Arrêtez ça ! »

Il avait parlé avec insolence. Voldemort détestait ça. Drago était donc puni. Le sort était particulièrement virulent.

« Ta femme te défend ? C'est mignon…

- Hermione tais-toi.

- Rappelle-toi qui est le maître en ces lieux. »

Drago ne cria pas. Il serra la mâchoire. À défaut de se prendre un doloris, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en reçoive un aussi. Des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau. La douleur était insupportable.

« Rappelle-toi bien la place que tu as réussi à avoir et que tu as. »

Le sort cessa. Les mangemorts durent sortir. Ne resta plus que Drago, Hermione et Voldemort. Il se rapprocha d'elle après un certains moment. Hermione était silencieuse, elle lui jetait un regard noir.

« Bon alors voila ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez rester ici, naturellement, nos chambres sont si accueillantes que madame Malefoy ne pourra se sentir qu'à l'aise. Drago tu resteras ici pendant quelques temps, nous avons des choses à régler dues à ta longue absence. Après nous aviserons. »

Hermione allait répliquer, Drago l'attrapa et la mit en retrait. Voldemort se leva de son fauteuil et tourna autour d'eux.

« Bien que cela me coûte de dire ça. Vous formez un couple exceptionnel. Si seulement vous étiez du même camp. Nous aurions pu avoir le monde à nos pieds. »

Drago ne dit rien. Il intima à Hermione d'en faire de même, en exerçant une pression continue sur sa main.

« Vous avez des capacités hors-normes, intelligence, habilité, puissance, ruse, stratégie et tant d'autres qualités. Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

- Vous ne me ferez jamais changé d'avis. Vous êtes un meurtrier.

- Je reconnais bien là, la Gryffondor. Un caractère bien trop impétueux et insolent. Tu devrais savoir tenir en laisse ta femme Drago. »

Avec sa baguette il dessina l'ovale du visage d'Hermione.

« Potter va chercher à vous retrouver. Drago pour le tuer. Toi pour te sauver. Tu finiras la guerre en tant que spectatrice. Si tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises, avec un peu de chance, tu survivras à ton premier enfant et tu resteras avec Drago. Sinon tu seras à moi.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Faudrait-il pouvoir. Sans baguette. Sans rien pour finir tes jours. Drago. Drago. Drago. Un mois depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. Comme par hasard tu te réveilles ce soir ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a réveillé tout à l'heure.

- Le vieux fou a donc trouvé un remède. Il aura mis le temps. Il n'a pas dû avoir totalement confiance en toi pour te réveiller après ma petite attaque.

- Il a été pris de cours apparemment, il n'avait pas prévu que vous attaqueriez si tôt. »

Voldemort parut satisfait.

« Allez dans votre chambre. Tu connais le chemin Drago, pour y avoir emmené de nombreuses filles. Vous avez tant de choses à vous dire. »

Drago attrapa le bras d'Hermione, et l'emmena. Tous se retournaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

Il avait son visage le plus dur, un regard assassin. Il ne dit pas un mot. Elle non plus. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Drago posa les sorts habituels, les gadgets qui ne le quittaient jamais.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Il t'a marqué tu n'as rien dit. Tu es vraiment de son côté ?

- On ne résiste pas à Voldemort.

- Tu aurais dû.

- Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis un Malefoy.

- Donc si tu es un Malefoy et un Serpentard, tu es forcément de son côté.

- C'est un peu cela. Ecoute Hermione, laisse-moi faire.

- Tu veux vraiment me forcer à avoir un enfant de toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle recula. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Terrifiée. Son silence en avait dit long. Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas de solution. À moins de faire échapper Hermione. Pour le moment c'était trop tôt. Voldemort devait avoir pensé à cette probabilité.

« Tu veux vraiment me forcer ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Elle ne cessa de la fixer. Elle était horrifiée. Trop absorbée dans ses pensées. Il ne la vit pas s'approcher et commencer à tambouriner sur son torse en pleurant. Il la laissa faire. Elle ne le fit pas longtemps.

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je te déteste. »

Elle ne cessa de répéter la phrase. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était en colère. Elle avait peur. Il était un mangemort après tout.


	34. Retour au point de départ

Bonsoir,

bon j'ai quelques minutes de retard pour février, ^^

mais voici la suite,

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

bonne soirée, bonne lecture, merci pour les reviews

la suite d'ici un mois, un mois et demi

**Chapitre**** 34 : Retour au point de départ !**

Drago ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-il agir comme avant ? Devait-il faire tout comprendre à Hermione ? Devait-il l'ignorer ? Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait à faire ou ce qu'il devait faire. Il était assis, elle était debout face à la fenêtre. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait hurlé, elle l'avait insulté et elle l'avait ignoré. Elle était debout face à cette fenêtre depuis plusieurs heures, le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps. Il la regardait. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle réfléchissait ou si elle avait le regard dans le vide, ses yeux étant cachés par ses cheveux. Drago ne fut pas appelé, il ne sortit donc pas de la chambre. Personne ne vint. Pas même Blaise. Voldemort aurait-il donné des ordres ? Avait-il toujours confiance ? Avait-elle toujours confiance ? Il avait mis un bandeau sur son bras. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Signe d'esclavage. Les Malefoy n'étaient les esclaves de personne voilà ce que Lucius Malefoy et grand-père Malefoy n'avaient cessé de lui répéter depuis toujours. Qu'avait-il ? Une marque qui prouvait exactement le contraire. Ce fut ainsi toute la journée. Personne ne dit mot. Drago ne mangea pas, ne bougea pas. L'elfe repartit avec les plats. Hermione ne le remercia même pas. Le soir, il s'allongea dans le fauteuil pour montrer à Hermione qu'il lui laissait le lit. Elle ne releva pas. Drago se leva dans la nuit pour prendre une douche, sa plaie lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser s'infecter. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il posa plusieurs onguents puis alla se coucher. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il entendit Hermione se lever pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il guetta discrètement. Il la sentit s'approcher et glisser sa main sous l'oreiller. Il l'attrapa et la renversa parterre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je veux partir ! Hurla-t-elle. Je veux partir ou le tuer ! Je ne veux pas rester ! »

Elle se débattait. Drago dut se placer sur elle pour la bloquer.

« Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu dois rester !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'y a que des assassins ! Des meurtriers ! Je veux rentrer !

- Non !

- Alors tue-moi !

- NON ! »

Drago avait crié. Il ne préférait pas repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Il la laissa se calmer, il ne voyait pas vraiment son visage.

« Ecoute-moi.

- NON !

- Hermione…s'il te plait. Murmura Drago. Ecoute-moi.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Il baissa la tête.

« Hermione s'il te plait. Laisse-moi parler.

- NON. Je ne veux pas. Finit-elle par murmurer.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il y eut un long silence.

« Hermione je ne veux pas que ça finisse mal. Fais-moi confiance.

- Comment ? Tu m'avais promis que tu avais changé. Tu avais promis. Tu as menti.

- La chose la plus importante que je t'ai promise tu l'as autour du doigt. C'est ça que tu me reproches ? C'est à moi que tu en veux ? »

Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Le fait est que tu dois rester ici, sinon, Voldemort enverra mangemorts sur mangemorts, commandera attaques sur attaques, pour te retrouver, ou même tuer quelqu'un qui t'es proche, juste parce que ça l'amuse, juste pour te punir pour montrer qu'il a le pouvoir. Tu auras du sang sur les mains même si tu n'as pas lancé le sort. Mais ce sera comme si tu l'avais fait, là tu auras quelqu'un à accuser. »

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes.

« Maintenant si tu veux partir, pars ! Une quarantaine de mangemorts doit se trouver ici. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante…Réfléchis y à deux fois. »

Il fit une pause.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois enfermée ici. J'ai tout fait pour t'éloigner de ça. Tu le sais en plus, il y a un mois tu m'aurais étripé pour avoir voulu t'écarter ! Depuis le début j'ai essayé de t'éloigner de tout ça. À chaque fois j'ai voulu t'écarter à chaque fois tu refusais. »

Une larme s'échappa.

« Je ne te tuerai pas…je…ne comprends pas comment tu as pu y penser ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu ais confiance en moi, je suis à cour d'idée. Tu comptes pour moi, à un point qu'hier je voulais te proposer de fuir avec moi, qu'on les laisse, mais je savais qui tu allais choisir, alors je suis resté pour la bataille. Parce que tu ne serais jamais partie. Essaye d'avoir confiance en moi, je vais tout faire pour te sortir d'ici. Mais tu dois patienter ! »

Il voulait bouger, mais tint sa position pour être sûr.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé partir ? Tout aurait été plus simple ! »

Il sentit qu'elle décontracta ses muscles après un certain temps. Il soupira. Il détestait en arriver à cette extrémité avec elle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Vivre ou mourir. Il se leva. Il ne l'aida pas. Il alluma un feu. Si le temps s'était adouci, le QG faisait hivernal. Il fouilla dans les affaires qu'il avait laissé là, il y dénicha une chemise et un boxer. Il les lui tendit. Il retourna dans la salle de bains, en se débattant, elle lui avait donné un coup. Ça saignait encore. Il appela un elfe pour qu'il lui amène des onguents. Drago commença à désinfecter tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce n'était franchement pas beau à voir. Il dut mettre du temps, car elle entrouvrit la porte, elle vit la plaie. Ni une ni deux, c'est elle qui commença à lui nettoyer. Il alla s'allonger dans le fauteuil. Sans un mot, elle le soigna et lui attendit. Ils n'eurent aucun contact affectueux. Drago finit par se lever. Il enfila un tee-shirt, rangea tout d'un coup de baguette. Il alla rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, quand il en sortit, Hermione lui faisait face, bien que son regard soit obstinément fixé sur le sol.

« Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle. »

Il ne dit rien, elle alla s'allonger dans le lit. Il s'allongea lui aussi. Ils étaient de dos. Finalement, il dut se tourner de l'autre côté pour éviter d'appuyer sur la blessure. Il soupira. Il finit par l'attirer vers lui. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il le pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle resserra son étreinte. S'il montra qu'il était là, il resta distant avec elle. Hermione devait comprendre. Tout du moins c'est qu'il pensait. Il ne dormit pas, surveillant le moindre bruit. Tout recommençait à zéro. Il était revenu à la case départ. Finalement la fuite aurait été la solution la plus efficace ! S'il avait su. Elle ne dormit pas bien, elle bougeait tout le temps. Drago prit sur lui. Il la gardait bien dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Essayant de la rassurer, en vain. Quand le jour commença à pointer le bout de son nez, il se leva pour reprendre une nouvelle douche, quelques minutes après s'être levé.

« Drago ! »

Hermione venait de se réveiller apparemment.

« Dans la salle de bains. »

Elle entra comme pour vérifier. Elle semblait honteuse, mais elle ne dit rien pour autant.

« Je te laisse, tu peux prendre une douche. Si tu as besoin appelle un elfe. »

Drago allait fermer la porte.

« Laisse-la entrouverte s'il te plait.

- Bien. »

Drago obéit. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla l'ouvrir.

« Drago Drago Drago ! Voilà une journée que tu es revenu et tu n'es pas passé me voir ? Me ferais-tu des infidélités ! »

Drago roula des yeux.

« Entre. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

- Oui, magnifique spectacle hier. Impressionné et impressionnant !

- Blaise si t'es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir.

- Le maître veut te voir. Son bras droit lui manque.

- Bien…emmène-là avec toi ! Quoi tu as peur d'elle ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Granger…

- Malefoy.

- Quoi Malefoy ?

- C'est une Malefoy.

- Hermione Granger-Malefoy ne me fait pas peur. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu ne veux pas la laisser seule ?

- Elle n'a pas de baguette. Et beaucoup de personnes veulent la tuer dont Pansy…

- Ok j'ai compris.

- Je te fais confiance Blaise. »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. »

Blaise hocha la tête et s'en alla. Drago entra dans la salle de bains, Hermione finissait de s'habiller.

« Tu as entendu ?

- Pas tout.

- Tu vas aller dans les appartements de Blaise pendant que je suis en réunion. Il veillera sur toi.

- Tu as confiance en lui.

- Comme toi en Harry. »

Drago donna à Hermione une cape noire, il mit sa cape de mangemort.

« Surtout ne fais pas de bêtises ! Ne te mets pas de mangemort à dos, je ne sais pas ce que peut me vouloir Voldemort. On ne sait jamais. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Attends. »

Il lui mit la cape bien devant les yeux.

« Voila. »

Drago mit la capuche. Il prit la main d'Hermione en sortant. La baguette de l'autre main pour être sûr. Ils passèrent plusieurs couloirs. Chaque mangemorts les regardait. À chaque étage il y avait des gardes pour être sûr qu'aucune ne parviendrait à s'échapper, même si l'étage était celui des mangemorts. Drago frappa à la porte de Blaise et entra. Hermione y entra aussi.

« Enfin ! Tu sais Drago, le maître n'est pas patient.

- J'y vais j'y vais. Bonjour Patil.

- Bonjour Malefoy.

- Tu vas avoir de la compagnie. »

Hermione retira la capuche, elle serra une dernière fois la main de Drago avant de la lâcher puis alla voir Padma. Drago chuchota quelques mots à Blaise :

« Blaise, je vais te demander un service, si Voldemort essaye de se débarrasser de moi.

- Pas la peine de me faire le monologue, je vois ce que tu veux me dire. »

Il acquiesça et s'éclipsa.

« Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Bon Drago, pour le moment tu ne vas pas me servir à grand-chose. Donc tu resteras ici à accomplir ta mission.

- Bien.

- Se tient-elle tranquille ?

- Depuis que je lui fais croire que je n'avais pas prévu cela et qu'il faut qu'elle me fasse confiance. Elle ne bouge plus.

- J'espère que tu te souviens à quel camp tu appartiens.

- Oui Lord. La victoire est proche. Le trio infernal est séparé, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Oui mais Granger a une intelligence redoutable. Si elle parvient à se sauver, si tu décides de la ramener chez elle, ou si des informations sortent d'ici. Tu mourras.

- Tout se passera pour le mieux, Lord.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Tu restes mon meilleur élément. Il serait dommage que ta carrière et ta place soient prises par un autre, moins qualifié.

- Je suis le meilleur et je vous le prouverai.

- Bien. Dans ce cas fais un enfant à ta femme et nous verrons la suite. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Es-tu au courant de la mort de Brian ?

- Non.

- Il a été tué pendant l'attaque. Apparemment il a attaqué mangemorts et aurors. Était-il soupçonné par l'ordre ?

- Par moment son comportement n'était pas approprié voire ambiguë. Il faisait des sous-entendus. Il essayait de forcer Potter et d'autres à lui donner des renseignements sur des réunions ou des membres de l'Ordre. »

Voldemort commença à réfléchir.

« Parfois il aurait pu crier je suis un mangemort que ça ne m'aurait étonné.

- Le problème est qu'à la base tu ne l'appréciais pas, ton jugement est donc plus que subjectif.

- Je n'apprécie aucun mangemort, si nous allons dans ce sens.

- Tiens donc.

- Nous voulons tous la même chose mais ce ne sont que des arrivistes qui retourneront leur veste si notre plan échoue.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais.

- Vous m'avez donné des ordres.

- Bonne réponse. »

Voldemort se leva.

« Tu me fais vraiment penser à moi quand j'avais ton âge. Le problème est que tu pourrais très bien préférer partir pour me trahir et ainsi avoir le pouvoir.

- Je ne me serai pas laissé marquer.

- Tu sais que tu as un peu trop de bonnes réponses ? J'ai l'impression que tu les as préparées.

- Non Lord, je réponds juste sincèrement et sans hésitation. »

La conversation rappelait une autre conversation à Drago.

« Bien. Bien. Bien. »

Voldemort s'assit, il caressa son serpent.

« Tu vas partir immédiatement. Ramène-moi Ollivander, il est caché en Irlande. Pas besoin de te dire ce qu'il va se produire si tu échoues.

- Non Lord. »

Il ne comprit pas se revirement de situation, Voldemort venait de lui dire qu'il ne sortirait pas du Q.G et là il se retrouvait dans une mission qu'il ne voulait. Drago sortait de la salle sur les dernières recommandations du mage.

« Pas la peine de passer voir ton épouse.

- Bien Lord. »

Drago sortit de la résidence, il transplana de nombreuses fois. S'il était suivi par un membre du ministère il serait arrêté. Quand il arriva en Irlande, il ne resta plus qu'à le retrouver, bien que ce soit étrange, que Voldemort sache qu'il soit en Irlande mais qu'il ne sache pas où se trouve Ollivander. Était-ce encore un de ses tests ? Drago ne préféra pas se poser la question. Il devait trouver Ollivander et rentrer le plus tôt possible. Hermione n'avait pas son miroir avec elle, il ne pouvait donc pas la joindre. Drago commença ses recherches et la chance voulut qu'il trouve des pistes assez rapidement, Ollivander n'avait pas été discret. S'il se cachait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler à un menuisier sur les différentes sortes de bois qui pouvaient exister dans la région ce qui était une grosse erreur. Le moldu s'était posé des questions, normal. Il le suivit à la trace, il fallait dire qu'il savait ou chercher ! Chez tous les moldus qui travaillaient le bois. Mais jamais il ne s'était posé plus d'une journée dans un village, à défaut d'être discret il était prudent. Il finit par se poser dans un hôtel restaurant. Drago commanda.

« Vous êtes de passage ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Vous avez pris une chambre, pas de bagages, vous êtes seul. C'est bien rare.

- Je suis à la recherche de mon grand-père qui a disparu.

- Oh ! Mais c'est dramatique ! Je n'en ai pas entendu parlé.

- La police ne considère pas cela comme une disparition. Surtout qu'il a quelques problèmes de santé, et ne cherche qu'à reprendre son métier ! Je m'inquiète énormément de lui.

- Avez-vous une photo ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

Il avait pris soin de prendre une photo moldue d'Ollivander.

« Ah mais oui, il est passé ici. Hier en plus, vous l'avez raté de peu. Je me souviens de lui, il m'a demandé où se trouvait le menuisier, je lui ai répondu qu'il se trouvait au village voisin, mais qu'il n'ouvrait que demain. Il a pris une chambre ici et il est reparti ce matin.

- C'est pas vrai, que va-t-il encore inventé ?

- Que faisait-il ?

- Il était menuisier, mais un jour il s'est bloqué le dos et depuis, il ne peut plus exercer. En plus, il est un peu excentrique. »

Le petit jeu de Drago prenait forme, demain, il aurait Ollivander.

« A partir de quelle heure puis-je rendre ma chambre demain matin ?

- 6h, c'est à l'heure où l'on sert les premiers déjeuners.

- Il ne faudrait pas que je rate mon grand-père et si je parviens à le trouver, je devrais le ramener directement chez nous.

- Je comprends tout à fait.

- Merci madame.

- Je vous laisse manger tranquillement. »

Ce soir-là, il décida de se reposer quelques heures. Finalement il eut une idée. Il descendit à la réception.

« Auriez-vous tout ce qu'il faut pour une lettre ? Questionna Drago à la réceptionniste.

- Oui bien sûr. »

En quelques coups de baguettes, la jeune femme écrivait pour lui une lettre, elle devait être ambigüe pour que Harry comprenne tout en restant floue pour les autres lecteurs. Après cela, la jeune femme alla lui poster, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient à faire s'échapper Hermione du QG. Drago n'avait qu'à ramener Ollivander le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir tout organiser avec Severus.


End file.
